<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring the Thunder by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568694">Bring the Thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bring the Thunder [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking the Bed, Debauchery, F/M, Gods, Harems, Multi, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By Odin's Beard, this be a story of adventure and debauchery starring the God of Thunder himself Thor. A fusion of comics, animation, and the MCU. And a bit of DC Comics. And many women. Tags, pairings, and characters to be included as the story progresses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amora/Thor (Marvel), Darcy Lewis/Thor, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Thor (Marvel), Hela/Thor (Marvel), Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis/Thor, Jane Foster/Thor, Lorelei/Thor (Marvel), Natasha Romanov/Thor, Ororo Munroe/Thor, Shuri/Thor (Marvel), Sif/Thor, Thor/Jennifer Walters, Thor/Shayera Hol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bring the Thunder [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted On January 5th, 2021. </strong><br/><strong>Chapter 1:</strong><br/>“So this is the mighty Thor? I’m underwhelmed.”</p><p>“Well, then you better get whelmed, vile creature!”</p><p>The golden-hair of Thor flowed about as flawlessly as his punches down onto the dome of a large troll beast. The God of Thunder could not recall off hand when this battle had started. All Thor cared about was a good scrap, and this troll offered it, as trolls tended to do.</p><p>The Troll, in no mood for the sophisticated art of knuckle brawling, hoisted up his club and bellowed. Thor dodged the wild swing from the club. The golden-haired Asgardian introduced his knuckles into the forehead of the troll and caused him to smash down onto the ground.</p><p>A flying rock received a blunt force from Mjolnir.  Electricity rattled around Thor. The troll grunted and charged Thor. The two exchanged punches with Thor getting the better of the exchange. A swinging double axe handle to the top of the head rammed the troll down to his knees and took him out of the battle. </p><p>When there was one troll, there were likely more. Two other nasty creatures charged forward and made their attempts to go at Thor. Thor dispatched one of the trolls by hoisting said troll up in the air and tossing the foul beast from afar. The other troll grabbed Thor and tousled with him.</p><p>The troll’s foul breath immobilized Thor for only seconds. Thor smashed into the chest.</p><p>“There is a lovely invention on Midgard called a breath mint. I suggest you look into one.”</p><p>Thor blocked the troll’s foul breath with a well-placed fist to the mouth. Another loud crack and the creature crumpled underneath Thor’s assault. Thor ripped the fist from the mouth and broke out into a smile. Which only widened when more trolls charged.</p><p>A figure dropped down from behind and smashed one of the trolls down to the ground. Thor smiled and viewed the dark-haired maiden rush into battle. She slid underneath the swing of the club which almost took her head off before coming back around. The woman smashed into the face of the troll.</p><p>“You had a scrap with these trolls, and did not invite me? I’m hurt, Thor.”</p><p>“Ah, Lady Sif, so nice to see you,” Thor said. “Let us send these foul beasts packing.”</p><p>“Yes! Let’s!”</p><p>The leader of the trolls rose up to his feet and he was fuming. No one could ever have an even angrier look upon their faces, that at the same time, made them look even more angry. </p><p>“You will fall at my feet, Asgardian!”</p><p>The troll bellowed and rushed Thor. Thor did not back down. The troll’s brutish attempts did little to phase the God of Thunder. Thor smashed down upon the troll and knocked the creature around. Shot after shot rocked the troll until Thor swung for the fences and bashed Mjolnir down upon  the creature's head.</p><p>Sif finished rocking the rest of the trolls with a vicious series of attacks. One smashed face first into the ground and she bounced up. The moment Sif stood up, the other trolls got the hint. </p><p>“Well, they eventually understood they were foolish to pick a fight at that,” Sif responded. “Why were they here?”</p><p>“Your guess is as good as mine. I think one of them just saw that I passed and decided to make a name for himself. And it just escalated from there.”</p><p>A moment passed, and Thor leaned towards  Sif who smiled. There was nothing like a good scrap which really got the blood pumping and perhaps opened the door for other activities.</p><p>“How about a drink to celebrate our victory?” Thor inquired.</p><p>“I would be delighted.”</p><hr/><p><br/>“And there I was, with my fellow Avengers. We had our backs against the wall, as the Chimera had been summoned. We fought boldy and valiantly, and managed to fight the creature. Our brave efforts summoned the architect of this vile beast and it was only the one and only, the infamous Morgan le Fay. Who, as it turned out, had been trying to use the Avengers as bait to draw out her once lover and associate, Doctor Doom.”</p><p>The people at the bar, including Sif, sat around. Sif would have preferred a much more intimate get together with Thor, but perhaps the moment would pass.</p><p>“Now, we stopped her vile plan, although it was a blow to the ego to be nothing but a pawn in such a glorious game between two chessmasters. There would be other times where I would encounter Doom. Normally, he does battle with the quartet of heroes known as the Fantastic Four, but given how world-shattering the maniac’s plans tend to be, we have had a quarrel with him a time or two.”</p><p>Thor drew in breath and everyone hung on his every word. </p><p>“And now, let me tell you about the time where the pizza delivery man was replaced by a Skrull. Which had been the harbinger of an alien invasion which had….”</p><p>A glorious tune began to play in the bar which caught Thor’s attention. </p><p>“Ah, it appears that someone from Midgard appears to have contacted me. I do hope it is not those fine folks from Microsoft again, claiming that there is something wrong with my Windows. I keep assuring them they have not been shattered or damaged in any way.”</p><p>Raucous laughter echoed from the patrons of the bar. Thor waited for the laughter to die down before he picked up the cell phone.</p><p>“Thor?”</p><p>“Ah, Lady Darcy, what can I do for you?” Thor asked.</p><p>“There’s a situation here….with Jane. It’s best I tell you this in person.” </p><p>“Ah, well, I’ll be there as soon as possible,” Thor said. “A situation has arised with Doctor Foster.”</p><p>“Then, we better go deal with it,” Sif said. </p><p>Thor frowned. Darcy would not be calling unless it is serious, and Thor hoped that Jane had not gotten entangled in some villain’s plot. </p><hr/><p><br/>A portal opened and it brought Thor and Sif outside of the apartment of Darcy Lewis. While it would have been easy to portal inside, Thor learned a long time ago that it was a faux pas to enter someone’s home without their consent. A lesson many Asgardians had not learned, but that was beside the point.</p><p>Thor knocked on the door. It opened and Darcy opened the door. She looked as lovely and buxom as ever, but Thor only spared the most courtesy thought of her beauty as he joined Sif. </p><p>“Oh, thank...well thankfully you’re here.”</p><p>For some reason, to Darcy, it felt odd to thank god, when there was an actual god, and a goddess as well, standing on your doorstep. Just seemed completely weird.</p><p>“You called, is Doctor Foster in trouble?” Sif asked Darcy. </p><p>“We found a strange alien metal,” Darcy said. “A few weeks ago, and we’ve been studying it. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen anywhere on Earth. Hang on, I have a sample right here.”</p><p>Darcy moved over to the kitchen table and showed them the sample. In the form of an ax and a helmet. Sif looked a bit baffled, but Thor’s eyes widened when he laid eyes upon it.</p><p>“By Odin’s beard,” Thor gasped. “I recognize that metal. I once saw a winged warrior from another world wield it in the form of a mace. But alas, the dire situation prevents me from doing the full tale justice.”</p><p>Thor took a moment to regain his bearings. Sif knew there was more to the story. </p><p>“So you discovered the metal,” Sif prompted. “What happened after that?”</p><p>“Jane said she was following another lead,” Darcy continued. “But, she hasn’t checked in a few days, and that’s out of character for here...and there’s something else….I didn’t think of it at the time. Thought he was being a creepy stalker, but it might be serious.”</p><p>“Who?” Sif asked. </p><p>“Benji from the office, he’s an intern, but he was acting really weird,” Darcy commented. “He was asking a lot of questions and he cornered Jane in the parking lot.”</p><p>“Something tells me this was more than a violation of Jane’s personal space,” Sif said.</p><p>“Quite,” Thor said. “It appears that this Benji had less than pure intentions in mind, when dealing with Doctor Foster. And I fear he may have made some move to do her harm.”</p><p>Thor’s hand clutched around the handle of Mjolnir. </p><p>“Jane could not shake her, no matter what,” Darcy said. “Thought he was just being socially awkward, but there’s just something even more off than him. I’ve got his address if you want to…..”</p><p>Sif wasted no time taking the address from Darcy’s outstretched hand. </p><p>“Just….he’s a man, a weird man, but a man nonetheless,” Darcy said. “He doesn’t seem like the mastermind type, although he’s our best chance at figuring out what happened to Jane.”</p><p>“Yes, we’ll do what we can to get a confession from Benji,” Thor responded darkly.</p><hr/><p><br/>Benjamin Peterson, nicknamed Benji, waited for the pizza delivery man. A loud knock on the door caused him to rise to his feet. He opened the door and came face to chest with Thor. </p><p>“Hello, friend. I have a few questions to ask you.”</p><p>Benji screamed and rushed as fast as his legs could carry him to the nearest window. But outside the window, another Asgardian, a woman blocked his exit. She hoisted Benji up over her head and walked him back into the room to deposit the man on the couch.</p><p>“Easy, Sif, he looks like the type to bruise easily,” Thor said. “Friend, you have some explaining to do.”</p><p>“I haven’t done anything!” Benji yelled. </p><p>“People who are innocent, don’t try and jump out of a window to escape,” Sif said. “We know you’ve been talking to Doctor Jane Foster. The question is, what do you know about her disappearance?”</p><p>“I don’t….Doctor Foster, I’ve never heard of her, never met her,” Benji said. </p><p>Thor smashed his hammer lightly down on the table to make Benji jump. All of the dishes on the counter rattled. Sif grabbed his shoulder and pressed tightly to him. </p><p>“We both know you’re lying,” Sif said. “The question is why.”</p><p>“Because, they’d kill me!” Benji yelled. </p><p>“Death is easy compared to what can be done to you, if you don’t tell us soon,” Sif told him.</p><p>“Yes, friend, we will go about our day if you tell us what happened and where we can find Jane Foster.”</p><p>“Fine, it’s AIM. I’ve been in contact with them, and they promised to get me a good job, if I did them a couple of favors!”</p><p>Thor’s expression darkened. AIM, well that was a problem. Advanced Idea Mechanics had been a thorn in the side of the Avengers for quite some time. Scavengers, who took technology and appropriated it for their own means. </p><p>“I was supposed to find out the information, but when I couldn’t get Doctor Foster to tell me anything, they escalated their plan and abducted her!” Benji yelled. “I know there’s a facility outside of New Mexico where they might be holding her. I swear, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”</p><p>The pathetic man on the couch wilted. </p><p>“If you’re honestly sorry, you will tell me everything possible about AIM,” Sif said. </p><p>“Right, right, oh, I’m going to die for this!”</p><p>The man’s voice cracked. Thor almost felt sorry for the man, almost but not quite, given how he was an architect of an abduction of a woman who he held so dear.</p><hr/><p><br/>Stealth had not been an Asgardian strong suit. But, right now, Sif and Thor walked out into the desert. Appearances indicated the facility was abandoned. </p><p>Thor heard a small crackling of energy. For a human, this would hurt, walking through this field. However, Thor and Sif walked through the field without a sting. </p><p>“It appears they’re here, AIM,” Thor whispered.</p><p>In full force, AIM had been bringing something up from the ground. It was a dusty shield and one of them looked pleased, about as much as a many in a beekeeper costume could.</p><p>“They have more of the Nth metal,” Thor said.</p><p>“Is that what it was called?”</p><p>“That is what she called it, yes,” Thor said. “Although, these fiends have their…..”</p><p>Drones above caught Thor’s attention. Thor reared back and smashed into the drone to cause electrical sparks to fly out of it. Sif dodged the blasts from the second drone and smashed down onto it hard, to rattle it. One pivot allowed Sif to take out the third drone with a stabbing motion from her sword.</p><p>“Well, stealth is done, they know that we’re here.”</p><p>“Yes, and I’ve been itching for a rematch with you.”</p><p>Thor turned his eyes to the imposing form of Crusher Creel, better known as the Absorbing Man. Clutched in his hands was a small sample of the alien metal.</p><p>“Creel,” Thor said. “I see you’ve sufficiently licked your wounds after your last battle.”</p><p>The Absorbing Man laughed and held a small scrap of metal in his hand. </p><p>“This is unlike anything I’ve ever seen in my life. And it will be the last thing the mighty Thor sees in his.”</p><p>The Nth metal absorbed into the skin, and caused a strange energy to emit from the Absorbing Man. Thor and Sif braced themselves for a fight. <br/><strong>The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter. </strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2(1/5/2021 Update 2 of 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted On January 5th, 2020. </strong><br/><strong>Chapter 2:</strong><br/>The Absorbing Man, fresh off absorbing some alien metal, charged Thor. Thor stood his ground and dodged the beefy punch of the absorbing man. A loud thunderous blow cracked the Absorbing Man and sent him spiraling back a few inches. </p><p>Thor lifted his hammer and brought the thunder down. The Absorbing Man laughed and shifted his hands into axes of some sort. </p><p>“Could he do that before?” Sif asked.</p><p>The question had gone unanswered, when Creel moved forward. Sif’s sword swung into the axes and a loud clatter caused the blade of the sword to snap off. Creel’s attempts to take off Sif’s head in kind had been avoided when the Asgardian tucked and rolled her head to avoid the attack. </p><p>“Back!”</p><p>Thor jumped over Sif’s ducking form and brought the thunder down on the Absorbing Man. The alien metal protected him from the full blast and he laughed. </p><p>“Thunder God, you will fall!”</p><p>A wrecking ball chain caught Thor in the ribs. Thor landed on the ground with a thump. He avoided being impaled by the Absorbing Man and jumped up. Thor summoned all of the brutish strength he could and smashed Mjolnir into the chest. The ricochet caused Thor to fly back, as Creel’s new enhanced skin repelled Mjolnir’s attacks. </p><p>“Of course, it does!” Thor yelled. “Well, it looks like we do this old school!”</p><p>Thor dodged Creel’s attack and waist locked the man before hoisting him up for a mighty suplex which sent Creel smashing into the back of his head. Even without the metal, Creel was very thick-necked. He popped up and rushed at Thor once again.</p><p>Suddenly, a figure dove from the skies. Green, and mean, the figure smashed down onto the back of the back of the head of Creel and sent the man flying back. The Absorbing Man looked through the dust.</p><p>Green skinned, dark-haired, in a skin tight one piece purple and white suit, not the Hulk that Thor more commonly fought alongside and against, but one he was nevertheless happy to see. Jennifer Walters, She-Hulk, stepped into the battle.</p><p>“Looks like I turned up just in time,” She-Hulk said. “Thor, fancy meeting you here.”</p><p>“She-Hulk,” Thor said. “Your timing is impeccable as always.”</p><p>“Never too late, but always just in time,” She-Hulk commented. “But, enough with the banter, I think Tiny still wants to dance.”</p><p>Creel rose up his feet and roared like a raptor. The Asgardian and the Jade Giantess locked eyes. The Absorbing Man rushed towards them both. They dodged the attacks and ping-ponged the Absorbing Man off of both of them.  The two rushed him from either side and went punch for punch with the Absorbing Man. </p><p>Sif found a canister of chemicals and based on their composition, she had a good idea how to take down Creel.</p><p>“Lure him over here!” Sif yelled.</p><p>“Shouldn’t be too hard!” She-Hulk yelled. “So, I notice you didn’t have your better half with you. Couldn’t find a material that you can absorb to stay hard enough for her?”</p><p>“You’re dead meat!” </p><p>Yeah, that was about the level of conversation She-Hulk expected from Creel. Whatever metal he absorbed, it might have made Creel stronger, but also more reckless and impulsive than ever. The Jade Giantess dodged punch after punch, with Creel getting more agitated with each passing moment. </p><p>Finally, She-Hulk dodged at the last minute and Creel smashed his hand through the canister. The chemical it absorbed into his flesh and immobilized the Absorbing Man, which turned him into a statue. </p><p>When the dust settled, Thor, Sif, and She-Hulk all locked eyes.</p><p>“The trail’s gone cold, as AIM’s moved whatever that is, inside,” She-Hulk said. “But, I have a feeling you may know what it is.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Thor said. “I shall give you the short as we try and pick up their trail, and perhaps you can fill us in on why you are here.”</p><hr/><p><br/>“The metal is of alien origin and I think we can all agree that allowing AIM to gain control of it would be very bad. And their continued imprisonment of Doctor Foster is even worse.”</p><p>“Wow,” She-Hulk remarked. “A witness to a case I was working on went missing and it sent me down this rabbit hole which led me here. Never expected anything like this to happen. This is far bigger than any of us ever expected.”</p><p>“Yes, it is,” Thor agreed. “Perhaps it would be prudent for us to call in the Avengers.”</p><p>“Yes, big guy, that would be a good idea, especially if AIM has some death machine powered by alien metal they’re about to unleash on the world.”</p><p>Thor activated the ear piece. </p><p>“Avengers Tower, this is Thor! Avengers Tower? Is anyone there? Captain America? Iron Man? Black Widow? Anyone?”</p><p>All Thor got was an ear full of static and a whole lot of frustration. He turned to Sif and She-Hulk. The look on She-Hulk’s face registered similar frustrations to what he was feeling. </p><p>“AIM’s blocking the signal, going to be a hell of a blow to Tony’s ego when he finds out,” She-Hulk said. “Guess, we’re dealing with this on their own, unless we dismantle whatever scrambler they’re using first.”</p><p>“And if we do that, we’ll be up to our necks in trouble,” Thor said. “I believe that guarded entrance way would look promising.”</p><p>They scanned the entrance to see a few AIM soldiers walking around. They held weapons, but by all appearances, they appeared to be nothing unlike what they used before.</p><p>“Only six Bee-Keepers?” She-Hulk asked. </p><p>“Careful, looks can be deceiving, especially when dealing with the likes of AIM,” Thor said. “They already had the Absorbing Man at their disposal, who knows what other surprises await.”</p><p>“This may be our best chance to get inside,” Sif said. “And liberate Doctor Foster.”</p><p>Thor clutched his hammer. If any harm befell Jane Foster, then AIM had better hope that there had been some other divine figure watching out over them. Because, Thor intended to take no prisoners. </p><hr/><p><br/>“The alien metal is the key to our device. It will enhance the mental and physical capabilities of AIM.”</p><p>A strikingly beautiful dark haired woman dressed in green with olive skin and dark-hair addressed the members of AIM. Monica Rappaccini, a brilliant scientist, who some might say, had fallen into the wrong crowd and thus had her scientist genius perverted for other reasons. Or perhaps, she had been twisted by a desire to prove herself in a field dominated by man, and took things too far. </p><p>“We will become strong enough and we will rule the world. But, we need a volunteer to ensure the process works.”</p><p>Monica snapped her fingers and a couple of AIM guards brought out their guest, Jane Foster. </p><p>“And the lovely Doctor Jane Foster, she’s volunteered to be the first test subject. We can use her. But, I can assure you, science thanks you Doctor Foster for all of your contributions in the next step of human evolution.”</p><p>“Yes,” a gravelly voice stated. </p><p>A large headed man with tiny arms and legs floated in. The one and only Mechanical Organism Designed Only For Killing, or MODOK, one of AIM’s greatest creations appeared. His head cast a shadow over all who had been neared in it.</p><p>“And the Nth metal shall enhance my own mental capacities, thus making me invincible and…..”</p><p>MODOK’s speech had been interrupted with a well placed Mjnolir to the face. The members of AIM turned to see Sif, She-Hulk, and Thor about ready to fight. Monica seemed nonplussed about their arrival.</p><p>“What you’re doing is madness!” Thor bellowed. </p><p>“No, not madness, it’s science!” Monica yelled. “Progress will be had and those who are too weak will be weeded out. You Avengers will bow first. There’s not a single Avenger who can match my brilliance. Not Tony Stark, especially not Tony Stark. He is a charlatan and a fraud.”</p><p>“And yet AIM has no problem stealing and ripping off half of their technology from him,” She-Hulk said. </p><p>“I have no time for debates!” Monica yelled. “When you kidnap Jane Foster, you prepare for Thor. And I will also smash She-Hulk and Lady Sif. Release the Reapers!”</p><p>Thor had no idea who or what the Reapers were, but based on experience, something with such a name could not be good. Sif, She-Hulk, and Thor exchanged each other. Thor made a movement to extract Jane from the pod she had been put through only for a large figure to slam down onto him. </p><p>Three Reapers appeared. Large battle suits with enough firepower to overthrow a sizable village. And three more came down to the right. Laser blasts all bombarded Thor and dropped him to his knees.</p><hr/><p><br/>Pain hit Thor suddenly. Those blasts caused him agony, but Thor powered on through and brought the thunder down.</p><p>She-Hulk jumped onto the back of one of the Reapers. The battle suit was reinforced, but there had to be a weak spot. And she had to get to the squishy filling inside, the man who controlled him. An electrified net wrapped up She-Hulk and sent her crashing down to the ground. </p><p>Sif freed her from the net. She dodged and ducked numerous high intense blasts which whirled through the air.</p><p>“There must be some counter-measure which prevents them from damaging the equipment,” Thor said.</p><p>“Thor, you’ve got to stop them!” Jane yelled. “I have no idea what this machine will do when it gets activated!”</p><p>“That’s what we’re going to find out,” Monica said.</p><p>One of the Reapers blocked Thor’s path. Super powered gauntlets made it feel like large mountains slammed onto Thor’s head and chest. Determination allowed Thor to power through and he realized the Reaper kept turning to one side, to the right, to avoid Thor’s attacks. </p><p>The God of Thunder realized it was happening. A flaw in the armor. He reared back and smashed the hammer as deep into the back of the armor to rattle it. Another shot to the side. </p><p>Sif smashed through one of the Reapers as well and tricked two of them to firing on each other. The AIM scientists ejected to avoid being blown to smithereens.</p><p>“NO!” Thor bellowed.</p><p>One of the rockets veered over his head and hit the machine. Monica jumped out of the way. Multi-colored lighting emitted from the powered machine, just as Thor dove through the glass to extract Jane. </p><p>For a brief second, Thor and Jane both lit up like Christmas lights before Thor cradled the woman in his arms and got her out of it. Jane gave Thor a weak thumbs up, although she was too rattled to stand.</p><p>“You idiots ruined everything!” Monica yelled.</p><p>“Scientist Supreme, they hit the power core!” one of the scientists commented. </p><p>“Yes, I’m aware of that!” Monica snapped. </p><p>The remaining Reaper smashed down to the ground thanks to She-Hulk lowering the boom onto it. The base began to beep. Thor recalled Mjnolir and watched as Monica, MODOK, and more than a few scientists left the base. </p><p>“I think we better go,” Sif said.</p><p>“Agreed,” Thor said. “Heimdall, portal!”</p><hr/><p><br/>Jane Foster groaned. Sore, hungry, very hungry, but still alive. Thor stood over her. </p><p>“Fine, Thor, just a little bit tired,” Jane said. </p><p>“You were struck by lightning,” Thor said. “I would feel better if you get a clean bill of health and there is nothing wrong with you. We have no idea what unintended consequences the machine had.”</p><p>“There’s...something you should know,” Jane said. “AIM tortured me, and probed my mind. They have access to everything I know about the metal.”</p><p>Thor’s expression darkened.</p><p>“They have no idea what they’re messing with,” Thor said. “If AIM figures out how to harness the Nth metal, they will be unstoppable.”</p><p>“Of course,” Jane said. “You’ve got work to do.”</p><p>“Yes, as soon as I hear back from Tony and get his assessment, then there will be a clearer picture,” Thor said. “AIM has been, as he told me, a persistent boil on his backside for some time. So, naturally, he’s willing to help out. But, in the meantime, you should rest and let me know if you need anything.”</p><p>“Just a good night’s sleep and a nice comfortable bed for now,” Jane said. </p><p>She drifted off to sleep. It had been a rough last couple of days. </p><p>From the doorway, Sif locked her eyes onto Thor. And she was not the only one watching him.</p><p>“You should rest as well,” Sif told him. </p><p>“I’m not certain if I can relax, given the circumstances,” Thor said.</p><p>“Then, maybe something to ease your tensions?” Sif asked.</p><p>Thor understood instantly what Sif was getting at. It was the direction they were heading after they got back from the bar, had the incident with Jane not reared its ugly head.</p><p>“Yes, it is the most universal way to relieve stress,” Thor agreed. <br/><strong>The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(3 and 4) posted on January 12th, 2021. </strong></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3)(Thor/Sif and Thor/Jennifer Walters(She-Hulk))(1/12/2021 Update 1 of 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on January 12th, 2021</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. For those who are new to my works, stories are divided into smut and plot chapters since 2018. So, feel free to skip this chapter if you wish if smut is not your thing. Thank you and let the shameless smut commence.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chapter 3)(Thor/Sif and Thor/Jennifer Walters(She-Hulk))</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Sif’s arms wrapped around Thor’s strong body and the Asgardian goddess threw all of her strength in a very vigorous kiss, which Thor returned, with hunger. His hands wrapped around Sif’s backside and pulled her in. Clothing slowly dropped to the ground and the two of them.</p><p>A very tiring day and now Sif ran her hands down Thor’s strong body before reaching the organ between his lengths which swelled thanks to Sif’s touches. With practiced ease, the two explored each other's bodies, their actions growing even more intense with each passing moment.</p><p>Sif’s slow, stroking motions caused Thor to grunt. Sif smiled and pulled back, before Thor relieved the goddess of the rest of her clothing. The two found a bed and Sif dropped down onto the bed. Thor spread Sif’s legs and plunged his fingers into her wet cunt and pumped deeply.</p><p>“YES!”</p><p>Sif enjoyed the ride and Thor plunged deep into her body with just his fingers, a sign of things to come. The Thunder God used his free hand to squeeze Sif’s breasts and sent electric energy through her, on a constant looping basis. Sif’s hips rocked back and forth into Thor’s hand. </p><p>“It seems as if you needed this about as much as I do.”</p><p>An eager nodding followed by Sif. Thor pumped vigorously inside of her body and rocked Sif to a very impressive orgasm. The dark haired woman just breathed heavily as Thor brought her to a climax one more time. </p><p>Sif’s eyes, heavily lidded over with pleasure, locked onto Thor. She licked her lips and motioned for Thor to join her on the bed. It was an invitation that the Prince of Asgard took.</p><p>With fluid grace, Sif straddled Thor. Thor’s throbbing organ slid against Sif’s flat stomach as she reached forward and stroked the man’s golden hair. The two kissed each other, very intensely, with Sif’s tongue driving down into Thor’s mouth to seek out the taste. Thor responded with a hungry kiss as the two divine figures groped each other. </p><p>Thor put his hands on Sif’s backside and guided himself to the garden of paradise between her legs. The God of Thunder joined the powerful Asgardian warrior and smashed deep into her body. Sif’s tight folds clamped down onto Thor and took him inside. </p><p>“You’re exquisite as always,” Thor grunted.</p><p>Sif smiled and presented her chest. Thor took hold of Sif’s breasts and grabbed them. Oh, things were about ready to get hot and heavy. Sif could hardly hold herself up and just kept bouncing up and down on autopilot. A wild moan echoed through the room as Thor cupped Sif’s breast, squeezed it, and released it with pleasure. </p><p>A breath drove through Sif just as fast as Thor slammed his big cock into her tight body. Sif closed down onto Thor and squeezed the god’s perfect cock, with lust just bouncing into her eyes. She intended to do everything possible to drain Thor of his cum and kept bouncing, a little bit faster, a little bit more fluid. Up and down, until Sif engulfed Thor’s manhood deep inside of her wet pussy. </p><p>“Just let it go.”</p><p>Thor squeezed Sif’s breasts as she descended and squeezed down on Thor. She tested the durability of the man’s cock and pushed to new limits. Thor rocked Sif back and forth and made her cum again and again.</p><p>The tightness wrapped around him most certainly tested Thor’s stamina, but Thor was not ready to succumb, at least not yet. He pushed on in and drove Sif to an orgasm. He buried deep inside of Sif’s chest and sucked her breasts. The goddess wrapped around Thor’s hands and made her cry out in pleasure. </p><p>Yes, Sif could feel it. The oldest way to relieve stress possible. Other than fighting, and the two did a lot of that by each other’s side today. Now, Sif’s walls tightened and released around Thor’s cock with a heavenly squeeze. Another release and Sif exploded all over Thor’s meat pole to drive herself completely wild on him. </p><p>“Keep fucking me,” Sif panted. “Keep sucking on...ooooh!”</p><p>A feeling of release hit Sif extremely hard. Thor hit all of Sif’s buttons and drove her completely wild. Those heavy sacs of flesh, full of Thor’s essence, slammed into her body. Sif groaned and felt the God of Thunder’s constant and endless penetration driving her to the edge. </p><p>Sif collapsed in Thor’s orgasm. Thor decided a switch of venues was important. He spun Sif around and then spread the goddess’s legs. From behind, Thor drove deep into Sif and made her cry out as his cock entered her body. Thor grabbed ahold of Sif’s fine backside and pumped deep inside of her. </p><p>“Let me know if you need a breath,” Thor breathed.</p><p>“Mmm, that sounded like a challenge,” Sif said.</p><p>Thor chuckled, Sif’s hot-blooded nature made her not want to concede certain defeat. The two Asgardians joined together with Thor hammering hard into Sif’s tight body from behind. The faster Thor fucked Sif, the more her knees just slid from underneath. Thor clamped down onto Sif’s breast and squeezed those round jugs hard before moving over to feel her ass and spank it hard. </p><p>Sif twitched underneath Thor. Thor’s manhood slid into her and fucked her from behind. Oh, how Sif longed for a mirror, to see the look in her face. Thor gently, but at the same time firmly, tugged on Sif’s hair to allow her to slide back. Thor’s big fat balls slapped Sif repeatedly in all of the right places and got her really going. </p><p>“I believe you may have bitten off more than you can chew,” Thor declared.</p><p>“Oooh, I can take this, trust me!” Sif screamed out. “Just give me your cock, you’ll see.”</p><p>“I’m beginning to,” Thor responded, very amused. </p><p>One more slamming thrust brought Sif to one of the most intense orgasms possible. Sif tightened and released Thor’s cock while he rocked and rode her body. Faster and faster, Thor pummeled Sif like a machine. </p><p>Thor pulled his lover close and rocked her a little bit further. So close to reaching that glorious moment of climax. Thor slowed down so he could do it alongside Sif. Sif’s tightness clenched and milked Thor. The two tested the durability of the bed. So far, so good, although it did wobble a little bit. </p><p>A strong hand gripped Sif as Thor rode her. Sif sensed with his louder grunts, Thor was getting close.</p><p>“How do I expect you to release tensions, when you’re not releasing tension?”</p><p>Sif’s warm walls presented an enticing argument as she milked Thor. Thor held back one more time before bottoming out deep inside of Sif and groaning. The tension of his balls were about to launch and he could hardly, hardly hold back inside of Sif. </p><p>With a gluttonous roar, Thor released cum inside of Sif’s tight body. Sif threw herself into it as Thor injected blast after blast of cum into her body. He grabbed Sif and pulled her in before completing their shared orgasm.</p><p>The two goddesses collapsed in a steamy embrace, with Thor pulling Sif back.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be opposed to a threesome with Jane once she recovers,” Sif commented. “I know it’s been on your mind.”</p><p>“Oh, trust me, we are in like minds,” Thor responded with another kiss down Sif’s neck.</p><hr/><p><br/>Thor did not even take two steps out of the bedroom when he came across the sight of She-Hulk dressed in nothing but a towel. The jade giantess licked her lips and then without any provocation, pushed Thor against the wall and grabbed his cock through the pants Thor slipped on.</p><p>“I’m certain you just put those on,” She-Hulk said. “But, I’m taking them off.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not about to stop you.”</p><p>She-Hulk figured as much. The towel slipped off, to reveal her sexy, muscular body. Green skin still glistened from the shower she just took and She-Hulk intended to take another one, with how filthy she intended to get with a certain Prince of Asgardian.</p><p>“I’m going to enjoy this,” She-Hulk breathed in Thor’s ear. “A lot.”</p><p>She-Hulk wrapped her hand around Thor’s long, throbbing cock and pumped it. Thor groaned as She-Hulk gave him a very strong and very powerful handjob which tested the Thunder God’s durability. She-Hulk pumped Thor’s organ with her right hand and then dipped down between Thor’s legs to squeeze his balls with her left. Thor enjoyed the feeling of both hands just milking him.</p><p>“Big guy like you can rise to the occasion pretty quickly, so I’m not too worried about having you cum too soon,” She-Hulk said with a big smile. “So just let it go all over me.”</p><p>She-Hulk dropped to her knees and began to jerk Thor’s big cock in front of her face. </p><p>“Temptress.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>She-Hulk swirled her tongue around Thor’s head like it was her first taste of an amazing ice cream cone. A hungry movement pushed She-Hulk’s lips down onto Thor and another prominent suck drove her completely wild. Thor grunted and rocked back into She-Hulk’s mouth as she blew him. </p><p>As much as She-Hulk wanted to taste Thor’s cum, what she really wanted was to wear it all over her face. The gorgeous green skinned woman pulled back, grabbed Thor’s length and started to pump it rapidly. Thor groaned and even the god of thunder had his breaking point.</p><p>Thor’s balls tightened and he practically exploded, right in front of She-Hulk’s beautiful face. The cum just rapidly plastered the woman in the face, over and over again, with She-Hulk pumping Thor until his cum was dripping from her head down to her cheekbones.</p><p>“It’s supposed to be good for the skin.”</p><p>A slutty smile appeared on She-Hulk’s face. She took the cum, one little bit at a time and smeared it all over her faces. Then, She-Hulk rammed the fingers into her mouth and enjoyed the divine gift which Thor gifted her. She threw her head back and let out a moan.</p><p>Thor pulled She-Hulk to her feet and bent her over into the hallway. The God of Thunder ground his cock into the back of the Jade Giantess. She-Hulk’s breasts were open and ready to be groped, so Thor wasted no time putting his hands all over them and driving She-Hulk completely wild with pleasure. Oh, yes, it felt amazing, with Thor’s hands all over them and cupping them. </p><p>“Oooh, fuck, touch them, take them, do whatever you want with them!” She-Hulk cried out. “Make them yours!”</p><p>“I shall,” Thor commented.</p><p>She-Hulk sure was a bit chatty during the art of intercourse, which made Thor think he was not doing his job. He responded to fix that by groping She-Hulk’s breasts and squeezing them as hard as humanly possible. She-Hulk’s legs spread and Thor knew some invitations were universal. He reared back and smashed deep into She-Hulk’s tight cunt, rocking deep inside of her body to make her moan.</p><p>“YES!” She-Hulk moaned. “Keep it up! Keep fucking me! Hard!”</p><p>Thor slid his hand down onto She-Hulk’s glorious breast and then squeezed down tight onto her. Thor was all the way inside of her and oh, this felt amazing, to say the very least. Thor knew how to hit all of her buttons and hit them just right. His big fat balls began swinging and hitting She-Hulk repeatedly where it counted and made her moan very intensely as he rocked her from behind. </p><p>Pushing She-Hulk against the wall, sweat rolled down the face of the green-skinned woman. The faster Thor pushed into her, the more her insides just grew gooey with pleasure. Endless pleasure which kept rocking She-Hulk and making her just explode more intensely than ever before. </p><p>“How do you like that?” Thor asked.</p><p>Thor slapped She-Hulk’s ass and he fucked her just a little bit harder. He pounded her and made She-Hulk reach a very intense climax which made her feel extremely tight and extremely hot. Thor grabbed her chest and pulled She-Hulk in with a very intense pounding thrust. </p><p>“Perfect as usual,” She-Hulk cooed for Thor. </p><p>“Mmm, how about this?”</p><p>“Pull my hair,” She-Hulk begged him.” Show me what you have.”</p><p>“As you wish,” Thor groaned.</p><p>Without any further words, Thor grabbed ahold of She-Hulk’s hair and repeatedly slammed into her. Over and over again, Thor rode the hell out of She-Hulk’s pussy and made her tighten around him. She milked and released Thor with her walls just tightening around him through the entire ride. </p><p>It had been a very long time since She-Hulk had been fucked so vigorously, so she took it as well as humanly possible. Thor’s balls swung like pendulums and struck She-Hulk in all of the right places, which drove her mad with the most insane amount of pleasure humanly possible. Thor knew precisely all of the right buttons to hit and all of the right moves to make as he fucked She-Hulk from behind. </p><p>The lustful moans of the gorgeous woman encouraged Thor to keep pounding her relentlessly. She-Hulk could take a pounding and Thor appreciated it. They almost tested the durability of the wall. Thor dialed it back a little bit, despite She-Hulk egging him on.</p><p>Thor spun She-Hulk around, hoisted her up into his arms, no mere feat, and slammed her down onto his prick. She-Hulk tightened and released around Thor, the heat only doubling when she rode his big thick prick. It drove a little bit faster inside of her body and made She-Hulk a gushing mess. The faster Thor rocked her, the more She-Hulk found herself seeing stars. </p><p>“You have to be getting close.”</p><p>“Mmm, do I?”</p><p>The slower thrusts teased She-Hulk. Yet, she could still feel those big fat balls hitting her thighs, almost demanding as sudden release. It would be a small problem, if She-Hulk did not grant Thor his wish and make those balls just rupture inside of her body. </p><p>“Keep it up,” She-Hulk breathed. </p><p>Thor grunted and pushed himself to the breaking point. She-Hulk’s lovely, tight pussy clamped down onto Thor and Thor knew that he would be finishing soon inside of her. He kept riding and pushing, until finally She-Hulk tightened down onto him. </p><p>The two came together, with Thor still impaling She-Hulk’s tight cunt down onto his mighty rod. The gushing gamma-powered heroine moaned and tightened. Thor savored the taste of her sweaty, heavy breasts while blasting deep inside of She-Hulk’s body. </p><p>She-Hulk groaned, and wrapped her arms around Thor. Always good to feel full of a cum of a god. Although, this was a first for her, and She-Hulk honestly hoped it would not be the last. </p><p>“Would it be copyright infringement to call you Amazing?” She-Hulk asked. </p><p>Her glazed eyes turned briefly towards the fourth wall of the room and then back to Thor. The two groped each other’s body with the promise of more to come.<br/><strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter. </strong></p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Sif(New), She-Hulk(New)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4:(Thor/Sif/She-Hulk)(1/12/2021 Update 2 of 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted On January 12th, 2021. </strong>
</p><p><strong>The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. </strong><br/>
<strong>Chapter 4:(Thor/Sif/She-Hulk)</strong><br/>
Thor groaned as he laid back, to feel two divine women worshipping him. Sif and She-Hulk planted numerous kisses down his long erect pole. Their mouths closed in and began to suck on Thor’s length hard as it slid and throbbed between their lips as they tasted him. Their wet tongues stroked every inch of Thor’s long, throbbing cock which made him really buck his hips up in pleasure. </p><p>Sif took Thor’s length into her mouth while She-Hulk moved around and sucked his balls. Thor enjoyed a feeling and also his naked body. They were back in the bedroom and the moment She-Hulk strutted in with a pussy full of Thor’s cum, Sif wrestled her to the bed and began to vigorously eat the woman out. </p><p>Things escalated, with Sif’s fingers working Thor’s sac into She-Hulk’s mouth. She-Hulk pressed her mouth down onto it and gave Thor a thrill of his balls being worshipped and pleasured. Endless fun, shared between these two divine women who enjoyed every minute of what was happening between the two of them. She-Hulk and Sif knew precisely how to treat a man like Thor and how to enjoy him over and over again.</p><p>“I swear, you two are going to spoil me.”</p><p>Sif  just smiled and visualized a mouth full of Thor’s cum. Also, She-Hulk’s naughty fingers buried deep into Sif’s warm slit which added to the fun and games the three of them shared. </p><p>Oh, the nice visual, and Sif intended to make it happen. The goddess took the Prince of Asgard deep into her throat and sucked on him while She-Hulk sucked on his balls extremely hard. The two came up and worshipped Thor’s length to enjoy every little bit of it pressed between their lips as they sucked it extremely hard. </p><p>The eruption was going to happen and Sif doubled down to make it into her mouth. She-Hulk returned to her post and milked Thor’s balls. </p><p>“Cum in her mouth, she deserves it,” She-Hulk said. “I can always get my share later.”</p><p>Thor groaned and looked down into Sif’s lustful eyes. Her determination made this woman beyond sexy and made Thor’s balls just tighten up. The thought of finishing up in Sif’s mouth with an amazing feeling and he wanted to make it happen. He tightened up and with a grunt, launched his cum deep into Sif’s mouth. </p><p>Spurt after spurt of warm seed spilled down Sif’s throat. Sif rocked back and forth, engulfing Thor’s seed as it fired all the way down her throat in one fluid motion. Sif pulled away and licked Thor’s cock from the head, all the way down to the tip, and then back down all of the way. </p><p>“I hope you enjoyed it.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>She-Hulk and Sif turned to each other and just inches away from Thor’s slightly deflated organ, the two shared a ravenous kiss. </p><p>Oh, what could She-Hulk say. In this industry, if you were a woman, you developed bisexual tendancies. At least that was her story and Jen was sticking to it. </p><p>Thor groaned as he felt harder. With a smile on his face, Thor drove his fingers deep into the wet and willing cunts of both of his lovers. Thor’s fingers, thicker than the average man’s phallus, pushed deep into Sif and She-Hulk and made them both just bubble over with lust as Thor rocked inside of them. </p><p>The two women passionately made out, while their guy finger-banged them to a blissful end. Over and over again, their pussies tightened and they came extremely hard for Thor’s thrusting fingers. The two lovers pressed mouth to mouth and enjoyed it, sucking on their lips and hungering for a little bit more. Than a little bit more, as their mouths just practically fused together with the lust just building between the two. </p><p>Sif decided to switch and climb behind She-Hulk. A hand cupped around She-Hulk’s breast and squeezed it. </p><p>“They are amazing.”</p><p>“They are, aren’t they?” Thor asked.</p><p>Both women positioned to the point where Thor could fuck either at his leisure. A boon if there ever was one. Thor ran his hands down their bodies and tested their reaction to various motions. Sif and She-Hulk gave deep, lustful breaths, almost if they knew what was going to cum.</p><p>“I believe it’s time for us to resume from earlier,” Sif said. “Considering she had her pounding in the hallway.”</p><p>Sif slid behind She-Hulk and drove tongue first into the woman’s wet and hungry hole. Oh, Jennifer could not even argue with this one. She had been defeated by sound logic. And would receive a sound fucking. Thor put the tip of his cock at Sif’s pussy and ground up against her warm and wet hole. </p><p>“Nice and ready. Just what I wanted.”</p><p>“Give it to her,” She-Hulk said.</p><p>Oh, this was going to be good. Even at the back of the line, or maybe the front of the line, perspective could be a bitch, She-Hulk could feel the force of Thor driving into Sif. It had the interesting side effect of Sif burying deep into She-Hulk’s wet and hungry pussy. Oh, yes, it was feeling really good, really, really good and She-Hulk could hardly hold her head up through the intense fucking what was about to take place. </p><p>Thor reached in and cupped Sif’s breasts. Sif slurping on She-Hulk’s warm center most certainly inspired Thor to go all on the pussy of his constant companion, drinking buddy, and fuck body. Thor groaned and grunted when driving all the way into Sif’s body to make her cry out in pleasure. </p><p>No more words were needed. Even She-Hulk descended to animalistic moans, finally mostly silenced during coitus thanks to Sif’s able tongue. A feat which Thor personally believed Sif should triumph far and wide. Just like her war and wet pussy grabbing him hard and trying to bring Thor to a sudden climax. </p><p>Sif moaned, her face smashed between She-Hulk’s thighs. The air had almost left her body. Far worse ways to descend then devouring a woman of this caliber and her pussy. </p><p>Thor could not be ignored and would not be ignored. He rode Sif so hard, and Sif almost collapsed behind She-Hulk. </p><p>Deciding that Sif needed a moment to regain her composure, Thor passed the time by burying himself into She-Hulk. He grabbed onto her luscious locks of hair and pulled all the way into her body. Thor pounded the hell out of She-Hulk from behind and drove her completely wild with lust as he pounded her.</p><p>Those big fat balls really needed to be drained, She-Hulk mused. Over and over again. Oh that would be something to check off on her bucket list to drain a god’s balls.</p><p>Fortunately, unfortunately, again perspective was a bitch, Thor hammered deep inside of She-Hulk and showed no signs of slowing down. He kept smashing She-Hulk’s wet and hungry pussy, to drive her completely to the brink of pleasure. Thor pulled all the way out and made her cry out over and over again.</p><p>“She’s being tested,” Sif commented.</p><p>Sif cupped Thor’s balls and helpfully smacked them into She-Hulk’s thighs and made her cry out even more with pleasure. The intense feelings which erupted through She-Hulk only doubled and tripled the faster Thor smashed deep into She-Hulk’s warm, tight pussy and made her cry out in pleasure. </p><p>The position switched again. Sif mounted She-Hulk from behind and Thor stood up tall and proud. His fingers continued to tease She-Hulk’s opening while the Thunder God smashed into her body. While Sif reached around and worked herself against She-Hulk.</p><p>Their bodies stacked up on the bed caused it to creek. More so as Thor pushed himself deep into She-Hulk and then inside of Sif. He went from woman to woman, really rocking their tight bodies and making them just cry out in pleasure as he worked inside of them. </p><p>Thor pushed into She-Hulk hard and she almost collapsed underneath the combined weight of She-Hulk and Thor. Or maybe it was the fact Sif sucked on her neck and squeezed her breasts extremely hard to push all of the right buttons. She-Hulk’s warm, snug insides worked over Thor’s lengthy rod. </p><p>“Yes, I believe you’re not going to last much longer.”</p><p>“Talking about me or about the bed,” She-Hulk fired back.</p><p>The mind of Jennifer Walters entered a very happy place. The two Asgardians fondled and molested her body, and this was most certainly a good thing. With Thor driving deep inside of her with each motion, the bed creaked, and creaked, and creaked, and creaked.</p><p>Boom.</p><p>“Well, RIP this bed,” She-Hulk breathed.</p><p>Even on a collapsed bed, Thor refused to back off. He gave She-Hulk a reprieve and entered the hot, and juicy pussy of one Lady Sif. Sif tightened her walls around Thor and groaned as he buried all the way inside of her body from behind. Those fingers pressed against Sif the faster Thor rocked deep inside of her body. </p><p>Oh, Thor knew where his next load was going to land and it was going to be right into Sif’s body. Sif squeezed down and released Thor’s pounding manhood. His balls rocked back and forth like pendulums and hit all of the right spots on Sif’s thighs. </p><p>She-Hulk could not be even mad about this. Thor and Sif ensured she finished before Thor finished inside of Sif. Some of the overflow dripped between She-Hulk’s thighs as Sif hungrily sucked on her neck.</p><p>Well, she was ready for Christmas, with all of the red marks Sif left on her neck. The Asgardian Woman was a bit of a biter, an interesting fact that She-Hulk filed away for later.</p><p>Thor finished inside of Sif. He had been refreshed and could tackle any problems with a much clearer head. He felt Sif wring the last bit of cum before the intense threesome faded. </p><p>The trio collapsed. Sif and She-Hulk crawled onto Thor and he sucked their breasts before running his hands down their gorgeous, sexy bodies.</p><p>“A pity about the bed,” Thor commented. “It was a nice bed.”</p><p>“Well Stark’s big bank account should sort out a replacement,” She-Hulk quipped. </p><p>It was time for another round and while Thor did not think they could damage it even further, given the looks in the eyes of these two hot-blooded vixens, he had a thought they might see how damaged a bed could get.<br/>
<strong>The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(5, 6, and 7) on January 19th, 2021. </strong></p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Sif, She-Hulk</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5(1/19/2021 Update 1 of 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted On January 19th, 2021.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>“First of all, I will be sending you a bill for the bed.”</p><p>Thor paid a visit to Stark Industries. Despite the flippant and very casual agreement, he could sense that Tony was hard at work with something. The Nth metal shield had now been in Tony’s possession and he ran several scans over it. Tho took another step closer. </p><p>“I have a feeling you didn’t call me over here to discuss the furniture at Avengers Tower, friend,” Thor lightly commented.</p><p>“Actually, no,” Tony admitted. “I’ve been studying this shield which Doctor Foster and her team unearthed. And it’s quite frankly something. I’m both intrigued about it’s properties and disturbed by it’s potential. It is unlike anything I’ve ever seen on Earth.”</p><p>“Well, it is unlike anything you’ve seen on Earth.”</p><p>Tony said nothing, at the moment. He kept scanning the shield and hoped to figure out some kind of hidden variable. At this particular moment, he felt like a dog chasing his tail. No sense of direction and he just kept going around in circles, around and around, not knowing where to stop.</p><p>“Yes, well, I have theories. And I believe I can only test them in one way.”</p><p>Tony picked up the shield. He would not mind making a suit out of this metal, although it seemed a bit finicky as it shorted out two pieces of equipment already while working it.</p><p>“Hit me with everything you can,” Tony told Thor.</p><p>Thor raised an eyebrow, quizzically, unable to determine whether or not Tony was serious in his statement or merely talking in jest.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“Mjolnir me,” Tony responded. “Don’t hold back.”</p><p>Thor lifted up the hammer, wondering privately if Tony Stark had taken complete leave of his senses. It would not be the first time. Regardless, Thor reared back the hammer and called the thunder. With a furious blow, although perhaps holding back a tiny bit, Thor launched a hammer attack at Tony.</p><p>The shield came out and the metal reflected Thor’s attack back and sent the God of Thunder flying ass over tea kettle before crashing through the table.</p><p>“It repels your hammer,” Tony said. “Something which defies all scientific explanation. And this strange metal is the one thing which can repel it. That’s very interesting.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s one word I would describe it,” Thor said. “So, it does so on it’s own. It was not just Creel’s abilities enhancing the metal.”</p><p>“Appears so,” Tony said. “This is a problem.”</p><p>Granted, there were times where Tony Stark spoke the blatantly obvious and this was one of those times. Tony pondered the implications while leaning back and casually scratching his goatee.</p><p>“AIM’s after this. After an alien metal which could change the world or destroy it. And they were destructive enough with a small piece. With even more, I shudder to think of the weapons they could cause.</p><p>“There may be more,” Thor said. “There could be….”</p><p>Tony put a hand up. He held in his hands one of the most dangerous weapons possible. It could render Thor’s mighty hammer completely useless. The possibilities sounded rather ominous and Tony hoped things were not as down as they seemed. </p><p>“I will let you know immediately if I find anything else,” Tony said. “I had to call in every favor possible to get this sample. SHIELD secured the rest. Not sure how I feel about them having the potentially dangerous and destructive alien metal either, but the lesser of two evils.”</p><p>Thor nodded, yes that made sense. Once Tony sunk back to work, muttering and writing</p><hr/><p><br/>The moment Thor arrived to check up on Jane, SHIELD representatives were swarming around. Jane had been up and about in bed, although a bit flustered given what SHIELD had been talking about.</p><p>“You have all of it that I know of,” Jane said. “But, Rappaccini seemed to think there was more.”</p><p>“Yes, but you know of no more?”</p><p>“As I’ve told you about ten times already, yes!” a flustered Jane responded. </p><p>Thor turned around and Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, slipped in to meet him. As dangerous as she was beautiful, Thor did trust Natasha to have his back. While she was a SHIELD agent, and one of the best, she was also an Avenger. </p><p>“Thor.”</p><p>“Black Widow. I would say that it is good to see you, although I do wish it was under better circumstances.”</p><p>A shadow of a smile crossed Black Widow’s face. </p><p>“Since when have any of our encounters been always under better circumstances?” Black Widow asked. “Because, every time we’ve been together, the world has been in peril and this is no different.”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be like that,’ Thor said. “Perhaps one time, I can buy you a drink.”</p><p>“If only I had the luxury and the time, I could say yes,” Natasha said. “And believe me, I wouldn’t mind the downtime, but tonight...we have a big problem. With AIM.”</p><p>“Yes, the persistent boils on our backsides,” Thor agreed. “Did you find anything else? Or is that as classified as always?”</p><p>“Well, I might be able to tell you a few more things, but I doubt it’s anything you or the rest of the Avengers haven’t pieced together,” Natasha replied. “SHIELD has secured the rest of the known metal, other than the piece which Tony is working on. Although there may be more out there.”</p><p>“Yes, it would be wise to get in front of this,” Thor said. “Should any member of AIM hold any weapon, I’m afraid my use would be limited.”</p><p>Thor hoped it was a fluke the first time he went up against the Nth metal. However, Tony’s tests proved that there was no doubt in Thor’s mind that it was a potent reflector.</p><p>“You’re more than just this hammer,” Black Widow said. “I’ve seen you out there, I know what you're capable of. And what you can do.”</p><p>“Yes,” Thor said. </p><p>A moment of silence had come. Natasha had to make sure the other agents were on their best behavior, otherwise if they upset Doctor Foster too much, they would upset Thor, and Natasha hated doing paperwork. And smashed agents required a lot of paperwork. </p><p>“I have to oversee the transfer,” Black Widow said. “I’ll be up for a follow up later...that will be all Doctor Foster.”</p><p>Jane let out a sigh of relief and all of the SHIELD agents left. Thor stepped into the room and walked up to Jane, who had been in the process of eating a bowl of ice cream, at least she was until SHIELD started asking questions. Sadly, the ice cream succumbed to the elements and melted, always a tragic tale in Thor’s mind. </p><p>“I’m doing better,” Jane said. </p><p>“Yes, I’m glad to see you’re on the bend.”</p><p>“Although, I’m a bit more hungry, but all of the tests indicated that I’m healthy, and even my last physical did not come out this well,” Jane said. “Even if I’m hungry enough to eat a horse.”</p><p>“In some realms, it’s a rare delicacy,” Thor commented. “But never mind. Now that you’re well, I have to check on something, but don’t worry, I’ll be back shortly.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Jane said. “Avengers business?”</p><p>“No something more personal,” Thor responded. </p><p>Jane responded with a shrug. Darcy would be coming on by, and she knew whatever Thor had been doing was important and he would be back in no time.</p><hr/><p><br/>Out in the desert, in the middle of Egypt, Thor landed. Buried kings were nearby, pharaohs of a long ancient time. But Thor looked for one crypt in particular. He really felt an unease and goosebumps rose on his muscular arms. </p><p>“Let’s do this,” Thor commented to himself.</p><p>Thor rose the hammer and the doors opened, almost understanding the urgency. He stepped into the temple and the candles lit on their own accord. Thor walked down to see the illuminated tunnel, with scripture in an alien language which he only had passing familiarity with. </p><p>Thor stepped down the temple walls and several statues of winged, hawk humanoid creatures lined the wall. Thor studied them and made sure there was nothing out of the ordinary. </p><p>“All still here. Sufficient enough.”</p><p>Something inside of the temple unsettled Thor. Whispering, whispering caused Thor to be on his guard and be extra careful. He paid his respects to the fallen warriors of the past, although one could hardly imagine how they had gotten here.</p><p>Thor further explored the temple. These warriors did not have their weapons buried. Perhaps elsewhere, perhaps on another level which was not accessible. Or perhaps, grave robbers had gotten to this a long time ago. Thor suspected AIM could not have found this place, or they would have had evidence.</p><p>Another couple of steps and Thor reached the final statue. Not as dusty as the other statue. A female Hawk Warrior and for a brief second, Thor thought he saw her eyes shift. </p><p>Then nothing. Perhaps a trick of light. Perhaps nothing. One of the candles blew out on its own accord, just as much as it did on it’s own accord.</p><p>Thor spent some time staring at the final statue as if trying to catch it. While restless spirits haunted this temple, Thor could detect no more presence. </p><p>It had not been disturbed, which had been a good thing. Thor had a couple more levels to explore and check out, although until it was out of sight, Thor kept an eye on the statue which he noticed signs of life, for lack of a better term. </p><hr/><p><br/>“That must be a kick in the stomach,” Darcy said. “All of those months of work, just swiped up. How do you think they found out about it?”</p><p>“That’s something SHIELD’s investigating,” Jane said. “They have Benji in custody.”</p><p>“Little creeper,” Darcy said.</p><p>Well, Jane had a few more words to describe the weird little man who ended up selling her out to AIM, but they were not ones. </p><p>“I’ve come bearing pizza!”</p><p>Thor arrived and Darcy just broke out into a big grin. And Jane smiled and snatched the first box away from Thor. </p><p>“Yeah, I better swipe a couple of slices before she inhales it all,” Darcy said. “She’s been eating for three days non-stop and not gaining a pound. And all it took was getting struck by magical lightning.”</p><p>Thor raised an eyebrow. He would have to monitor this situation over.</p><p>“But, seriously, you’re a hero,” Darcy said. “My new favorite. For today.”</p><p>“Well, your gratitude is much appreciated,” Thor said. </p><p>Jane put away a couple more slices of pizza, as did Darcy. Darcy leaned back and looked extremely thoughtful before she locked eyes on Thor. </p><p>“You mentioned how you encountered the metal before? When? How? I mean, you said this was a story that you could do justice with, given the time.” </p><p>Thor cupped a hand to his chin and looked thoughtful.</p><p>“Yes, it is quite a tale. The Allfather has often discouraged trips to Midguard, but this only fueled my curiosity. And I have made a few small trips, even before our memorable encounter some time ago.”</p><p>Jane and Darcy just grinned at the memory of it. Thor paused, as a good story required build up, anticipation, and dramatic effect all together. </p><p>“This begins, a very long ago, in an age before the Avengers or any heroes in general.”</p><p>The two women waited in rapt anticipation as Thor began to launch into storytime. They had been very curious to see where this was going. </p><p>“So as all good stories do, I shall start at the beginning.”<br/><strong>The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter. </strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6(1/19/2021 Update 2 of 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on January 19th, 2021. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chapter 6)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>A look of wonder and amazement crossed the eyes of a young Thor. Thor had no idea why the Allfather had discouraged any trips to Midgard. This had been fantastic and amazing all at the same time. He really wished for a few more sets of eyes. </p><p>Although, with a poor sense of direction, Thor ended up in an endless stretch of land with nothing other than sand. Which currently blew in every direction. And yet, somehow, it had serene wonder. </p><p>A bright light in the sky made Thor’s eyes jerk upward. At first, he thought it was another one of this realm’s wonders. But, Thor saw something which gave him great pause.</p><p>“By Odin’s beard!”</p><p>One of the vessels zipped through the sky and the other burst into flames. The ship had a poor sense of direction and crashed with a loud and resounding sound from Thor’s line of sight. </p><p>Without any hesitation, Thor rushed towards the ship in question. Thor grabbed onto the edge of the ship and with some effort, tore it open. </p><p>A blur popped out of the ship and Thor had been smashed in the face with a mace made of some kind of strange metal. Thor dropped to his knees, as the ship’s occupant did not seem too friendly. </p><p>Through blurred vision, Thor laid eyes on a woman. In some kind of amazingly made armor, with red hair sticking at the back of her helmet and wings. And she looked at Thor. </p><p>“Out of my way!” she yelled.</p><p>“That’s...not polite,” Thor commented. “But if it’s a fight than you want, then I’m always down for a good scrap.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>The woman had been fixing for a battle as well. Thor rushed towards her, but the woman flew out of Thor’s grip. The woman swung the mace over her head and smashed it down onto the ground. The impact rattled the desert and sent Thor flying back to the ground. </p><p>Not ideal at all. Every bit of Thor’s body ached with agony. The woman gave him no quarter and slammed down onto Thor. Thor rolled over and the hawk woman swung the mace once again.</p><p>Suddenly, she paused and turned around to look up at the sky. Thor saw another figure, although in the distance, with wings. Almost as if the figure taunted the first, it stayed just long enough for her to catch a glimpse. Then it was off, in another direction. </p><p>“Curious,” Thor commented.</p><p>Thor spent a second checking to see if his jaw was properly aligned and teeth were all in place. Then he blasted up into the air to give chase.</p><p>“You won’t be leaving without answers!”</p><hr/><p><br/>The chase had been on, with Thor gaining momentum and closing in on the woman. Thor grabbed onto the woman’s wings. </p><p>“I’m done with you!” she yelled. “He’s getting away.”</p><p>“Not until I get answers to why you attacked me!”</p><p>“Because, you were in my way!”</p><p>Thor had to calm this woman down. The other winged warrior got away. Thankfully, Thor was able to avoid any shots with the woman’s mace and drove her down to the ground. The impact knocked the woman down to the ground, and caused the ground beneath them to shake. </p><p>The helmet slid off from the impact. Thor found himself face to face with an exceedingly gorgeous, although extremely mad woman. Red hair, green eyes, well defined cheekbones, the perfect nose, and juicy lips. Just mind numbingly gorgeous. </p><p>Thor pinned her down to the ground and the woman groaned underneath him.</p><p>“Why are you here? Who are you?”</p><p>“Fine, you want answers. Let me up.”</p><p>“And you’re going to hit me.”</p><p>“It’s tempting, but I can see you will keep getting up, and that would waste more time I don’t have.”</p><p>Thor let the woman up. Her expression softened a little bit, although her breathing was a little bit labored and it took a few seconds for her to regain her bearings.</p><p>“My name is Shayera. I’ve been tasked to track down a thief. His name is Byth Rok, who betrayed the council of my home planet. He left with a very powerful energy spear.”</p><p>“What would a weapon of that magnitude even do?” Thor asked. “And my name is Thor.”</p><p>“A pleasure,” Shayera commented. </p><p>And she honestly meant it, because any man who would chase her down despite getting busted in the face a few times deserved a closer look. </p><p>“The weapon is potent and powerful, but that’s not what Byth Rok is after,” Shayera said. “There is a temple here on this planet, which contains fallen Hawk Warriors of the past, those who had observed this planet and gotten involved in some of their early wars. Legend has it that they hold secrets which could make anyone who discovers them to be invincible.”</p><p>“That would be a disaster if this Byth Rok holds onto them.”</p><p>Here, Shayera grew a little bit disgusted. </p><p>“He’s not after that. He’s after the rumors of untold riches in the temple. Greedy, disgusting, he’s only out to empower himself.”</p><p>“Still,’ Thor said. “We have no idea what he may unleash on this realm or any others should he unlock the secrets of this hidden temple.”</p><p>Thor spent a long moment in deep contemplation and realized there was one thing that he must do now.</p><p>“I will help you in any way I can,” Thor said. “I feel that my actions have delayed your quest.”</p><p>“Well, you’ve proven yourself to be durable,” Shayera said. “But, it will not be easy, Byth Rok is the most devious person I’ve ever had the misfortune of meeting.”</p><p>“Ah, then you never met Loki then,” Thor responded. “But, that’s beside the point. Let’s focus on this Byth Rok.”</p><hr/><p><br/>Byth Rok stood outside of the temple. Yes, it was just like the legends said. But, Byth had no desire for any secrets of immortality, no, he wanted the riches inside of the temple. He wanted to live as a king, while Thagar burned. </p><p>Suddenly, Shayera dropped down onto the ground. Byth just chuckled as she arrived. </p><p>“You are not going any further,” Shayera said. “I’m here to put you down.”</p><p>“First, of all, I am going to offer my condolences,” Byth Rok remarked. “If Katar knew how to play the game properly, there would be no need to die for this spear. And you are going to join him in the afterlife, because you don’t know how to play the game either.”</p><p>“Katar?” Thor asked. “Is this….”</p><p>“It’s personal for her, because I slaughter her husband, although she’s much too good for him,” Byth Rok responded. “But there was no need for him to die for the spear….”</p><p>Shayera wound up her mace and went right through Byth Rok. Byth fired a bolt of energy from the spear and Shayera had been knocked out of the air. </p><p>“You fiend!” Thor yelled. </p><p>Shayera walked up, wing slightly singed, but thankfully the spear blast did not hit her head on.</p><p>“They forget this spear is a weapon. But, I don’t wish to use it. I’m a lover, not a fighter. And what I love the most is the riches I’m about to get.”</p><p>Thor sensed something was wrong.</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p>“Don’t do it!” Shayera yelled. “You’re not going to get riches, you’re going to get…..”</p><p>Byth jammed the spear into the side of the temple. The energy wave blasted Thor and Shayera back and the blinding light of the temple blocked it. </p><p>“Yes, come to me….argh!”</p><p>A slimy hand punched through the table and throttled Byth Rok. He struggled against the grip of the creature, and more throttled out.</p><p>Despite all of the awful things Byth Rok did, in the name of trying to empower himself, Shayera could not help and be a bit mortified at his ultimate fate. Hawkmen zombies poured from the temple and were ripping Byth Rok apart and feasting on his flesh.</p><p>The creatures grew bored of the thief and turned their attention towards Thor and Shayera.</p><p>“Well, you flesh eaters, if it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’re going to get!” Thor yelled. “Have at thee!”</p><hr/><p><br/>Thor brought the thunder and smashed down on the hoard of undead hawk warriors. One of them charged at Thor and Thor smacked him off like a particular disgusting fly.</p><p>“We need to drive them back into the temple!” Thor yelled.</p><p>“As long as the key is in the temple, they aren’t going to go easily,” Shayera responded. “But, I’ll settle for putting them down to the ground in the meantime.”</p><p>Shayera swung the mace down onto the top of the head of the creatures. With a fury, Shayera swung back and the hawk woman smashed the creatures rather violently. </p><p>Thor jumped up high into the air and smashed down onto the creatures one more time. He could see the spear, still rammed into the temple, along with Byth’s body. Something told Thor Byth would be joining the zombies.</p><p>The temple repelled every one of Thor’s attacks, but the zombies seemed fearful of Thor’s hammer. Perhaps it had been something they had not known. </p><p>“Stand back!”</p><p>Shayera swung the mace with even more fury than what Thor struck with earlier. She would fight and prevent these zombies from infesting this planet. It was a small mercy they were out in a remote area and not in a populated center. </p><p>“Let’s combine our attacks to further drive them in!”</p><p>The combined force of the mace and the hammer sent the zombies packing. Shayera took a gamble that she was not going to be the next meal of the horde and dove at the spear. She grabbed onto it and yanked it from the temple.</p><p>A glowing light emitted from the temple as Shayera staggered back. The spear, the same spear which many died for thanks to one man’s greed, glowed hot in her hands. It was almost fire.</p><p>Silence, silence was golden. No more zombies, and no more chaos. Just the mangled, mutilated, and partially eaten corpse of the thief who had almost reached hell.</p><p>“The hand of Karma strikes viciously upon this one,” Thor mused. </p><hr/><p><br/>“I have salvaged enough components from Byth’s ship to repair mine and get me back home. He will be buried in a pauper’s grave, forgotten, as he deserves.”</p><p>Thor and Shayera met outside of the crash sight. She had finished rigging together the parts of Byth’s ship to repair her own. </p><p>“There will be more after this spear, and their motivations will not be as simple as greed,” Shayera said. “Good people had to die and more will to be come.”</p><p>“But, what if the spear is lost?” Thor asked. “What if you cannot recover it and bring it back?”</p><p>Shayera raised an eyebrow, but she caught on to what Thor said.</p><p>“I will secure it and make sure it does not fall into the wrong hands,” Thor remarked. “You can tell your people that it was destroyed in Byth Rok’s failed attempt to acquire his riches.”</p><p>“It might be for the best,” Shayera said. “Thangar is at the edge of a civil war. And both factions have their points. It’s...going to be tough should I pick a side.”</p><p>“Then don’t return,” Thor said. </p><p>“I have to,” Shayera said. “But, once things settle down, I may yet return. If Thangar left secrets here, then it would be worthy of an investigation. And I don’t think humans are quite ready for them.”</p><p>“People can be surprising,” Thor answered. “But, surely, you’re not leaving straight away. I know of a place where you can get a drink which is simply divine.”</p><p>As much as Shayera loved fighting, she did have a weakness for a good drink. </p><p>“Well, one drink would not do any harm,” Shayera said. “But, no more. I’m getting rather attached to you, Prince of Thunder, which is making it hard to leave. And I wouldn’t want to have to hate you for that. You’re a good fight and an even better ally.”</p><p>“Yes, I have not had a thrashing in such a long time,” Thor said. “I must introduce you to my friend, Sif, I have a feeling the two of you would get on well.”</p><p>“Someday,” Shayera said. “But, you did promise me a divine drink.”</p><p>The two walked off as Thor led the way. <br/><strong>The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter. </strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7(1/19/2021 Update 3 of 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Part Three of a Three Chapter Set On January 19th, 2020.</strong><br/><strong>Chapter 7)</strong><br/>“After our triumphant battle, we decided to go off for a celebratory drink, and parted ways. Shayera intended to return, but for whatever reason she did not. And I had the spear secured an undisclosed location. There had always been the potential of a more sophisticated hand than Byth Rok’s getting their hands on the spear and causing untold havoc. There were further secrets that I dare not ponder that did not involve zombie hawk warriors.”</p><p>The story concluded and Darcy and Jane sat with rapt attention. Obviously the two women had questions and Thor intended to entertain them the best he could.</p><p>“So, is there a chance that AIM could get their hands on the spear?” Jane asked. </p><p>“Nothing is foolproof, but I believe the spear may be out of their reach,” Thor said. “As I mentioned, Shayera believed there were more treasures from Thangar here on Earth. We could see the havoc that could cause with a small piece of Nth metal.”</p><p>Jane nodded. Oh, she almost regretted opening that Pandora’s box. But, there were other things out there, potentially, that may have been uncovered. She just hoped that no one from AIM got their hands on them any time soon. Both MODOK and Rappacinni had both had their plans.</p><p>“So, did the two of you sleep together?”</p><p>Darcy’s blunt question caused Jane to pull out of her thoughts and give Darcy that look.</p><p>“Come on, you can feel the sexual tension radiating off of that story. Two hot-blooded warriors, just going off for a drink. The story just abruptly fades to black. What are you supposed to make me think. I mean isn’t it just obvious….ouch!”</p><p>Jane’s elbow accidentally on purpose slipped and hit Darcy in the chest to knock the wind out of her sails. Thor chuckled in response. </p><p>“I can say there are some things which are best left up for the mind. And now, I must depart. I’ve just received a signal for an emergency Avengers meeting.”</p><p>Thor left the two lovely ladies to ponder what happened. Darcy looked at Jane, and then looked back at Thor’s departing form.</p><p>“They did it,” Darcy said.</p><p>“Hmmm, you think?” Jane asked. </p><p>“He could have said it outright,” Darcy said. “So, what do you think the property damage was? Because you know there’s no way that could have been gentle.”</p><p>Jane hung her head and sighed. Slowly, Jane reached over, and grabbed another slice of pizza. Oh, she felt like she could challenge the world, but had not gotten fully discharged yet. </p><p>More treasures, yes, that was interesting. Jane thought she had not been the only one who was interested and her mood darkened. The only solace was the Avengers were on this one.</p><hr/><p><br/>“The entire team is here.”</p><p>Thor looked around the table and noticed several of the Avengers. Captain America, of course, always proud and true. Then She-Hulk, who gave Hulk a knowing smile after the romp they had yesterday. Hawkeye leaned back on the table, with Black Widow looking as stoic as possible. Then two more lovely ladies in Wasp and Captain Marvel, rounded up this particular group of Avengers. </p><p>“Most of them anyway,” Iron Man commented. “Scarlet Witch is off dealing with more personal matters, and Hulk is on one of his sabbaticals.”</p><p>“And let’s hope he doesn’t return after fathering another bastard spawn on a distant planet,” Hawkeye said. </p><p>She-Hulk chuckled. A bit crass, but the man had a point.</p><p>“If we could get on topic,” Captain America said. “Thor’s encounter with AIM raises questions, as does his encounter with this alien metal.”</p><p>Tony put the shield out on the table. Everyone looked at it, at awe, and Captain Marvel’s eyes widened a fraction. Carol Danvers had traveled through many exotic worlds as part of her work, and thus she had a lot of knowledge. She recognized it off hand.</p><p>“AIM is after Nth metal?” Captain Marvel asked. </p><p>“Yes,” Thor commented. “Some time ago, some of it had been left on Earth. I encountered quite the spirited woman from Thanagar. She was fierce and fiery.”</p><p>“Redhead, right?” Hawkeye asked. “Because, they’re all like that.”</p><p>He looked at his usual field partner in SHIELD, who did not dispute it. </p><p>“SHIELD’s gathered as much as possible,” Black Widow told them. “But, there must be more and AIM will be after it.”</p><p>“Yes,” Thor said. “And to make a long story short, there are other treasures. I cannot divulge the location of one, but rest assure, it is safe.”</p><p>“So, maybe we should make it a bit more safe?” Tony asked. </p><p>“I know what you’re thinking, but in the centuries which I have had it, no one has come close to stealing it,” Thor said. “It’s best if it remains in my posession.”</p><p>“There’s something that you’re not telling us,” Black Widow said.</p><p>“It’s a promise I made to the woman, Shayera, that I would keep it safe upon her return,” Thor commented. “But, she hasn’t returned.”</p><p>“Which I’m sure you were disappointed in, right, big guy?” She-Hulk asked knowingly. </p><p>“Well, yes, given that Thangar was in a state of war and has been for centuries, I would see why he would be concerned that she could not come back,” Captain Marvel said. “I’m surprised we did not have a full fledged invasion from Thangar to acquire the spear.”</p><p>“She did say she would say the spear had been destroyed by the thief due to his carelessness,’ Thor responded.</p><p>“So, we don’t have to worry about aliens, only science obsessed bee-keepers,” Wasp chimed in. “Good to know.”</p><p>“AIM is no laughing matter,” Captain America said. “With HYDRA off of the table, and out of the picture, they are the most dangerous group out there, at this moment.”</p><p>“Yes, and now they’ve made a major play,” Iron Man said. “With Thor’s fight with Creel and with my own experiences, the Nth metal blocks Mjolnir. I haven’t been able to determine why.”</p><p>“Nth metal repels magic,” Captain Marvel said simply. “I know you don’t like to hear it, but that’s what it does. And since Thor’s hammer is mystical in nature, it would be the perfect counter agent.”</p><p>Tony shook his head. Magic, or rather science which had no rational explanation. He figured there was some kind of internal logic to what people called magic. However, there is no way to get there.</p><p>“So, Thor’s biggest weapon has been taken off of the table,” Wasp commented. “The jokes on them, because Thor can be pretty damn badass, hammer or not. Plus, he still has those guns.”</p><p>Thor exchanged a smile and Janet Van Dyne just looked over his arms.</p><p>“Well, Wasp, I thank you for your kind words, but I only have Mjolnir, I have never wielded any firearms,” Thor responded. </p><p>Wasp’s mouth opened much to the visible amusement of a few of the Avengers. </p><p>“So, any word on where AIM might be heading?” Captain America asked Black Widow.</p><p>It was Thor, who spoke up.</p><p>“I encountered Shayera and the thief in the desert. One of the tombs had the bodies of several hawk warriors. Recently, I checked out the tombs, but there was nothing in there, but dust. There’s a presence, but there always when dealing with restless warriors. There’s nothing there.”</p><p>“But, there might be other crypts, in more remote areas,” Tony said. “And a treasure trove of goodies which AIM can do what they do best. Steal and plunder from more advanced people. Fortunately for us, I’m about a step ahead of them.”</p><p>Everyone listened in rapt attention to what Tony had up his iron sleeve.</p><p>“I’m in the process of building a search algorithm, which is going to pinpoint the source of the Nth metal,” Tony said. “With the properties of the metal, it’s a little bit finicky by nature, but I’ll get there.”</p><p>“Best we have,” Wasp said.</p><p>“Awe,” Thor agreed. “We have to move swiftly and take it off of the metal.”</p><p>“Once you find anything, I’ll send the word forward,” Black Widow said. “And we’ll take this metal off of the table.”</p><hr/><p><br/>Deep in thought, Thor combed the royal palace of Asgard. Until AIM made their next move, or Tony finished his search algorithm, they were done. </p><p>As much as Thor wanted a good scrap, all he wanted to do was to think and to ponder what was going to occur next. The Prince of Asgard moved over.</p><p>“Today has….by Odin’s beard!”</p><p>Thor stopped and blinked. It was almost like he had seen a ghost. A flicker in the shadows, but there was nothing. Thor had verified the security of the spear, and it was time to move back to Midgard.</p><p>“Heimdall! Portal!”</p><p>Thor appeared back on Earth, at the shower room of Avengers Tower. A bit of an odd destination, but something pulled Thor there. Thor removed his helmet and set it gently on the ground. He walked over to the sink and splashed water in his face. </p><p>The moment Thor looked up into the mirror, he saw the ghastly face of Byth Rok staring back at him with a ghastly grin.</p><p>“They will rise again.”</p><p>The whisper resulted in Thor very nearly smashing the mirror. He put the breaks on, and stopped short of acquiring seven years bad luck. That was not what Thor needed. </p><p>Thor stood in front of a mirror. To an outside observer, one might think Thor had been studying his own reflection, but he had been waiting and watching for Byth Rok to return. Or at least his ghost.</p><p>There was nothing. Nothing at all.</p><p>Did AIM’s actions, whatever they did, stir up old ghosts? Or was it Thor looking into the same temple which he and Shayera fought the hawk zombies that Byth Rok unleashed? These questions were something which rattled Thor’s mind. He stepped back, taking a deep breath.</p><p>A good shower would always clear the nerves, at least that’s what Thor believed.</p><hr/><p><br/>The water glistened down the god’s body. No more ghosts, nothing at all. But he did hear footsteps behind him.</p><p>“I was hoping to find you here.”</p><p>Jane Foster slipped into the shower from behind Thor and began to rub up on his chest.</p><p>“This is very forward, Doctor Foster.”</p><p>“Don’t think you haven’t dreamed of this,” Jane lustfully purred in Thor’s ear. “I know I have.”</p><p>“Well I...yes, very forward.”</p><p>Jane turned Thor around and Thor had been surprised by the strength she showed in shoving Thor a bit into the wall. Thor wrapped his hands around Jane’s waist and pulled her naked body into his. Jane’s breasts swelled as they rubbed against Thor’s chest. </p><p>“And if you’re going to fuck me, no need to be so formal,” Jane said. “Call me, Jane.”</p><p>“Well, Jane, you make a very interesting……”</p><p>Thor found things were about ready to get a bit more steamy in this shower. Most certainly any thoughts of ghosts were not a problem, as Thor had his mind on other things.<br/><strong>The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(8, 9, and 10) on January 26th, 2021. </strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8)(Thor/Jane Foster and Thor/Darcy Lewis)(1/26/2021 Update 1 of 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on January 26th, 2021.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chapter 8)(Thor/Jane Foster and Thor/Darcy Lewis)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Vigorously, Jane and Thor made out. Their hands explored the other’s body. The soap from the shower covered Thor’s muscular chest and playfully, Jane used her breasts to clean Thor’s body. She then turned around and rubbed soap all over her ass, before grinding it against Thor’s cock. </p><p>With Thor’s cock nice and clean, Jane decided to get it a little bit messy. A grunt came from the god, which Jane took as a compliment. Her lips puckered up and slid Thor’s cock all the way into her mouth with a loud slurp which echoed throughout the entire shower. Thor looked down into Jane’s face and got a view of Jane pushing her mouth all the way down onto his cock with each loud slurp resounding throughout the shower room. </p><p>“Don’t stop this,” Thor grunted.</p><p>Oh, Jane had no intention of slowing down. The feeling of Thor’s godly meat down her throat was amazing. Jane decided to add to the allure by cupping Thor’s balls and squeezing them firmly. Slowly, Jane’s hands worked their magic and stroked Thor back and forth.</p><p>Thor steadied himself and worked down Jane’s throat. Jane took Thor’s meat like a queen, which was very impressive. A small part of Thor thought they should be doing this sooner. And a larger part of Thor most certainly agreed, as Jane pleasured him utterly.  Jane bottomed out on Thor’s manhood and kept working away at him. </p><p>“Mmmph!”</p><p>The succulent slurping sounds spread through the room. Thor thought for certain he was going to burst.</p><p>“Jane, I don’t think I will be able to hold back for much….longer!”</p><p>Like a vacuum cleaner, Jane sucked Thor deep and hard, hungrily pleasuring Thor with her mouth. A loud pop echoed throughout the room the faster Jane bobbed, sucked, and licked on his impressive cock. Thor decided to push into Jane’s mouth and fuck her tight little throat until finally the Thunder God’s balls tightened and exploded.</p><p>The mortal woman sucked the divine man drive. Jane’s hands cupped and squeezed Thor’s balls and milked as much cum out of it. Some leaked out of the side of Jane’s mouth as she sucked, but nevertheless, Jane persited and the results were wonderful as Jane finished humming, licking, and sucking on Thor. </p><p>“Mmmph!”</p><p>Jane licked the tip of Thor’s cock and swirled around the head, her lips edged all the way down to pleasure Thor with rapt enjoyment. </p><p>“Perfect,” Jane purred. “Thanks for the meal.”</p><p>“It was an honor,” Thor breathlessly responded. “But, I would like to return the favor.”</p><p>Jane found herself hoisted up into the air, with legs spread. Thor dove down into Jane’s pussy and began to lick it. Oh, this was everything Jane expected a pussy eating to be. Thor’s tongue just danced in and out of Jane’s wet pussy, driving her completely wild with pleasure. </p><p>“THOR!” Jane cried out in pleasure. </p><p>Thor’s tongue worked it’s majestic magic and slid deep into Jane’s warm pussy slit. Jane grabbed the back of Thor’s head and bucked her hips back, to allow Thor to delve a little bit deeper inside of her. Thor licked up the honey, and kept enjoying it. </p><p>Jane’s eyes practically rolled into the back of her head. Oh, the tongue had been everything Jane dreamed about and pleasured herself to, and so much more. Thor dove in and hit all of the right spots, while massaging Jane’s legs. Ever since the accident and the dealings with AIM, Jane had been on edge.</p><p>A few swirling actions of Thor’s tongue buried deep into Jane’s wet pussy. A loud pop echoed as Thor munched away at Jane’s wet pussy and drove her completely insane with pleasure.</p><p>Juices splattered hard, directly into Thor’s mouth. Thor gobbled up everything from Jane, enjoying her sweet honey taste. Jane grabbed onto the back of Thor’s head as he suspended her in the air to finish the pussy eating session.</p><p>Jane Foster’s breathing became labeled. Thor just smiled and lowered Jane all the way down to the ground. Her knees quivered, but Thor’s strong hands kept her up. Jane licked her lips as Thor’s cock, as hard as a rod, pushed against her thigh and lit Jane up.</p><p>“Now that we tasted each other, it’s time for the main event,” Jane breathed. </p><p>“Mmm, you’ve read my mind, Doctor….Jane!”</p><p>Thor spread Jane’s legs. Despite the impressive, and very intimidating organ which was about to invade her body, Jane showed no fear. Thor cupped Jane’s breasts and squeezed it for a little tease. Thor knew precisely how hard to fuck a mortal woman. </p><p>Contrary, to popular mistaken belief, gods had control of their own strength. Zeus would not have so many bastard half-blooded children with issues if that was not the case. Of course, real responsible gods knew how to control their discharge to ensure it was not potent enough and not impregnate every mortal woman with a pair of legs to spread.</p><p>But alas, enough about the science of divine intercourse. Thor lowered deep into Jane’s warm slit and made her cry out as his cock entered her.</p><p>“So big!” Jane said. “But, I’ll take it!”</p><p>Jane wrapped around Thor’s muscular body and lowered him a bit further. Yes, Thor stretched out her pussy and spoiled her for anyone else. Even Jane’s collection of toys she used when bored would not do compared the massive hunk of manhood just sliding deep into Jane’s body and stretching her out completely. Jane grabbed onto Thor’s back and pushed a little bit further against him.</p><p>“Yes, you’ll take it,” Thor grunted. “You’re so tight.”</p><p>Yes, Jane took very good care of herself, and she flexed that tight pussy against Thor’s mighty organ. An early release was not in the cards though. Thor pressed against the wall and more importantly against Jane, burying the length deep inside of her body. </p><p>“Give me that cock!” Jane moaned out loud. “Give it to me hard!”</p><p>Thor sped up a little bit and gave Jane her dearest wish. His balls swung and smacked her on the thighs, with as much force as Thor would dare. Jane wrapped tighter around Thor and allowed him to spear a little bit deeper inside of her body. She tightened around Thor and squeezed the Asgardian’s spear quite vigorously.</p><p>As much as Jane enjoyed cumming to Thor, she wanted Thor to achieve that moment of release as well. Jane gripped Thor’s organ and squeezed as tightly as possible. Thor pushed her against the wall. His strong muscular body engulfed hers. Jane’s nipples were as hard as diamonds as they pushed against Thor’s chest and drove him a bit more wild with pleasure. Thor’s large balls swung and slapped Jane on the thighs to make her moan even more vigorously. </p><p>“YES!” Jane moaned out. “YES! But it’s your turn!”</p><p>“Yes,” Thor agreed.</p><p>Thor’s balls tightened and he launched cum deep inside of Jane’s body. Jane grabbed and milked him. Thor held Jane in his arms and embraced her tight while pumping the final load inside of her hungry pussy. </p><p>“Your appetite has been increased in other ways, it seems.”</p><p>Jane dropped to her knees and began to lick Thor’s organ. Yes, it has and they should test it, a little bit more.</p><hr/><p><br/>The moment Jane had been put to bed, Thor turned around and came face to face with Darcy, who looked fresh out of the shower. Which seemed to be a common thing for the women in Thor’s life, he made a metal note. She wore nothing, other than a towel which strained against her ample chest and a big smile. </p><p>“About damn time,” Darcy said. “But, we have a problem. And since you’re an Avenger, you can help me.” </p><p>“Of course,” Thor said with a knowing smile.</p><p>Darcy dropped the towel and revealed her body in all of its glory. And it was rather glorious. Her supple breasts, curvy body, ample ass, and lovely legs had been flashed. Darcy leaned in and pulled Thor out of his pants and began to stroke his huge cock to a groan from the Prince of Asgard. </p><p>“I’ve been watching you and thinking about what it would be like to have this big boy sliding between these bad girls. A shame if it never happened.”</p><p>With a grin, Darcy slid her chest down towards Thor’s body and then rubbed them against his legs. It led to Thor’s cock, which jutted out and was the perfect fit for her body. </p><p>“Yes, almost criminal.”</p><p>Thor cupped Darcy’s breasts in his hand and pushed his cock in between her goddess tits. Yes, she had quite the rack on her and they felt so soft and amazing, with Thor’s cock just sliding all the way into them. </p><p>“Oooh, Jesus!”</p><p>“Did you just compare me to that Hippy?” Thor asked.</p><p>Darcy responded with a moan as Thor’s meat sandwiched between her tits. It was the perfect meeting. Darcy moved up and down, titty fucking Thor. After catching a glimpse of Thor’s cum dripping down Jane’s face, Darcy wanted that thick, white fluid all over her breasts. </p><p>The divine chest of Darcy rubbed and squeezed Thor’s massive organ. Thor grabbed onto her chest and pushed into it. When Thor’s head slid out of Darcy’s cleavage, she sucked on it extremely hard and enjoyed the taste of Thor’s cock head when rocking in and out. </p><p>“Well, you’re going to have all of your dreams come true!”</p><p>“Careful, my dreams can be very filthy!”</p><p>Thor had not a single doubt in his mind that Darcy told the truth. Thor pressed forward and pounded Darcy’s breasts. They squeezed down and enveloped Thor, making him groan with each motion. Her breasts, divine and lovely, wrapped around and released Thor. Thor grunted a little bit more, following through with a heavy pounding as his balls swung vigorously and smacked Darcy as hard as humanly possible. </p><p>“Yes, I can see that,” Thor grunted. “Very filthy! Very dirty. But that’s just the way you like it, isn’t it, Lady Darcy? Just like you’re going to love your chest and face just showered.”</p><p>The titty fucking action sped up, with Darcy’s moans getting progressively more rauchy. Yes, Thor almost thought about unleashing her on Asgard, although he shuddered to think what chaos there would be. Thor pressed deep into Darcy’s chest and jerked forward before his balls tightened and he launched a very hefty load of cum all over her chest and all over her face. </p><p>Darcy tilted back and let the cum just flow in. Thor showered her with as much as his seed as humanly possible. Or maybe godly possible. Darcy opened her mouth and sucked down as much cum as possible. </p><p>Soaked in Thor’s eternal seed, Darcy pulled herself up to a kneeling position and cupped her breasts. Darcy locked her eyes onto Thor and dared his cock to stay down. Darcy scooped up one breast and popped it into her mouth. Darcy sucked the cum from her succulent globes and Thor’s cock stood up into the air.</p><p>Slowly, Darcy lifted herself up and Thor cupped her breasts. Darcy let out a cry of pleasure as Thor leaned in and began to grind his cock against Darcy’s thigh gap. Thor edged a little bit closer and closer towards her pussy, which dripped with anticipation. </p><p>“I wonder how many times I can make you finish before I enter you?”</p><p>“Now or all together?”</p><p>Thor only responded by rotating his head against Darcy’s hungry opening. Darcy moaned and whipped her head back. Thor pulled Darcy a little bit closer, putting the tip of his cock against her opening. Slowly, he edged and slowly, he pushed all the way into Darcy, to drive her completely wild with pleasure as he slid as deep into her as possible. </p><p>“Oooh, fuck, that’s in me?”</p><p>“No, only half of it is in you.”</p><p>Thor cupped Darcy’s breasts and squeezed it. He pushed her hard into the wall and slapped his big balls down onto her thighs. It would most certainly leave marks, not that Darcy could not care. The Thunder God’s hands were all over her. </p><p>Thankfully, they had been the only ones on this floor, or so Thor believed. He had been too into the moment to stop now. Loud slaps echoed as he slapped down onto Darcy’s thighs and made her grip into the wall hard. Thor sucked down onto the back of hre neck.</p><p>Darcy could not make herself. She moaned, like she was on the casting call for the latest superhero themed porn. Only, this was actually the real Thor fucking her and not some actor cosplaying him. </p><p>Slowly, but surely, Thor grabbed Darcy and rode her quite vigorously. Stroke after stroke buried Thor’s meaty prick deep inside of Darcy’s wet and clutching hole. The pleasure of her body sized up and Thor could feel her tightening around him. Darcy’s snug and warm center did a perfect job in melting him.</p><p>“Deeeeper!”</p><p>Darcy would have dragged out that world even more.</p><p>“Yes, fuck me you stud! Split me in half, so I couldn’t fucking sit for a week!”</p><p>Thor crammed his cock all the way into Darcy’s wet cunt from behind. Loud slaps echoed when Thor crammed his cock all the way into Darcy’s wet pussy, as she grabbed him and milked him as hard as humanly possible. Thor rocked her body and slapped his balls down onto her thighs. </p><p>“Be careful,” Thor said. “What you wish for.”</p><p>Thor cupped Darcy’s ass. Her face screwed up with pleasure and Thor kept pounding away. He could feel his balls growing a bit tighter, but Thor knew precisely how to control what he was doing. He rammed as deep into Darcy as possible and made her cry out in thinly disguised pleasure.</p><p>“Mmmmm!” Darcy moaned. “Don’t hold out on me.”</p><p>Thor rode through Darcy’s orgasm and did not slow down. He would ride her until both climaxed quite vigorously. The faster Thor rocked her, the more Darcy tightened around him. Just something about her pussy was erotic and Thor could not put his hands on it. </p><p>So, he just put his hands all over Darcy’s delicious melons and squeezed them to make her cry out. Thor worked, a little bit faster, a little bit deeper, until she came vigorously, squirting all over the place.</p><p>“Looks like I’m up.”</p><p>Thor bottomed out into Darcy and stretched out her pussy. Loud slaps echoed as Thor pounded his way into Darcy, pulling out almost all the way and burying deep inside of her. Thor’s balls tightened the quicker he worked into Darcy. Something would have to give.</p><p>And Thor gave in to the temptation and spilled his seed into Darcy’s pussy. She milked him through two more orgasms before Thor finished up completely. The satisfaction of release inside of Darcy, especially as the woman slumped forward, felt amazing. </p><p>Thor grabbed Darcy and carried her into the bedroom. Where they most certainly were not alone.<br/><strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter. </strong></p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Sif, She-Hulk, Jane Foster(New), Darcy Lewis(New)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9(Thor/Jane/Darcy and Thor/Jane/Sif)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on January 26th, 2021</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The Following Chapter Contains nothing but shameless smut.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chapter 9(Thor/Jane/Darcy and Thor/Jane/Sif)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>“Well, you two have been busy.”</p><p>Darcy’s comments had been lost in the bliss which Jane introduced. Jane’s fingers rubbed against Darcy’s completely filled pussy and slowly collected the combined juices. When Jane’s fingers were soaked, she sucked the juices down and made Darcy just shiver. </p><p>“And for the record, I’ve always wanted to do this.”</p><p>Again, any comment had been lost into the ether, when Jane dove into Darcy’s ample chest and made her scream out in pleasure as Jane just went to town on it. Darcy’s hands moved into position and grabbed the back of Jane’s head to induce a lustful breath, at least once, if not a few more times.</p><p>“Take those breasts!” Darcy moaned. </p><p>Thor decided not to be left out of this little romp of fun for too long. Jane’s thighs were spread and her pussy, dripping wet, was ready for Thor. Thor lined himself up for Jane and pushed into her body. Jane’s walls stretched and took Thor deep inside of her body.</p><p>The hot worshipping kisses Jane delivered to Darcy, got even more hot when Thor’s love organ pushed into the depths of her body. Those balls swung vigorously and hit Jane in all of the right places. Jane’s increased appetite ensured she would squeeze Thor much more efficiently.</p><p>“She’s quite insatiable now!” Thor groaned. </p><p>“I know!” Darcy moaned. “So proud!”</p><p>Jane bit down onto Darcy’s left nipple and caused her to squeal. The view of one of these women acting as if they had been nursing from the other woman entertained Thor. Thor ran his hands down Jane’s body and rocked back and forth to drive as deep into her. </p><p>“She’s squeezing me, it’s going to be a close one,” Thor said. “Well, you’re very well, I believe!”</p><p>“Good, let me suck that cum out of your cunt when you drown it!” Darcy cried out. “I bet the two of you together would taste so fucking fantastic.”</p><p>Oh, that sounded like a capital idea to Jane. She switched her attention from tits to cunt. Namely, some of the cum was still in Darcy’s pussy from the last time. Jane dove in and devoured Thor’s gift which made it just practically spurt out into her mouth, along with Darcy’s own orgasm. </p><p>Darcy clutched onto the bed and just broke out into a cry in pleasure. The heat only increased when Jane’s eager tongue drove in and out of her slit and slurped all of the cum.</p><p>From behind, Thor rocked back and forth into Jane, until he could take no more. Her walls squeezed him so amazingly and demanded a release. Thor thought it would only be right to give Jane what she craved and what deep down he craved as well. Swinging his balls against Jane’s thighs repeatedly, Thor grunted before they tensed up and he began to fire deep inside of Jane’s tight pussy. </p><p>Blast after blast of cum fired inside of Jane. Jane tightened and released herself upon Thor’s organ and enjoyed the feeling of him burying deep inside of her. She did not stop squeezing until every last drop of Thor’s cum fired out of his balls and into her pussy.</p><p>Jane pulled herself up, mouth dripping with Thor’s cum and pussy dripping as well. She decided to zero in on Thor’s meaty spear and suck him. Thor gently put a hand on the back of Jane’s head to encourage her behavior. Along with beckoning Darcy over.</p><p>Darcy realized Jane’s pussy was open and she dove on in to suck the cum out. Earning another orgasm in the process, which only increased in intensity the more she shoved that tongue deep inside of Jane. Darcy swirled her tongue about until all of the cum just flooded out of her mouth.</p><p>One creamy treat later, Darcy came up for a breath, grinning through the mouthful of cum which Jane presented to her. Another long kiss to the nether regions before Darcy came down onto her.</p><p>Jane released Thor’s cock, and made sure to get it good and wet. Then, Darcy gave a cry of shock, as Jane turned her over and bent her ass in the air. Jane popped a wet finger into Darcy’s backside. </p><p>“Those udders get in the way of how fantastic this ass is,” Jane said. “And I’m sure a man of your stature would know what to do with such a prime piece of booty!”</p><p>Darcy leaked all over the bed, both from the thought of Thor ass-fucking her and also Jane spanking her ass repeatedly and driving her completely wild.</p><p>“I have some ideas,” Thor commented. “Finish preparing her for me.”</p><p>Jane made sure Darcy was good and lubricated. Then, Thor climbed behind Darcy and put the tip of his cock against Darcy’s warm anal opening. Slowly, Thor ground against Darcy’s asshole and made her cry out the second he pushed deep into her. </p><p>“DEEPER! I NEED YOU ALL THE WAY INSIDE! DESTROY ME! WRECK ME!”</p><p>Thor let out a mighty roar and buried himself into the ass of Darcy. From the other side, Jane equipped herself in a strap on and began to shove her cock down Darcy’s throat. Jane grabbed a handful of Darcy’s hair and muffled her vocal screams with both of them pounding Darcy in both of her holes. </p><p>Not sure where Jane got her hands on the strap on, but Darcy was nevertheless happy with the spit roasting. Thor stimulated her pussy as well, which leaked like an old faucet. The faster Thor rocked into her ass, the more Darcy felt herself drifting off into dreamland. Oh, damn, this felt really good.</p><p>Thor could hardly believe the pleasure of going deep into this woman’s ass. Darcy’s beautiful ass bounced and Thor pushed all the way inside of her. </p><p>“Don’t slow down. She doesn’t deserve it. Squeeze those cheeks.”</p><p>Thor thought that was a nice suggestion. As much as he liked Jane rocking back and forth and exerting her dominance over Darcy, this ass was just too good to pass up. Thor grabbed it and made sure he had it in his hands while burying as deep as possible into Darcy’s snug little back passageway.</p><p>“Mmmmph!”</p><p>Darcy really could offer no more succulent commentary than that, after being punished from all sides. Thor swung his balls back and forth and struck her on the ass while Jane pounded her mouth very vigorously. Both sides knew precisely what they were doing in driving Darcy completely wild with Thor’s cock pounding into her ass while Jane’s buried as deep into her mouth as possible.</p><p>“Look at her, cumming for your cock,” Jane breathed. “The little slut likes her holes being stuffed.”</p><p>“Yes, she’s quite the snack!” Thor agreed. “And I’m not even touching her womanhood now.”</p><p>It was true, Darcy squirted and stained the bed, while Thor just touched her ass and fucked it hard. The meaty god cock pushed deep into Darcy’s ass. She tightened around, begging for a dose of cum fired down into her ass. Oh, yes, Thor was getting close, she could feel it.</p><p>Thor was in fact getting very close. So close. He bottomed out in Darcy’s nice, tight ass and rocked her a little bit faster. He sped up, rocking Darcy and stuffing her ass as full as humanly possible. Or godly possible in case. Thor leaned in and punished Darcy’s succulent ass, with his balls swinging repeatedly and hitting her in all of the right places. All of the places which drove her completely wild with pleasure. </p><p>“Cum for me,” Thor grunted. “Cum for me, Darcy.”</p><p>“Mmmph!”</p><p>Darcy came and now Thor’s balls reached their limit. They slapped Darcy and left marks on her ass and thighs that she would wear with pride. And now Thor was ready to plant it. His swollen balls submitted to the tightness of Darcy’s delectable ass and drained as much cum into her as possible. The moment Thor bottomed out in her, he was spurting all over the place.</p><p>Thor finally finished into Darcy, who with one more body shuddering orgasm, collapsed down onto the bed. Thor pulled out and Jane just smiled, leaving the strap on for later.</p><p>“Let’s see if we can get you cleaned up.”<br/>X-X-X<br/>Oh, Jane’s new stamina was quite delicious, if Thor had to say so himself. And not a bad view as well, as Jane pumped up and down on Thor’s love organ, riding him in the reverse cowgirl position. Thor pulled her back by the arms and made sure Jane just clamped down onto his cock and milked him numerous times over. Oh, yes, Thor was feeling it, feeling Jane going up and down onto him like that. </p><p>“Getting close, big guy?”</p><p>Darcy laid beside them in a sex coma. Jane had Thor all to herself, although not for long.</p><p>“Yes, you are sinful,” Thor groaned. “So tight. So hot. And so eager!”</p><p>Yes, Jane was eager, eager to take all of Thor’s divine cum inside of her body. His balls slapped down onto her as Jane rocked up and down. She squeezed and wrung out as much of Thor’s cock as possible for the explosion was going to happen next. </p><p>Thor grunted and fired. He made sure to sit up and grab Jane’s ass for leverage before plowing deep inside of her pussy. </p><p>The two joined each other in a very spectacular and intense orgasm. Thor cupped Jane’s breast and then another hand touched her breasts.</p><p>“I say this is long overdue.”</p><p>“Hello, Sif, how nice of you to join us.”</p><p>In all of her glory, Lady Sif turned up, licking her lips when she eyed Thor and Jane and in the position she was. Jane embraced Sif. </p><p>“Good to see you again,” Jane said. “Although, I think with us this intimate, I’m seeing you for the first time in some ways.”</p><p>Sif smiled and planted an eager kiss on Jane’s lips. Jane, breaking out of her wallflower tendencies ever since the accident, returned the kiss with vigor. Love had been a bit awkward for Jane, as good as her career and work could go. Now, she did not have any problems.</p><p>Slowly, Thor moved over and explored the bodies of both of these lovely women as they kissed each other. Jane and Sif turned their attention completely to Thor and kissed him as well, just as hungrily. The two women were all over him, with kisses, and then both joined in to worship Thor’s throbbing hard rod, almost in tandem.</p><p>Jane and Sif licked Thor who dripped wet from Jane’s past orgasms. The two sealed the tip of his cock with a kiss and made Thor just jump up when the two of them enjoyed pleasuring Thor from the tip, all the way down to the base, and all the way around. </p><p>“You should get the next crack at him,” Jane said. “But, I would also be rude if I let you go hungry.”</p><p>Jane spread her legs and Sif crawled between them. Thor climbed behind Sif and with practiced ease, lowered himself into her wet pussy. The wet lips just engulfed Thor with as much passion as Thor grew to expect from Lady Sif. He groaned when pushing a little bit deeper into her body and made her cry out in pleasure. </p><p>And pleasure was what Jane Foster felt. She was over the moon, always wondering what Sif’s tongue would be like. Well, wonder no more, as Sif drove deep into Jane’s hungry little hole and began to lick and slurp away at her. Jane clutched the back of Sif’s head and rocked back and forth.</p><p>Thor enjoyed the feeling of Sif just tightening around him and squeezing him. A good battle was good, but if it was not offset by a good round of love, then Thor wondered where they would be in the world. He rocked a little bit faster into Sif’s body. </p><p>“I wonder if you were watching us for quite some time before joining in. Voyeurism, it’s very naughty.”</p><p>“Deserves to be punished.”</p><p>Sif conveyed with her body language for Thor to punish her pussy with his cock. Which Thor did, rocking back and forth into Sif and stuffing her wet pussy completely. Thor smacked his balls down onto Sif’s thighs and made her cry out in increased pleasure. </p><p>“Yes, but is it really punishment if she enjoys it?” Thor asked.</p><p>Jane had no answers for this question. Mostly because she saw stars, and the orgasm just rocked through her body. Sif’s talented tongue hit all of the right points and sent Jane over the moon with increased pleasure, which only doubled the faster Sif rocked into her.</p><p>Thor pounded Sif and she did not want the ride to end. With Thor’s testicles swinging back and forth, like a pair of glorious pendulums, Thor knew all of the right spots to hit. And all of the right spots to touch, to drive Sif completely beyond the edge, with endless amounts of pleasure.</p><p>“No, but, it’s still fun!”</p><p>Thor shifted Sif so she was on her side. After Jane got everything she could from Sif’s pussy, the horny brunette went straight in for Sif’s breasts. She sucked them extremely hard, with Sif just squirting all over Thor’s divine rod as it pushed all the way into her body.</p><p>“The perfect toys to enjoy a nice long afternoon,” Thor breathed. “Wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>Sif let out a heavenly moan, the faster Thor pounded her. She could feel her legs turn to jelly rapidly by each moment and Thor knew how to make her lose it a little bit more. Thor rocked back and forth, sliding into her body and crying out in pleasure. </p><p>Darcy mumbled something, but did not get up just yet to join them. Thor’s fingers danced over Sif’s legs and then spread Jane’s to drive deep into her. For a moment, Jane stifled her moans in Sif’s chest. Or maybe she wanted an excuse to suck Sif’s melons.</p><p>Thor honestly did not blame her. The moment Jane pulled away, Thor pawed at Sif’s breasts and made her signify her satisfaction with many deep moans. The faster Thor worked them, the more Sif just exploded all over the place. Thor bottomed out inside of her.</p><p>“Just as easy as that,” Thor groaned. “And getting closer. It’s going to be an explosive end, for both of us.”</p><p>Sif could hardly disagree. Thor knew precisely all of the ways to make her just curl up with desire. His balls pounded Sif’s thighs even more vigorously than Sif could imagine. </p><p>Oh, Jane cupped Thor’s balls and boy, was Sif in for a treat. They were nice and full and ready to explode. It was very hot to say the very least. Sif’s face screwed up in desire, the faster and more vigorously Thor went to town on her. His balls were swinging and hitting Sif in all of the right places.</p><p>“Closer,” Thor grunted.</p><p>“YES!” Sif moaned. “Don’t hold back!”</p><p>Thor turned and Sif was face down on the bed. Perfectly prone for Thor to grab onto her and fuck her vigorously. The faster Thor rocked deep into Sif, the more her womanhood tightened around him. Thor pulled almost all the way out, dragging the tip of his cock down her nether lips and then he made Sif just explode all over the place when burying deep inside of her. Oh, yes, Thor hit all of the right points and made Sif into a gushing, twitching mess all over the bed.</p><p>“One more time!”</p><p>Jane shoved her fingers deep in and furiously masturbated to the side of these two Asgardians going at it. Thor plunged deep into Sif and Sif’s face was sexy as hell. Jane tasted herself and resumed the masturbating, as Thor buried deeper inside of Sif. </p><p>Those balls swung harder and more vigorously. Thor could feel it. The pleasure just coursing through him. He was about ready to pop and about ready to explode. </p><p>Sif saw the brightest lights possible with Thor just impacting her body. She squeezed and begged for Thor’s incoming release. It may be good that Thor was going to give it to her. He lined up and smashed Sif’s pussy before he came inside of her. </p><p>Jane touched every single bit of Sif’s body as Thor spilled inside of her body. Sif buried her fingers into Jane at the first possible opportunity and pounded Jane with them just as vigorously as Thor pounded her.</p><p>The end result was three sweat ridden bodies, just dripping with pleasure all over the bed. All of them dripping with arousal. </p><p>And yet, the lustful glint in the eyes of Jane and Sif indicated they were willing and extremely hungry for more. The second Thor pulled back, the two lovely women pounced like they were starved of all cum and began to worship Thor’s pole once again.</p><p>Their hot mouths and lips brought Thor to full hardness and more fun was to be had by this trinity.<br/><strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter. </strong></p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Sif, She-Hulk, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10)(Thor/Sif/Jane/Darcy/She-Hulk)(1/26/2021 Update 3 of 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chapter 10)(Thor/Sif/Jane/Darcy/She-Hulk)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Darcy recovered and Jane and Sif made sure to take full advantage of her recovery by sucking on her breasts. Thor lined up for both Jane and Sif and took turns plunging them. The moans were still vocal, despite these two being buried deep into the ample bosom of the lovely Darcy. </p><p>Every few seconds, Thor allowed both Jane and Sif to reach climax. His switching between both women got even more intense when he rocked back and forth. Things were going to get a bit insane and heated. </p><p>“So, is this a private party, or can anyone without any clothes join?”</p><p>The one and only She-Hulk appeared, naked and oiled up, which caught the attention of all four parties in the bed. Thor chuckled and motioned for She-Hulk to come over to the bed.</p><p>“The more, the merrier.”</p><p>She-Hulk was more than happy to hear that. With the juices of so many women on Thor’s cock, Jennifer Walters licked her lips, before she put those juicy cock sucking lips that a gamma-radiated blood transfusion gave her by sucking on Thor’s big, throbbing meat stick.</p><p>“Wow, and here I thought lawyers only sucked blood,” Darcy quipped.</p><p>Oh, that joke was funny about the first ten times Jen heard it. Regardless, Darcy had been lucky that her smart mouth had been occupied with the throbbing rod of Thor, as it pushed deep into her mouth. Oh, the hunger, the hunger just increased as She-Hulk bottomed out and slurped them.</p><p>Darcy found Jane’s fingers dancing against her pussy and Sif licking her ass, which was still a bit tender from Thor’s earlier anal fucking. Oh, her holes were being just drilled.</p><p>She-Hulk came up and left Thor’s meat pole twitching just inches before her lips. </p><p>“Let’s say we go wild while those ladies are occupied,” She-Hulk said. “Think we can break the bed again?”</p><p>“Mmm, this one appears sturdier than the last.”</p><p>The glint in She-Hulk’s eye indicated one thing. She loved a challenge and it was accepted. Slowly, she climbed onto Thor’s meaty pole and the tip of his cock slid deep inside of She-Hulk’s pussy. The Prince of Asgard grabbed the breasts of the jade giantess as she lowered all of the way down onto his prick. </p><p>The tongues of Sif and Jane worked Darcy over. Although, through blurry vision, she watched a fuck session between two extremely sexy and powerful super heroes. She-Hulk rocked up and down on Thor’s cock and owned it like a queen. To be fair, Thor was not passive at all and grabbed She-Hulk’s delicious melons.</p><p>She-Hulk moaned as Thor touched her in all of the right places and pounded her extremely hard. Oh, the two made the bed creak up and down. It appeared Thor was right, it was sturdier than the last one they had fun in. Which only meant She-Hulk had to just try harder.</p><p>One might assume that two jets collided outside. No, it was just She-Hulk and Thor. Unlike with some other women, Thor had no hesitation in giving it his all from She-Hulk.</p><p>“The harder I get fucked, the stronger I get,” She-Hulk moaned.</p><p>“That might not be completely accurate,” Jane commented from across the room.</p><p>She-Hulk’s asshole was open and tantalizing and Jane allowed Sif and Darcy to play together before going off to seek her prize. Jane’s wet tongue pushed into She-Hulk’s back passageway.</p><p>“Why Doctor Foster, I had no idea that you could be so kinky!” She-Hulk moaned. “Always the brainy ones.”</p><p>“You would know better than anyone else.”</p><p>Jane got She-Hulk’s asshole nice and wet, and decided to test her toy. The strap on was in place and Jane drove deep into She-Hulk’s tantalizing ass, stretching her out completely with the toy while Thor rammed deep in from below her. And then Jane shoved her fingers into She-Hulk’s mouth.</p><p>It had been quite the sight to see the mighty She-Hulk double stuffed by Thor and Jane. Darcy’s eyes rolled back as Sif stimulated every part of her. </p><p>“Mmm, I’m sure we’ll get that attention soon enough,” Sif said. “But, I’ve always wanted to give these the worship they demand.”</p><p>Sif grabbed Darcy’s heaving chest and squeezed her breasts. Darcy had no words. Sif so masterfully grabbed her chest, it was almost like she was born to do this. Sif dove in and sucked on Darcy’s nipples. Darcy held Sif in close. Their pussies still were together in a grinding motion.</p><p>Thor found himself buried balls deep into She-Hulk. He would say this would be a dream of any fanboy. Playing with Jane’s clit while Jane fucked She-Hulk’s ass also made her go.</p><p>“Oooh!” She-Hulk moaned. “Closer!”</p><p>Jane and Thor worked over She-Hulk’s sweaty green breasts and drove her completely wild with pleasure. The faster the pair worked over her, the more her juices just flowed. Thor and Jane knew precisely all of the right buttons to hit to drive their lover to an orgasm. </p><p>She-Hulk quivered all over Thor’s cock and allowed her cum to just drain all the way down. She grabbed and squeezed him to try and hold on.</p><p>“Oh, how can one be so close, and yet so far?”</p><p>She-Hulk had no more words. Jane might have left her ass, but her ass had been replaced by Thor’s hands who cupped and drove She-Hulk all the way down to make her cry out in pleasure. She-Hulk drained all over Thor’s cock and made her pussy just drip all over the place.</p><p>Oh, a sweaty She-Hulk was a sight to be seen. Jane laid on top of her and played with her breasts as Thor climbed over to Sif and Darcy.</p><p>Darcy and Sif parted ways, their pussies dripping wet. They were on either side of Thor, and Thor leaned in. It had been a bit long since he gave Darcy any attention, a fact which he rectified by slamming his big cock deep into Darcy’s pussy while also fingering away at Sif. </p><p>“Oh, she’s born to take that!”</p><p>Thor honestly could not disagree with Sif. He grabbed Darcy and pushed himself into her. Darcy’s pupils dilated and she wrapped her legs around Thor. Oh, Thor could not neglect them, they were such visions of beauty. Every inch of Darcy was delicious and Thor had to touch her all over.</p><p>Darcy saw stars. The only thing which kept her going was sheer force of will. Thor plunged a little bit deeper into Darcy and stuffed her pussy, completely driving her wild with intense waves of pleasure. Her wet pussy just tightened around Thor’s love organ the faster he plunged into her. </p><p>Sif waited her turn very patiently. Darcy’s jiggling chest called for the goddess. Sif grabbed those round melons and squeezed them so hard, she almost expected juice to squirt out of them. But she did make Darcy squirt all over Thor’s breeding rod when he pushed deep into her. </p><p>One big wet cock slid out of Darcy’s womanhood and directly into Sif’s line of sight. Sif licked her lips and climbed into position. Her lips pressed against Thor’s prick, and very slowly, she lowered down, to engulf the tip into her. </p><p>“As much as I enjoy those lips, there’s another set I want!</p><p>Sif had her fun and turned around. Thor’s prick lit Sif up and he pushed deep into her wet, hungry nice. Thor pressed all the way inside of her body. </p><p>She-Hulk had no idea what was happening. Jane Foster, unassuming before, had topped her into the bed. The strap on plunged deeper and deeper into She-Hulk, to the point where She-Hulk felt she should be paying money for such an experience. And such a durable toy, to withstand her powerful contractions. So points all around there. Jane grabbed onto She-Hulk’s heaving chest and squeezed her breasts to drive her completely wild with pleasure as she continued for the ride. </p><p>Sif and Darcy straddled Thor’s legs. They scissored, with his cock in the middle. Their wet pussies pleasured Thor’s manhood until Thor finally got the proper angle to slide into one. From Darcy to Sif and back again, Thor plunged into their pussies. </p><p>Darcy wanted another pussy load of Thor’s cum. Hell, even if one of the women sucked it out of her later, it would be more than worth it. She tingled with desire. Thor pulled her forward and sank her body down onto his cock. </p><p>Sif decided to leave Darcy for the moment. She-Hulk’s mouth was open and screaming. That tongue tempted Sif and Sif to move in.</p><p>“Nice of you to join us again!” Jane cheered. </p><p>“Well, she’s the best seat in the house to watch your work,” Sif breathed. </p><p>Darcy wrapped her arms around Thor’s neck and pounded herself up and down onto his cock. She leaned back and Thor enjoyed her breasts in his hands. And Darcy enjoyed Thor putting his hands all over her breasts. Knowing that there were three other hungry women, waiting to be fed, Darcy had to move quickly.</p><p>“Bet, you want to cum, don’t you?” Darcy whispered.</p><p>“Mmm, we’ll see,” Thor responded. “We’ll see.”</p><p>Yes, they would see. Thor’s meaty hand grasped Darcy’s backside and lowered her almost all the way down onto her. The loud clap of Thor’s balls hit Darcy at all of the right angles and made her cry out in pleasure. She tightened and released around him before cumming all over the place.</p><p>Sif rocked up and down, with She-Hulk’s tongue going into her. Potentially on autopilot but she really had no idea. Really had no idea at all. </p><p>“F-fuck!” Sif moaned. </p><p>“Yes, and I think she needs a breath.”</p><p>Thor pulled Sif away, with Darcy lying on the bed, legs spread, and dripping wet after Thor’s pounding. Thor lowered himself into Sif’s snug little tight pussy and shoved all the way into her. Sif’s walls flexed around Thor as he pushed her all the way up the bed. </p><p>Darcy’s legs spread for Sif and Sif devoured her pussy. Well as far as consolation prizes gave, this was a pretty damn good one. Even though Darcy really wished that Thor’s cock was in her while she was buried face down into Sif’s divine womanhood. </p><p>“I thought the harder you got fucked, the stronger you got?”</p><p>Jane practically taunted She-Hulk while riding the hell out of her. She-Hulk had no idea how good submission felt until now. Jane topped her tight pussy and made her lose it completely wild. It made her feel more relaxed and in some weird way that she was sure someone could psychoanalyze, more liberated.</p><p>The faster Jane pushed inside of She-Hulk, the more she tightened. The toy should really be flatter than a pancake by now. But it was not Jennifer’s place to question, but rather to get fucked. </p><p>Thor bottomed out inside of Sif, about the same time as She-Hulk reached her climax. The more Thor rode, the faster Jane rode and the two made their partners reach one more intense climax at the same time.</p><p>“Lasted longer than I thought. That last one was killer.”</p><p>Jane looked at the completely smashed toy and just shrugged. She-Hulk was out of it, and Sif would soon be joining her. Jane climbed behind Thor and tightened her grip around the base of cock, squeezing it before doing the same with his balls. </p><p>“Time for us to finish off this night!”</p><p>Jane briefly toyed with Darcy. The combined force of Jane’s breasts rubbing with Sif’s tongue in the pussy set her completely off. </p><p>“Yes, I agree.”</p><p>Sif released one more time all over the place. Inch by inch, Jane watched as Thor pulled out of Sif. His cock was dripping wet, but it only demanded to be in one place tonight for the finish.</p><p>The night ended as it began, with Thor and Jane. Thor pulled Jane onto his lap and sank down onto his cock which made her cry out into pleasure. </p><p>“Going to make you explode.”</p><p>“Mmm, you’re confident,” Thor said. “That’s a sexy look on a woman.”</p><p>Jane could not disagree. Thor plunged a little bit deeper into Jane and she tightened around him. Her insides just wrapped hot around him and pressed against Thor’s organ. Thor ran his hands all over Jane’s lovely body and made her quiver with lust all over him.</p><p>“Yes,” Jane breathed. “Hit me with everything! Everything you got. I want it all. I need everything!”</p><p>Straight into her depths, went Thor. Thor viewed Sif, She-Hulk, and Darcy moving in to pleasure each other. The prime focus on Thor was getting Jane to reach a very spectacular climax and joining her on the way. Thor pressed down into Jane’s body and made her cry out in pleasure. </p><p>Jane rocked back and forth and squeezed Thor’s big cock. Oh, she was so close, she could feel it. The ride reached a near climax. Jane tightened and released Thor until her pussy juices rained down onto Thor’s mighty organ. He slid into her. </p><p>The final raging groan from Thor ended up with him exploding into Jane. He felt a peak and she did as well, when the two finished together. The circle of pussy eating around them with She-Hulk, Sif, and Darcy indicated that they were not the only ones finishing tonight. </p><p>Thor pressed Jane all the way down and filled her pussy up with as much cum as possible. She clutched him and rode Thro a little bit more of the way.</p><p>“Bed’s still intact,” She-Hulk breathed. “Night’s not over yet.”</p><p>A chuckle came from Thor as She-Hulk, Sif, and Darcy zeroed in on his cock and took turns licking the aftermath of it, while Jane caught her breath just a few feet away.<br/><strong>The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(11 and 12) on February 2nd, 2021.</strong><br/>Collective Tracker: Sif, She-Hulk, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11(2/2/2011 Update 1 of 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on February 2nd, 2021.</strong><br/><strong>Chapter 11)</strong><br/>An urgent message from Princess Shuri of Wakanda got the Avengers on the nearest quinjet and off to the sight to see what was up. Thor, joined Hawkeye, Black Widow, and She-Hulk on their way to the village. </p><p>“So, what do you think this is all about?” Hawkeye asked. “Before T’challa went on his extended tour of the world, and left Shuri in charge, we did not get invited all that often.”</p><p>“Yes, it is peculiar,” Thor agreed. “While Shuri is more opened to allowing outsiders into Wakanda, she still does not do it with just cause.”</p><p>“Everyone keep sharp, there is something about this that I don’t like,” Black Widow said.</p><p>“Yes, if Wakanda’s asking for help, it seems so,” She-Hulk commented. “And now we’re here.”</p><p>The Quinjet touched down on a landing pad outside of the royal palace. The Avengers did not have to wait long to be greeted. A group of Dora Milaje guards walked outside, alongside Princess Shuri, and also Ororo Munroe, Storm of the X-Men, a valuable ally to Wakanda in the past and apparently in the present. Briefly married to King T’Challa although the marriage ultimately did not work and they parted ways. </p><p>“Avengers,” Shuri said. “Welcome.”</p><p>“It’s good to have your hospitality, Shuri,” Thor remarked. “And yours as well, Ororo, it is a pleasure to meet you one more.”</p><p>“Yes, always,” Ororo agreed.</p><p>Hawkeye gave the side look to Black Widow and began to speak out of the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“So, do you think there’s something going on between these two? I mean I’m just saying.”</p><p>Black Widow silenced her long-time field partner with one of those looks. She decided, as usual, to get down to the facts of the matter.</p><p>“You told us it was urgent and you needed help,” Black Widow commented.</p><p>“Yes,” Shuri agreed firmly. “Ororo and I were giving a helping hand to refugees which had been devastated after an attack in a nearby village, just outside of the borders of Wakanda. When we ran into trouble. Some old nuisances I believe the Avengers were familiar with.”</p><p>She-Hulk felt something hit her and Thor just looked grim.</p><p>“It would not happen to be AIM, now would it?” She-Hulk asked.</p><p>“I’m afraid so,” Storm said. “Whatever, they were looking for, they were looking for something big. We managed to startle them.”</p><p>Thor hated to admit it, but AIM had wanted to stick around and not get into any fights with anyone because they were after something. </p><p>“Yes, I have no idea what they were looking for, as there was nothing out there but ruin for as far as the eye could see,” Shuri said. “I take it you may have a better idea.”</p><p>“Treasure, buried, forgotten, and very dangerous,” Thor grimly stated. “Of an alien civilization long lost to the history of Earth. They visited some time ago.”</p><p>“Perhaps you should take us to the sight, and we can look around,” Natasha said.</p><p>“Yes,” Shuri agreed. “And given that Thor seems to know more, perhaps he could explain on his way.”</p><p>“Yes, I feel as if I should,” Thor agreed. “Lead the way.”</p><p>Shuri and Ororo both lead the way. Thankfully it was not a long walk. Still the very prospect of dealing with AIM, and them potentially getting their hands on more of the Nth metal had the Avengers just a tiny bit on edge. </p><hr/><p><br/>It had been difficult not to notice the very obvious stench of human suffering around. </p><p>“It’s lost to those on the outside just how hopeless these people feel,” Ororo said. “Some of them pull themselves up and do the best they can out of a bad situation. And others, they fall.”</p><p>“But, those who cannot take the first step, are almost impossible to help,” Shuri said. “We do what we can to give the ability to walk.”</p><p>Thor walked a step forward and he could feel the cool breeze. Whispers in the wind caused a few goosebumps to cause Thor’s hair to stand up on the back of his neck.</p><p>“Hey, anyone still home?” Hawkeye asked. “Because, there’s….something off about this place.”</p><p>“This way,” Thor responded. </p><p>Thor took the first step, with the others following. They moved down a rather rocky and steep hill, until they reached the bottom. There had been some fresh burn marks on the ground the moment they got there. The evidence someone set up camp and left in a hurry followed.</p><p>“AIM was here,” Black Widow said. “They didn’t leave anything behind.”</p><p>“But, they appeared to have taken plenty,” Thor said. “She-Hulk, give me a hand with these cave walls.”</p><p>The two nudged it, until a secret entrance crumbled to reveal a cave, underground. It was a bit smaller than the temple Thor encountered before, but it had no less than a dozen hawk statues.</p><p>“I’ve heard whispers of the fabled hawk warriors from the stars, but I’ve never seen them up close,” Shuri remarked as her eyes traveled all the way down the cave. </p><p>“Someone ransacked it,” Hawkeye said. “They found another way in, or did the cave wall just repair itself? Are we going to be sealed in?”</p><p>“They defiled the area and the spirits are restless,” Thor said. </p><p>“Yes, I can feel it as well,” Ororo said. “Their eternal rest has been disturbed, but why.”</p><p>“Greed,” Natasha said. “AIM does not care who they hurt. They ransacked this place, and they were after something. And i have an idea what it was.”</p><p>“They missed something,” She-Hulk said. “Look!”</p><p>A small metal dagger stuck out of the dirt, almost forgotten. The glint caught the attention of more than a few people. The Black Widow bent down and gingerly pulled the dagger out of the dirt. </p><p>The dagger started to vibrate and then rock the ground from underneath them. Shuri hitched in a deep breath.</p><p>“Vibranium, someone equipped the alien metal with vibranium, but it’s unstable!” Shuri yelled. “Stand back, I can stabilize it.”</p><p>Shuri crouched down in the dirt and slipped a clamp on the handle of the dagger. It stopped vibrating at least for now, although Shuri found herself eying it. </p><p>“We need to get the dagger back to the lab, because this will not hold,” Shuri said. “As soon as possible. AIM must have not disturbed this.”</p><p>“There are five statues and six bases,” Hawkeye said. “Did they steal one of the statues?”</p><p>Thor stopped and everything just clicked in his mind. Of course, they would. That was why the spirits were restless, because someone disturbed their eternal resting place. </p><p>The ghosts began to whisper. Thor, Hawkeye, She-Hulk, Black Widow, Storm and Shuri all stepped out of the cave and the very second the last living person left, the cave entrance sealed itself back up again. And then began to glow in some kind of strange alien language which Thor did not understand. </p><p>“So, should we be thankful that it didn't seal shut when we were in it?” She-Hulk asked.<br/>X-X-X<br/>Shuri had been hard at work. The Avengers assessed the evidence, which admittedly was not that much. Thor stood away from the rest of the group, mostly from Black Widow and Hawkeye trying to hash out their next move. Thor put a hand underneath his chin and gave out a very hefty sigh.</p><p>“You seem troubled?”</p><p>Storm stepped from behind Thor and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. The Prince of Thunder locked eyes with the weather witch. </p><p>“Just old ghosts of the past, threatening me once more,” Thor said. “AIM really stepped this up and made things a bit too personal now. I’m not too fond of what they were doing.”</p><p>“AIM opened a Pandora’s box.”</p><p>Shuri’s declaration cut through the air and cut the conversation between Storm and Thor short. Hawkeye raised his eyebrow ever so briefly.</p><p>“So, what else is new?”</p><p>“The good news is, I’ve been analyzing the properties of the alien metal components of the dagger once I’ve separated it from the Vibranium,” Shuri said. “It’s been a painstaking process, but now it should not explode.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s good,” She-Hulk said. </p><p>“I’ve never seen anything like this alien metal,” Shuri continued. “But that’s a good thing, as I can isolate it. AIM could not have gotten far with anything they have stolen.”</p><p>“And if they have the alien metal, you can track it!” Thor bellowed. “Brilliant.”</p><p>“We’ll be one step closer to putting them down for good,” Storm said. </p><p>“They’ll be prepared,” Black Widow said. “They always are.”</p><p>Shuri smiled. AIM’s greatest minds were no match for her intellect. Shuri was making complex advances in science before she could barely walk. Therefore, anything AIM could throw at them, Shuri had the utmost of confidence they could deliver. </p><p>“And if they are trying to lure us into a trap, we may have the chance to turn it around on them,” Thor said.<br/>X-X-X<br/>The statue of the hawk warrior cracked open to reveal a mummified body buried deep inside of it. MODOK watched with beady little eyes, the thought of ultimate power very appealing to the big-headed individual. </p><p>“It is time to awaken this hawk warrior from its slumber!” MODOK bellowed. “Prepare yourself, and bombard it with enough energy. We need to get this done and unlock more secrets, so AIM could be the rightful masters of the world.”</p><p>A beam of intense energy bombarded the creature. MODOK had been studying what he could find and he may be able to bring these creatures back from the dead. They would serve MODOK and AIM above all else. </p><p>“They might call this plan mad. But, once AIM has some of the fiercest warriors in the universe at their command, we will see who will be mad as well. Bombard her with more power. I want to see her rise from the dead to crush anyone who rises from AIM. Soon, all will bow down before….OOOF!”</p><p>MODOK had been too into his speech to notice a flying Mjolnir strike him in the face once again. The other AIM scientists came up.</p><p>“Alright, you glorified abomination, you will pervert nature no longer,” Thor said.</p><p>“Yeah, there’s only one room for a perversion of nature, and that’s you,” She-Hulk said.</p><p>“You have made a huge mistake messing with an ally of Wakanda,” Shuri said.</p><p>“And now, I will strike down horrifying vengeance upon you for your transgressions!” Storm yelled.</p><p>The lightning ripped through the sky outside and Thor was more than happy to bring the thunder, to assist Storm in pretty much every way they should.</p><p>A loud rumble echoed from the building. From the next room, six advanced robots appeared and from the room to the other side of the secret lab, six more advanced robots. Hawkeye fired an exploding arrow at the robot’s leg only to no effect. And it fired some huge caliber shots which caused Hawkeye to avoid the attacks.  </p><p>“Four Avengers, a mutant, and a crown princess!” one of the AIM scientists bellowed. “Should not be too hard. Once we defeat you, we will claim your bodies for science.”</p><p>Thor reclaimed his trust hammer and swung it. </p><p>“They created a synthetic Nth metal!” Thor yelled. “It’s not as potent, but my attacks do not have as much effect as they could.”</p><p>“Well, everything has a weakness,” Black Widow said. “We just have to find it.”</p><p>The Avengers assembled and went to war with the robotic creatures. Little did they know that something else was happening.<br/>X-X-X<br/>Shuri dinged the armor with a well placed slice from a vibranium gauntlet. The Princess launched herself high into the air and managed to knock them back.</p><p>“Get them off of me and I may be able to shut them down!” Shuri yelled.</p><p>“Okay, no problem!” She-Hulk yelled.</p><p>She-Hulk picked up one of the nearby tables and flung it with all of her might at the armored attacker. The robot punched through the table and caused it to crumble into dust. </p><p>A primal roar caused the AIM agents and Avengers alike to pause. The Hawk Warrior burst up and sat up like something out of a horror movie. Gaunt eyes stared from underneath the bandages, which had been ripped off. </p><p>“Shayera?” Thor asked.</p><p>She thrashed around the room. Black Widow sent a pulse of electricity through the room which knocked the hawk warrior back for a few seconds.</p><p>“Did that do it?” Hawkeye asked. </p><p>“Not enough,” Black Widow grimly stated.</p><p>“And now AIM unleashed the zombie hawk apocalypse,” Hawkeye remarked. “That’s just great.”</p><p>Shayera rose up in a feral fury, now with her hands on one of the weapons. A large axe which she swung indiscriminately at Avengers and AIM alike. </p><p>Thor pulled himself up and went back to the attack. Shayera’s body was here, but her mind was most certainly still in whatever eternal place the Thangarians lived in after their demise. <br/><strong>The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12(2/2/2021 Update 2 of 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on February 2nd, 2021. </strong><br/><strong>Chapter 12)</strong><br/>It had been comforting, despite the fact that Shayera had been a mindless hawk zombie, at least she had been one who would brutally assault AIM as well. One of the armored scientists found that out the hard way, when Shayera swung her axe and managed to cleave him in half the hard way. </p><p>“We have to take her down!” Black Widow yelled. </p><p>“Electricity did stun her for a little bit,” Thor said. “Perhaps a bigger jolt should stun her even further.”</p><p>Thor locked his eyes on Storm. Shuri, in the midst of the chaos, had found a way to bypass the AIM’s armor security and was furiously coding a shutdown sequence to be unleashed at a moment’s notice. Black Widow, Hawkeye, and She-Hulk played damage control.</p><p>“Listen, Thor, don’t hold back, she’s not the friend you knew, she’s a puppet used by AIM!” Black Widow yelled.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I would have to agree,” Thor said. </p><p>“There may be ways of bringing her back completely, but first we have to contain her body,” Shuri said. “And we need to force all of the energy out of her that MODOK bombarded her with.”</p><p>“No, you winged vermin!” MODOK howled. “I brought you back from the dead. I’m your master. You will obey everything I say, you will….ARGH!”</p><p>A furious Shayera swiped at MODOK and sent him crashing into the wall at a sickening velocity. Sparks flew out of the side of the mechanical abomination. Two of the AIM scientists tested their luck and found themselves cleaved in half.</p><p>“At least she’s making my job a lot easier,” Shuri said. “Alright, Ororo, Thor, it’s now or never.”</p><p>The top of the AIM facility ripped open and a huge storm erupted from high above. Thor’s eyes glazed back as he channeled everything he could along with Storm.</p><p>“Alright, stand clear!” Thor yelled. </p><p>A huge blast of lightning erupted and struck Shayera down to the ground. The zombified hawk flipped head over heels and crashed down to the ground. </p><p>Shuri inputted the shut down sequence, just as MODOK and a few scientists scrambled their way to a sky platform and took off into the sky. Hawkeye fired a few arrows at them to try and slow them down, but they got away.</p><p>“Man, I hate it when the bad guys dine and dash,” Hawkeye said. </p><p>“The good news is that AIM did not take any of their weapons here,” Black Widow said. “But, the bad news….”</p><p>“Always has to be bad news,” She-Hulk said.</p><p>“MODOK has studied the metal up close and he was able to replicate a synthetic version of it,” Black Widow said. “And the even worse news is at our feet.”</p><p>Shuri locked her eyes onto Shayera. It was almost a shame. She did not ask to be brought back in this way and she had been nothing but rage. </p><p>“We better contain her before she wakes up,’ Shuri said.</p><p>“Yes, if I know Shayera, mindless beast now that she is, she’s not going to be too happy about us striking her with lightning.”</p><hr/><p><br/>The reinforced restrains held the thrashing hawk warrior. She bit at the air, with all of the Avengers keeping a distance. Only Thor dared to get close enough to her and even Thor was not going to tempt fate any more than he could happen.</p><p>“Rest well, my friend,” Thor said. “We will find a way to bring you back to clarity.”</p><p>Shuri and Storm returned with a priestess of Wakanda. The Avengers gave her some room and silence to allow her some one-on-one time with Shayera. </p><p>“Rest easy, my child, I’m here to help ease you, not to hurt you.”</p><p>Shayera looked about as tranquil as a fearsome hawk woman could be. The Priestess gently pressed her hands up against the head of the woman and her eyes rolled back for a second. Shuri shifted in concern, as the Priestess looked like she was thrashing about.</p><p>“Amata!” Shuri yelled.</p><p>“No, it’s fine, your highness!” Amata yelled. “Yes, she’s….Shayera, her soul is cursed. She is cursed to a never ending loop of reincarnation, alongside another. But, she’s been trying to break free from the curse through several cycles. They both have, so they can properly move on and live their lives without the specter of fear.”</p><p>“So, if she reincarnates, that must me she’s still alive, and this is an abomination,” Thor said.</p><p>“No, Shayera’s soul is still fluttering around in the nether world, out of reach. It was preparing for reincarnation, but with one of her old bodies being reactivated, it’s being pulled about. Confused, confused that it cannot return back to its body.”</p><p>“So, if we kill the body, we cut the link,” Black Widow said. </p><p>“It is not that simple, Black Widow,” Shuri said. </p><p>“Yes, she’s already dead, so all you can do is keep her subdued for short amounts of time,” Amata said. “Unfortunately, her soul is far beyond my abilities to reach properly. It’s struggling to return and every failed attempt to reconnect has caused her misery.”</p><p>“So, we can’t put her out of her misery,” Hawkeye said. “She’ll be trapped like that forever.”</p><p>Hawkeye had seen a lot in his days, but this made him feel revolted. AIM had played god and it led to some very horrifying results. </p><p>“Yes,” Thor grimly replied. “Until we get her soul back into this body, or she’s reincarnated into another. But with her soul trapped in limbo between two states, I fear it is not easily done.”</p><p>“Thor?” Natasha asked. “A moment please.”</p><p>Thor tore his eyes away from Shayera at Natasha’s instance and she followed him out of the room. Shuri made preparations to further secure Shayera.</p><hr/><p><br/>“We have AIM’s cache of weapons from their facility,” Natasha said. “Some of the best minds SHIELD has are working on formulating countermeasures as we speak.”</p><p>“Good, good,’ Thor responded. “I’m glad you’re making some headway in the matter.”</p><p>“Yes,” Natasha agreed. “We are moving through some uncharted territory though, so it may be some time before we fully get ahead of them. Although they have been trying to upgrade him. MODOK I mean.”</p><p>“Great, he’s enough as a nuisance as is without being enhanced,”Thor remarked. </p><p>Thor could still feel something completely off. He understood while feeling the cave, but this followed him around. He closed his eyes, and he could feel Shayera’s soul trying to scratch through an invisible barrier. But, every now and then, Thor could feel the disgusting clawed hand of Byth Rok taunting him. Almost as if he acted like some kind of gatekeeper to Shayera’s speedy return.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear about Shayera and the state she’s in. We’ll find a way.”</p><p>Whether or not Black Widow meant to find a way to restore Shayera’s soul to her body or find a way to sever the length so they could kill her body, Thor could not bring himself to ask it.</p><p>“I fear that as talented as you are, Natasha, and as talented as the many agents of SHIELD are, this would be well beyond your capacity,” Thor said. “But, if I need further assistance, I will call upon you.”</p><p>“Yes, and I must get back,” Natasha said. “If we can find a way to counteract the synthetic Nth metal that AIM is using, we may be able to take them down. And before they could upgrade MODOK in any way.”</p><p>Thor swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. </p><p>“Safe travel, Black Widow,” Thor said. </p><p>“I’ll check back in later once you return to Avengers tower.”</p><p>“It may be a while, I still have some important business to attend to.”</p><hr/><p><br/>“Well, it’s a situation where there appears to be no win.”</p><p>Thor finished explaining the extremely dire situation he was in to Sif. Sif patiently waited for him to finish the explanation and could feel for Thor. </p><p>“Amata said that she was close to returning, but there had been some kind of barrier which pulled her back,” Thor said. “And I feel like there may be some kind of barrier, which is preventing her from reincarnation. AIM’s timing could not be even worse.”</p><p>Thor almost punched a wall, but remembered he was a guest in Wakanda and it would serve well to remember etiquette. Sif, perhaps sensing the danger, held Thor’s arm back. Thor took a calming breath and returned back to the conversation.</p><p>“Do you have any options?” Sif asked.</p><p>“Well, I suspect this could fall under the domain of Doctor Strange, but unfortunately, I have been unable to reach him so far,” Thor said. “But, there is one other.”</p><p>Sif understood immediately, although a small amount of trepidation could be felt through her. In fact, she understood what Thor was going to do. </p><p>“You’re not talking about….”</p><p>“Yes,” Thor said. “I am.”</p><p>Deep consideration hit Thor. He had hit roadblock after roadblock and once all allies had been exercised and they had been unable to help, it was time to go through other means. Maybe not necessarily an enemy, but perhaps a wild card, and someone who Thor had no choice but to turn to at a time like this. </p><p>“She might be able to shed light on Shayera’s soul drift,” Thor mused. “But, her favor is not so easily acquired.”</p><p>“Yes, and unless she has any motivation in helping you, you’re back to the same problem,” Sif said.</p><p>Thor, Thor vowed to find a way. He caught Shuri coming out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Thor,” Shuri said. “Let me show you the containment box which I am keeping Shayera until we find a way to solve the issue.”</p><p>The twenty-one year old Princess prodigy led Thor into the next room. Shayera had been caught in a containment field and she had been pounding furiously on it.</p><p>“It’s powered by kinetic energy,” Shuri said. “And given that she keeps pounding on it, and trying to break through, we will have no shortage of power.”</p><p>Thor made the mistake of looking at the life signs and they had registered as all dead. </p><p>“If she returns, we’ll know,” Shuri said. “She should be kept safe here.”</p><p>“When she returns,” Thor said. </p><p>“And obviously, if she stops attacking the shield, then we’ll know she’s moved in the other direction,” Shuri said. “Either way, this will monitor her until we find a way around it.”</p><p>Shuri deeply sighed and Thor could understand what she was feeling. Because, he felt the same thing.</p><p>“I haven’t found a way yet,” Shuri said.</p><p>“Don’t beat yourself up, there are some things that are beyond even the capacity of a brilliant woman such as yourself,” Thor said. “T’Challa always spoke with such pride about you, and it was warranted.”</p><p>Shuri nodded in agreement, although failure had not been something she was used to and thus it was eating away at her, slowly, but surely. </p><hr/><p><br/>Monica Rappaccini casually tapped a finger to her clipboard and looked towards a blonde haired man who was busy prepping some of the metal.</p><p>“You couldn’t get more.”</p><p>“It should be sufficient for you, Doctor Hall,” Monica said tensely. “SHIELD swiped a quantity from us. You told me you could create more.”</p><p>“Yes, but without a sufficient example of the Nth metal to bond it to, it’s useless,” he said.</p><p>Carter Hall woke up in an AIM lab some time, drugged and taken by his lab. He had been told they were working to save the world from tyranny and SHIELD and the Avengers acted like heroes, but they were villains, keeping people down. Carter believed them over time, as the Avengers had caused more damage then they fixed in his opinion.</p><p>“But, I believe this will be enough, after closer inspection,” Carter responded. “It should work.”</p><p>“Then what are you waiting for, precede with the upgrades!” MODOK snapped. “I grow tired of getting struck in the face by that blasted hammer every time I fight the Avengers.”</p><p>“I said it should work, not that it has been tested,” Carter remarked.</p><p>“MODOK will adapt thanks to his programming,” Monica explained. “And make sure the fail safes are in place when you upgrade.”</p><p>Carter swallowed a lump in his throat. Yes, the failsafes. Which would turn MODOK into a mindless puppet if he had been ever compromised in any way. Carter could not help and think he might not be doing the right thing.</p><p>“Oh, trust me old friend, you are doing the right thing.”</p><p>The zombified walking corpse of Byth Rok stood, only seen by Carter in the shadows. Carter had seen him as long as he could remember and he managed to nudge Carter into doing what needed to be done.</p><p>“Thor will pay for what he’s taken from us.”<br/><strong>The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of Two Chapter Set(13 and 14) on February 9th, 2021.</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13)(Thor/Shuri and Thor/Sif)(2/9/2021 Update 1 of 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on February 9th, 2021. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chapter 13)(Thor/Shuri and Thor/Sif)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>“I would like to thank you for all of your help.”</p><p>Shuri flashed a smile to Thor. She slowly worked open the back of her royal gown and Thor’s eyes widened a slight fraction as it dropped to the ground, to reveal Shuri’s beautiful dark body to the world. Every inch of the twenty-one princess prodigy had been bared before Thor. Shuri moved in and wrapped her arms around Thor’s waist before she stood up on her tiptoes.</p><p>“It should be I that is thanking you. And I always wondered what it would be like to lay with a god. For purposes of science of course.”</p><p>“Well, let me show you.”</p><p>Thor leaned in to meet Shuri halfway for a long kiss. Thor scooped the Wakandian leader up in his arms and the Asgardian marched her to the nearest door. The guards opened the door to allow Shuri and Thor access to the bedroom. The bed looked pristine and nice, to the point where Thor almost felt a bit bad about wrecking it.</p><p>Almost, but not quite. The skilled hand of Shuri worked down his pants and very slowly edged her hand around Thor’s pole, to work him over a tiny bit. Shuri’s hand skillfully worked up and down, and stroked Thor to make him grow a little bit bigger in the process. Shuri’s eyes, swimming with lust, locked onto Thor before she leaned in and kissed the thunder god who returned the favor with a very vigorous kiss of his own. </p><p>“Yes, this will be an enlightening experience.”</p><p>Shuri motioned for Thor to sit down on the bed, so she could climb on top of him. She sat, straddled on his lap. Thor’s hard cock rubbed against her tight stomach. Slowly, Shuri rotated her hips back and forth and edged the point of this engorged prick a little bit deeper against her slit. The honey spilled down as Shuri made another rotating motion and let out a heavenly breath. So close to stuffing that big prick into her tight pussy, Shuri could really feel it. Thor cupped a hand on Shuri’s ass and pulled her down ever so slowly. </p><p>“It’s inside!” Shuri breathed.</p><p>“Yes, it is,” Thor groaned. “And you are amazing.”</p><p>Thor traveled up Shuri’s leg and could feel her skin, soft and silky. Ready to be explored in every way. Thor cupped Shuri’s ass and slid into her. It had been obvious Shuri had nothing like this inside of her, with how her pupils dilated and how it felt hot inside of her. </p><p>A hand moved down Shuri’s leg and cupped her thigh quite intensely with a very tight squeeze which made her moan, moan as loud as humanly possible. Oh, the possibilities made Shuri’s mind run wild. She rose up and rocked down to push Thor all the way inside of her. </p><p>“This is….”</p><p>“We’re just getting started.”</p><p>Thor cupped Shuri’s breasts. A little more than a handful. Her perky nipples hardened from Thor’s gentle, but firm actions. With the other hand roaming Shuri’s body and the other kissing her sweet mouth, along with the side of her neck and shoulder blades, Thor really thought he got the full princess package.</p><p>Shuri went with her instincts, which seldom steered her wrong. With boundless energy, Shuri rose and dropped herself upon the stiff prick just driving deep into her warm, hungry hole. Thor knew all of the precise angles to hit and rock Shuri completely wild. </p><p>The next motion brought Shuri on her hands and knees. Thor left the Wakandian Princess, which made Shuri just long for him.</p><p>“You should not leave me hanging like this.”</p><p>Thor just smiled and ground up against Shuri’s opening. The cries of pleasure showed how much Shuri wanted this and Thor intended to give it to her hard. His hard pole pounded deep into Shuri. With a rumbling grunt, Thor pushed in and out of Shuri and rocked her body. His huge balls swung and smacked Shuri as firmly on the ass as they could manage. He pulled back and pushed down so once more.</p><p>The cries of lust echoed through Shuri the faster Thor rode her. It had been a goal of Thor to not only lay with a god, but to drain said god. Those thick balls slapped hard against Shuri and gave evidence of the immense task at hand. But Shuri did not get to the position she was by backing off at any time. She just pushed forward and Thor rocked a little bit deeper inside of Shuri to stretch her wet, warm womanhood around his pole. </p><p>“Getting closer,” Thor breathed in Shuri’s ear. “Are you going to cum for me?”</p><p>“Mmmmm!” Shuri moaned loudly. “Mmmm!”</p><p>Thor chuckled and took those moans as a resounding yes. He pushed a little bit faster into Shuri and sped up to drive deeper into her depths. The Prince of Asgardian had the Princess of Wakanda on the ropes. Every single bit of Shuri’s delightful body writhed as Thor plowed it. </p><p>The heat which flowed through Shuri had been unlike everything. Thor knew his way and learned all of the spots which drove her completely wild. </p><p>After another orgasm, Thor pulled out of Shuri and hoisted the woman up over the top of his cock. Shuri leaned down to bare witness of the Thunder God’s huge organ pushing down into her body. Shuri wrapped her arms and legs around Thor before kissing him madly through the ride.</p><p>Thor’s hands just ended up roaming every single inch of Shuri’s body and lighting her up with as much pleasure as he could manage to give her. Shuri bounced up and down, with Thor’s balls striking her at all of the right points. She tensed and released around him with a heaveningly squeeze.</p><p>They were so close to climaxing together. Thor understood the power he had over Shuri. Her orgasms flowed freely. Those tight walls milked him. The African beauty just pushed all the way down onto Thor and allowed his balls to slap down onto her thighs as he fucked her. </p><p>“One more time,” Thor grunted. </p><p>Shuri understood the meaning and sped up her bouncing. She acted with reckless abandon when driving up and down onto Thor’s hard prick. It speared deep into her body and opened up so many delightful possibilities for Shuri. Thor cupped her breast and made her cry out a little bit more.</p><p>The sheets on the bed had been unraveled as Shuri gripped them before pulling over and pulling Thor in. Thor’s large chest pressed against Shuri’s deep chest. Then his mouth lowered down to suck her nipples.</p><p>“Your turn!”</p><p>Shuri gripped a little bit tighter, wanting this release. Thor intended to give it to her quite vigorously. Those two big balls hit Shuri on the thighs and made her cry out. Shuri pounded herself vigorously on Thor until her walls tightened around Thor and she came all over the place.</p><p>It was Thor’s turn and Thor with a roar, unleashed a flood of cum into Shuri’s body. Shuri spilled as much seed deep into Shuri as humanly possible, his balls clenching and exploding each way. </p><p>The Princess fell into Thor’s arms, and breathed heavily. Oh, this was a nice little encounter and she could not wait for another one. Thor allowed Shuri to rest on his chest for a while before she rolled over and crashed due to overstimulation. </p><hr/><p><br/>Thor did not take two steps out of the room before a naked Sif practically leaped into his arms and kissed him. Thor returned the kiss with equal fever and enjoyed the fruits of Sif’s very delicious body. His hands groped her ass while Sif lifted off the ground. Legs wrapped around Thor’s waist as the two dueled with tongue on tongue action. Thor parted Sif’s hair and lowered her tongue a little bit deeper inside of her mouth.</p><p>“It is good to see you,” Thor grunted after Sif released the kiss. “And you’ve seen a lot of that, haven’t you?”</p><p>“You better believe it.”</p><p>Sif decided to drop to her knees to give a second-hand taste of the Wakanda sleeping in the next room. Thor’s rigid pole slid deep into Sif’s mouth and she gave him a hungry suck. Thor put a hand on the back of Sif’s head and guided his prick a little bit deep down the back of her throat, to make her moan as vigorously as humanly possible. She cried out, pleasure dancing in her eyes as she deep-throated the pole good and hard. </p><p>“Mmmph!” Sif moaned. “Mmmph!”</p><p>The loud sucks got even more vigorous as Sif descended down Thor’s pole. She tasted him for a good one.</p><p>“You are just insatiable.”</p><p>“Perk of being divine.”</p><p>Sif only paused long enough to make that quip before going back to enjoying Thor’s long hard cock. She licked up from the tip of the cock, all the way down to the base, and all the way back around, enjoying the feeling of the pole just pulsing against her lips. Sif lowered all the way down and bottomed out all the way down onto his prick.</p><p>“You are most certainly so,” Thor remarked with a light push of his prick into Sif’s opening and very hungry mouth. “Very, very much so.”</p><p>“Mmmph!”</p><p>The slurps only got louder the further Sif lowered herself down onto Thor’s meat spear, which drove all the way into the back of her throat. It had been a long ride and Sif managed to get Thor good and wet before pulling all the way into him.</p><p>“Now, stick it where it counts.”</p><p>As if there could be any question of what Sif wanted, the goddess spelled it out perfectly clear. Up against the wall, with her ass cheeks spread, and then Sif dragged a wet finger down to stick into her hhole to tempt Thor.</p><p>Thor knew how the game could be played. He leaned in to Sif and cupped her breasts to make her cry out in lust. Another squeeze and Thor’s hands roamed down Sif’s body and hit all of the right points on her. Her crotch rubbed up and down Thor’s fingers as he moved down to touch her ass.</p><p>“Mmm, I know precisely what you want, you naughty woman.”</p><p>The tip of Thor’s cock, moistened from Sif’s earlier actions, ground up against Sif’s ass from behind. He turned Sif around and spread her legs along her ass cheeks. Thor made eye-contact with Sif before taking the plunge. Sif’s nails dug into the side of Thor’s neck.</p><p>“You do realize anyone can walk into us and see you getting taken in your back door?”</p><p>“Always open for you by the way, Thor!” Sif cried out. </p><p>Thor pushed deep into Sif and enjoyed the feeling of her legs as well. Sif’s pussy jerked forward and squirted all over Thor’s muscular stomach. He pushed a little bit deeper into Sif’s tight ass and enjoyed the lovely feeling of it tightening around him. Thor grunted a little bit more and buried himself a little bit deeper inside of Sif. </p><p>“Surely you can’t be faltering already?”</p><p>“Just getting into this!” Sif breathed. “Go deeper! Like I know you can.”</p><p>“Oh, then I shall.”</p><p>Thor hoisted Sif up into his arms, her legs dangling in the air. The mighty cock of the mighty god speared deep into Sif’s tight asshole and made her just scream out for more. Thor knew precisely all of the ways to drive Sif completely to the edge. Her cheeks slapped against Thor’s heavy hand the deeper he pushed into her body. </p><p>Another jerk up and Sif squirted all over the place. Thor guided his large hand over her pussy and rubbed her while riding her ass vigorously. </p><p>Sif’s eyes rolled back into her head. Thor’s hands moved fast. First, the god of Thunder stroked Sif’s pussy then moved over to cup her breasts. His hands ran through her hair and tugged it so slowly. Then back to squeezing Sif’s breasts. Every inch of her felt like it was on an endless ride.</p><p>The main view was Thor pounding deep into Sif’s tight ass. Thor’s balls swung faster and faster like a pendulum and made her cry out in pleasure. Those balls were just so full.</p><p>A tempting woman, as always, but Thor knew how to hold himself back when it counted. Even if this ass as magnificent. Thor gripped those cheeks tight and spread them far. With the proper angle, Thor buried himself as deep into Sif’s gaping anus as possible and made her moan quite vigorously from what he was doing to her. He had her, he had her and he was not going to let up.</p><p>Sif looked at Thor with imploring eyes. She almost collapsed to the ground.</p><p>In a blink of an eye Sif laid face first down onto the ground and ass up. With Thor pounding Sif vigorously in said ass. The first thing anyone could see when they walked around that corner, was two Asgardians engaging in some very hot and very steamy anal sex.</p><p>Thor threaded his hands into Sif’s hair and pulled her back. He bottomed out into her ass. The thrusts only got deeper with Thor going all in on Sif’s ass to make her cry out in pleasure. </p><p>“Finish me!” Sif moaned. “Finish me good!”</p><p>Thor repeatedly pushed deep into Sif’s tight ass and rode the ever living hell out of her tight ass from behind. The first few pushes made Thor go completely wild. All in on Sif’s ass and she was finishing hard all over the floor. All over those fine, pristine tiles of the palace.</p><p>A grunting push and Thor bottomed out inside of Sif’s juicy ass. He could feel it, the tightening in his balls. Closer, closer to popping inside of her. He rode Sif as hard as possible until he finally reached that breaking point.</p><p>“You’re not the only one who is going to finish.”</p><p>Thor grabbed Sif’s round ass tight and bottomed out inside of her. Thor could only imagine the look of abject pleasure on Sif’s eyes. The Thunder God’s face screwed up in pleasure as his balls clenched before releasing a heavy payload of cum deep into Sif’s tight ass.</p><p>The Asgardian Prince rode his constant companion to a very prolific finish. By the time he was done, he cream pied the inside of her ass.</p><p>Sif collapsed onto the ground as a consequence of this anal session. Thor hoisted her up and she could still feel Thor’s prominent endowment brush up against her thighs. </p><p>“Let me find you a bed.”</p><p>“So you can ravish me in that as well?”<br/><strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Sif, She-Hulk, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Shuri(NEW)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14)(Thor/Ororo and Thor/Ororo/Shuri)(2/9/2021 Update 2 of 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on February 9th, 2021.</strong><br/><strong>The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.</strong><br/><strong>Chapter 14)(Thor/Ororo and Thor/Ororo/Shuri)</strong><br/>The lovely sight of Ororo Munroe out in the middle of a rainstorm wearing nothing but a transparent, and very short white gown, attracted Thor instantly. The gown got wetter and showcased every inch of Ororo’s lovely body for Thor’s consumption. The moment Ororo laid eyes on Thor she beckoned him forward.</p><p>“Care to join me?” Ororo asked. “Although you’re a bit overdressed for what I have in mind.”</p><p>Thor chuckled. Not even ten minutes ago did he get dressed once again. Well, Thor carefully undressed and walked over to join Ororo. Ororo wrapped her arms around the strong waist of Thor and pulled him into a kiss. That short gown came off of Ororo’s body and allowed Thor to cup her juicy ass and breasts without any barriers. Ororo pressed against Thor and ground up against him. </p><p>Things were about ready to get heated between the two and the rain continued to pour as the two kissed each other. Ororo’s eyes hazed back a little bit as Thor put a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her a little bit more deeply than before. Thor’s tongue pressed against the inside of Ororo’s mouth and made out with her for a good long while before the two of them broke the kiss.</p><p>“We should take care of that.”</p><p>Ororo stroked Thor’s mighty pole. The feeling of her skilled hand wrapped around Thor brought an abundance of pleasure. This African beauty knew precisely how to hit all of Thor’s buttons. Ororo showed her divinity by dropping to her knees and took Thor’s balls into her mouth. The Weather Witch sucked the Thunder God’s fat balls like a queen while also stroking his prick. </p><p>“Going to have a different kind of shower in the moment.”</p><p>Ororo kissed Thor’s length and balls up and down. She pleasured his cock and Thor groaned. Yes, Ororo intended to get quite the vigorous prize and Thor intended to give it to her. Ororo’s blowjob only increased with intensity as Thor pushed all the way inside of her throat. </p><p>At the last second, Ororo released and pumped Thor’s cock with both of her hands. Thor submitted to the feelings of lust and unloaded all over the pretty face of the weather-controlling mutant. Thor’s thick white cum plastered off of Ororo’s delicious, dark skin, to give a very lovely contrast. Ororo licked Thor’s cock head as it still oozes cum with lust in her eyes.</p><p>“My word! Absolutely radiant.”</p><p>Ororo cleaned Thor’s cock and then allowed the cum to smear over her skin. She rose up and bent over. Slowly, Ororo cupped her own delicious chest and smiled. Ororo fondled her own breasts.</p><p>“Why don’t you enjoy them as well?” Ororo asked him.</p><p>“I would be delighted.”</p><p>Thor grabbed Ororo’s chest from behind and squeezed it. The moment he did so, Thor’s huge cock pressed against the apex of Ororo’s thighs and made her cry out a little bit more in lust. Ororo gave Thor a very intense and very hot thigh job to make his cock just throb.</p><p>“Got to get it as hard as possible so you can stick that big fat cock inside of me.”</p><p>“Well, I would be hard pressed to turn down such a nice offer.”</p><p>Thor had his hands all over Ororo’s body. Her delicious breasts, juicy ass, and wet pussy. A wet tingling feeling erupted with Thor’s hand just pressed deep inside of her wet hole to make her cry out in pleasure. Thor’s teased her opening and then ground up against her.</p><p>“You’re spoiling me, Thor Odinson!” Ororo moaned.</p><p>“Well, a queen like yourself deserves the royal treatment,” Thor said. “But, it’s time for us to both indulge ourselves.”</p><p>Thor bent Ororo over and pushed all the way into her. The moment his thick cock entered Ororo’s body, she saw flashes of pleasure. Thor knew precisely all of the right buttons to push to drive Ororo completely insane with pleasure. Those feelings of lust only enhanced the deeper Thor rammed his cock deep inside of Ororo’s warm pussy which drove her completely wild.</p><p>“Is this spoiling you as well, my dear Ororo?”</p><p>“YES! BUT I DON’T CARE!”</p><p>Thor’s mighty organ pushed deep into Ororo’s hungry slit. The view of Ororo’s breasts swaying was very enticing and Thor pushed a little bit faster into Ororo. The quicker Thor pounded her the more feelings just erupted through her body. Thor knew precisely all of the buttons to hit to drive Ororo to a dripping mess of pleasure. Another bottoming out thrust before Thor rode her hard. </p><p>“Do you not care?” Thor asked her. “I feel like you are enjoying this a bit too much.”</p><p>“Not as much as you will when I empty those balls!”</p><p>Ororo loved everything and loved those big balls swinging against her. Thor pulled Ororo into his arms and teased her breasts. Thor practically scooped Ororo into his arms so he could turn her slightly to suck on the beautiful mutant’s breasts. Ororo’s nipples hardened almost painfully from what Thor was doing. Oh, yes, the hunger which spread through her mind and body was getting even more. </p><p>This woman was a marvel, plain and simple. Thor rocked Ororo, a little bit deeper, a little bit faster, and struck her hard on the thighs with his swinging balls. Thor pressed down onto her and made Ororo cry out in pleasure the faster he plowed inside of her. </p><p>“Are you going to do it? Are you going to empty my balls? Can you do that?”</p><p>“We’re going to find out!” Ororo gasped out in pleasure. “So big right now!”</p><p>“And you’re going to enjoy every last drop, aren’t you?” Thor groaned when he pushed deep into Ororo’s hungry slit. </p><p>She milked Thor very vigorously. The faster Thor pounded Ororo, the more he wanted to lose it inside of her. Yes, she was a fine woman and Thor wanted to ride her all the way to the end.</p><p>Thor stood up, with Ororo facing him. She rose up and dropped down onto his cock. Both of them felt lighter than air as the thunder and lightning kicked up around them. Ororo arched back and pushed Thor’s head into her chest to allow him to suck on it.</p><p>The two worked themselves into a frenzy. Dripping wet and not completely because of the rain either. Both ascended to the air for some fast fucking. </p><p>Ororo dangled upside down with Thor repeatedly impaling her pussy from above. Her legs spread and repeatedly took Thor until the two of them joined each other in a very intense release.</p><p>Thor grunted loudly and spilled as much cum into Ororo’s waiting and hungry pussy as he could. She clenched tightly and milked Thor’s thrusting organ. He blasted her insides and rocked Ororo to a very amazing finish. Thor pulled back almost all the way and smashed into Ororo’s body to make her quiver in endless lust while finishing up inside of her. </p><p>The two crashed down to the ground. The end result had been really prolific, with Thor pulling out of Ororo to cause a load of cum to trickle down from her pussy. </p><hr/><p><br/>“We can show you how close we are. How well we work together.”</p><p>Ororo and Thor resumed their activities in the bedroom, but with the added twist of Shuri joining them. Shuri and Ororo had been on either side of Thor’s cock, just after it pulled out of Ororo’s tight pussy. The two African beauties licked Thor’s cock up and down to pleasure him.</p><p>“Doing a fantastic job so far,” Thor groaned.</p><p>Those eyes just flashed with glee, feeling the pleasure. Ororo and Shuri met at the tip of Thor’s cock and sealed their pact with each other with a kiss before they pulled out. </p><p>“I know he enjoys this,” Ororo said. “Keep pleasuring his godhood.”</p><p>And Ororo went straight for Thor’s balls. Sucking them like a queen. Shuri spent some time lustfully watching Ororo’s work and getting off of it. Right before Shuri lined her lips up for Thor’s cock, and pushed his prick all the way into her mouth, but only got in there about halfway before she gagged. </p><p>A moment later, Shuri did a retry and did a lot better the second time around. Shuri took Thor’s length while Ororo worshipped his balls. </p><p>Things were feeling good and Thor grunted. Those balls which Ororo so expertly pleasured were reaching their full capacity and about to send his cum all the way down Shuri’s throat. Thor grabbed the back of Shuri’s head and speared his manhood all the way down to make her gasp and moan for him. </p><p>“Get ready for the end, Princess Shuri,” Thor groaned.</p><p>Oh, Shuri was born ready for Thor’s seed which threatened to spill down her throat. Thor grabbed the back of her head and pumped a little bit deeper into Shuri’s mouth until finally his balls tightened. Ororo helped them along by milking Thor’s balls.</p><p>The tandem offense of these two women spelled the end for Thor. He bottomed out inside of Shuri’s mouth and spilled his cum down her throat. Shuri was careful not to spill it all. Although given how some of it trickled out of the side of Shuri’s mouth due to how prolific it was, not a problem.</p><p>Ororo squeezed and milked Thor’s balls until they finished unloading into Shuri’s mouth. Shuri pulled away.</p><p>Thor laid back and watched the two lovely women meet with a kiss. They shared his seed and Thor could feel his organ swelling once again. Not that it needed much downtime, but still, any stimulation to speed up the process.</p><p>The moment the two slowly parted ways, Thor was all over them. He kissed their necks and moved down to squeeze their breasts. Shuri and Ororo explored each other’s bodies just as vigorously as Thor did. The tip of the Asgardian Prince pushing against their thighs, sent them to a very pleasurable series of moans. </p><p>“You should get it next, Shuri,” Ororo breathed. “You haven’t had it for a while.”</p><p>Shuri laid on top of Ororo so Thor could access them both. Those juicy globes beckoned Shuri forward and she attacked them just as much as everyone. The dark-skinned beauties enjoyed the mutual pleasure and also enjoyed Thor getting up behind Shuri.</p><p>“A capital idea,” Thor grunted. “There will be no arguments from me.”</p><p>The very second Thor pressed deep into Shuri’s hungry pussy, it felt very good to be all the way inside of her. Thor cupped Shuri’s ass and rocked a little bit deeper inside of her. Moans filled the room ,from both of these women and Thor knew precisely what they wanted and how to bring them to the edge.</p><p>Shuri closed her eyes and locked lips onto Ororo’s juicy breast. Ororo guided Shuri’s head all the way down and made her suck away, very loudly and very vigorously. </p><p>Thor’s balls slapped Shuri’s thighs and he hit her with everything he could. He also cupped Ororo’s unoccupied by Shuri breast and gave it attention. While also running the other hand down Shuri’s body and allowing the sweat to just spill all over her body.</p><p>The faster Thor went, the more Shuri tightened around him. The Prince of Asgard rode the hell out of Shuri and made her cry out with increased intensity. She moaned with Thor pushing his organ deep inside of her body. She wanted Thor to finish. And at the same time, wanted Thor to keep riding her.</p><p>Ororo found herself tingling with anticipation at Thor finishing Shuri up. While Ororo could be generous to a fault, she did want some more of Thor and hoped he would put Shuri into a state which Ororo could finish him off. A brush against her breast there and a swipe against her pussy here did little to quell the fire deep inside of Ororo’s hungry loins.</p><p>Thor decided to switch things up. He drove into Ororo’s eager hole. She had gotten off from what Shuri and Thor did and now it was time to plow inside of her. With a smile, Thor also bent down and licked her asshole.</p><p>“Have you ever had an Asgardian cock in your ass?” Ororo breathed. “It’s a delight.”</p><p>Ororo hugged Shuri’s head to her breasts while Thor worked Shuri’s tight little hole with his tongue. And Ororo, oh Ororo did her part in lubricating Thor’s member until it was ready. </p><p>“We all have to start somewhere,” Thor said.  “Are you ready Princess?”</p><p>Shuri refused to show any weakness, even if the thought of this intimidating cock in her ass was more than enough to give her pause. However, Thor gently spread her cheeks and pulled Shuri into his arms before slowing her down.</p><p>The moment Thor dropped Shuri onto his cock, she saw stars. Oh, it flashed against the back of her eyes as Thor grabbed onto Shuri and made her cries of pleasure just escalate while driving her ass-first down onto his cock. It buried deep into Shuri and got her going.</p><p>The momentary distraction came from Ororo planting a lovely kiss onto Shuri’s slit and licking it. </p><p>“You are a delight,” Thor breathed.</p><p>“Thank you for this...blessing!”</p><p>Shuri could barely get her words out and soon coherency was beginning to leave her. Thor gave her what she needed and desperately craved. The Princess had been introduced to the delights of anal and it was a taste which she slowly acquired from Thor pounding into her while Ororo sucked her pussy.</p><p>Oh these two beautiful people were giving Shuri the night of her life. Shuri thanked her ancestors for giving her the courage to approach Thor tonight. He could be a bit of an imposing force and not one to be trifled with, but overall, a good man, or god rather. </p><p>Thor pushed deeper into Shuri’s tight asshole and could feel her pressing down onto him. Stamina had most certainly been tested by Ororo’s deep and vigorous ball sucking which made Thor just groan the faster he pushed into Shuri while Ororo licked and sucked on his balls.</p><p>“A bit closer,” Thor said.</p><p>“YES!” Shuri cried out. “YES! PUSH YOURSELF THOR!”</p><p>Thor would indeed push himself to the edge. He pressed down onto Shuri’s ass and brought everything he could. His balls tightened and he got a little bit closer to the edge. Closer to popping inside of Shuri’s ass. He just had to keep the ride going until the end. </p><p>The collapsing Wakandian Princess breathed in Thor’s arms while Ororo drank up her juices from her squirting pussy. The heat only doubled from Ororo’s tongue pressing down into Shuri and licking her, with greater lust spiraling through her body. </p><p>“About to the end,” Thor groaned. “Hope you’re ready.”</p><p>“Mmmph!” Shuri cried out.</p><p>Thor took that as a yes and he bottomed out inside of Shuri before he finished inside of her. His balls tightened and there was a rush which spilled into Shuri’s hungry asshole. Thor buried blast after blast of cum deep into Shuri’s tight asshole and made her just collapse from the impact. She wrung out the last few blasts of cum as Thor grunted and pushed until Shuri’s gaping asshole overflows with Thor’s gift. </p><p>It was quite delightful to be certain. </p><p>The sweet sensation of release visited Thor. The moment Thor left Shuri’s ass, Ororo briefly lickced his cock and then turned around. </p><p>Ororo buried her face into Shuri’s ass cheeks as the cum guzzled out. With Ororo’s amazing backside in the perfect position, Thor figured where they would be going next. And had no issues whatsoever with it. <br/><strong>The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(15 and 16) on February 16th, 2021.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Sif, She-Hulk, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Shuri, Ororo(NEW)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15(2/16/2021 Update 1 of 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on February 16th, 2021.</strong><br/><strong>Chapter 15</strong><br/>The trip to Wakanda and the revelations Thor learned there made him come close to making a very drastic decision. Despite Wakanda having access to some of the best technological advances on the planet, they had been no closer to luring Shayera’s soul back into her body then they were before. She had been trapped in soul limbo, with pretty much no way out.</p><p>Only one path for Thor to take and it was a path which could be taken along with care.</p><p>A tell-tale sound of a portal opening up caught Thor’s attention. But it was not the portal which opened up which bemused Thor, but rather the flying figure who just launched out of the portal like a blur of light and crashed down onto the ground with a resounding thud. </p><p>“Loki?”</p><p>Yes, Loki had always known how to make quite the dramatic entrance, but this one was not on his own accord. A trio of Hawk Zombies zipped out of the portal, followed by a second trio. A half a dozen in order. Loki grasped his hand and dodged the attacks of one of the creatures. </p><p>Thor wondered what sorcery Loki had been dabbling in to bring these creatures to life. Well, whatever it was, it had backfired. Thor jumped up high into the air and swung Mjolnir with all of his might and got the attention of one of the hawk zombies by cracking it on the chest plate.</p><p>The others dove bombed at Thor, until Loki returned the favor and used his staff to blast them out of the air. A huge amount of energy swirled from the staff and Loki launched a brutal assault at the hawk zombies which knocked them back a little bit. </p><p>The two hawk zombies nearest Thor took up to the sky, as did he. Thor swung the hammer around and created a cyclone of lightning before he smashed viciously into the side of one of the creatures. Another bared its claws and hideous teeth, until Loki sent a flaming dagger through the wings and pierced it to drop it down to the ground.</p><p>“Are there any more?” Thor asked.</p><p>“No, as far as I can tell. Although there will be once these have failed.”</p><p>Loki and Thor stood back to back and fought off the hawk zombies. Their numbers dwindled and eventually, they went the same way they had come.</p><p>“We’ve been bought time,” Thor said. “But, they will be back.”</p><p>“I fear it’s right,” Loki said. “So, tell me dear brother, have you seen any ghosts from your past as of late? Because, if you have, then this situation is worse than I thought it was.”</p><hr/><p><br/>Thor and Loki moved to a safe and secure place. As always, Thor kept a watchful eye on Loki. Despite Loki being at a disadvantage. </p><p>“So, you encountered the Thanagarian warriors,” Thor said. “The same ones I encountered some time ago.” </p><p>“Yes,” Loki said. “And they’re not too happy with me.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>Loki did his best to be mortally offended. </p><p>“Why do you think it’s something I did which caused this? Victim shaming is not a good look for an Avenger.”</p><p>Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki and Loki just threw his hands up. </p><p>“I know from the past, that there’s more than what you’re telling me,” Thor said. “So, I’m not here to play games. AIM is involved, and now I see you in the thick of things.”</p><p>“Well, the little bee-keepers and their inflated head abomination should be the least of your concern right now,” Loki responded. “Tell me straight up, have you encountered Byth Rok?”</p><p>Thor knew there could be no good with those two encountering each other in any way. </p><p>“How do you know of him?”</p><p>“That’s not an answer to my question, Thor, a simple yes or not would suffice. But, yes, I know him. And I entered a deal with him some time ago. Before he’s the cursed abomination he was today.”</p><p>“What kind of deal?” Thor asked.</p><p>“Oh, just a little taste of ultimate power, but does it really matter when he swindled me! I gave him my trust, and he stabbed me in the back at a crucial moment. I mean, can you believe the nerve of some people?”</p><p>“I can relate,” Thor dryly responded. “So, he tricked you. Shayera did say he was a bit of a dubious figure.”</p><p>Loki looked positively furious. Now, if they had been detached from the situation and the danger, then Thor would be beyond amused by Loki being conned, but given the situation at hand and how serious everything was, Thor did not even offer the slightest laugh. </p><p>“As long as you still hide the spear, he won’t rest.”</p><p>“The spear?” Thor asked.</p><p>“The spear that the Hawk woman entrusted for your keep,” Loki said. “And I have to say, you have hidden it well, because they are entrusted with it.”</p><p>“You just know of it,” Thor said. </p><p>Loki’s expression darkened a moment. Thor did not trust him because he just so casually knew of the spear.</p><p>“I only knew because of those Savage hawk monsters, and how Byth Rok sent me. If I knew of it, I would have it by now. But, from what I gather, no one should have that kind of power, not even me.”</p><p>“No, no one should,” Thor agreed. “But, I believe there’s one person who could shed some light on this. But unfortunately her soul is trapped in limbo.”</p><p>“Yes, that could be a problem,” Loki admitted. “So, what are you going to do?”</p><p>“I’m going to visit Hela and convince her to aid me,” Thor said.</p><p>Loki cast his brother an expression which looked like sympathy. However, it could have just been a pained stomach ache.</p><p>“I wish you the best of luck. I’m not high on her Christmas card list for obvious reasons.”</p><p>“I’d imagine.”</p><p>Thor resolved to also not let his guard down on Loki. It had been surprising Loki had been so forthcoming. Although Thor had no doubt that Byth Rok had targeted Loki and somehow had managed to amass a small army of the hawk warriors, there was something that Loki was not telling him.</p><p>Perhaps Thor had been paranoid, but past experiences around Loki told Thor to always be safe, rather than sorry. </p><hr/><p><br/>“Can I speak to you for a minute?”</p><p>The lovely Ms. Carol Danvers, a long-time ally and member of the Avengers stopped in front of Thor. Who doubted very much this was a social call with the grim look on Carol’s face.</p><p>“Of course, Carol,” Thor said. “What can I do for you?”</p><p>“I’ve done some research on the war that Shayera returned to,” Carol said. “She may have underplayed it. Things escalated when she returned home. It was a brutal and senseless war. The Thanagarian homeworld had been devastated and billions wiped out.”</p><p>“Billions?”</p><p>“Yes, with a capital B,” Carol confirmed. “Those who survived, well they might have rebuilt on other worlds. There are very small and isolated pockets throughout the universe, but most of them are scavengers. Some bounty hunters ,working through the highest bidder, but none of them have reached the height they have before. And there’s no Thangar anymore, merely Thangarians.” </p><p>Thor let that all sink it. He had concluded things were bad, and it did make his heart ache that Shayera’s attempts to return back and fix everything went south in a hurry. It was a real shame to be perfectly honest. </p><p>“Those who remain aren’t going to be happy if one of their relics is being hidden away, and most certainly not happy with what AIM is trying to do. AIM has no idea what Pandora’s box they are opening.”</p><p>“Oh, I think they might,” Thor grimly replied. “But, they just don’t care.”</p><p>“But, you should be careful,” Carol told Thor. “While there’s not enough for them to get together a full blown invasion force like they might have in their glory days, there are still a few who would cause great havoc and kill as many possible before they are put down. And there is no prison for Thangarians. They won’t surrender, no matter how hard you hit them.”</p><p>“Then it’s quite fortunate there are Avengers on this planet,” Thor responded. “But, there might not be a living army. A dead one is a different matter entirely.”</p><p>Thor realized what Byth Rok might try to be doing. He had unleashed the hawk warriors by accident last time. Now, he purposely intended to do so.</p><hr/><p><br/>Thor returned to see Darcy, Jane, and Shuri heavily at work on something. It had been very obvious these three women were putting their heads together.</p><p>“I’ve upgraded Stark’s search algorithm based off of the new information we’ve got,” Shuri said. “But, most of the Nth metal has been secured by either SHIELD or is currently in a high security vault from Wakanda. There are several faint signals, but they disappear before we can figure out where there are false positives.”</p><p>“Keep looking,” Thor said. “We need to get a hold of AIM. Especially since we know they have the capabilities to make more.”</p><p>Darcy noticed something was a bit peculiar about Thor. </p><p>“You look like you have had a tough day,” Darcy said.</p><p>“Well, I ran into Loki.”</p><p>And here, Thor launched into the entire epic tale of what was happening. There had been something more than what AIM had been doing. </p><p>“And do you think Loki’s motives are on the level?” Jane asked.</p><p>“No, but I do know that he’s just as much of a target for vengeance from Byth Rok as I am,” Thor said. “And if he’s able to manipulate the physical world and send actual threats, he may be getting stronger. Whatever AIM is doing, he is being brought out.”</p><p>“Which is why we need to do something to get the upper hand,” Shuri said. “Unfortunately, no scientific methods, no matter how advanced, can bring our guest back to her body.”</p><p>“But, the Avengers did have a lead,” Jane said. “Stark...told us to tell you that they are tracking down an archaeologist named Carter Hall. He may have been compromised by AIM.”</p><p>Something struck Thor as familiar about that name, although he could not put it. Thor knew there was one person who could shed light onto it. And if Byth Rok intended to bring an army of the living dead Thangarians to this realm, then the Avengers needed all of the help they could get. </p><p>“I will bring Shayera back,” Thor said. “Even if I have to strike a bargain with Hela to do so.”</p><p>Once the time was right, and Thor had to time the trip perfectly, otherwise there would be consequences most dire, Thor would step through the portal and take a trip to Hel. </p><p>“I will need luck,” Thor commented.</p><p>“Well, we can provide you with all of the luck possible before we send you on your way,” Jane responded.<br/><strong>The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. </strong></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16)(Thor/Jane/Darcy/Shuri) (2/16/2011 Update 2 of 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on February 16th, 2021.</strong><br/><strong>The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.</strong><br/><strong>Chapter 16)(Thor/Jane/Darcy/Shuri) </strong><br/>Thor appreciated the speed that Jane, Darcy, and Shuri had him out of his clothes. The three women had been hard at work and now it was time for Thor to reward them for their hard work with a break. Jane decided to move to the front of the line and kiss Thor aggressively on the lips. While Darcy kissed down the back of Thor’s neck while pressing her ample breasts against his back. </p><p>Shuri moved down to Thor and kissed him. The young prodigy worshipped every single inch of Thor’s body, his abs, his chest, and his legs. Although, Shuri neglected one crucial part in particular. She moved up and pressed her lips down onto the tool which slid up against her lips and slowly popped deep into Shuri’s mouth. Shuri suckled on the cock head and enjoyed the feeling of it just going as deep into her mouth as humanly possible. She sucked it and then pulled away with a couple of playful swirls of her tongue around Thor’s length. </p><p>Yes, delicious, delicious indeed. Shuri pulled back and Darcy and Jane kissed down Thor’s body. The three women dropped to their knees. Shuri resumed her normal role of sucking Thor’s cock while Jane planted kisses down the base. Darcy got between Thor’s legs and sucked his balls. </p><p>“Pleasure,” Thor grunted.</p><p>Oh, these three women knew how to push Thor’s buttons in every single possible way. The three beauties on their knees enjoyed Thor’s cock. Thor steadied his grip onto the back of Shuri’s head and pushed down her throat to stuff her gullet full of as much cock as humanly possible. Shuri gasped as the cock drove all the way down her throat and made her just moan in pleasure. </p><p>After fucking Shuri’s mouth for a spell, Thor turned his attention to Darcy’s soft, succulent lips. They felt amazing while wrapped around Thor’s prick. The busty woman gave Thor a very hot and intense blowjob, which felt very enjoyable all over. Thor’s hand tightened around the back of Shuri’s head and he pushed and slapped his balls down onto the side of her chin with more thrusts than ever before.</p><p>“Mmmph!” Darcy moaned.</p><p>“Don’t forget about me,” Jane said.</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>Jane took Thor’s cock down her throat in one go. Shuri and Darcy played with Thor’s balls and tried to encourage them to bust their load straight down Jane’s throat. Thor tightened his grip around Jane’s head and thrust a little bit deeper, driving himself down her throat with as many thrusts as possible per minute. </p><p>Everything had been lined up for Thor to cream directly into Jane’s throat. Thor gave a mighty grunt and spilled down Jane’s throat. Those balls slapped down onto Jane’s chin as he blasted a thick, savory load down Jane’s throat. Darcy and Shuri helpfully milked Thor’s balls so Jane could get the biggest load possible.</p><p>The moment Jane pulled away, cum trickled from the sides of the brilliant woman’s mouth. Darcy and Shuri licked Thor’s prick for a moment before Darcy spun around and planted a hot and steamy kiss on Jane’s mouth. A well-practiced action as the two of them just smiled.</p><p>Shuri slid up Thor’s pole and rubbed her pussy against it.</p><p>“While those two are tangled up with each other,” Shuri told him.</p><p>“You read my mind.”</p><p>Thor speared Shuri pussy first onto his meaty spear which filled her body. The moans began to escalate as Thor put his hands on Shuri’s backside and squeezed it. The view of Shuri’s beautiful, fit body rocking up and down on Thor was simply amazing. </p><p>Jane decided to have her fun when she could by bending Darcy over and tonguing her out. Despite Darcy being the one with her pussy eaten, Jane’s ministrations worked their way into Darcy and made her breath in energy.</p><p>“Excellent work like this deserves a reward. Wouldn’t you say, Shuri?”</p><p>Shuri responded with a nod and Thor spun her around, to fuck her from behind. While her tongue brushed against Jane’s warm slit. Thor held onto Shuri and vigorously pounded her from behind. His balls swung back and forth like pendulums and struck Shuri on the thighs in all of the right places. Thor pulled back and smashed into Shuri, stretching her hot slit with everything he had. </p><p>The line of pleasure started with Darcy in the front, with her pussy ate by Jane. Next, Jane had been eaten out by Shuri, who had been fucked quite relentlessly from behind by Thor. Thor grabbed onto Shuri and pushed deep into her, his balls swinging and hitting her at all of the right angles, to drive her completely wild.</p><p>“Soon soon?” Thor asked.</p><p>Shuri could not help herself. Between Jane’s sweet taste and Thor’s mighty pounding, oh yes, she had been getting very much worked over indeed. Thor’s strong hand stroked Shuri’s body. He learned all of the right spots to set Shuri off which made her tighten around. </p><p>The wonderful pussy Thor was in made it hard to hold back his incoming release. Still, there was so much more to explore. Thor bottomed deep into Shuri. He kept playing with her ass with more thrusts until she tightened and spilled all the way into him. </p><p>Jane pulled her tongue out of Darcy and then slid down for a moment. The two women kneeled side by side with each other and turned their heads to each other. They steamily kissed each other. </p><p>Thor ran his hands down their warm slits and got them going. As much as he would like to be back inside of Jane once again, Darcy demanded his immediate attention. Thor spread Darcy’s hungry lips and with one more push, drove deep inside of her from behind. </p><p>Darcy let out a cry of passion. Thor knew precisely what she wanted and what she wanted was a good hard Asgardian dick inside just rearranging her insides. Shocking, Darcy knew, but true. Thor’s hands moved up to give Darcy’s breasts some attention and squeeze it. </p><p>“I love it when you squeeze my tits like that.”</p><p>“Then you’ll be loving me more and more every day,” Thor said. “I bet I could touch these and you would be squirting all over the place without me doing anything else.”</p><p>“Yes, they’re good enough to eat off of,” Jane commented. </p><p>Thor turned Darcy onto her side. The well-endowed god speared his manhood into Darcy. While also groping her chest and sending Darcy into fits of endless pleasure. Thor made good on his promise to enjoy all of these women and every single aspect of them.</p><p>“Jane, ooooh!”</p><p>Darcy had been sent directly into some kind of pleasure cycle from Jane diving down and sucking on her breasts. Her fingers dug into the back of Jane’s head. And Thor, Thor would not relent and just plowed deep inside of her to drive Darcy completely mad.</p><p>Oh, this feeling, this feeling caused something to build within Darcy. So much pleasure it was almost obscene. Her insides bubbled. </p><p>Thor worked deep into Darcy. With Shuri’s hand clasping and milking his big balls while she planted kisses down Thor’s back when he thrust deep inside of her. Thor groaned when he bottomed out inside of Darcy.</p><p>“Going to give her your load?” Jane asked. “Don’t blame you. She’s a hot slut, built for sex. Isn’t that right Darcy?”</p><p>“Yes, oooh, I’m Thor’s personal slut!” Darcy moaned out. “And you too Jane, and maybe Sif as well, and I guess Shuri now, and a whole lot of other women.”</p><p>“I bet you wouldn’t mind being topped by Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Wasp, She-Hulk, and everyone else,” Thor responded. “Well, that would be the sight to be seen.”</p><p>Jane and Shuri teased Thor’s balls while Thor pounded Darcy silly. Darcy’s wet, silken walls put the pressure down onto Thor and he rocked her with a ride. Just a little bit more, before the tension buried in Thor’s balls prepared to burst and he wanted to send as much cum as possible deep into Darcy’s hungry little slit. Thor bottomed out in Darcy all the way and groaned before he just busted deep inside of Darcy. </p><p>Several large thick ropes of cum splashed into Darcy and filled her insides. Thor grabbed her breasts for added leverage and pumped a little bit deeper into her. His balls swung back and forth to hit Darcy in all of the right places before Thor had been completely drained of every single last drop of cum just flooding from his balls and spilling deep into Darcy’s amazing body. </p><p>The moment Thor pulled out of Darcy, her pussy had been flooded with cum. Jane backed off to allow Shuri to dive bomb between Darcy’s thighs and eat her out. </p><p>Well, Darcy could check getting a god’s seed sucked out of her by a Princess off of the list of things that she wanted to have happen. </p><p>The moment Jane climbed on top of Thor, she kissed him madly, passionately. Jane’s legs wrapped around Thor and pulled him into her body.</p><p>“Well, this is the perfect send off,” Thor said. </p><p>“I know, right?” Jane asked.</p><p>Jane had been very intimidated the first time with Thor. Now, ever since the accident, Jane had a new zeal on life. And thus she had been quite fearless. With a big smile on Jane’s face and no fear whatsoever, she descended down and took Thor’s length deep inside of her body. </p><p>“Jane!” Thor grunted.</p><p>“Mmmm!”</p><p>Jane rocked herself up and down onto Thor, to ride him. Hard once again and primed for Jane to ride until her pussy was sore, stretched, but oh so well fucked. Thor’s hands moved down Jane’s breasts and cupped them.</p><p>It had been bad form to tell a woman their chest had seemed to grow. But Jane’s breasts seemed to be a little bit fuller and thicker and Thor enjoyed them as they pushed into his hands. Of course, Jane always had a tight ass, and Thor intended to explore it fully at any time. </p><p>Darcy’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and practically was drooling. To think, the little princess had been a master of pussy eating. And then Darcy’s perverted mind went completely wild with thoughts of what Shuri could be doing with the royal guard, all of them women.</p><p>Yes, sounded like something out of a perverted harem fanfiction, Darcy admitted. The last coherent thought which went through her head before Shuri’s tongue hit the right spot. </p><p>Jane rode Thor like a wild woman. Her wet pussy slapped down onto his balls until Jane rose up. The accident had caused Jane to become fitter, with more energy, and certain other assets which she noticed. Of course, nothing on par with Darcy, whose tits jiggled when the dark-haired woman’s hips thrust upwards. </p><p>“Getting to that breaking point,” Thor said.</p><p>“Me or you? Because I’m just getting started!”</p><p>Jane’s bravado had been very amazing. However, Thor knew precisely that she slowed down a little bit. Nothing to be really ashamed about. Jane descended down onto Thor’s cock and clamped down onto him. He pushed a little bit further into her and Jane’s entire body just dripped with excitement the moment Thor pushed into her. Jane closed her eyes and allowed the pleasure to just flow all the way through her body. </p><p>“We’ll see, but you are cumming hard.”</p><p>The tight pussy clamped and squeezed Thor with each push. Jane rode Thor a little bit faster, a little bit harder. The energy she had slowly tapered off and now Thor bent her forward to slam into her pussy. The two joined each other, thrust for thrust until they finally reached that moment of release. </p><p>Thor bottomed out inside of Jane’s tight body and with one more solid thrust, spilled his seed deep into Jane’s body. Jane clutched and Thor filled her up, until she felt good and full. The pair of lovers rocked back and forth with each other with Jane milking Thor’s organ to a release. </p><p>A hungry Shuri crawled over to Thor the moment he pulled out. Still on a high from fucking the lovely Jane Foster, Shuri pounced onto Thor and looked him dead into the eyes.</p><p>“We have some unfinished business before we leave.”</p><p>“Since when don’t I with women?” Thor asked. “Give you a little bit, and you always want more.”</p><p>‘Yes, that’s your misfortune, isn’t it?” Shuri asked.</p><p>Shuri made sure Thor was good and hard before she began to ride him reverse cowgirl style and give Thor a good look at her ass. </p><p>With Jane and Darcy finding each other to have their fun, it had been fortunate that Thor had some time before he had to depart to see Hela. Quite fortunate indeed.<br/><strong>The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(17 and 18) on February 23rd, 2021. </strong></p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Sif, She-Hulk, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Shuri, Ororo</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17(2/23/2021 Update 1 of 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on February 23rd, 2021.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chapter 17)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Well, no use in delaying it at this point. The sun came up in the morning, and he left the bedroom with Shuri, Darcy, and Jane. Thor left the room where he went to meet Sif who was standing in the hallway waiting for him.</p><p>“So, you’re going?” Sif asked.</p><p>“Yes, it’s time,” Thor confirmed.</p><p>“Let me go with you.”</p><p>Well, Thor had been tempted by the offer, but no, he could not ask Sif to take this journey with him. Besides, he had a simple task which he would want her to do. Well, simple might not be the word for what Thor wanted Sif to do, but it certainly was extremely important. </p><p>“I wish for you to keep a close watch on Loki,” Thor responded. “Because, there may be something that he’s not telling me. And even if he still is in danger, and he is telling the truth, Byth Rok and his legions will be going around him. Enlist the help of Captain Marvel, She-Hulk, and Black Widow as well. Keep a close watch on him.”</p><p>“Yes, that might be wise,” Sif agreed. “So, this is it?”</p><p>Sif threw her arms around Thor and gave him a passionate kiss goodbye. The two Asgardians stood, neither knowing what to say after a passionate exchange.</p><p>“I wish you good fortune and good luck.”</p><p>A smile, although slightly strained, passed over Thor’s face.</p><p>“Aye, I will need every bit of good fortune I can get. Because, where I’m heading, it will not be an easy journey.”</p><p>Thor took that first step on his journey to rescue Shayera’s soul. He would either be back soon enough or perish in the attempts. A statement which did sound bold and heroic, but could perhaps rattle people, hence why Thor neglected to say it out loud and merely kept it to his own thoughts.</p><p>Once again, the same dark force stalked Thor. Not unusual for the unique journey he was taking. But, given the circumstances, Thor could feel himself slipping into the distance, a chill erupting from the base of his neck.</p><hr/><p><br/>Thor slipped through the portal. Yes, he was most certainly in the realm. All he had to do was locate Hela and figure out a way to convince her to let Shayera’s soul pass through her body. Providing, of course, Shayera was here. Thor had an inkling that she might be. </p><p>“Stay steady and do not lose it. There are illusions in this realm. Just trust your heart and not your eyes.”</p><p>“Oh, but it is your foolish heart who has led you astray, Thunder God.”</p><p>Thor looked up into the sky. It was a bird alright, a nasty hawk beast named Byth Rok who dropped down onto the ground. The axe made completely of bones was in his hand. A nasty looking weapon, but it would not match the power which Thor wielded. He clutched Mjolnir tightly into his hand.</p><p>“So, you intend to stop me.”</p><p>“You are trying to find her soul,” Byth Rok said. “But, she will fall. And in the meantime, we will feast upon yours.”</p><p>The we in question happened to be a small swarm of hawk zombies. Thor lifted up his hammer, only to find the mystical energies in the realm causing problems.</p><p>“And performance issues,” Byth Rok said. “Well, this is delicious. We’re going to enjoy rendering you apart and…..”</p><p>Thor rose up and punched Byth Rok directly in the face. The hawk flew to the ground, his jaw flying off from the impact of Thor’s punch.</p><p>“Friend, you talk too much.”</p><p>To be honest, Thor had more than enough villain monologues from catching Loki doing so in the mirror at a young age. Perhaps, in hindsight, that should have been the first sign something was off.</p><p>The other hawks dove at Thor. Thor might not be able to draw his full power, but they were zombies that were quick brittle through a good thrashing. Their quantity was more of an issue than their quantity. </p><p>Byth Rok picked his jaw off of the ground and snapped it into place. The maggots hung from his mouth as the hawk zombie looked. </p><p>“ATTACK HIM! RIP HIS FLESH FROM HIS BONES!”</p><p>One of them impaled down with a bone spear. Thor blocked the attack and smashed the creature back. Three more of them dove on Thor’s back. Thor shrugged them off. Despite not being able to channel any power through Mjolnir ,it was still a blunt object which Thor could use to whack things. So he used the force of the hammer to send the hawk creatures back a few inches.</p><p>Suddenly, a figure blurred in their direction and whacked the hawk creatures with a mace. They all crumbled to dust.</p><p>“YOU!” the figure screeched. </p><p>Thor’s eyes widened a fraction, as a wild Shayera dove down and smashed the mace down onto the ground. Byth Rok and his followers had been driven back and they scattered, in every direction. </p><p>“Are you dead?”</p><p>“No,” Thor said. “There were people who resurrected one of your past selves. Only without the soul she was….”</p><p>“A feral hawk beast, I know,” Shayera said. “I can close my eyes and feel her anguish. Hitting things is the only way I can keep the headaches from overwhelming me. Thankfully, Byth Rok and his friends gave me something to hit. Although, I was about ready to return to my newest body before this happened.”</p><p>“We best keep moving,” Thor said. “And be sure not to trust your eyes completely. There are things here which fool and tempt even the strongest of people.”</p><p>“Yes, I’ve ran into...those who I have lost down here,” Shayera said. “But, I can’t stay. And you can explain more about what is going on.”</p><hr/><p><br/>“They have no idea what they are messing with!”</p><p>The fury in Shayera’s force was unmatched by practically anything Thor ever heard in his life. And thus, Thor was glad to count Shayera as an ally. </p><p>“It’s been rough, since we parted,” Shayera said. “A constant cycle of war and destruction, and tragedy, and I’ve lived and died through many generations. Once I remember, it just keeps the cycle again. I’ve long since searched for a way to break it, but it’s the same thing. I grow up, get strong, find love, lose that love, and then die in a grisly way. Over and over again, it’s my curse.”</p><p>“Well, we may be able to find a way to break that cycle,” Thor said. </p><p>“With AIM disturbing my corpse, I can no longer be reborn anew,” Shayera said. “I have no idea what they did….unless...no, it’s impossible.”</p><p>Shayera had been momentarily overwhelmed by a headache, and it was not completely brought on by the fierce and angry actions of the rampaging hawk-zombie. </p><p>“Katar,” Shayera said.</p><p>“The one who is trapped in the cycle with you?” Thor asked.</p><p>“Yes, he’s been my love for various lives, although it’s never ended well,” Shayera said. “I’m drawn to him...but this is the first time where I think...I don’t understand what’s going on. Surely he can’t be, he must be working with these people. And it now disturbed the balance of power. He must want to break the endless cycle as well.”</p><p>“Or, Byth Rok is using everyone as pawns,” Thor said. “His soul was released to the temple and AIM’s meddling with things they should not, must have brought him back. We have to return you back to life.”</p><p>“This is the first time I’ve been in any kind of afterlife,” Shayera said. “Because, I don’t remember my past lives until the very end. Before something bad happens.”</p><p>Thor put a hand on Shayera’s shoulder and she relaxed.</p><p>“Be strong,” Thor said. “We need to speak to someone and hope I can convince her to help us.”</p><p>“An old friend of yours?” Shayera asked.</p><p>“Well, not exactly. But, I think she may be able to listen, because the nature of the fallen Thangarians does pervert the nature of her realm. Letting your soul pass back into the mortal plane and to your body will be a small price to pay for that.”</p><p>“You don’t sound as confident as normally,” Shayera said.</p><p>“Well, we’ve had a very tricky past,” Thor said. </p><p>Shayera could make of that statement as she would. She walked side by side with Thor, up the pathway, and around the corner. Well, things were most certainly getting very interesting, although Shayera wondered if it was in a good way.</p><p>“She’s up there.”</p><hr/><p><br/>Hela sat down. At the foot of the throne, a three headed dog growled at Thor. She acquired the beast from a half-giant in a bet. </p><p>“Down Fluffy.”</p><p>The beast listened. Thor stepped forward, and also the mysterious winged-warrior woman who flitted through her temple.</p><p>“Hela, I’ve come to seek your help.”</p><p>“My help, Thor Odinson? You should know that’s not so easily granted, but I shall hear of your plight.”</p><p>“You must have heard of the fallen Thagarian warriors who are between life and death. They are causing great problems in this realm and even with your protection and your power, they only grow stronger. They are working with Midgard criminals, and they have tried to resurrect Shayera here.”</p><p>Shayera locked eyes on Hela.</p><p>“The people of Midgard are so foolish. You may be able to bring a body back to a state which simulates life, but there is no science which could bring a soul back into said body.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I realize that!” Thor thundered. “Shayera’s physical body has attacked us and there are no means by which we can put it down. Our only hope of stopping it’s rampage is to allow her soul to pass either to the next life or back to this one.”</p><p>“And given the present situation, you need an ally to combat your current problem. So ,you want passage back to her old body and all of the problems fixed, correct?”</p><p>Thor nodded swiftly. Hela’s eyes flittered to Thor for a long moment. </p><p>“And what is it you’re going to do for me?”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>Hela just smiled. She had hoped Thor would allow her a blank check to name terms. Although she had a feeling this was not going to go over well.</p><p>“The same spear which caused this problem in the first place. It perverts nature. If Byth Rok and your blasted brother both wanted it, then it must be out of their reach.”</p><p>“It’s….I can’t,” Thor said. “Surely, there is an alternate method of payment. And I believe the oldest form known to all of the nine realms will do.”</p><p>“Mmm, so if you give the goods, I will give the service?” Hela asked. “Pretty brazen for you, Thunder God. But I’m intrigued. If you can properly entertain me, then passage is yours. If you fail, then I keep both of you. Do we have a deal?”</p><p>Thor did not hesitate to nod in response. Hela descended to the throne and offered her hand to Thor. Thor took him.</p><p>“There is a bed in the chamber to your right.”</p><p>Shayera just smiled. Well, the haughty goddess was going to get more than she bargained for. That was one thing in this maelstrom of past lives that Shayera remembered vividly. <br/><strong>The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18)(Thor/Hela and Thor/Shayera)(2/23/2021 Update 2 of 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.</strong><br/><strong>Chapter 18)(Thor/Hela and Thor/Shayera)</strong><br/>Hela stripped down completely to reveal her body to Thor. And then, slowly, Hela undid Thor’s clothing and exposed his chest, his abs, and his throbbing hard cock for the world. At the very least, if Thor did not meet expectations, Hela could enjoy the eye candy. </p><p>Boldly, Thor pulled Hela in and kissed her, like she had never been kissed before. Thor’s strong hands moved down the body of the Death Goddess and made her just moan into his mouth. Thor’s hands brushed all over Hela’s body and the Thunder God’s massive rod pushed against her cock. </p><p>“Let’s take this to the bed,’ Hela breathed.</p><p>Thor pushed Hela down onto the bed. Bold, he handled her so well. Thor climbed onto Hela’s body and rained kisses down onto her body. He started at Hela’s nipples and sucked them a bit harder, before kissing down to her stomach. He made Hela just shake all over the bed with his tongue diving all the way inside of her and licking Hela’s wet pussy with a few deep strokes. </p><p>Hela grasped onto the back of Thor’s head. He could eat a pussy most certainly. Not that Hela had many opportunities. She breathed heavily, as Thor drove her. </p><p>If Thor missed his guess, people were either too intimidated by Hela or she was rather particular. Well, Hela moaned underneath his tongue and squirted all over the place. </p><p>The moment Thor pulled out, the kisses came at a rapid fire motion on Hela’s body. Thor squeezed Hela’s tits together before smashing his strong chest down upon Hela’s heaving breasts. The two encouraged a passionate kiss. </p><p>“It’s been a long time for you, if ever?” Thor asked.</p><p>“Don’t get too...cocky yet!” Hela breathed. </p><p>The first few inches of Thor’s cock pushed into Hela’s super snug pussy. Hela realized that this had been far more than she could handle. Yet, Hela refused to admit Thor was much too big for her. She spread her legs, and allowed Thor to thrust deeper into her, despite the racking pain.</p><p>And yet, the fact this hurt just a little bit turned Hela on. Those big fat balls slapped against her.</p><p>“You’re so tight it’s almost absurd,” Thor said. “I’m guessing not too many people offer this form of payment.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t accept it from anyone!” Hela moaned. “And you have some big balls, in more ways than one!”</p><p>Thor pressed deep into Hela’s tight pussy, thrusting a little bit deeper. He almost pulled out and then drove good, deep, and fast into Hela. Her insides stretched out completely, and she moaned for what Thor was doing to her. Those big balls smacked Hela’s thighs.</p><p>It was quite a sight to see Hela’s face screwed up in pleasure from what Thor was doing to her. Thor zeroed in on Hela and pushed her to a deeper limit. The thickness of his balls just slapped down onto Hela’s thighs and made her cry out in more intense pleasure than before. </p><p>“Yes,” Thor grunted. “Just let it go.”</p><p>Hela did and pumped her hips up to allow Thor to slam deep into her. He grabbed her legs and rode Hela vigorously into the bed, with his big balls slapping down onto her tender thighs.  </p><p>No orgasm by her own hand compared to what Thor put Hela through. Those balls bounced and slapped down onto Hela’s thighs the deeper Thor plunged into her. The God of Thunder knew precisely what he was doing and just how many ways to drive deep into Hela’s hungry pussy. Hela tightened around Thor and squeezed him quite vigorously in the process with her warm pussy just clamping down hard on his tool. </p><p>The moment Hela collapsed, Thor propped her up in his arms and lifted Hela up. She felt a loss, the moment Thor left her. The loss had been replaced by Thor’s mighty rod slamming deep into Hela and stretching her pussy out. Hela tightened her grip around Thor and let out a very intense moan to drive her completely wild with endless lust. Thor grabbed her ass and pushed Hela down almost all of the way to fill up her body. </p><p>“F-fuck!” Hela moaned out loud. “This is absolutely….oooh you’re stretching me out!”</p><p>“And you’re enjoying this form of payment, aren’t you!”</p><p>Thor groped Hela’s chest and she could hardly resist what Thor was doing to her. Her juices flowed as an endless train of orgasms went through Hela. Thor knew how to drive in just deep enough and touch all of the right spots. There might not be a single spot on Hela that did not turn into a G-Spot from how vigorously Thor worked away.</p><p>The tight pussy wrapped around Thor’s pole made it very tempting to release. But, an early release, would not do. He looked deep into Hela’s eyes who returned the gaze with lust. Thor started kissing Hela once more until he reached her breasts and worshiped them. </p><p>Hela’s legs wrapped around Thor and arms pinned Thor’s face into her chest which heaved back and forth. Hela slid up and down onto Thor’s prick and squeezed him all the way down into her. </p><p>Cumming hard. Hela squeezed and released Thor’s organ which drove a tiny bit deeper into her body. Hela saw stars which brought her closer to the breaking point. Thor knew precisely all of the right buttons to hit on Hela and all of the right things to do to make her feel really good. </p><p>Hela could not be for certain when Thor turned her over and bent Hela over the side of the bed. Prone and ready to get the pounding of her life. Thor drove his meaty staff deep into Hela and stuffed her pussy over and over again. His amazing stamina brought Hela a sufficient payment, with added interest. </p><p>Oh Hela hated coming out of a transaction, owing someone favors. But, with how Thor rocked her entire world, she literally came all over the place. The squirting continued the deeper Thor pounded a little bit deeper into Hela to get her really going.</p><p>“It’s your turn!”</p><p>“Is it?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, and I’ve come to collect!” </p><p>Hela clamped down onto Thor. Thor explored her fine body one last time as he rode her to the finish line. The sense he was about ready to explode into Hela made his balls ache. Those big balls which Hela admired so much slapped against her thighs.</p><p>“Remember, our deal when you recover.”</p><p>“Seal it with your signature!” Hela cried out.</p><p>Thor grunted and blasted the load stored up in his balls into Hela’s tight pussy. Her hungry slit clamped down onto Thor and began to milk him, quite vigorously. Thor leaned deep into Hela and finished driving deep inside of her. </p><p>To see the Death Goddess humbled before him, was a memory which Thor would take to the ends of time. She entered an agreement and for once, Thor thought he might have come up ahead on the bargain.</p><hr/><p><br/>The very second Thor left Hela, a redhead blur flew into his arms and slammed Thor against the wall. Along with her tongue slamming deep into Thor’s mouth. </p><p>Shayera kissed Thor vigorously and made sweet love to his mouth. She had been naked and Thor enjoyed her fit, warrior body. She pulled Thor off of the wall and Thor’s manhood hardened against her firm thigh. Thor moved a hand down Shayera’s body and explored it. </p><p>“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this again,” Shayera said. </p><p>“Mmm, I have an inkling,” Thor commented.</p><p>Shayera hovered in the air, her wings spread. And the beautiful Thanagarian warrior spread more than her wings. She lowered all the way down onto Thor’s throbbing hard spear. Slowly, Shayera lowered all the way down and swallowed Thor’s length into her body, the wetness of her pussy just gobbling Thor completely up when she rose and fell down onto him. </p><p>“Mmm, this is perfect!” Shayera breathed. “Absolutely perfect!”</p><p>Slowly, but surely, Shayera rocked her wet pussy down onto Thor’s prick and allowed him to slide deep inside of her body. Her wet walls tightened around Thor and squeezed his thick prick inside of her. Yes, she could hardly forget just how good Thor’s cock felt inside of her. </p><p>Thor ran his hands down the supple butt. Oh, she was quite delicious and juicy. Shayera offered her breast to Thor. They stood, large, round, perky, and just ready to suck. Thor thought it would be rude not to suck. </p><p>“My soul is yours, just as my body is!” Shayera breathed. “Oh, you’re the only man who has ever truly satisfied me.”</p><p>Well, Thor was not going to go there. Still he could feel good from Shayera implaing down onto him. Her soft moaning in his ear brought Thor a little bit deeper inside of Shayera’s warm box. His balls struck Shayera in all of the right places and left marks on her body. </p><p>“Keep going,” Thor remarked to her.</p><p>“Not going to stop for anything!” Shayera said.</p><p>The moist clamp around Thor made things even more heated. Shayera lifted Thor off of the ground and her wings spread out far to hoist them high to the ceiling. Shayera rose up and drove all the way down onto Thor to drive herself completely wild with pleasure. </p><p>So hot, Thor mused. Shayera tightened around Thor. She fucked herself raw on her prick, while also sliding a finger into her mouth and then pushing said finger into her tight ass from behind. </p><p>Shayera fingered her own ass while pounding her pussy on Thor. Double the pleasure, double the fun, and oh Shayera could feel the energy just flow through her body. Just as Thor’s strong hand gripped Shayera’s bouncing tit and gave it a very vigorous squeeze. Shayera’s mouth hung open as Thor palmed her breast extremely hard. Thor ran his hand all over Shayera’s breast and made her nipples good and hard. </p><p>“Never going to stop!” Shayera moaned. “Not now, not ever, not for anything! Just keep fucking me and I’m yours! Please don’t stop fucking me!”</p><p>Thor pounded Shayera vigorously. She slid up and down on Thor’s throbbing hard organ, taking him far and deep inside of her body. Then, Thor paid attention to her asshole. </p><p>“It’s nice and prepared.”</p><p>Thor pulled out of Shayera, much to her disappointment. Which was short lived. Thor bent Shayera over and licked her asshole. He got it wetter than Shayera. </p><p>Shayera knew he could not resist the temptation. The Thanagarian could not resist the tempation of the Asgardian bending her over while in mid-air and fucking her straight in the ass.  Thor pressed the tip of his prick against Shayera’s hungry ass and lowered himself all the way into her, to stuff her delicious ass full of so much cock, that Shayera had no idea what to properly do with it.</p><p>Although it would be fun to find out. </p><p>Thor zeroed in on Shayera’s pink, wet asshole. The puckered hole opened up for Thor and Thor began to slide himself all the way inside of Shayera. She hung upside down, the blood rushing to her head.</p><p>The thought of passing out and hitting the ground with Thor buried deep in her rear hole brought further excitement to Shayera. Something which Thor noticed when he played with Shayera’s nipples. And then he moved up to strike her ass, almost dive bombing her into the ground in the process.</p><p>Thor pulled back at the last second. Shayera took a deep breath. The thought of almost getting smashed into the ground while being smashed in another way excited Shayera. Thor grasped on Shayera’s cheeks and pushed deep into her to make her pussy squirt all over the place.</p><p>“Time to plug the leak.”</p><p>Shayera moaned as now Thor’s thick meaty fingers, a bit larger than the average Thanagarian, plunged deep inside of her pussy. The redhead woman just enjoyed what Thor was doing to her. All of the ways in which Thor pushed deep and rode Shayera’s ass, good, hard, and tight. Very, very vigorous pushes as Thor buried balls deep into Shayera and took her to an endless wave of pleasure. </p><p>“Almost losing it,” Thor teased her. “Going to cum aren’t you?”</p><p>“YES!” Shayera breathed out. </p><p>Thor spanked Shayera’s ass a couple more times and thrust a little bit harder into her tight hole. She squirted all over the place. </p><p>For all of his bravado, Thor could feel his end coming. Shayera was fearless, and why would she not be? Her soul had not been returned yet, so she could not die. Thor rode the hell out of Shayera’s ass and got closer. He edged deep inside of the snug ass of the gorgeous redhead woman. </p><p>Shayera arched herself back and enjoyed what was going to happen. It might have been several lifetimes, but the flames of passion were not dimmed at all. Thor bottomed out and rode her to the breaking point. </p><p>A scream of pleasure and Thor topped things off with a grunt. The tightening of his balls sent a load of cum just spilling in between Shayera’s cheeks. She flew directly to the ground. The stone had been impacted. Shayera’s wings stiffened for a minute before they went completely limp. </p><p>Thor buried rope after rope of semen directly in between Shayera’s supple cheeks. Even before Thor finished unloading, he marveled at what trickled out from between Shayera’s tender ass cheeks. Slowly working his way between them and pushing deep to a very prolific and sensational finish.</p><p>The moment Thor pulled out of Shayera, he left her to collapse down onto the ground. The breath was knocked completely out of her. </p><p>“Let’s not go that many centuries again,” Shayera said.</p><p>She could barely sit down due to how vigorously Thor fucked her. Worth it through. Also worth it to feel Thor take her into his strong arms and kiss Shayera passionately. </p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of waiting.”</p><p>The two rested in the small crater their connection had left. Well, at least Hela owed Thor a sufficient amount of credit.<br/><strong>The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(19, 20, and 21)  on March 2nd, 2021.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Sif, She-Hulk, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Shuri, Ororo, Hela(NEW), Shayera(NEW)</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19(3/2/2021 Update 1 of 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 2nd, 2021.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chapter 19:</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Suddenly, a glow emitted from the containment unit which Shuri kept Shayera in. She scrambled to check it out. Life signs were checking out as well as alive, and then Shayera’s eyes snapped open.</p><p>Shayera stopped ruthlessly slamming against the containment unit.</p><p>“Let me out!” Shayera yelled. “Thor brought me back. He’s coming, but they’re coming!”</p><p>Shuri rushed over to do one last scan of Shayera. She was just a mindless, senseless abomination last time, but it was no need to be uncertain. </p><p>Thor moved from the portal and landed right at Shuri’s face.</p><p>“So, it is her?” Shuri asked.</p><p>“Yes, and I’m afraid we don’t have much time,” Thor said. “I’ve encountered Byth Rok once again and he is getting stronger. He can and will physically affect the real world.”</p><p>A few seconds later, and Shayera made her way out of the tube. She had been healed thanks to Hela opening the gate and allowing her passage.</p><p>“I’m going to need something to bash them with.”</p><p>“Wakanda uncovered one of the weapons,” Shuri said.</p><p>Shuri presented Shayera with a mace. Her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas, and took the mace. Thor stood up proudly, but only for a second. The seriousness of the situation just gripped him and a buzzing in his ear made Thor completely stand up straight.</p><p>“Iron Man?” Thor asked.</p><p>“Oh, we have a problem,” Tony said over the communication link. “AIM, they are attacking Avengers tower. And they aren’t alone. Those zombie hawks you told us about? They’re here in full force. You know, we could really use a hand or a hammer or something.”</p><p>“Yes, I’ll be right over,” Thor said. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Shayera clutched her mace. The bloodlust which flashed through the winged warrior’s eyes was almost intoxicating and dare Thor say it, but pretty terrifying in places. </p><p>“Always ready,” Shayera responded to him. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Very well, then.”</p><p>“I’ll come with,” Shuri said. “I believe we’re going to need all of the help.”</p><p>A portal opened up. Depending on what AIM did and what mystical energies swirled through the air, a straight portal through Avengers tower might not be the easiest thing in the world. Still, Thor had his ways to get them there in a blink of an eye. </p><hr/><p><br/>Hawkeye watched as one of the hawk creatures circled him. Big, nasty and mad, and the archer took flight. The trick arrow the archer fired at the hawk warrior only stunned it for less than a moment. </p><p>The AIM reapers rushed towards She-Hulk. She-Hulk smashed her fist into one of them. Another one fired a large energy blast which burned through everything it touched. Not wanting to tempt to see what it did to human flesh, even Gamma-enhanced human flesh, She-Hulk propelled herself up into the air and drove down through the top of the machine to try and slow it down.</p><p>Captain America’s shield was more than sufficient to block the attacks of the screeching hawks. One of the armored AIM agents fired hot energy blasts. The super soldier maneuvered himself and threw the shield directly at the hawk creature. The living dead monster had been flown down.</p><p>“GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU ABOMINATIONS!”</p><p>The microscopic Wasp zipped out of the way just in time to watch Shayera fly in with reckless abandon and smash at the creatures with her mace. </p><p>“Well, that turned around really quick.”</p><p>One of the Reapers charged towards the Avengers. Thor came down from the heavens and sent a bolt of electricity to it which staggered it back. Shuri hurled a disc underneath it and the pulse of energy fried every one of the reapers guidance systems. </p><p>The demented hawk creatures flew down on Thor.</p><p>“Whatever nature they’re perverting, they all call upon more creatures than were stored at the temple,” Thor answered. </p><p>“Yes, and there were many who died throughout the various wars,” Shayera said. “We have to put a stop to Byth Rok and put him back to where he belongs.”</p><p>“Easier said than done ,because he’s not among them, is he?” Black Widow asked.</p><p>The two redheads fought side by side with each other, causing a great deal of damage to the hawks. Thor cleared the path and sent them flying, but it appeared even more came. </p><p>“I don’t understand this!” Iron Man said. “We need to clip their wings.”</p><p>“Been trying to do that this whole time!” Hawkeye fired back.</p><p>“Well, maybe you need something sharper.”</p><p>The one and only Loki appeared and a beam of light erupted from his staff. Three of the creatures had their wings distigrate to dust, along with the rest of them.</p><p>“Loki, to your right!” Thor yelled.</p><p>Loki spun around and stopped one of the hideous undead abominations by taking a bite out of the top of his skull. The beam of energy shot from the staff. </p><p>“They will return to where they have come from.”</p><p>Hela appeared and her presence put everyone on edge. Especially those in the Avengers, who had encountered her in the past and just barely slipped from her clutches. Captain America among them. </p><p>Yet, Hela paid the Avengers no mind. Mystical, green energy swirled around and locked onto the hawks to cause them all to explode into dust.</p><p>“They are temporarily off of the table, although it’s just plugging one hole.”</p><p>One of the AIM soldiers tried to bombard Hela with a missile. This worked out poorly in a number of ways. Thor and Shayera double smashed the man’s armor and almost crushed him like a tin-can.</p><p>“There, it’s done, time to go!” one of the AIM scientists moved.</p><p>The AIM goons all retreated. Shayera moved up to go after them on the sky platform, only for a vortex to unleash energy which knocked her back. Thor caught Shayera in his arms before she became a smear on the side of Avengers Tower.</p><p>“They’re getting away!” she shouted.</p><p>“Yeah ,you’ll get used to that after a while,” Iron Man said. “I don’t even know why they were here, other than an attack.”</p><p>“They must have wanted to keep our attention from something else,” Thor said. “But, what, and more importantly, why?”</p><p>Good questions which should be answered, although none of them had any answers to them just yet.</p><hr/><p><br/>“So, she’s back. And you leveraged your natural talents as a man-whore to have Hela to let her pass. Well done, brother, I’m proud of you.”</p><p>The Avengers kept a close watch on Loki. Hela left, only as quickly as she appeared, but Loki decided to stick around for a little bit. </p><p>“The Hawk Zombies are pressing, but let’s not forget, AIM is using them as a means to an end,” Captain America said.</p><p>Shayera respected Captain America, as a fellow soldier, but she had to agree to disagree.</p><p>“You’re underselling Byth Rok, and his ability to twist things,” Shayera said.</p><p>“The angry lady is right, he did stab me in the back,” Loki said. “If he can con me, then he can con someone like AIM. the question is, what are we going to do about it?”</p><p>“We?” Black Widow asked. </p><p>“Of course, I came in here and gave you a hand,” Loki said. “We are fighting for the same cause. We are fighting to avenge things after all.”</p><p>“If you’re saving that makes you an Avenger, you….you’re mistaken,” Captain America said.</p><p>“Yes, Loki, your help is much appreciated, but your past is murky at best,” Thor said.</p><p>“How can I be a better person when you don’t give me the benefit of the doubt?” Loki asked. </p><p>“Well, we doubt there’s any benefit in blindly trusting you for one thing,’ Hawkeye said.</p><p>“Oh, archer, that was a perfect shot, arrow straight to the heart,” Loki said. “Guess, they’re wrong, you are shooting straight.”</p><p>Loki chuckled, before he suddenly became serious.</p><p>“But, I might be able to help you, and I swear, for this mission, I won’t stab you in the back at the wrong moment,” Loki said. “They want to kill me too and if they succeed...well I don’t fancy my chances with Hela. There’s no reason for you not to trust me right now.”</p><p>“Oh, there’s plenty,” Captain Marvel said.</p><p>“Okay, Loki, we’ll work together, for now,’ Thor said. “But, I’ll be keeping a close watch on you.”</p><p>“And if you try anything,” Black Widow continued while letting the threat imply.</p><p>“Oh, trust me, I’ll be on my best behavior,” Loki said. “You can trust me! Pinky swear?”</p><p>Loki offered Thor. </p><p>“Last time we pinky sweared, I ended up as a frog,” Thor said. </p><p>“This is different,” Loki said. “Please, pretty please!”</p><p>Loki gave Thor puppy dog eyes in response. Thor sighed and accepted Loki’s offer for a pinky swear. Some of the Avengers looked skeptical and given their past with Loki, Thor could hardly fault them.</p><p>“Well, we have a lead on AIM,” Black Widow said. “So, it’s time to go out.”</p><p>“Oh, Mr. Stark, since I’m your guest, can I say the line? You know the one?”</p><p>Loki bounced up and down like a gleeful little child. </p><p>“Tony, humor him,” Thor said. “For now.”</p><p>“Okay, fine,” Tony said. “Loki, say it.”</p><p>“Avengers assemble!” Loki cheered. “Always wanted to do that.”</p><p>The Avengers prepared to assemble. Hawkeye and Black Widow locked eyes for a brief moment before Hawkeye spoke the obvious question.</p><p>“Are we really trusting Loki?”</p><p>“For now,” Thor responded. </p><p>The two SHIELD agents agreed to have eyes on the back of their head.</p><hr/><p><br/>“Now, we move forward. People have always shunned evolution, despite the fact they should know that it is important to progress. AIM will bring forth a new age. And this time, all who stand within our way, will be crushed. And I will do the crushing, for now I am more powerful than ever.”</p><p>MODOK gave a speech to AIM. The glint of the large headed man echoed.</p><p>“And soon we will…..”</p><p>Mjnolir flew through the air. Only this time, a shield bounced the hammer off and sent it flying back into Thor’s outstretched hand.</p><p>“Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me,” MODOK said. “You’re not going to fool me a third time. And now with my upgrades, I’m more powerful than ever before.”</p><p>“Still, the same overinflated ego, or maybe that got an upgrade too?” Iron Man asked. </p><p>“You can improve on perfection, and this world will be mine,’ MODOK said. “Let me start with the Stark Industries satellite. The full scan of Avengers tower got me everything I need. First, I will start with your satellites, and then I will start with your armor.”</p><p>“You won’t beat the Avengers!” Loki bellowed. “You will face the wrath of Loki and his Amazing Friends!”</p><p>“Enough,” MODOK said. “I don’t know what game you’re playing, but it ends now. AIM….annihilate!”</p><p>More reapers appeared and attacked the Avengers and Loki. There was going to be a hell of a battle.</p><p>“If he gets those satellites, what kind of chaos are we looking at?” Captain America asked.</p><p>“Well, he can pretty much target any place in the world and he could take control of military bases, nuclear weapons, and shut down vital systems if he chose,” Iron Man said. “So, yeah, let’s avoid that at all costs.”</p><p>Thor cut a path through the newly enhanced Reapers. Shayera swung her mace as hard as possible and dinged them off of them.</p><hr/><p><br/>Shuri dodged the attacks. She tried to get close enough to get a scan at MODOK, to try and figure out a weakness. Or at least block his attempts to upload a trojan virus into the Stark Industries satellite. </p><p>Loki beamed magic over the air at MODOK, but the energy just absorbed into him. MODOK fired back with a deadly beam which almost cut Loki off. </p><p>“This synthetic Nth metal will be more than enough to stop your tricks, Trickster.”</p><p>“Synthetic?” Shuri asked. “Shayera, hit him with everything you have.”</p><p>Shayera wound up with the mace and hammered him as hard as possible with the mace. Two more shots and the shell around MODOK cracked. A cheap imitation was nothing compared to the real deal and Shayera felt more than alive with this weapon in her hand. </p><p>Captain Marvel, Wasp, and Thor all dodged the final Reaper attack. Black Widow leapt on it’s back and stabbed two gauntlets into his back.</p><p>The Avengers turned their attention to the Scientist Supreme, who had stood with no coverage and no back up. Wasp yanked the remote control of her hand and left Monica open.</p><p>A slow clapping interrupted the Avengers before they could make their move. They all turned around, to notice Byth Rok, who dragged Carter Hall around by the scruff of the neck. Shayera stopped and recognized the most recent form of her doomed love, Katar in his eyes. </p><p>“AIM built me what I needed and now I no longer need them,” Byth Rok said.</p><p>“You betrayed us!” Monica snapped.</p><p>“Yeah, you should have seen that one coming,” Loki said. </p><p>And suddenly, and not for the first time, Byth Rok stabbed Carter in the back. Carter fell on top of a stone slab which Byth Rok laid on the floor. </p><p>The blood opened the gate and legions upon legions of Thangarians of the damned poured out of a portal. Byth Rok recalled an entire army.</p><p>“Thangarians no longer have a place to call home. Therefore, we are claiming Earth. Once we deal with the human vermin infesting this place, it will be habitable. “<br/><strong>The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20(3/2/2021 Update 2 of 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 2nd, 2021.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chapter 20</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>The numbers overwhelmed the Avengers. But the Avengers never let something like overwhelming numbers stop them from doing the right thing and stop them from saving the day. Thor and Shayera joined forces and knocked some of the hawk creatures out of the sky.</p><p>“Everyone stand clear!”</p><p>Hawkeye’s most potent trick arrow fired through the air. A huge explosion erupted and flames just fired from the arrow to burn the hawk creatures. From the sky, they all fell.</p><p>“Not enough!” Byth Rok yelled. “Feast upon their flesh. Once Earth’s mightiest heroes are taken down, the rest of them will fall in line!”</p><p>“The odds appear to be less than ideal!”</p><p>Loki thought Thor spoke the obvious. The creatures made a dive for Loki’s staff and one of them shattered it. Loki backed up only to dodge the incoming Black Widow who kicked one of the creatures out of the air. Another one went for Black Widow only for Wasp to grow to a giant size and smash it out of the air. </p><p>“We’re going to have to retreat until we form a plan to take them down!” Captain America.</p><p>“Retreat?” Shayera asked.</p><p>Normally that word would not be in her vocabulary. Shayera smashed the skull of one of the creatures. Another one grabbed her. Whether or not these were valiant soldiers which Shayera fought against in one of her numerous lifetimes, she did not know. They were grabbing and trying to tear her wings off, so they needed to be taken down. </p><p>Thor smacked the creatures in the face. </p><p>“I know it’s not ideal, but we have few options.”</p><p>A shell shocked Monica watched as one of the creatures went straight for her. She-Hulk grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. Captain America smashed his shield.</p><p>“Until we can figure out a way to stop Byth Rok, then we have to head out through the bifrost.”</p><p>She-Hulk, with Monica in her arms, jumped over the creatures. Thor opened a portal. </p><p>“This should keep them from following us!”</p><p>Iron Man unleashed every weapon possible from his suit. Not something he normally did, but desperate times called for the most desperate measures. The rockets soured through the air and struck the hawk creatures to back them up ever so slightly from following. </p><p>“Through the portal! Hurry!”</p><p>Thor’s urgent voice made sure for the Avengers and Loki to scramble to the other side of the portal.</p><hr/><p><br/>“They shouldn’t be able to follow us,” Loki said. “For now.”</p><p>“He’s just getting stronger,” Thor said.</p><p>“Yes, and he will destroy everything on this planet to get the prize that he wants,” Shayera said. “He likes nothing better than a planet.”</p><p>“So the man who he stabbed, was that….”</p><p>“Yes,” Shayera said. “Not the first time Byth Rok fooled and betrayed him. And hopefully it will be the last, when we close the cycle.”</p><p>The rest of the Avengers, along with a recovering Scientist Supreme, had to figure out their next move. Shuri and Tony were deep in conversation.</p><p>“As long as that gateway is open, he will recall more,” Tony said. “Do you think you can help me find a way to close the gateway?”</p><p>“If we had a detailed map of its creation, then likely yes,” Shuri said. “Without one it’s going to take time, we simply don’t have.”</p><p>Thankfully, they might have one person which could potentially help them. Tony hoped she would be able to listen to reason. Given that Monica was angered at Byth Rok’s inevitable and obvious betrayal, perhaps they could move forward. </p><p>“While you’re doing that, we’re going to work out a plan to divide his forces,” Captain America said.</p><p>“Thor, a word.”</p><p>Thor moved over to talk to Loki. Shayera took a half step to join him.</p><p>“Yes, you better come as well,” Loki said. </p><p>Thor, Shayera, and Loki walked over away from the rest of the Avengers as they planned their attack. </p><p>“There’s only one thing powerful enough to stop him,” Loki said. “We both know it’s not ideal, but...you’re going to use the staff.”</p><p>“I’m not sure if I even have the ability to use it,” Thor said. “Or, if this is the best option.”</p><p>“It would work,” Shayera said. “But the danger of Rok getting his hands on the staff is far too great.”</p><p>“But, he now has infinite resources to search down the staff,” Loki said. “Wouldn’t it be better to get in front of this before it becomes a problem?”</p><p>Thor pondered, and made a decision based on the best possible outcome. He did keep the staff well hidden, but it was in more danger of being stolen.</p><p>“You’re going to have to trust that I’m right,” Loki said. “And I fear, you’re going to have to put more trust in your hands than I know you’d like to.”</p><p>Thor really did not like where this was going. He knew Loki had some kind of plan and unfortunately, all of Thor’s usual courses of action were not doing well.</p><p>“I’ll get it.”</p><hr/><p><br/>Thor walked down a large hallway and found himself wrestling with a really big decision. He had kept the staff safe from prying eyes for centuries. A true menace could really hold it, although in his time away from the living, Byth Rok became a bit more dangerous than ever before. </p><p>With a hand on the stones, Thor parted the gateway opening and took a step inside. He had come close to the staff which had been behind a field of red mist. Thor had to put the stones in the right order, otherwise the mist would consume him. A nasty little trap for sure, but Thor did it. </p><p>“Bravo, Thunder God! You lured me right to my birthright!”</p><p>Three large brutish Thangarians dove down. Thor had been surprised, much surprised. Because they were not zombies, they were among the living. One of them almost brought an axe into Thor’s head who blocked it. Thor wrestled the Thanagarian down onto the ground and tried to put him down for the count. </p><p>Byth Rok appeared in front of Thor. Thor found himself restrained. The Prince of Asgard fought them creatures tooth and nail. </p><p>“One would think that what the staff did to you last time, you would be hesitant to even place a finger on it!” Thor rumbled.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve had centuries to learn how to make it work for me.”</p><p>Byth Rok reached for the staff. Thor broke free and rushed to the staff, only to find a third party grabbing ahold of it. </p><p>“And you will have centuries more to learn how you failed it.”</p><p>Loki flashed in front of Byth Rok and pulled the staff out of the stone. </p><p>“And since your little monsters broke my staff, I’ll be taking yours,” Loki said. “Consider it reparations.” </p><p>“I thought you better,” Byth Rok said. “You would stand beside Thor.”</p><p>“Yes, because it suits my goals,” Loki said. “And this power….no one should have this much power. Especially the likes of you.”</p><p>The staff flickered to life and Byth Rok took a couple of steps back. Loki allowed the power to flow through his fingertips.</p><p>“We can rule together. It doesn’t have to come to this. I can give you Asgard, all I want is a new world for Thangar!”</p><p>“Fool me once, shame on you!” Loki yelled. “Unfortunately, I don’t get fooled twice.”</p><p>A beam of energy blasted from the staff and sent Byth Rok crashing through three sets of walls. Loki hovered with the staff in his hand, and the decapitated head of the zombies hawk rolling around on the ground. </p><p>The decapitated head spoke to Loki with malice through its bloodshot and disgusting eyes.</p><p>“Did you really think you would be allowed to leave? Staff or not! I still have them under my thrall, as long as the gate is linked to me!”</p><p>The hawk creatures arrived in full force, both living and dead. Loki curled his hand around the staff. He would see what kind of power it really and truly held.</p><p>The Thangarians attacked in mass. Shayera joined them, along with Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, Captain Marvel, She-Hulk, and Wasp to lead to a real rumble. </p><hr/><p><br/>“Yes, I know the dangers now and I realize it was a mistake to trust him. I knew he was a conman and I still got conned.”</p><p>Monica took a long drink of coffee to ease her nerves. Tony and Shuri both looked at the woman who put the coffee down to give them the proper answer.</p><p>“I will help you, but I want something in return.”</p><p>“With the world burning, you want something in return?” an incredulous Tony asked. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Leniency, I don’t want to be locked up by SHIELD,” Monica said. “I wish to work with them, to do some good for the world.”</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do,” Tony said.</p><p>“Well, that’s the best I can hope for,” Monica said. “Princess, do you think you can help me get something workable to counteract the gate?”</p><p>Shuri took one look at the designs. It should not be too difficult. </p><p>Unfortunately, a swarm of Thangarians prepared to smash through the top of the tower. Tony sighed and clicked a button on his head piece.</p><p>“JARVIS, unleash Protocol Nineteen.”</p><p>“Yes, unleashing protocol nineteen.”</p><p>Several of the cases which contained the Iron Man suits shattered. From the most basic prototype to the most advanced Hulkbuster, all of the suits went into battle formation and went to war with the hawk zombies. </p><p>“Not sure how much time I bought you, but it’s something.”</p><p>“Good, that’s time we can use to finish this,” Shuri said. “And once we override the main gate, they should be sent through the portal.”</p><p>“Yes, it should work, even with the blood sacrifice needing to be counteracted.”</p><p>Tony realized his suits were going to take a beating, but hey, he could always make more. And it was not the first time most of his armor took a hell of a pounding.</p><hr/><p><br/>Loki took to the use of staff like a duck to water and banished all of the undead creatures. Unfortunately for him, the one he was after remained out of reach.</p><p>“Clear the path!” Loki yelled. “Byth Rok is mine!”</p><p>“Not if I get to him first!” Shayera called back.</p><p>“Oh a challenge,” Loki said. “Be careful with this one, Thor, she’s a handful.”</p><p>“Don’t I know,” Thor muttered. </p><p>Thor wound up the hammer and sent the hawk zombies flying back a few feet. Captain Marvel smashed her way through the legions, along with She-Hulk.</p><p>“Okay, everyone, back off, we’re going to send them all back!” Tony called through the comm links.</p><p>An energy blast erupted and sent the recalled hawk zombies back. A few stragglers made their way to try and grab onto Loki and Shayera only to get a mace to the face. </p><p>There was only one. Byth Rok backed up and found himself surrounded by a bunch of people he was going to kill. Shayera rushed towards him.</p><p>“We can make a deal…..”</p><p>Shayera smashed the mace into Byth Rok’s face. Before she could deliver the deciding blow, a beam of light fired past her. Shayera just barely avoided it as Loki impacted Byth Rok and caused his body to return to the oblivion it had been over the last few centuries.</p><p>Two ashened footprints had been left on the ground, with a glowing staff. </p><p>“No one double-crosses Loki. No one.”</p><p>The Avengers all brought in a collective sigh of relief. The danger has passed.</p><p>“Thank you for your help, Loki,” Thor said.</p><p>“Oh, you’re quite welcome,” Loki said. “But, I think it’s time we part ways, my dear brother. I doubt I would be welcomed back to the tower for tea and cookies.” </p><p>Some of the Avengers nodded behind Loki’s back. Loki took a step to depart. Shayera noticed he had one vital object still in his hands. </p><p>“Return the staff.”</p><p>Loki stopped at Shayera’s words and he turned around.  A sadistic grin spread over Loki’s features as he did the opposite of returning the staff. He just clutched it together. </p><p>“No one should have this kind of power,” Loki said. “But, I would be a fool to relinquish it. And I knew, if playing the game long enough, Thor would put that power in my hand.”</p><p>“LOKI!” Thor yelled. </p><p>“Well, I held up my end of the bargain, I didn’t stab you in the back during this mission,” Loki said. “But, the mission is over, I’m afraid.”</p><p>A blast from Loki’s staff sent the Avengers and Shayera on their back as they all made an attempt to grab at him. The energy held them down underneath a dome which Loki stood over the top of.</p><p>“And I understand now. And you will all bow down before the new god of the nine realms. So, I would like to tender my resignation as a member of the Avengers, for I have bigger plans.”</p><p>The skies distorted around Loki. While Byth Rok used the staff to recall hawk zombies, Loki recalled shadows made of pure magical energy. Still Thangarians in spirit, but Loki put his unique own twist on things. </p><p>“Avengers disassembled.”<br/><strong>The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21(3/2/2021 Update 3 of 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 2nd, 2021.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Chapter 21)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>“In the end, I think that I may have a slight bit of a problem. A chronic desire to backstage others to get what I want. However, the power which I will get from the transaction is much more intoxicating. And I have proven my point and allowed the Avengers to deal with a problem.”</p><p>The Avengers flickered further and further away from Loki’s eye, as he drifted to the next destination. They were having to deal with the contorted shadow monsters.</p><p>“And there are so many possibilities. It’s true that I did not intend to go this direction. No matter how many people won’t believe me. But, the moment the spear slid into my hand, it was not going to end well for anyone. Well, it’s going to end rather well for me.”</p><p>Loki arrived outside of the Wakandian embassy where several of the guards pointed their weapons at him.</p><p>“You don’t belong here.”</p><p>“How quaint.”</p><p>Their spears were dangerous and could in fact do some serious damage. However, they lacked one quality, the power of Loki. Loki stabbed the spear forward and caused them all to crumble to dust. While he could do that to the guards, Loki did respect them as noble warriors.</p><p>Therefore forcing them to their knees and rendering them powerless for Loki to walk past would do rather nicely. Loki made his way into the embassy past them.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I won’t get away with this,” Loki said. “Heard it before. The book, the movie based on the book, the fanfiction based on the movie based on the book, everything.”</p><p>Loki turned his attention to Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis.</p><p>“Fancy meeting you here, Doctor Foster,” Loki said. “I’m not here to do you any harm. I just wish for the Nth metal that Shuri was studying. It could be of some use of fortifying my plans.”</p><p>“You won’t be getting it!” Jane yelled. </p><p>Loki just casually flicked the staff and Jane levitated off of the ground like a puppet on the string. Several of the shadowed figures moved in and they grabbed Darcy. Darcy struggled, and fought valiantly, but it felt as if she was just punching air. They could touch her, but she could not touch them. </p><p>“I’m not the villain, I stopped an invasion, but there will be more, if I don’t become the ruler of all of the realms. Now, I’m sure you don’t want Ms. Lewis to make a pretty little mess on the wall. So, why don’t you point out the vault while I do the rest?”</p><p>Loki had no desire to murder any more than he had to. Murder without a purpose at least did not fit into his plans.</p><p>“It’s a lot of power,” Loki said.</p><p>“Yes, and you’ve gone mad with it.’</p><p>“Oh, no, my mind is clearer than it’s ever been .And I can see how I must start reshaping all of the realms, one world at a time and I am…..”</p><p>“LOKI!”</p><p>Thor crashed through the roof of the embassy. One mighty swing with Mjnolir knocked the shadow creatures away from Darcy. Thor slammed down onto the ground.</p><p>“Oh yes, a very impeccable entrance as usual,” Loki dryly commented. “But, that won’t stop me.”</p><hr/><p><br/>Thor’s biggest regret was letting down his guard for one second. That’s how Loki tricked him, that’s how Loki always tricked him. </p><p>“Oh, dear brother, you abandoned the rest of the Avengers to chase after me,” Loki said. “I’m touched.”</p><p>“Not abandoned, Loki, and your forces are losing. It’s allowed me the opportunity to…..”</p><p>A beam of light erupted from the staff and slammed Thor around like a ragdoll. Thor powered out of the agony beam and smashed forward to hit Loki in the face. He disappeared into dust and reappeared behind Thor. Thor had been blasted once again. </p><p>A wall of pure energy erupted on the ground and separated Thor from his hammer. Thor dove at the wall only to find the energy blasting him back. </p><p>“We’ll see how much the fabled Thor is without his hammer,” Loki said.</p><p>“Then drop the staff and we’ll settle this like men,” Thor said.</p><p>“Mmm….no!”</p><p>Loki blasted Thor three times in succession. The god smoked from the energy which Loki just laughed at. Now that Thor was weakened, Loki kicked him around like a soccer ball, just like he always wanted to.</p><p>Thor caught Loki’s foot upon the third kick and flipped him to the ground. Loki landed and sent a beam of light right through the face to hold Thor down to the ground. Thor struggled, breathing underneath it.</p><p>“Think of the consequences of what you’re doing,” Thor gasped. </p><p>Jane and Darcy watched. They had no idea what to do. But, surprisingly, Mjnolir lifted off of the ground and went straight into Jane’s hand. Her eyes flashed with power and energy as she rose up to the ground. </p><p>Darcy gasped and this turned Loki’s attention off of Thor to Jane. Loki reacted and chuckled as Jane held the hammer in her hand. </p><p>“Get away from him.”</p><p>A wild swing of hammer, but Jane found herself flying off course and smashing down against the wall. Loki walked over as Jane yanked herself back up to try again. Loki casually performed a shield spell which the hammer reflected on and sent Jane flying back.</p><p>“So, you can wield the hammer,” Loki said. “Bravo. Or rather, you have the ability to hold it and channel it’s power. But, you have no idea how to wield it, do you.”</p><p>Jane channeled all of the power possible and tried once again. This time, the shield broke for a second and Jane came close to smacking Loki in the face. Loki dodged the attack. </p><p>Then the window crashed upon as Shayera came down and cracked the mace back into the face of Loki. Jane’s attacks, as novice as they were, had served as a distraction for Shayera to come in.</p><p>And she was not alone. Loki found himself facing a brand new group of Avengers, which Jane slipping the hammer back to the recovered Thor, although a certain amount of divine power still flowed through her body.</p><hr/><p><br/>Loki zipped outside of the embassy outside, with the rest of the Avengers following him. Iron Man and Shuri joined in on the fight. </p><p>“You’ve forced my hand, Avengers,” Loki said. “Now, let me show you what this spear is going to do.”</p><p>“Loki, stop, you don’t know what you’re doing!”</p><p>“I do, and none of you are going to stop me.”</p><p>Loki clasped his hand around the spear. Arrogance proved to be the downfall of many who held the spear and Loki was not a simple exception. Thor threw himself in front of the rest of the Avengers, but he was too late to stop what happened.</p><p>A rift ripped open in time and space. And judging by the look of abject shock crossing Loki’s face, the rift was not what he expected. A swirl of energy erupted from the rift as green meteors began to rain from the sky. One of the larger meteors flew at the speed of light and knocked the spear out of Loki’s hand and the others smashed the spear to bits, with them flying up into the vortex. The spear pieces have been knocked into time and space.</p><p>“NO!” Loki yelled.</p><p>“At the rate that’s going, Earth could be destroyed,” Iron Man said. “We have to find a way to close it.”</p><p>“Yeah, but the spear was smashed, so how can we…..” Captain Marvel asked.</p><p>A particularly large black meteor rock hit Loki directly in the chest and sent him flying through the nearest portal. Thor watched in abject horror as Loki appeared to have been ripped in half and sucked directly into oblivion for all to see. </p><hr/><p><br/>There had been no time to mourn Loki’s apparent demise because the meteors were about ready to crash down.</p><p>“We need to divert them somehow,” Shuri said.</p><p>“Yes, of course, but it’s easier said than done,” Iron Man said. “We’re going to need to reverse course, or at least mitigate the damage…..”</p><p>Thor lifted his arm into the air and sent a vortex back to try and send the meteors flying back.</p><p>“Keep it up!” Wasp cheered. “You’re doing it.”</p><p>“Yes, but not enough,” Thor commented. “I’ve only got so much strength and the battle with Loki has sapped some of it so….”</p><p>Jane grabbed Thor’s arm and clasped the power. The power of Mjolnir channeled through her and Jane could feel her body transforming. Her dark hair turned blonde, her body became a little bit more defined and she grew slightly in height so she was almost neck and neck with Thor. The power of the hammer channeled through both of them. </p><p>“The two of us together, we can beat this!” Jane called out.</p><p>“Yes, yes, we can!” Thor thundered. </p><p>The vortex had been sealed, and most of the meteors rained into a harmless canyon area just a little bit away from where they were standing. </p><p>The second that they had closed the vortex. Thor inclined his head. Loki was gone. By arrogance of his own doing and despite the hideous way he went, Thor knew by now than to count him out just yet.</p><p>“That was exhausting,” Jane said. “You make it look so easy. I can’t do the same things that you can.”</p><p>“Such efforts come with time and practice,” Thor said. “Before you can utilize your new enhancements, you need the proper amount of training.”</p><p>“And what enhancements they are,” She-Hulk said.</p><p>Jane got a good look at her body. Even when she let go of the hammer, she retained it. By closing her eyes, Jane was able to return to her old form and then by concentrating hard again, she was able to go to her new Asgardian form. Although she was left with a headache and she almost collapsed into Thor’s arms.</p><p>“We’re going into uncharted territory,” Thor said. “Best not to overexert yourself.”</p><hr/><p><br/>“We need to clear the area, and make sure people don’t go near. Thankfully this is the Wakandian embassy, and there are very few people who are allowed.”</p><p>Carol Danvers would have to take a personal interest in this mission.</p><p>“Agent Danvers, you better come here. Something crashed in this pod, and it’s not meteors.”</p><p>From beneath the cannon, Carol spied it. A pod which had fallen in the meteors. They had been so busy dealing with the chaos, which they missed the first time. Carol and the SWORD agents with her looked around.</p><p>“We have to get down there,” Carol said. “Or rather, I will. Stand guard.”</p><p>Carol lowered herself down and walked over to the pod. The technology on it was astounding, although it was empty. The front of the pod opened and whoever was inside, was not inside anymore.</p><p>They could not have gotten far. Carol flew out of the canyon to take a look around and then, off to the side, she noticed something. Which appeared to be a blonde woman dressed in white. And then, nothing but a blur as she went off in the other direction. </p><p>“Get the wreckage out of the canyon,” Carol told them.</p><p>The SWORD agents could see Carol go off in the other direction.</p><p>“What is she doing?”</p><p>“Avengers things?” one of them suggested. “Let’s get this up out of here. I’ve never seen anything like this in my life.”</p><p>They lifted the pod up out of the cannon. </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>Something silvery began to leak from the bottom of the ship. One of the agents reached for it, to prepare to take a sample, but a scientist shook his head. </p><p>“It looks as if some kind of nano-tech agent,” the scientist said. “Don’t touch it.”</p><p>The substance oozed ominously from the bottom of the ship. A further study indicated that whatever it was, it was not part of the ship itself. </p><p>Curious, curious indeed.<br/><strong>The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(22, 23, and 24) on March 9th, 2021.</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22:(Thor/Jane and Thor/Jane/Shayera)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>First posted as part of a three chapter set on March 9th, 2021.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 22:(Thor/Jane and Thor/Jane/Shayera)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The moment Jane and Thor returned, Jane got a second wind, and she celebrated that second wind by smashing her lips onto Thor's with a kiss. Channeling the new power, the two lovers indulged in each other. Jane felt herself growing in energy, and no wonder Thor had quite the vigorous sexual appetite.</p><p>The two struggled past the doorway, intending to find a bed to break. Thor doubted very much they would reach that far, as he pinned Jane against the wall and vigorously kissed her lips. Jane returned the fire, her legs wrapped around Thor's body.</p><p>"Just take me right here!"</p><p>Thor pulled down Jane's pants and revealed her pussy. It dripped wet with desire which delighted Thor. Thor rubbed Jane's warm womanhood with circular motions. Her nipples stuck out and Thor hastened to take off Jane's top to reveal her breasts. He squeezed them and made Jane just ooze with pleasure as Thor edged his fingers deep into Jane's tender, warm, gushing slit.</p><p>"Thor!" Jane moaned. "Give it to me!"</p><p>Thor's fingers slid against Jane. Jane wanted even more, and she worked open the front of Thor's pants, to reveal his large throbbing cock. Jane decided to test out her newly enhanced breasts by dropping down to her knees and wrapping them around Thor's large cock. The feeling of them sliding between her chest made Jane just gush with pleasure. She leaned in and kissed the tip of Thor's head before rocking his prick back and forth between her breasts with a few more pumps.</p><p>"Amazing," Thor said. "Lovely, as always."</p><p>The thing which would be more lovely, and Jane could hardly wait, was for Thor to cum all over her breasts. Jane squeezed her tits together and sandwiched Thor's amazing cock between them. Thor groaned and pushed, to drive his prick deep into Jane's warm cleavage. He followed through, with an immense amount of pumping action to drive Jane completely wild. The lust which swam through her eyes, increased and Thor grunted when he pushed into her.</p><p>"Well, you know where to finish, don't you?"</p><p>Thor did indeed. He pushed himself to a higher level and rocked Jane's chest with as many thrusts as possible. Thor's balls tightened and with one more push, Thor exploded all over Jane. A shower of white hot seed painted Jane's face and chest as she worked back and forth. Slowly, but surely jerking Thor until he finished all over the place and masked Jane in his thick, juicy cum.</p><p>Jane scooped up her chest and sucked the cum from it. The look of europhia on Jane's face increased. Thor scooped up Jane in his arms and they finally found a bed, just barely.</p><p>The lovers dropped down onto the bed. Jane climbed onto Thor's prick, and slammed down all of the way. The tight pussy of Jane contracted around Thor. Thor grabbed a handful of Jane's meaty ass as the riding continued with vigor. The heat erupted from Jane's loins with each push down onto Thor's mighty hammer.</p><p>"I can do this all night!" Jane said.</p><p>"Good," Thor grunted. "Absolutely perfect."</p><p>Thor cupped Jane's ass one more time and drove her down. The newly acquired stamina really gave both of them a workout. Thor filled Jane and Jane responded by dropping down onto Thor to take his meaty spear all the way inside of her tight body.</p><p>The clenching around him thrilled Thor's organ and got the blood pumping to all of the right areas. Thor groaned and pushed deep into Jane, sliding fast and hard into her warm slit and rocking her body. Thor slid his hand down Jane's leg and made her cry out for more.</p><p>Thor laid back on the bed and enjoyed the show of Jane riding him. First regular cowgirl style and then reverse cowgirl. Jane's beautiful ass bounced up and down on Thor. His balls hit Jane at all of the right angles and edged Thor a little bit closer to the breaking point.</p><p>"Fill me like I know you can," Jane breathed.</p><p>A big grin crossed Jane's face as she leaned back. Thor cupped Jane's breasts and slid all the way into her warm body with multiple thrusts to drive her completely wild with pleasure. Thor's balls thundered and slapped Jane's skin, driving her mad over and over again.</p><p>"Going to cum for me again?" Thor asked Jane.</p><p>"YES! YES!"</p><p>Jane repeatedly rammed her pussy down onto Thor's hard rod and stretched around him. Tighter and more fluid, Jane pumped her way around Thor. Thor grabbed her and pulled Jane in close before stuffing her body.</p><p>The position reversed, with Thor sliding inside of Jane and driving down into the newly empowered woman's body. Thor's large hands pawed Jane's nearly enhanced tits and squeezed them. Jane rocked up and down to meet Thor slamming all the way inside of her body.</p><p>"Get closer," Thor groaned. "Spurt for me."</p><p>Jane had never felt happier, now she got Thor unchained and driving all the way inside of her body. Thor bent down and looked Jane directly into the eyes. Tingles erupted as Jane pushed up in an attempt to drive Thor's mighty organ as far into her love tunnel as possible. A stretching feeling happened as Thor rode Jane.</p><p>Jane's body quivered underneath Thor, before the newly-empowered woman locked her legs around Thor's waist and pulled Thor in a little bit closer. Thor stuffed Jane and made her just cry out in passion with each thrust getting a little bit deeper inside of her.</p><p>"Your turn!" Jane cried out.</p><p>Thor just smiled and pushed himself to the breaking point. His balls slapped down onto Jane and rocked her body something fierce. One thrust at a time, with his heavy balls hitting her in all of the right places. Jane tightened her legs around Thor and milked away at him, getting him closer.</p><p>One last push rocked the bed, tested it's durability, although it did not break. The dam inside of Jane did, as she bursted all over the place. Thor rocked faster and plunged deep into Jane before he finally, finally, lost himself inside of her. His balls tightened and Thor fired.</p><p>The two wielders of the hammer came together. Thor rocked back and forth into Jane and spilled his seed into her, to cause her body to swell up the faster Thor rode her until they both collapsed on the bed, on a very sweaty heap.</p><p>As the two caught their breath, the realization they were not alone hit Jane and Thor like a ton of bricks.</p><hr/><p>A naked Shayera made her way into the bed. Thor would ask how long she had been there, although the God of Thunder knew the answer.</p><p>"Well, Doctor Jane Foster, a pleasure to meet you under less lethal circumstances," Shayera said.</p><p>"And Shayera, a pleasure to meet you as well," Jane said. "But, I'm sure we'll get to know each other very well soon enough…."</p><p>The kiss silenced Jane in an instant. Shayera had not been a woman of words very often, but a woman of quick and very decisive action. Jane's tongue danced into Shayera's mouth and Shayera returned with a kiss of her own and presented herself right for Thor.</p><p>Thor shifted into the battle and spread Shayera's wet pussy for the world. The Thunder God pushed all the way into her, one finger first and stretched Shayera's hungry little love tunnel out for his finger. Thor leaned in and kissed the back of Shayera's neck to make her moan with a finger casually working into her tight, wet pussy. Shayera moaned as Thor fingered her.</p><p>"I must say, it feels good to do this in the actual physical realm."</p><p>Yes, Shayera was not one to argue with that particular fact. She slid back and Thor's massive prick slid against her warm thighs and teased her entrance. Thor only had a moment before he could slide inside.</p><p>"I have to know what other things this tongue can do," Jane said.</p><p>"Let me show you."</p><p>Shayera dove onto Jane's chest and began to lick and suck at her breasts. Jane rolled her head back and enjoyed the pleasure. Shayera's pupils widened from the fact that Thor pushed inside of her body. Needless to say, Shayera had been filled up.</p><p>Technically speaking, Shayera's body regenerated, so she was a virgin as far as this particular body was concerned. Although, obviously, not one of mind and soul. Spiritual scholars on Thangar struggled to wrap their heads around that fact for some time, as it pertained to reincarnation.</p><p>Thor grabbed Shayera's ass and used everything in his power to bury himself into her. While Shayera's mouth drifted further south to Jane.</p><p>"Eat my pussy."</p><p>One whiff of Thor's seed packed into Jane's pussy served as a call whistle for Shayera. Shayera dove all the way inside of Jane and began to show her how it was done. Shayera licked, slurped, and sucked away with Jane's entire body writhing to meet the tongue.</p><p>Jane closed her eyes. Yes, Shayera's tongue aggressively took her. And hit every single point in Jane which sent her toes curling and the lust just emitting from her body. Jane pumped her hips up.</p><p>Thor squeezed Shayera's breasts and ran down onto her body. Just as Shayera liked, Thor grabbed ahold of her lovely red hair and used it as a handle to fuck her deeply and vigorously. Thor rocked back and forth and drove into her body to make her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>"She wants to be fucked hard and put away wet!" Jane yelled.</p><p>Oh, mind-reading among her powers as well, how very nice, Shayera mused. Still, Jane had a point. Thor's big balls hit Shayera in every way possible and thrilled her. The size of those big fat testicles made her cry out in pleasure as Thor rocked her from behind.</p><p>"Well, some things never change," Thor grunted. "All that tension. You waited for a long time and our little tryst in the soul world only barely whetted your appetite, didn't it?"</p><p>"Mmmph!"</p><p>Shayera finished feasting the cum out of Jane and rolled off to the side, so Thor could also toy with Jane if he wanted to. And Thor took advantage of this world class opportunity by cupping Jane's breasts and making her cry out in pleasure with Thor's hands touching her in all of the right ways and making her just gush all over the place.</p><p>"Just wait until I finish her off."</p><p>Shayera sucked one of Thor's fingers and got it good and wet. There was one particular part of Jane which Thor wanted to take for a test drive, so to speak, in her new enhanced form. Thor's finger pushed deep inside of Jane's ass and worked her, vigorously making her cry out.</p><p>"THOR!" Jane yelled. "You better not be teasing me."</p><p>"Never, my dear lady," Thor said.</p><p>Thor focused on Shayera for an instant to ensure she came hard. Shayera clamped her pussy against Thor's rod. Thor intended to ride it out, knowing that he would have a fresh load of cum ready for Jane to put in her ass. One more push and Thor grunted before he exploded deep inside of Shayera's body.</p><p>The Thangarian screeched in pleasure as Thor pushed deep inside of her and rained the cum down into her clenching hole as he finished up inside of her.</p><p>Jane crawled over to Thor and the blowjob she gave him had three reasons. For one, she could get Thor hard again. For the second reason, she could taste Shayera over him. The third and most important reason would be that Jane would prepare Thor and get him nice and wet.</p><p>"You want it, don't you?"</p><p>Jane's ass wiggled and Thor grabbed it and slapped her meaty cheeks. With a big smile, Thor pulled Jane over and ground the tip of his cock against her opening. Slowly, Thor teased Jane and then pushed her so she was prone on the bed. The tip of his cock just pushed into Jane's ass and made her cry out in pleasure as he entered her.</p><p>"It's in!" Jane moaned.</p><p>"It sure is and it's amazing!"</p><p>Jane could not agree more. Thor clapped her delicious cheeks and rocked down between them. A large thrust pushed deep inside of her body, as he pounded deep inside of her tight ass.</p><p>"THOR!" Jane moaned.</p><p>"That's my name. Don't wear it out as much as I'm going to wear your ass out."</p><p>Thor would enjoy every single last moment he spent buried deep inside of Jane's ass. He fucked her, first prone on the bed, and then with Jane's bubbly ass bouncing up and down on his cock. With Shayera moving in to taste Jane once again. Obviously, she did not have enough the first time through.</p><p>Dreams did come true for Jane. Thor worked her over and made her insides just sizzle with pleasure. Thor's hand clasped Jane's breast and squeezed it one more time. A long kiss to the side of her neck followed and Jane quivered all over the place to bring herself all the way down his throbbing hard cock moaning as she tightened in.</p><p>Shayera sucked on Thor's balls and tried to coax him to explode. Thor held on for the longest time and marveled out how much Jane's ass was grabbing him tight. Thor rolled a hand down her hip and pushed Jane all the way down to stuff her ass full of his cock.</p><p>"C-closer!" Jane murmured out. "CLOSER!"</p><p>"Yes, it is," Thor agreed. "Very close. Hope you're ready for the end."</p><p>Thor bottomed out inside of Jane and made her cum extremely hard one more time. Thor finally, finally, bust and exploded like a fountain inside of Jane's fine ass. He stuffed her ass full of cum with Shayera milking his big fat balls until they emptied in Jane.</p><p>The release had been quite great.</p><p>Jane fell forward. Loving what happened and hoping for another ride. And also, Shayera's naughty tongue slid into Jane's ass and vigorously swirled her tongue inside Jane's rear hole to suck the cum out.</p><p>Glorious, glorious indeed.</p><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Sif, She-Hulk, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Shuri, Ororo, Hela, Shayera</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23:(Thor/Natasha and Thor/Natasha/Shayera)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 9th, 2021</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 23:(Thor/Natasha and Thor/Natasha/Shayera)</strong>
</p><p>Thor pried himself away from Jane and Shayera, but no rest for the wicked. Black Widow grabbed him by the arms and pulled him into another bedroom. She straddled Thor's lap and kissed him vigorously. Thor returned Natasha's hungry kiss and ran his hands down her suit covered body. He would have to say, the suit covered Natasha's lovely frame nicely.</p><p>The moment the kiss broke, Natasha stared Thor directly in the eyes.</p><p>"Do you realize how long I've been waiting for this one?"</p><p>Natasha wrapped both hands around Thor's cock and began to stroke on it. The Black Widow was good with her hands for more than battle as Thor had been reminded. And Thor, leaned in to unzip Black Widow's suit and reveal her lovely breasts to the world. Breasts which Thor wrapped his hands around and gave a very delicious little squeeze to. Thor's prick throbbed when it pushed against Natasha's stomach. Thor ran his cock down and then pulled away from Natasha.</p><p>The Black Widow arched back, legs spread, and pussy open for Thor's oral assault. Thor took advantage of the offering and began to drive his tongue into it. The Prince of Asgard learned all of the spots very quickly to drive Natasha wild. The woman wanted no less.</p><p>Oh, if this was Thor's tongue, then Natasha could hardly wait to sample the rest of Thor in all of his glory. Thor's impressive tongue drove down into Natasha's slit and opened it up with a few steady, deft pumps. Thor arched himself back and allowed himself to taste her. Natasha returned the fire, her hips moving back and forth until the moment of eruption.</p><p>Good and wet, just how Thor liked it. He smacked his lips against Natasha's horny slit and pulled all the way out of her. Natasha sprang up and greeted Thor with a hungry open-mouth kiss. Their hands explored endlessly, with Thor lifting Black Widow up into the air into his strong hands.</p><p>One glorious gaze told Thor to make his move. So, he did, and lined up Natasha for the plunge. The tip of his cock edged against her warm tunnel, with Thor guiding the first few inches inside.</p><p>"Just say when."</p><p>Natasha refused to admit when she was broken. So much of this gloriously thick cock filled up her tight body. Oh, it was the perfect fit in Natasha's eyes. Natasha clutched on Thor's shoulders and used the thunder god for leverage to push herself down onto it.</p><p>The tightness of her body was extraordinary. Oh, Thor could hardly, hardly believe it. The feeling of Natasha's wet pussy just clutching his organ extremely hard brought chills down his spine. Thor cupped her amazing ass and encouraged Natashha to take the plunge.</p><p>Natasha leaned in and pushed her breasts against Thor's chest. Then pulled away so Thor could grab the Black Widow's ripe globes and squeeze them just hard. This released the juices from Natasha's hungry pussy when driving up and down on Thor's prick. Those balls hit Natasha hard on the thighs when she slapped down onto him.</p><p>"Yes, this is perfect!"</p><p>"Well, you are amazing, and deserve no less," Thor said. "I'm glad we are able to bond at this closer level."</p><p>"Yes, me too!" Natasha cried.</p><p>Something they should have done a long time ago. Black Widow wanted to etch this moment in memory for some time ago. She kept bouncing hard, with no end of the madness in sight. Thor grabbed Natasha's ass cheeks and pushed her down. Thor's manhood slammed deep into Natasha and her eyes shifted back out.</p><p>"Going to explode for you!"</p><p>"Yes, feel free to let it all out," Thor encouraged her. "There's no need for you to hold back."</p><p>"Oh, is there?" Natasha breathed.</p><p>Natasha impaled down onto Thor's meat pole and rocked herself. Thor's exploring hands sent a wave of passion and pleasure through Natasha. Thor wrapped a hand around Natasha's breast and palmed her breast to make her cry out in pleasure as he cupped and released her breast.</p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>"Yes, truer words could not have been spoken," Thor agreed. "Can you feel that? I sure can. I can feel you about ready to burst. And it is amazing, isn't it?"</p><p>"YES" Natasha moaned out.</p><p>Oh, Natasha, she could hardly hold back. Normally she had been on top. And in a physical sense, she was and in style. The Black Widow rode Thor's meaty pole. However, in another sense, it was Thor who was pretty much on top and dictating the pace of where this encounter was going. Natasha's eyes glazed over from Thor's skilled motions on her. Thor knew precisely all of the right moves to take to drive the Black Widow to a fit of pleasure. She squeezed Thor's tool and released an explosion of cum all over him.</p><p>"You have to be getting close."</p><p>"Aye, but I still can hold out a little bit longer."</p><p>Thor allowed Natasha to bend back, legs spread. This position made her pussy feel tighter and it was very hard for Thor to resist the tug on his manhood. He rocked back and drove himself all the way into Natasha. Natasha grabbed onto Thor's hands and guided them to her chest. Thor squeezed those two breasts and made Natasha just tighten up around him to try and squeeze him. Natasha spurted all over the place and coated Thor's length to allow him to delve a little bit deeper inside of her body.</p><p>"Your turn!" Natasha gasped.</p><p>Thor just smiled and sped up a little bit faster. He had Natasha on the ropes. Yes, it might have been his turn, but Thor was going to milk this one. Just as Natasha milked him and his cock. Her tightening walls clamped down onto Thor and closed around his prick with a fluid motion to grab him.</p><p>Oh, Thor rode out her orgasm and rode out to one of his own. Thor grunted and buried deep into Natasha. The contents of Thor's heavy ballsac burst and spurted into Natasha's body. Natasha squeezed Thor and took the load of cum inside of her body like a champion.</p><p>The sweaty Black Widow collapsed, breathing. Fluids leaked out of her body, both cum and sweat oozed off of her. Yet, Natasha found herself satisfied.</p><hr/><p>Once again, no rest for the wicked. Shayera recovered very nicely and Shayera wanted to play. Thor's cock pushed between the lips of the lovely Thanagarian woman and she sucked Thor deep, hard, and quite vigorously. Thor grabbed her head and pushed down between Shayera's lips to create an amazing suction feeling.</p><p>"Hello again, Shayera!" Thor boomed. "I hope you're enjoying yourself."</p><p>Thor leaned into Shayera's head and pushed all the way down her throat. The suction of Shayera's lips wrapped around Thor's tool felt beyond amazing. Thor grabbed the back of Shayera's head and rocked a little bit further down her throat. She made a delicious sound when putting her lips around Thor and sucked, sucked, sucked away hard for Thor's meaty pole driving all the way down her throat.</p><p>Natasha recovered quickly and decided to join the other redhead in the fun. Thor's balls filled back up. Natasha could hardly leave them unattended. She cupped them in her hand and brought her lips all the way down onto Thor's swollen testicles to pop them all the way inside of her mouth. These two beauties ran their mouths all over Thor's love organ and sucked him extremely hard.</p><p>Two redheads, for the price of one and they enjoyed themselves. Their tongues danced all over Thor's private parts and caused a warm feeling to rise from his balls. They latched their lips onto his, with a very hungry kiss and then pushed all the way.</p><p>Shayera wanted to taste more than Thor's cum. The Black Widow helped out the Thanagarian Warrior by pushing her all the way down onto Thor's pole to allow the sucking to continue. Thor put his hands on the back of Shayera's head and pushed a bit deeper, pumping his manhood down her throat with more fluid motions yet.</p><p>"Getting a bit closer," Thor grunted.</p><p>"Oh, you are."</p><p>Natasha milked Thor's balls and sucked on them a little bit. Thor pumped all the way down Shayera's open throat and stuffed her. Thor grabbed the warrior's head and face-fucked her good and hard just the way Shayera liked it. One thrust too many and Thor spurted all the way down Shayera's mouth.</p><p>Shayera tilted back and accepted the god's gift just exploding all over the place down her throat. The moment Thor finished, Shayera pulled away and smiled with a long kiss to Thor's hard prick. Her tongue swirled around and got the last few droplets of cum.</p><p>"Well, that was a treat,' Shayera said.</p><p>"Isn't it, though?" Natasha asked.</p><p>It was now time for the two lovely women to be acquainted. They kissed each other, and it seemed more like a challenge, than a kiss. Their tongues clashed together, with Shayera's hands moving all the way around to touch Natasha's body and get her into the perfect position. This got Natasha in the mood. Especially considering Thor moved in and slid his fingers deep into their wet pussies.</p><p>"I hope you didn't forget about me in your enjoyment of each other."</p><p>The tightening around Thor's fingers told the story. He rode them both, and made Natasha and Shayera cry out. Thor also swung his cock like a hammer against the lower backs of these beauties and brushed against their thighs. Slowly, Thor edged himself against Shayera's wet slit and made her just cry out in pleasure as Thor rotated his cock head against her womanhood to drive her completely wild.</p><p>"Do I have your attention?"</p><p>Oh, one hundred percent of the way. Shayera's legs parted, more than ready to enjoy Thor one hundred percent. Natasha slid out of the way, but one sultry expression indicated that she would have a piece of Thor as well. Thor cupped her pussy and stroked it, to satisfy Natasha and her desires for now.</p><p>Shayera's eyes widened a fraction as Thor buried himself as far into her as possible. Thor grabbed Shayera's lovely hips and hammered her pussy. The woman grabbed onto the first object, which happened to be Natasha's sweaty chest and buried her face into it.</p><p>Now the Black Widow had not been disappointed, too badly at least, in not getting another ride with Thor. Shayera had been more than capable of stimulating Natasha all over and hitting all of the right buttons. Namely the ability to suck and slurp on her nipples which sent a stimulating rush of pleasure through her body.</p><p>"Don't stop the fun!" a breathy Natasha announced.</p><p>Oh, would they ever? Thor thought not. Thor buried himself all the way into Shayera and slapped his balls down onto her thighs. Thor's skilled fingers matched the motion of which his prick was heading and slid deeper and vigorously until Natasha who rotated all over it.</p><p>Natasha came all over Thor's fingers. Thor rode her orgasm out before slowly dragging the fingers out and sliding them into Shayera's receiving mouth. Shayera sucked the Black Widow's nectar off of Thor while Thor's grabbed everywhere he could reach. Chest, ass, legs, everything on Shayera. Thor stroked one of her wings, which seemed to have its own set of pleasure receptors. Gently, but also firming, he breathed.</p><p>Despite the wings, no one could call Shayera an angel by any stretch. And Thor stretched her out and rocked her body. Thor squeezed Shayera's ass and pushed all the way inside of her body. One more push and Thor made Shayera squirt all over the place.</p><p>A prone Shayera laid on the bed briefly. Thor spread her legs and plowed inside of her. While an eager Black Widow masturbated a few inches away from the. Natasha's body timed itself against Thor's thrusts. The visual fuel was just as important as the physical attention Natasha gave to herself. Natasha buried herself deep into her body and shook from the pleasure of a well earned orgasm.</p><p>Shayera pressed face down on the bed, soaked in sweat, when Thor pushed all the way inside of her. Oh, Thor really hit all of her buttons and hammered all of her pleasure centers.</p><p>"Closer, Widow."</p><p>Natasha bent over and Thor drove three fingers into her at the same time. It equaled about the mass of a human cock, although a bit less personal in Natasha's mind. Still, it would have to do, as Shayera had taken complete control of Thor's massive member.</p><p>Thor basked in the glory of these two gorgeous redheads at the edge of an impressive orgasm. While Thor edged a fair bit closer to his own. Shayera's heavenly walls milked and squeezed Thor when driving all the way down into her body. Thor leaned in and slammed deep into Shayera's tight body to ride her to a physical peak of pleasure.</p><p>"Glorious," Thor breathed out.</p><p>Both these women orgasming for him, yes glorious indeed. Thor basked in this moment and pushed deep into Shayera ro pound her. Shayera was slowly rendered into a drooling mess, with only one goal in mind. She wanted Thor's cum inside of her.</p><p>Happy to oblige. Natasha collapsed first from Thor's fingers. Down, but most certainly, it would be unwise to count her out. With another push, Thor buried himself deep into Shayera and unleashed his gift inside of her. The sweet pleasure of release caused Thor's balls to tighten before they finished erupting inside of Shayera's warm, hungry pussy.</p><p>The moment Thor slid out. Natasha zeroed in on the river just splashing out of Shayera's pussy. Thor was more than intent to sit back and let this one play.</p><p>And play, Natasha did.</p><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Sif, She-Hulk, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Shuri, Ororo, Hela, Shayera, Black Widow(New)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 9th, 2021.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 24:(Thor/Natasha/Jennifer/Ororo)</strong>
</p><p>After Shayera had been wrapped up, Natasha dragged Thor up to another room for some fun. But, there had been two parties waiting for them. Storm and She-Hulk broke out big smiles when they locked their eyes onto Thor. She-Hulk pulled Thor into the room.</p><p>"Well, great minds think alike, don't they?" She-Hulk asked.</p><p>Natasha crossed her arms. However, she could not be too bad at enjoying some time with some beautiful women. Ororo leaned in and kissed Natasha on the lips with a sizzling kiss. Well, given the time Ororo spent in Wakanda around Shuri and her bodyguards, plenty of practice. Plus, Natasha often suspected being a female mutant meant that there was some kind of bisexual tendacies it work.</p><p>"While those two are wrapped up with each other, let me get wrapped up in you," She-Hulk said.</p><p>Oh, Thor was more than happy to oblige. His prick slid between She-Hulk's glorious breasts and she squeezed him. She-Hulk wrapped her breasts around Thor's prick and squeezed him. She-Hulk's lips pressed down onto Thor's cock and she squeezed her breasts. Thor entered the heavenly embrace of She-Hulk's gorgeous breasts. They slid all the way down onto him and put the squeeze on Thor's immense organ. Thor grunted and pushed all the way inside.</p><p>Only a fool would say no to a glorious ride. She-Hulk used her huge knockers to pleasure Thor. Even Thor's mighty organ had been engulfed by She-Hulk's breasts. She leaned in to lick Thor's head when it popped out. Thor let the pleasure overwhelm him and hit all of the right buttons possible</p><p>"Keep fucking my tits, baby," She-Hulk moaned. "That's what you want, baby. Absolutely perfect. Oh, yes, slide that big cock between them and just fuck, fuck, fuck to you can't fuck any more."</p><p>Natasha and Ororo wrapped into a scissor fuck motion. Natasha squeezed Ororo's gorgeous breasts. The sweat spilling off of Ororo's brown body made her look like an erotic treat. Not that Ororo was equally as smitten with the sweat just spilling off of Natasha's creamy skin. Ororo in fact squeezed Natasha's breasts and the two lovely women played with each other with their minds just going wild.</p><p>Thor groaned and exploded all over She-Hulk's chest. A bit sooner than he would like, but no less prolific than expected. Thor rocked and She-Hulk squeezed Thor's cock to allow every single last drop of cum to fire all over the place and paint She-Hulk's chest. Glorious, absolutely glorious and She-Hulk could hardly believe her good fortune from Thor draining the contents of his balls all over her chest.</p><p>"Delicious," She-Hulk cooed. "The perfect creamy topping."</p><p>Natasha and Ororo pulled themselves away from each other and decided to jump onto She-Hulk. The two lovely women kissed, licked, and sucked all of the cream from She-Hulk's dripping cleavage. She-Hulk grabbed the back of their heads and guided them on their fun.</p><p>Then there was Thor, getting hard from the fun. He did not give Ororo any attention so far tonight, a crime of the highest in Thor's opinion. Thor spread Ororo's legs and dove between her beautiful thighs to lick the weather-bending mutant out. Ororo moaned vigorously as Thor swirled his tongue all the way inside of her body, and then pulled out to drive all the way inside one more time.</p><p>"YES!" Ororo moaned.</p><p>Oh, Thor was just getting warmed up. He spread Ororo's legs and prepared to fill her up as only he could. Thor pulled all the way back and with a fluid motion, just buried his cock deep into Ororo.</p><p>Ororo released herself completely from She-Hulk's heaving breasts. This allowed the Black Widow to climb on top and take full advantage of the position. The pussies of the two women rubbed together, which looked very glorious. However, Ororo turned her attention away from that and only focused on how deep Thor fucked her.</p><p>Thor's massive prick drove inside of her tight body. Thor lined up and pushed into Ororo's slit, before rocking back and forth inside of her. Thor groaned when he filled up Ororo and kept pumping himself all the way down into her hungry slit, with as much force as he could muster. Thor rocked into her a little bit more and then pulled all the way out.</p><p>The insides of Ororo Munroe gushed all over the place. She wanted Thor buried back into her. That's what she needed right about now. Thor teased Ororo with several long strokes, before he buried deep inside of her body.</p><p>She-Hulk breathed out in pleasure. It was unknown exactly when Black Widow got the strap on. She-Hulk knew better than to ask questions like that. The only thing which mattered was said toy buried itself deep into She-Hulk's pussy while Black Widow rode her. Black Widow looked like a sexual deviant when plowing She-Hulk, which was precisely how the Jade Giantess liked it.</p><p>Speaking of deviance, oh Ororo turned into a puddle underneath Thor's thrusts. Thor took advantage of Ororo's ass up in the air to give it a playful spank. This only set Ororo off and caused a miniature thunderstorm to erupt outside. Thor pushed deep into Ororo and squeezed her chest to make her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>"THOR!' Ororo moaned. "Deeper! As deep as you could go."</p><p>Thor grabbed onto Ororo and split her lips open to drive all the way inside of her. He really worked her and pushed to the breaking point. Those large balls slapped Ororo on the thighs and made her cream all over the place. Thor knew precisely every single angle to deliver to push Ororo to the breaking point. Ororo tightened around Thor and milked him quite vigorously as Thor drove inside of her body.</p><p>A tiny bit deeper, and he would really have her rocking. Thor buried himself all the way inside of Ororo and got her spurting all over the place.</p><p>Both Ororo and She-Hulk collapsed on the bed at the same time. Ororo's body shuddered. Natasha crawled over and the moment Thor pupped out of Ororo, Natasha licked down the woman's slit. The view of Storm squirming got the Black Widow excited.</p><p>"She's ready,' Natasha said.</p><p>Yes, an excited She-Hulk quivered on the bed. A sample of what was going to come next made her excited. Black Widow spent the better part of the last half-hour teasing and edging She-Hulk. And now and only now, it was time. Time for Thor to slide into her body and rock her world.</p><p>Oh, She-Hulk was more than ready for this. Thor lined himself up for She-Hulk and with one more solid push, buried himself all the way into her. She-Hulk's hips jumped up all of the way to meet Thor's gloriously large organ which pushed all the way inside of her body.</p><p>"Oooh, fuck me!" She-Hulk moaned. "Take that big thunder cock and rearrange the inside of my pussy! Do it...do it….I want you too….mmmph!"</p><p>Black Widow silenced She-Hulk by stuffing her cock into She-Hulk's mouth. Thor leaned in and both met halfway to palm She-Hulk's gorgeous breasts. The green-skinned Amazon thrusted back and forth to send Thor's meat sliding all the way inside of her body.</p><p>Natasha locked her eyes onto Thor and licked her finger. Good, hard, and long and took her time. The moment Natasha got that finger good and wet, she slid it inside and pushed inside of her pink hole, to get it nice and wet. Natasha rocked back and forth and allowed her fingers to quest a little bit deeper. A heavily breathing Natasha just locked her eyes onto Thor and ground her fingers deep into her tight ass. Another push and Natasha edged inside, a little bit deeper. Natasha knew precisely all of the buttons to push to feed her ass and drive herself completely wild with pleasure.</p><p>"This is where I want that load!" Natasha said.</p><p>Natasha turned so Thor could get a good, long, tempting view of her ass. Thor groaned when he rode She-Hulk who squeezed him. The bed rocked underneath their bodies. Thor plunged deep into She-Hulk and made her cry out in pleasure as Thor rocked her a little bit further.</p><p>"You just wait," Thor said.</p><p>"Eagerly," Natasha commented.</p><p>That wet asshole tempted Thor. And now Ororo hovered over and upon Natasha's guidance, buried her tongue deep into the Black Widow's snug little back hole. Thor's balls twitched at the thought. He had to slam fuck She-Hulk and put her to bed.</p><p>She-Hulk had been used as Thor's own personal fuck toy and this was the best position for her to be, to be perfectly honest. She-Hulk could tell he got excited about anal with Black Widow. Hell, She-Hulk found herself drooling all over the prospect. However, she could also be drooling because of the cock going down into her mouth.</p><p>Nah, it was Natasha's ass. Most certainly Natasha's ass.</p><p>The moment Thor finished fucking She-Hulk, he pulled out. Natasha undid the strap on and left it buried in She-Hulk's throat. She climbed into position with Thor spreading her cheeks. Thor marveled at Black Widow.</p><p>"This ass is about as deadly as the rest of you," Thor said. "How many people did you get the drop on because they were too fixated on your backside?"</p><p>"Far too many," Natasha said. "But, you're in position to actually do what many would sacrifice their balls for. So do it, Thor!"</p><p>Thor wrapped up Natasha tight and stuffed her ass hard. The feeling of such a gloriously tight hole wrapped around his cock made Thor just grunt in glee. Thor had found himself to some very hot places, but nothing this warm, felt so really good. Thor squeezed Natasha's ass and drove all the way inside of her.</p><p>"She's quite the squirter,' Thor commented.</p><p>Ororo just smiled, mouth wide open, ready to catch Natasha's juices as they splattered.</p><p>"Oh, I'll have you spurting just as much!"</p><p>Oh, the confidence which Thor admired from Black Widow just came out to play. He intended to leave this woman with a gapping, well-fucked asshole by the time this was all said than done. Thor plunged all the way into her ass and rocked a little bit further inside of her.</p><p>"Mmmph!"</p><p>Thor slid his fingers, coated with Natasha's juices into her mouth. With the other hand, Thor grabbed Natasha firmly and rocked her body up and down. The more he slid into Natasha's delicious backside, the more Thor edged himself closer to the breaking point to make her cum hard. He was going to bury as much cum as possible.</p><p>She-Hulk climbed over and buried her face down between Ororo's thighs as Ororo did likewise to Natasha. And Thor's hands reached and grabbed as much as the fine female flesh he could. Most of the grabbing centered around Natasha's ass.</p><p>Natasha never had a feeling this exciting in her life. Her toes curled up and never did the Black Widow feel so alive. It had been like some kind of mental fog had been lifted. Thor gave Natasha the good hard anal fucking she craved and now would give her something else she craved. Just a little bit more.</p><p>"You've done well," Natasha said.</p><p>Thor milked her breasts and returned to kneading Natasha's ass cheeks. The point of Thor's cock pushed into her ass and despite his desire to hold out to enjoy this marvel of womanhood just a little bit more, Thor found himself fading. The energy just faded from Thor as he plowed deep down until finally, finally, releasing all of the cum inside of Natasha's ass. He groaned and bottomed out before flooding Natasha's anus with all of the cum he could muster.</p><p>The end result made Thor pull out and left Natasha to drop. Two more lovely women moved over to pick off where Natasha left off. It would be quite rude not to give them some attention.</p><p>
  <strong>The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of Two Chapter Set(25 and 26) posted on April 6th, 2021.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Sif, She-Hulk, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Shuri, Ororo, Hela, Shayera, Black Widow</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25(4/6/2021 Update 1 of 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on April 6th, 2021.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 25:</strong>
</p><p>"All will bow down before me for I am the new King of Halloween!"</p><p>The loud bellows of Jack O'Lantern echoed throughout the skies. Thor, Black Widow, Wasp, and Captain America all surrounded the man. Normally, Jack O'Lantern would not be a full Avengers problem, but things had been very different. His powers have been ramped up, with a power of some kind of magical scepter which made him more of an Avengers level problem.</p><p>"Can you believe the nerve of this guy?" Wasp asked.</p><p>"Actually, I can," Thor said. "I fear that an artifact of great power has gone to his head, as swollen as it may be."</p><p>"Take him out!" Black Widow said. "Get it out of his hands before….."</p><p>Flaming skeletons reigned down from the sky. Hawkeye fired at one of them and the skeleton crumpled into dust with a well-placed arrow shot. Which did it's best impression of a Hydra, with two more growing in its place. Thor cleared the area and smashed down into the skeleton with a wild swing. The lightning sent the entire army of skeletons flying backward in every single direction.</p><p>Captain America maneuvered around the enemies and slammed down onto the back of the head. A large vine shot out of the ground and wrapped around the ankles of Captain America. Hawkeye cut him out with a well placed arrow and the two Avengers moved back in for another attack.</p><p>"The almighty Avengers couldn't even stop me!" Jack O'Lantern bellowed. "As long as I have…."</p><p>Shuri rushed in and knocked Jack O'Lantern off of his pedestal. A miniature flying disc flew at Jack O'Lantern but he disappeared and reappeared. He slammed the staff to the ground and unleashed the forces of the underworld to further engage the avengers.</p><p>"I will wash the Avengers away!" Jack O' Lantern cried. "By the time you will get down with you, you're nothing and you….."</p><p>A glancing blow with the magic disrupting Nth metal mace of Shayera disrupted Jack O'Lantern's attack. While he was on the ropes, Thor charged through the army. The other Avengers watched his back and then Thor just smashed down onto the creature.</p><p>Wasp bombarded Jack O'Lanterns head with annoying, but noticeable little sting attacks. Another crushing blow from Shayera and a well placed explosive from Shuri cut down the skeleton army attack.</p><p>An arrow, a shield, and Mjnolir at the same time, combined with the Widow's sting knocked Jack O'Lantern off of his feet. The spector flew out of his hands and landed into Thor's. Something about it felt off.</p><p>The pumpkin mask shattered and the Avengers gasped. A withered form of an eighty-year old man was underneath that mask. The power of the scepter leeched off his life energy, until he was nothing. It was a cautionary tale of how magical artifacts could always have some kind of backfire.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>"You know, things have been rather quiet until that guy showed up and raised the army of the living dead," Jan said.</p><p>"Don't think he will be too much of a problem anymore," Natasha responded.</p><p>"Aye," Thor agreed. "Poor devil unfortunately bit off more than he could chew. The amazing power of that scepter, it was not one to be trifled with."</p><p>Thor, Black Widow, and Wasp all hung around, with Hawkeye, Captain America, Shayera, and Shuri further out and scanning the area.</p><p>"How's Jane doing?" Jan asked Thor.</p><p>"She is doing well," Thor responded. "It is a bit of a shock to get her new powers. She's finding ways to enhance it, although I can only guide her and give her the opening to find her own path much like I did. But, she's eager to do that, and I'll be there to lend the support as needed."</p><p>It had been a long time. Six months since the invasion of the Hawk Zombies, when Loki and AIM had been stopped. Which reminded Thor of one thing.</p><p>"How is Doctor Rappaccini?" Thor asked.</p><p>"She's been a useful asset to SHIELD," Natasha said. "We're keeping a close watch on her, to ensure she does not fall into the habits she used to, but overall, she's been very helpful."</p><p>"Isn't AIM pretty much crippled?" Jan asked.</p><p>Natasha responded with a nod. Yes, AIM might not be the threat that they were at the organization's height, but that did not mean they could afford to relax. If nothing else, their desperation could cause a problem.</p><p>"How is your new research partner?" Thor asked.</p><p>"Karen?' Jan asked. "Well, she's amazing. It's almost inhuman with how brilliant she is. Not that I'm saying she is Inhuman, but she's something else entirely….and I think I'm a few minutes late with a lunch meeting with her. Hope she isn't too upset."</p><p>"Ah, tardiness," Thor said. One of the most common hazards of our line of work."</p><p>Jan nodded sagely and Thor put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Why don't you go?" Thor asked. "We're almost wrapped up here. There's nothing more than I can find."</p><p>The scepter was currently in SHIELD custody. Natasha had no idea what they were going to do with it, as mystical artifacts had been well above their pay grade, but they would figure out something.</p><p>"Everything appears clear," Captain America said.</p><p>"Right," Thor said. "I need to check up on Jane to see how she's holding up. I'll talk to you all later."</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>"The mighty King of Olympus does not ride on his chariot these days, but rather in the back of an SUV, if I'm not mistaken. Oh, well, if it picks up the soccer moms."</p><p>The booming voice of Odin echoed throughout the bar. Two kings of two different pantheons kicked back and enjoyed a nice long drink with each other and caught up on the old times. Zeus just frowned at Odin's words and decided to come back with a few of his own.</p><p>"Given that you cannot fall asleep without all anarchy breaking loose, perhaps we should be not throwing shade, dear Odin."</p><p>Odin did not feel the need to educate Zeus of the deep rooted complexities of the necessary of the Odin Sleep. Especially when there were more drinks to be made. Odin poured himself another one and Zeus did as well.</p><p>"To godhood!" Zeus cheered.</p><p>"To godhood!" Odin agreed. "Although, there are more more grand rewards to being a god."</p><p>A few seconds passed and Zeus downed the drink before getting another one.</p><p>"Oh?" Zeus asked. "And what could be much more glorious of being a god?"</p><p>"The joy of being a father and seeing the triumph of your son,' Odin said. "Thor led the Avengers to another victory over these Masters of Evil. And they were not able to cause any of these acts of evil which they have claimed to master. And let's not forget his rescue of Midgard from a gross alien invasion of hawk zombies."</p><p>"Yes, yes, Thor is great," Zeus commented. "Although my children slay monsters, rather than petty human insects with delusions of grandeur on a regular face. So, an Asgardian would feel right at home."</p><p>"I'm certain you keep tabs on your children's activities rather well," Odin replied. "Given how you lose track of them and they end up becoming threats which need to be put down."</p><p>Zeus downed another drink.</p><p>"You are the man who raised Loki, and we know what havoc that boy has caused," Zeus said.</p><p>"One example compared to the legions of rowdy bastard children you shot from your loins and forgot about," Odin said. "Is there a single one who has not attempted to kill you at one point or another?"</p><p>"It's not the point," Zeus commented, growing flush with agitation. "My children are glorious. They regularly stop invasions from the deepest pits of Tartarus."</p><p>"Well, can one of them triumph over Thor?" Odin asked.</p><p>"I believe one can," Zeus said.</p><p>"Well, are you willing to bet they can?" Odin fired back.</p><p>"Yes, my chosen child can beat Thor," Zeus said. "And the father of the child who fails to win, will have to dress as a Queen."</p><p>"Well, I hope you shave thy legs," Odin fired back. "But, let's make this interesting. The father of the child who fails to win will have to dress as a Queen while singing Karaoke in front of a bunch of Midgardians."</p><p>"You have a deal. Prepare for Thor to get trashed!"</p><p>"Oh, that's where you're wrong, for Thor will humble whatever bastard you've sweet talked into liking you!"</p><p>The two gods shook hands and sealed the deal. With only the small concern of getting their champions to agree to combat.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>"You should lead with your right and block with your left only half of the time."</p><p>Jane had the power, but the skill, the skill to wield the power, was something else entirely. Sif assisted her with that one, and almost knocked Jane onto her ass. Almost this time, not the definite getting knocked on her ass which Jane experienced the last time.</p><p>"Well, don't mind me," Thor said. "Especially when Sif has this under control."</p><p>She really did, Jane mused. Sif swept the legs out from underneath Jane and straddled the top of her to push her down onto the ground. Oh boy, this was, this was an interesting position to be in, legs folded like that.</p><p>Thor sensed something out of the corner of his eye. That something happened to be the one and only Hela. Thor opened his mouth to ask Hela why she was here, but Hela beat him to the punch.</p><p>"Jason Macandale has passed through my realm."</p><p>Thor inclined his head. Yes, the Jack O'Lantern, of course. Thor would have been surprised if he survived.</p><p>"He clarified something before he went below," Hela said. "Namely this."</p><p>Hela produced a small sliver of wood.</p><p>"The Thangarian artifact," Thor said. "Or rather a piece of it."</p><p>Jane and Sif stopped and moved over to get a better look. Yes, they would recognize it everywhere. Thor remembered everything well, the staff shattering along with Loki being ripped in half. It exploded and had been destroyed. Apparently, one of the pieces ended up in a mystical spector which spelled Jack O' Lantern's doom.</p><p>"I've acquired more of the fragments," Hela said. "But, even half of the staff being out in the open is dangerous. As you could see what one piece could in the hands of a complete imbecile."</p><p>Thor responded with a grim nod.</p><p>"And Loki has not passed through my realm just yet."</p><p>Ah, more bad news.</p><p>"Well, there's work to be done," Sif said.</p><p>'Yes, although locating the pieces is not going to be easy," Hela said. "And I require certain energies to cast a wider net, which the three of you could provide."</p><p>"Are you certain this isn't an excuse for you to be laid?" Thor asked.</p><p>"Well, it's the most practical way to power the magic," Hela said. "And I know you three would not mind giving a hand."</p><p>Thor, Jane, and Sif all locked eyes and agreed. No, they would not mind.</p><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26(4/6/2021 Update 2 of 2)(Thor/Jane/Hela/Sif)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on April 6th, 2021.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 26)(Thor/Jane/Hela/Sif)</strong>
</p><p>Hela teleported Thor, Jane, and Sif to an extremely lavish bedroom. While she could also remove their clothes easily, Hela prefered a hands on approach. Hela slowly stripped Thor down and marveled at every single last inch of his fine body. Jane and Sif joined Hela, their hands running all over the place. Their lovely lips pressed down onto Thor's body and kissed him. They worshipped their god and eased closer to a part of him.</p><p>Thor decided that fair was fair and began to strip Jane, Sif, and Hela of their garments. Three beautiful naked women guided Thor onto the bed and began to get to work, with hungry, wet kisses planted all over his abs, chest, and just every single inch of him. Their eyes drifted all over Thor's body and the hunger only got even more prominent as they enjoyed Thor.</p><p>Hela decided to go in to take Thor's length deep into her mouth. The massive hunk of godhood pushed deep into Hela's throat and made her moan, the second he pressed into the back of her throat. Thor grabbed Hela's head and pushed all the way down onto her throat.</p><p>"Well, she can really take that," Sif said. "Impressive. Always thought she was born to suck cock."</p><p>"Well, she's very talented at it, at the least," Thor gruntled.</p><p>Being buried between those soft lips made Thor just edge a little bit further down her throat. Her eyes widened as Hela pushed the prick all the way down into the back of her throat. Another loud slurp and Hela deep-throated the god beneath her with added vigor and pleasure.</p><p>Thor put his hands on the back of Hela's head and guided himself down her throat. On either side, Jane and Sif moved to pleasure Thor's balls. Further pleasure shot through Thor's body as the trifecta of women pleasured him on all angles. Oh, it was glorious, glorious to feel their mouths, their lips, every single bit of them move into position to thrill Thor. Thor groaned as they casually gave him a few deep, pleasant sucks which drove Thor a little bit closer to the tipping point. Their lips maneuvered quite perfectly and made Thor just come this much closer to blowing a load into Hela's waiting mouth.</p><p>Hela zeroed in, for a gift which promised to be grand. Jane and Sif sucked Thor's balls and helped ease that orgasm to a fine finish. Thor grabbed the back of Hela's head and plunged down her throat. There was a loud pop which echoed as Thor rolled his eyes into the back of his head.</p><p>"Here it comes."</p><p>Hela accepted the first of many gifts for this evening. A mouth full of Thor's divine cum just splashed down into Hela's mouth. Hela used her throat while Jane and Sif milked and sucked on Thor's balls to squeeze him to a finish.</p><p>Hela caught her breath and pulled away. Jane and Sif were already on Thor. The mutual groping of each other's bodies were at hand. Jane and Sif exchanged a sloppy kiss over Thor, before they licked his chest and abs, and nibbled on his neck. Thor grabbed their asses and caused them both to cry in pleasure.</p><p>"Yes, I can't say I blame you."</p><p>Hela grabbed Jane and pulled her over. The two exchanged a hot kiss and shared Thor's seed with great vigor. With Hela's fingers dancing down every single inch of Jane's hot body. One of the fingers teased Jane's puckered little asshole and pressed all the way into her.</p><p>"Well, while those two are distracted with each other."</p><p>For a brief moment, Thor found himself sandwiched between Sif's round, delicious breasts. The raven-haired goddess pushed her breasts up and down on Thor's prick and made him groan when sliding all the way inside of her. That thick cock pressed as Sif teased Thor.</p><p>The moment Sif released Thor from the paradise of her breasts, she climbed onto Thor. Nice and rigid and ready to ride, Sif plunged down. Her tight pussy wrapped around Thor's cock. Thor put his hands on Sif's back and bounced her a little bit further down.</p><p>"We're having fun now!" Thor groaned.</p><p>"You mean we weren't before?"</p><p>Jane bent over, the combined pleasure of Hela's tongue buried in her ass and three fingers buried deep inside of her. Oh, yes, she was good and prepared. The view of Sif riding Thor also added to Jane's desire which simmered brightly and made her shake all over the bed.</p><p>"Enjoy this moment," Hela said in between lickings. "You're going to help me, Doctor Foster."</p><p>Hela flipped Jane over, while still playing with her ass. Jane arched back for Hela to climb on top of her</p><p>Sif tightened her grip around Thor and vigorously rode him. The sound of those balls cracking against Sif's thighs echoed quite amazingly. Thor pressed the back of Sif's with his large hand and drove her all the way down. Sif tightened and released him, with juices just spilling all over the place. Thor knew how to hit every single button in Sif and make her just flood all over the place. Oh, yes, this was most certainly perfect, in pretty much every way possible. Thor grabbed Sif and spiked her tight pussy down onto him hard.</p><p>"Faster!" Sif cried out. "Pound my pussy faster."</p><p>Thor moved like a blur and drove deep into Sif. Sif hung on and gushed all over Thor. She wanted to enjoy every last moment. The ride continued until Sif's tight pussy contracted around Thor. Thor lifted up Sif and impaled the woman on his thick, meaty cock to drive her completely wild.</p><p>"Oooh, yes!" Sif mewled in Thor's ear. "Just a little bit more and….ooooh!"</p><p>Thor squeezed Sif's breasts and this action brought her over the edge. She came all over Thor with her pussy pumping away several times over. The moment the ride finished, was the moment Thor set Sif down onto the bed.</p><p>"Go over there and taste it."</p><p>Jane would be glad to. Jane crawled over and planted a loving kiss on Sif's nether legions. The Asgardian goddess writhed underneath Jane's tongue. Jane knew how to hit all of the right spots.</p><p>"We should save the best for last," Hela said.</p><p>With a slow stroke, and a kiss of Thor's meaty spear, Hela parted ways with the God of Thunder. To sit on her throne, which just happened to be Sif's face. Hela climbed on top of Sif. Sif's wet tongue pushed into Hela. A small amount of protest faded into a whole lot of vigorous pussy licking.</p><p>The familiar hands of Thor on Jane acted as a reaction to get her to spread wide. Thor put the tip of his cock at Jane's pussy and slid all the way into her. Like the budding goddess she was, Jane swallowed Thor without any problem. Those wet walls clamped down onto Thor and allowed him to push a bit deeper into Jane. Balls slapped and left their mark.</p><p>The view of Hela slamming all the way down onto Sif's tongue excited Thor. Thor watched as Hela played with her breasts and sucked them. The Death Goddess could let her hair down, so to speak and have a good time, although there was a more pragmatic approach for this orgy.</p><p>Thor ran his hands all over Jane's backside and plunged a bit deeper inside of her. He rode the hell out of Jane and rocked himself. Thor's muscles tensed up the faster he plowed into Jane from behind.</p><p>"Go ahead and cum for me," Thor said.</p><p>Oh, Thor did not even have to ask twice or even ask nice. But Jane was glad when he did. Her insides turned into mush thanks to Thor's big cock working inside of her. Jane could feel the rush through every single point of her body. Thor slapped his balls down onto Jane's thighs and made her cry out even more.</p><p>Oh, Jane got closer to losing it. Thor leaned in all of the way and plowed deep inside of her to rock her. Jane tightened around Thor to try and get him to finish, but Thor was a tough one to crack. Despite Jane's best efforts, Thor remained rigid and hard.</p><p>"Almost finished?" Hela asked.</p><p>Hela smothered Sif's face, but was careful not to go all of the way, so they did not become acquainted in a different way. Still, the woman's frantic licking, slurping, and even biting in places thrilled the Death Goddess. Hela unleashed her heavenly nectar all over Sif's face.</p><p>"A little bit further, and she will be."</p><p>Jane tried to protest herself not being out of the running just yet, but Thor had rode her hard through several orgasms and Jane had also been through a very rigorous training session with Sif. They all made it so easy, which made Jane appreciate and respect their abilities even further.</p><p>She still held on for the last minute until Thor finished riding her. The loud slap, slap, slap of heavy balls echoed throughout the room before Thor pulled out.</p><p>"Remain steady. There's another hole I'm interested in."</p><p>With a smile, Hela sucked Thor's finger to get it nice and wet so he could stick it inside of the goddess's ass. Hela's nipples hardened even more at the prospect of getting a cock rammed firmly in her ass. Thor did not help with matters as he played with Hela's breasts. The pale beauty writhed a little bit as Thor worked her asshole open. Oh, so beautiful, and now Thor yanked Hela away from Sif to nestle his cock against her warm cheeks.</p><p>Thor pushed his prick deep inside of Hela's ass and made her cry out in pleasure. Those hands rocked every single inch of Hela's body when he plowed her directly in the ass. Thor grunted and pushed deeper into Hela and rocked her ass. Oh, it felt perfect, tight, and warm around him.</p><p>Hela pulled herself back. Oh, the lust built within their bodies would channel the perfect amount of energy needed. With Sif and Jane moving to indulge each other and scissor with lust, this added even more.</p><p>The reverse scissoring Jane and Sif did allowed Sif to return to tasting Hela's pussy. Hela would have quipped about Sif not having enough, had her mind not gone completely wild with pleasure. The pleasure only doubled when Thor buried himself deep into Hela's ass from behind.</p><p>"Oh, you're another squirter."</p><p>"Only thanks to you, Thor Odinson!" Hela moaned.</p><p>Thor plunged deep inside of Hela's ass and pushed a bit deeper. Oh, yes, her fine, fine ass was putting the squeeze on Thor. Thor wrapped his strong hands around Hela and zeroed in, to push as far into her as possible. Hela rocked her head back and moaned extremely loudly from what Thor was doing to her. And Thor did a whole lot to her, just by pleasuring her ass with as many deep thrusts as possible.</p><p>Sif helped Thor reach that moment of climax by fondling his balls. While Jane worshipped Sif's thighs, legs, and pussy from behind which only stirred Sif up.</p><p>More wet cum spilled out of Hela's hungry pussy. Thor ran his fingers down over the slit to collect some of the juices and push the fingers against Hela's lips. Hela enjoyed those fingers popping against her lips and let a moan just go free through her body.</p><p>"So much closer," Thor grunted.</p><p>Yes, Hela would have to agree. So much closer. And Thor would be closing in on the finish very well. Those balls hit Hela firmly on her ass as Thor bottomed out inside of her. A little bit further.</p><p>Thor held out just as much as possible. Jane and Sif climaxed as did Hela. The energy swirling around the room should be more than enough. But, still, from Thor's understanding, a big finish was necessary.</p><p>Hela's ass gaped as Thor pushed inside of her. The thought of having all of that cum buried inside of her ass from those big fat balls drove Hela wild with excitement. Thor groaned and buried as much cum as possible into Hela's ass. Oh, the Thunder God just blasted her insides and made her ass overflow before he was finished.</p><p>Thor rocked forward and planted Hela face-down onto the bed to ride her ass. The skilled hands of Jane and Sif maneuvered Thor so he finished burying cum inside of Hela's ass.</p><p>The bubbling asshole from a finished Thor had been revealed to the entire world. Jane and Sif zeroed in on Hela's ass and began to get to work. No need to let a good meal go to waste.</p><p>Yes, Hela charged the spell, while getting drained in the process. And now Sif and Jane used Hela as their personal pleasure toy. It was a change of pace, so Hela was more than able to let things ride as they were.</p><p>
  <strong>The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(27 and 28) on April 13th, 2021.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Sif, She-Hulk, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Shuri, Ororo, Hela, Shayera, Black Widow</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27(4/13/2021 Update 1 of 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on April 13th, 2021.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter 27)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Thor wondered why Odin summoned him. There was a bad feeling in the pit of Thor's gut, one which could not be easily shaken. Well, better to find out now. Thor stepped up to Odin, who had a large smile on his face.</p><p>"Thor, Thor, wonderful, I'm so glad you arrived. I trust your journey was well."</p><p>And Odin was being overly polite and jovial, that could not be good.</p><p>"What is it?" Thor asked. "Is there some crisis? Is Asgard in some kind of danger?"</p><p>"No, no, not at all, not at all. You remember Zeus, don't you?"</p><p>Oh, yes, how could Thor forget Zeus. Odin threw more than enough shade at the King of Olympus to darken an entire room. Zeus moved into the picture and looked at Thor. Thor really doubted Zeus and Odin were here to compare beards, so he wondered what it was about.</p><p>And from behind Zeus, it was Hercules, the mighty. Thor and Hercules had their ups and downs over the years, but they managed to put their egos aside.</p><p>"Hercules, did you get dragged into this?" Thor asked.</p><p>"Oh, no, no, I didn't get dragged into anything," Hercules said. "Once I heard about the wager between Odin and Zeus, I just had to be here. And I have to say, it is an honor to face you in this trial of combat."</p><p>"Wager?" Thor asked. "What in the devil is going on? By your own beard, what have you dragged me into, Father?"</p><p>"Well, you see, Zeus and I made a friendly little wager, to see which one of our children is more skilled," Odin said.</p><p>"I have a feeling the temptress of too much alcohol played a role in such a foolish decision," Thor said.</p><p>"Yeah, they were drunk off of their ass," Hercules confirmed.</p><p>Thor longed for the epic meeting of palm and face. However, Hercules seemed to be all for whatever, and Thor, well one could accuse Thor of having occasional bursts of pride. Despite Odin dragging him into it.</p><p>"It's an honor to throw down with you, Price of Asgard," Hercules said.</p><p>"Oh, Hercules, did I give you the wrong impression that you are fighting Thor?" Zeus asked. "Oh, no, no, no, no, I want to win this wager. I cannot very much look like a fool in front of all of the Gods. Why, Prosedian and Hades will never let me live it down if I lose to Odin, and I'm afraid you just don't have what it takes. Now is not your time."</p><p>"But, you talked about how...you gave me the impression…."</p><p>Hercules stammered himself into a stupor. Zeus's booming laughter filled the hallways, getting louder by each second.</p><p>"Oh, I love what do humans call it...a good old fashioned trolling. But, seriously, Thor. I am a very progressive man, and therefore I am all about equal opportunity. Therefore, this woman has agreed to battle you."</p><p>"Diana?" Thor asked.</p><p>Sure enough, the one and only Princess Diana of Themyscira stepped in. She frowned ever so slightly.</p><p>"Now, after this, we're even," Diana said.</p><p>"Of course," Zeus replied.</p><p>"Thor," Diana said. "An honor."</p><p>"Likewise."</p><p>The two shook hands and Hercules had a very extremely wide eyed expression.</p><p>"Best of luck."</p><hr/><p>"So, the father of the child who doesn't win, will have to dress as a Queen and sing Karaoke at the bar?"</p><p>Diana answered with a nod.</p><p>"I wouldn't have agreed, if I didn't have a debt that Zeus held with the Amazons hanging over my head," Diana said.</p><p>"I am very much inclined to throw this battle," Thor said. "Just to see Odin in such a state but in the spirit of competition, I will go forward and play this game for now."</p><p>"Well, you still might see it," Diana said. "It's been a while since we've gotten together."</p><p>"Yes and you've been busy since the last time," Thor remarked. "We should really catch up later, after this nonsense is over."</p><p>"Oh, I don't know, this nonsense could be entertaining," Diana said. "I would enjoy attempting to pin you to the ground."</p><p>A few seconds passed and a knock on the door caused Thor's eyes to drift over.</p><p>"Enter," Thor told the people outside of the door. "Ah, Diana, you remember Sif, don't you?"</p><p>"How could I forget," Diana responded. "It's a pleasure to meet you once again."</p><p>Diana and Sif shook hands with each other, both women having a firm and steady grip. Sif pulled away from Diana and Thor inclined his head towards the other woman in the room.</p><p>"And this is Jane Foster," Thor said.</p><p>"A big fan of your work, although you've….undergone some changes," Diana said.</p><p>Jane just offered a sardonic smile and a handshake to the lovely Amazon Princess. She did have a firm grip on her.</p><p>"That's a long story. I'm a fan of your work as well, although I have to admit, I don't think that I can do what you do. Being a diplomat I mean. All of the tempers that must flare, when people don't get their way."</p><p>"Ah, politics, the greatest universal evil in the nine realms," Thor mused.</p><p>"It's not easy, but I have a lot of experience with my sisters back home," Diana said. "They can be a bit hot tempered as well."</p><p>Jane had been curious about something and decided that it would be best to ask right now.</p><p>"So, is there another long story between you and Diana, like there is between you and Shayera?" Jane asked.</p><p>"Yes, quite an epic tale," Thor agreed. "It all started when…."</p><p>The door burst open and Hercules came inside. Thankfully, Thor was not in the middle of a foursome because that would be awkward.</p><p>"It's time,' Hercules said. "Good luck, Thor. Diana, you...I don't think you'll need it."</p><p>"But, I'll appreciate it nonetheless," Diana said.</p><p>Diana walked out first, with Jane and Sif following. Hercules and Thor were at the back of the line, with Hercules right behind Thor.</p><p>"I feared that you and Diana would take your reunion a bit more intimately," Hercules said.</p><p>"And yet, you still did not knock,' Thor responded.</p><p>"Well, that is my sister and I feel…..she would not approve of my meddling,' Hercules said. "So, discretion is the better part of valor here."</p><p>"Yes, to go up against a tempered Amazon is only a fool would do, without being roped into a bet by his drunken father," Thor said. "But, still, I anticipate the challenge."</p><p>Hercules cast a look at Thor, as if to say better you than me. Perhaps, perhaps, that was the case. Thor went out to head outside.</p><hr/><p>The first contest was one of skill. Thor and Diana competed into a throwing competition, who could see the most targets. Diana won the coin toss to go first and stepped in She lifted the spear and flung it at the target. It connected with the center ring perfectly.</p><p>"And Diana has set the stage. Thor is up!"</p><p>Thor lifted it up and hit the adjacent target. Square on, almost exactly as Diana. Thor had been confident, but this was only one battle in a larger contest.</p><p>"Oh, come on, Goldylocks. You can't even beat a woman!"</p><p>Zeus began to heckle Thor from the stands, with Hercules shoving his face into his hands with abject humiliation. Diana rolled her eyes and moved in to launch the spear at the target. She connected hard.</p><p>Thor did connect as well and sunk the spear into the target. The God of Thunder looked pleased, as they were evenly matched. Although something had to give.</p><p>The two alternated with an endless amount of throws into the target. To really ramp up the competition, the two began the blindfold round.</p><p>"Odin doesn't have the legs for it!" Zeus called. "You're going to bring shame to your father."</p><p>Oh, the bad part of being blinded was Zeus's loud, booming voice was the only thing that could be heard, even over the roaring of the assembled crowd. Thor blocked it out and moved in, to sink the spear into the side of the target.</p><p>Diana lined up and the loud cheers indicated to Thor she had managed to make her target, at least in a satisfactory enough manner to keep the contest going on.</p><hr/><p>"Oh, Thor, poor deluded Thor, you waste your time with lesser woman. She's no wonder. Just a spoiled little princess."</p><p>Amora the Enchantress watched the contest with a scrying crystal. She had the mute the sound due to the prattling of that Olympus Nitwit, that lesser god among gods, the alightmighty Zeus.</p><p>"You have sullied yourself, but no matter, I can repair you once again."</p><p>A figure in the shadows observed Amora with a small smile crossing over his lips. Eagerness to say the least spread, with a little bit of dark magic.</p><p>"If you help me, then we will both get what we desire."</p><p>Amora had taken it under consideration. She had longed for Thor, and circumstances had kept them apart. Amora spent countless times observing Thor, watching his every move, and even keeping a close eye on him while he slept. Anything any loving woman would do for the man they wanted to lay with.</p><p>Skurge the Executioner grunted. Always ready for battle, Amora saw him as a more physical means to the end, although one who had lost to Thor in a few physical battles. So, she wanted to go for a different approach at least this time.</p><p>"Stand by, I will let you know when I have need of you."</p><p>Skurge inclined his head forward and nodded.</p><hr/><p>"Oh, you come here to soak your wounds. Can't say I blame you. Zeus really did toss you to the side like yesterday's garbage."</p><p>Hercules had gone to the bar after the conclusion of the first competition, mostly to get away from Zeus. The Warriors Three of Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg had been there and had been amused.</p><p>"I won't deny it's a disappointment not to fight Thor," Hercules said. "But, there is no shame in being second best to a woman like Diana."</p><p>"Well, it's kind of hard to not be second best to her when she's standing in the room," Hogun said. "Thor's got some serious balls on him."</p><p>"Although it would be a riot to see Odin dress like a Queen," Volstagg chuckled.</p><p>"The stuff of nightmares, more like it," Fandral said.</p><p>Hercules had a feeling that they might be seeing that reality. It would not be prudent to underestimate Diana. Hercules learned that less when he was younger and more arrogant, the hardway.</p><p>"A much more entertaining battle would be between Diana and Lady Sif though, with all due respect to Thor," Fandral chimed in again.</p><p>"I do pity the one who has to clean up after that one," Volstagg said.</p><p>Yes, Hercules would agree. He swallowed another drink, only to realize something was rumbling outside of the bar. Hercules thought at first it was an Earthquake, but it was something much worse than that.</p><p>Through the front of the pub smashed two sets of the armor.</p><p>"Is that...no way, it's the Destroyer!" Hogun said. "I thought that was dealt with when Loki had his joyride with it."</p><p>"Apparently not," Hercules said. "Oh, great Zeus's beard, the Annihilator as well."</p><p>The Destroyer, the bane of Asgardians, and the Annihilator, walking weapon which caused the Amazons trouble in the past had gone on a rampage. Hercules sensed some vile sorcery and skullduggery afoot.</p><p>
  <strong>The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28(4/13/2021 Update 2 of 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on April 13th, 2021.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter 28)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The contest of skill had been finished with Thor just sliding through with the victory. Now ,it was time for a contest of speed, between Diana and Thor. Diana had to win this challenge, or Zeus would be the one who would lose big time.</p><p>"I'm certain Hera would be more likely to give you a good recommendation," Odin chuckled. "Although, from what I heard, the great King finds himself more than comfortable with a sofa these days."</p><p>"Diana can do this," Zeus said. "She better."</p><p>Zeus had been a bit anxious. Diana slipped on one time, when Zeus made a spectacle out of things and Diana finally lost her temper. However, being distracted should be no excuse.</p><p>Odin had smiled, although he thought this would be a close one. Much closer if Zeus had chosen Hercules as his champion. Still, Thor pulled out the victory in the last one. His experience of fighting some pretty loud mouthed villains had allowed him to pull through. Also most Asgardians could get pretty rowdy when they had been at the bar.</p><p>"On your mark, get set and go."</p><p>The race had been on. Both would have to reach the pedestal at the end of the track, with a model of Asgard or Olympus respectfully on it. Zeus and Odin both cheered their children on, although Thor got a little bit ahead.</p><p>"This better not be rigged!" Zeus yelled. "Or, I'll swear I'll speak to someone's manager!"</p><p>It was something mortals did, when they were upset about service. Zeus never really understood it, but there you go. The Asgardian and the Amazon raced a little bit faster. Diana pushed her boundaries. The competitive spirit deep within Amazon pushed her a tiny bit faster to the end point, rushing a little bit faster until she crossed the borderline, with a big smile on her face.</p><p>Thor had lagged behind. He pushed forward, but then pulled back when a ring of fire almost tripped him. Thor had been set back and Diana rushed forward and ascended to make the climb to Olympus, or at least the facsimile of it.</p><p>Thor reached Asgard a moment, although it was too late.</p><p>"Oh, Thor!" Odin groaned. "By my beard, you just choke!"</p><p>"Not a clean sweep, Odin!" Zeus rumbled. "And there is just one more challenge before….BY YOUR BEARD, WHAT IS THAT!"</p><p>Zeus could not see it. It was not a bird, it was not a plane, but rather it was Hercules who flew through a stone wall and landed with a thud at the arena. Diana and Thor rushed over to Hercules and pulled his body out of the way, only for the Destroyer to jump up and almost smash down onto the ground.</p><p>"I thought that menace was dealt with,' Thor said.</p><p>"And I thought that one was," Diana said. "Hera, it's the Annihilator!"</p><p>The Amazon Princess struggled with the walking death machine, commissioned by the God of War himself, the mighty Ares, in the past.</p><p>The Destroyer slammed down onto the ground. Thor thought that if it wanted a fight, then it was going to get one. Thor swung the hammer around and smashed it into the Destroyer.</p><hr/><p>Oh, Thor rose up high into the air and slammed down onto the Destroyer as hard as possible. The Destroyer appeared to have been reinforced with something.</p><p>"More Nth Metal!" Thor grumbled. "You've got to be kidding me!"</p><p>Diana sat calmly and waited for the Annihilator to shut down.</p><p>"Diana, you….."</p><p>"Thor, I know, but if I don't show aggression to it, it's not going to have any fuel and….."</p><p>The Annihilator grabbed the passive Amazon off of the ground and almost throttled the life out of Diana. Diana had no choice but to kick it to break free. It appeared that the one flaw within the Annihilator had been taken out. The walking death machine thundered in Diana's general director and she dodged the attacks.</p><p>Diana just barely figured out a way to stop it.</p><p>The Destroyer sent Thor flying. Zeus rose up to his feet and rose his arms.</p><p>"I am Zeus the Almighty, King of Olympus and I command you to cease…"</p><p>Zeus had been backhanded by the Destroyer. Odin chuckled for a brief second but ended up narrowly avoiding being crushed as well. Thor grabbed the Destroyer and tried to wrestle it to the ground.</p><p>Diana wrapped her lasso around the Annihilator. Whatever source of magic fueled it now, Diana had to cut it off somehow. The Annihilator took Diana for a good long ride and launched her up into the air to crash down violently. The Annihilator jumped up, but Diana blocked the foot. It seemed to get heavier and heavier, until the Destroyer had been launched through the air by Thor directly into the Annihilator.</p><p>"It appears to know every move I can make,' Thor said.</p><p>"Likewise," Diana said. "So, let's switch?"</p><p>"Yes, I thought so as well."</p><p>A little criss-cross action, with Diana sliding underneath the large arms of the Destroyer, before it smashed down onto her head. The Amazon wielded her sword and slammed it deep into the armor to cause it to rattle.</p><p>"Okay, I know you don't like aggression," Thor said. "Or maybe you like it too much. But there's always too much of a good thing!"</p><p>Thor bombarded all of the power he could and struck the Annihilator. Again and again with lightning, and rattled it. The Annihilator kept moving forward, and Thor kept rattling it. Hercules rose up and managed to herd the spectators out of the way to give Thor all of the room that he could to wind up for the pitch and bring glorious, glorious thunder down onto the Annihilator with everything he could manage.</p><p>One more wild swing and Thor swung for the fences and smashed the Annihilator. The overload of aggression had been too much. Not many could channel that much rage. Thor used Mjolnir to shield the explosion of the Annihilator. Nothing but an ashened, smoked headpiece remained in the aftermath.</p><p>Diana herded the Destroyer in position to strike. It had a couple of flaws in it and Diana exploited it. She smashed her hand through the Destroyer in such a way where it disrupted whatever magic. And she crushed the eye holes in the armor, where the person controlling it could see it. The blinded Destroyer rattled around for a few more seconds.</p><p>One last move and Diana dismantled it.</p><p>Diana and Thor turned around. The onlookers looked at each other. Their clothes were a bit ripped from the contest, but things could be worse.</p><hr/><p>"I feel that the hand of one of my enemies, Felix Faust is involved in this," Diana said.</p><p>"Yes, unfortunately," Thor agreed. "I've heard of him. But, certain magic leaves a trace and I recognize this particular brand of energy anywhere. It belongs to the lovely, but wicked, Amora. She has long since courted me and I fear she's taken her attempts to get my attention to unhealthy levels."</p><p>Now that the Annihilator and the Destroyer had been taken care of, they could focus on the problem.</p><p>"And Faust would cause her worst impulses to get inflamed," Diana said. "But, what does he want? Because Faust does not give something for nothing."</p><p>"Yes, I'm afraid so," Thor agreed.</p><p>"This is...madness!"</p><p>Zeus looked over the scene. The entire arena had been trashed and the scene for the final battle had been destroyed.</p><p>"It's just another day," Odin said. "You should be thanking your lucky stars. When Thor won, everyone would be seeing you in an entirely new light."</p><p>"Well, Diana was going to win, but I guess the competition is off," Zeus said. "After all, neither of our children won, did they?"</p><p>"Yes, neither Diana nor Thor won. Which means an interesting night for you too."</p><p>Jennifer Walters showed up in all of her green glory, dressed in a business suit, which caught the attention of both Diana and Thor.</p><p>"Who are you, young lady?" Odin asked.</p><p>"My name is Jennifer Walters, I'm an attorney and a close personal friend of your son," Jen replied.</p><p>"An attorney?" Odin asked. "Thor, we will have a long discussion about some of the company you keep."</p><p>Oh, Thor thought he would go out of his way to avoid that one.</p><p>"Well, the wording of that agreement is interesting, because it states that the father of the competitor who did not win, would have to dress as a Queen. However, since the competition has been called off and it was a tie when it was, neither father won."</p><p>Thor broke out into laughter. Absolutely brilliant, if he had to say so himself.</p><p>"Which means," Jennifer continued. "You both are in for a night of karaoke while dressed as a Queen."</p><p>Hercules, Diana, and Thor all broke out into laughter. And they were not the only ones. Zeus looked enraged.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm afraid you made the agreement," Jennifer said. "Don't do the crime, if you do not do the time."</p><p>"Well, I've always intended to get in touch with my feminine side," Odin mused.</p><p>Zeus could not be less happy. Odin actually might be getting into this and would not be humiliated as Zeus would have liked him to be. Zeus had managed to let out a few archaic swears, lost to the modern world before Hercules clapped a mighty hand on Zeus's shoulder.</p><p>"Come with me, ladies," Hercules said. "We have quite the night ahead of us."</p><p>Jennifer just broke out into tears. It would not be prudent to tell them that any contract entered while they were that drunk would technically legally be null and void. It would damage any entertainment they would get. She was glad Thor invited her for this one, and also for some added backup in case the new threat Thor was dealing with tried something.</p><hr/><p>Well, for that night, Thor mused you really just had to be there, to get the full scope of the absurdity. Although, once they started singing Justin Bieber and the drunken twerking began, was the moment where Thor had to check out. Thor moved into the bedroom to ponder what their next move is.</p><p>Although, there had been no trace of Amora or Faust. Thor suspected neither would take the defeat of their two super powerful weapons lightly and thus had a different trick up their sleeve.</p><p>"We never finished, did we?"</p><p>Diana stepped into the room and Thor noticed she changed from her battle armor into a very tight and very thing toga. Which only covered what needed to be covered. Thor had a feeling this was going tonight.</p><p>"Hercules is on babysitting duty with the two Queens," Diana said. "So, I believe the final competition was going to be a contest of strength. A wrestling match of sorts."</p><p>Diana grabbed Thor and pushed him down onto the bed. Thor managed to maneuver Diana, so he was on top of her. The two locked eyes with each other as Diana's lovely legs wrapped around Thor's waste.</p><p>"Of course, most wrestling matches I've been involved in, have been without any clothes," Diana breathed. "What do you think?"</p><p>Thor only responded by helping Diana out of her clothes and Diana did likewise with his. Their hands began to explore under the pretext of grappling. Pretty soon all pretext would be going out the window and it was their tongues which did the vast majority of the wrestling.</p><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(29 and 30) on 4/20/2021.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29)(Thor/Diana(Wonder Woman) and Thor/Diana/Sif)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on April 20th, 2021.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter 29)(Thor/Diana(Wonder Woman) and Thor/Diana/Sif)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Diana and Thor battled for domination, their tongues hitting each other. Diana ran her hands down Thor's muscle back and their clothing pooled in a pile on the floor. Diana paid this no mind, but rather enjoyed every single inch of Thor's body, tracing lovely patterns with her fingernails all over it.</p><p>One certain part of Thor's body was something which Diana took great interest in. The Amazon planted kisses down Thor's body and teased both herself and him. When she got a little bit closer, Diana took Thor's large rod into her mouth and slowly stroked it. Instinct ran over as Diana's warm, skilled hands ran over Thor's long prick and squeezed it a couple more times.</p><p>"You're perfect," Thor groaned.</p><p>Diana said nothing. The zig-zagging patterns of her tongue as she tasted every inch of Thor's prick said a whole lot of things. The Amazon Princess rocked her moist lips down onto Thor's tool and made him arch up to meet her mouth. Oh, in due time, but for now, Diana had all kinds of interest in tasting and taunting Thor's head.</p><p>With a very steady push, Diana did an action worthy of Aphrodite. She inhaled Thor's entire length into her mouth. Thor groaned and put his hands on the back of Diana's head to guide her. Diana worshipped the Thunder God on her knees, her wet lips just popping and releasing him at every point. Thor registered his satisfaction with Diana's wonderful performance, with his hands just locked into place on the back of her head as his prick edged a tiny bit further down her throat. Diana popped his length down her throat and inhaled it with several lustful moans in the process.</p><p>"Diana," Thor groaned.</p><p>Diana utilized her amazing blowjob skills to bring Thor down into the back of her throat. She had Thor, this much was true. Sucking him hard until he worked into the back of her throat just a little bit harder. Diana cupped those balls, good and full with cum.</p><p>Not yet, the Amazon mused. Diana pulled away and swirled her tongue down Thor's length to tease him a little bit more. The Amazon Princess planted a few more kisses on the head.</p><p>"As divine as those lips are, I wish to pay tribute to another set of lips."</p><p>Thor bent Diana over and pressed his fingers deep into her warm, gushing pussy. Two fingers, three fingers, edging deep inside of her warm, greedy cunt. Oh, yes, Thor knew precisely all of the right ways to push deep into Diana and to let her go completely wild with pleasure.</p><p>"A bit deeper!" Diana moaned.</p><p>Thor replaced his fingers with a tongue which eagerly drank Diana's divine nectar. The Amazon moaned as Thor hit all of the points. It was like heaven being between the thighs of the lustful Amazon. Thor loudly popped his lips against Diana's pussy and drove her completely wild with increased, lustful pleasure.</p><p>Another lick, and Thor's tongue danced all the way down Diana's slit to drive her completely and blissfully over the edge with pleasure. Thor manipulated Diana's folds and got her breathing heavily. Thor's stiff pole slapped against Diana's thighs as he ground up against her.</p><p>"Just say when."</p><p>Now, Thor ground the tip of his head against Diana's opening to really get her lit up. With ah and cupping her backside, Thor knew precisely all of the right buttons to push to get Diana going wild for him.</p><p>"No time like the present," Diana told Thor.</p><p>"Very well," Thor groaned when he pushed deep inside of Diana and filled up her warm, moist pussy with as much cock as he could fit inside of her.</p><p>Diana pressed down, face-first onto the bed. Pure pleasure blasted through her eyes as Thor grabbed Diana's hips and pushed into her deep. This divine rod pushed all the way inside and filled Diana up to the brim. There had been no room to speak of inside of the Amazon as Thor pushed a little bit deeper. His hands maneuvered and grasped Diana as he plunged a little bit further inside of her.</p><p>"Diana!" Thor groaned.</p><p>The God of Thunder just pushed a little bit deeper inside of Diana and stretched her warm pussy out, filling her body completely up. Thor leaned in and squeezed Diana's breasts to really get her pumping. With Thor's immense length pumping deep inside of Diana with his balls slapping down onto her. Diana could feel it, the stinging sensation of those balls just dancing all over her thighs. Thor plunged a little bit deeper into Diana and pulled almost all the way out before he plowed inside of her one more time.</p><p>"Do it, Thor!"</p><p>Diana's ass up in the air presented a fine little visual. Thor tightened around her cheeks and plunged a little bit deeper inside of her tight pussy. Diana, air-tight as possible, clamped down onto Thor and squeezed his prick as Thor pounded Diana as hard from behind as he could manage. Thor knew precisely all of the right buttons to push and to prod to get Diana gushing.</p><p>She tightened around Thor and squeezed his prick. The warmth around Thor milked his cock. The deeper Thor plunged into Diana, the more her breaths just became completely labored. Thor pulled all the way out of Diana and plunged deep inside of her body with multiple hard thrusts.</p><p>Thor ended up balls deep inside of Diana and made her wet pussy tighten up around his big prick. The God of Thunder rode Diana over and over again, with his balls still slapping her hard with each push against her. Thor grabbed Diana's chest and squeezed her.</p><p>Diana came all over the place. One gloriously sexy look from Diana indicated it was Thor's time. Thor rode out her orgasm as much as possible and buried himself deep inside of her.</p><p>"Finish," Diana breathed.</p><p>Thor held Diana close in his arms and pumped away at her. His two large balls smacked Diana on the thighs the deeper he plunged inside of her body. Thor closed in on the kill and squeezed and released Diana's breasts to let her go over the top with a very vigorous orgasm which caused her juices to spurt vigorously.</p><p>One more push and Thor would have it, finish inside of her. He burst inside of Diana and splattered on her insides, filling her up.</p><p>The Amazon took the full load from the Asgardian. Gentle, but firm at the same time. Just the way Diana preferred it to be.</p><hr/><p>By nature, Sif was not a voyeur. But when she caught wind of what Diana and Thor were up to, she just had to keep a closer eye. The moment Thor finished in Diana, was the moment where Sif made herself known.</p><p>"Nice to see you, Sif," Thor said. "Care to join us?"</p><p>Sif's only response was to respond with a deep and passionate kiss on Thor. She already came dressed for the occasion and Thor approved of her lack of clothing. The God of Thunder grabbed Sif's ass and pulled her into a long kiss.</p><p>"Mmm, well this is going to be interesting."</p><p>Diana showed her great recovery abilities by coming up from her great pounding. She gripped Sif by the back of the hair and planted a soft, tender kiss on the side of the woman's neck. More kisses followed until Diana had her hands all over Sif's body and began to stroke her chest. Sif leaned back into Diana to enjoy what was happening.</p><p>"She's wet for it," Diana announced.</p><p>Thor ground against Sif's spreading legs. So, he noticed. It was time for Diana and Thor to guide Sif over the bed. The Asgardian Goddess laid down, legs spread, while Diana climbed onto Sif's face. The beautiful Amazon drove herself pussy down on Sif's face, to allow that tongue to bury deep inside of her wet cunt. Sif's tongue twirled and rotated in delight, lapping up every single last drop of cum packed inside of Diana's pussy.</p><p>Thor spread her legs and went deep inside of Sif. It did not take much effort to get the woman worked up and Thor learned this, by burying his hard prick deep inside of her body. Sif cried out in pleasure from Thor ramming himself all the way into her.</p><p>"She likes it! She likes being fucked by your cock."</p><p>"Oh, I've noticed."</p><p>Thor grabbed Sif's legs and spread them wide. Every inch of them looked like a snack and Thor kissed them while plunging deep inside of Sif. The three divine figures could feel their bodies heat up with the pleasure of what was going on. Sif's tight walls grabbed Thor and milked away at him as Thor plunged down very vigorously into her body, to take her for a good, long, and hard ride. Thor grunted hard and grabbed Sif's legs to plow deep inside of her body and ride her a little bit faster.</p><p>Now, Thor gained some momentum and was not going to let up on what he was doing, by any means. Sif seemed to agree, if the intensity which her walls gripped Thor was any indication of the matter. Thor plunged deep inside of Sif and stretched her out with pump after pump burying himself into her body.</p><p>"Spurt like a faucet," Thor declared to Sif.</p><p>Sif burst and coated Thor's prick with juices. This allowed Thor to pick up the pace.</p><p>Diana had the time of her life. Sif knew all of the right places to touch to eat the cum Thor packed inside of her out. The goddess tongue hit the Amazon. Each stroke felt more pleasurable than the last, which is how something like this should go in Diana's very honest opinion.</p><p>"Ooooh!" Diana cried out.</p><p>"Yes, I know you're impressed," Thor responded with another deep thrust.</p><p>Yes, Diana most certainly was. Thor thrusted, a little bit harder each time, until he had Sif quivering all over the place and clutching Thor's organ with more fluid pumps all to drive her completely wild. Sif's tight pussy clamped down as the Amazon peaked over her shoulder.</p><p>"Thor!" Diana cried out.</p><p>Thor cupped Diana's ass with each going over and kneaded those lovely cheeks. The moment he finished up with Sif, Thor prepared Diana's ass and slid a little bit into her.</p><p>"I would think you would appreciate some Greek loving."</p><p>"I do, just give a second to….mmmm adjust!" Diana moaned.</p><p>Thor grabbed Diana's ample chest and did the same to her ass cheeks to squeeze them. The moment Thor slid into Diana, balls deep into her ass, the warmth of Diana's cheeks spread around as Thor grabbed them and plunged a tiny bit deeper inside of Thor. Diana rocked back and allowed her entire body to just adjust to what Thor was doing to her. Balls deep and slapping down onto Diana's cheeks. Thor rocked her back and pulled on Diana's nipples to enhance the excitement she was feeling. Thor knew precisely all of the right buttons to push.</p><p>And then Diana tipped over. Thor wrapped her up and rocked into her ass. The visual of Diana bouncing up and down, ass first upon Thor's large rod was almost too much. Thor squeezed Diana's cheeks and made her cry out in pleasure. Those hands rocked every inch of Diana and got her really going. Thor pushed all of the right buttons and got Diana to curl.</p><p>Quite the squiver, she was. Sif jumped in to catch Diana's spurting cum into her mouth, slightly swirling her tongue around in the process to catch it. Sif wiggled her tongue all around and hit all of Diana's pleasure spots, slowly driving her blissfully to the edge with pleasure.</p><p>Two of these Asgardians hit every single point in Diana. Sif owned her pussy while Thor owned her ass. The skilled warrior pushed deep inside of her. The two obviously practiced this several times over and Diana was more than interested in their experience.</p><p>"A little bit deeper," Thor said.</p><p>Diana had no idea how deep Thor could go inside of her. She learned it very quickly as Thor continued to go a little bit deeper inside of Diana and stretched her fine ass out. Diana closed ranks on Thor and cried out in pleasure as Thor continued his steady pumps to drive Diana a little bit further to some kind of mental breaking point. Thor's fingers danced down Diana's nipples and really got her rocking, in more ways than one.</p><p>She came into Sif's mouth. Sif eagerly lapped up the juices from Diana and pulled away.</p><p>Thor ended up as deep as he could go in Diana's beautiful ass. The Amazon's tight hole stretched around him and at the same time, squeezed Thor tightly. Sif's wild hands groped his balls and made it very hard for Thor to steady himself, but he had to try.</p><p>"Time for you to get your prize," Thor groaned.</p><p>Oh, after cumming inside of her pussy, was Thor really going to cum inside of her ass? The very thought made the Amazon Princess just squirt all over the place with Sif taking full advantage.</p><p>"Those balls are pretty full," Sif said. "They'll paint the inside of your ass very well."</p><p>Sif released said balls and let them smack into Diana. Diana felt an extremely intense emotion grip onto her body as Thor drove her down and stretched her ass, with each deep thrust going a bit further inside of Diana. Thor clutched Diana's ass and made her cry out in pleasure as Thor rode her to the breaking point.</p><p>Another loud grunt and Thor finally unleashed the floodgates. His balls impacted Diana and released spurt after spurt of warm, hot sticky cum deep into Diana. Diana tightened her way around Thor and milked his prick the faster he rode her hot ass to the breaking point.</p><p>"YES!" Diana cried out. "YES!"</p><p>Thor drove Diana out and impaled her ass full of his cock before he finished completely. The overflow of cum pasted the inside of Diana's ass as Thor finished gifting her with everything he had stored in his balls. Sweet release had never felt so good.</p><p>"Perfect," Thor groaned. "Absolutely amazing."</p><p>As always, Sif slid in to help clean up the mess. And for Thor to enjoy Sif's ass as the goddess plugged the Amazon's overflowing hole with her tongue.</p><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Sif, Jennifer/She-Hulk, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Shuri, Ororo/Storm, Hela, Shayera/Hawkgirl, Natasha/Black Widow, Diana/Wonder Woman(New)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30(Thor/She-Hulk and Thor/She-Hulk/Wonder Woman)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on April 20th, 2020.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter 30(Thor/She-Hulk and Thor/She-Hulk/Wonder Woman)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The moment Thor left Sif and Diana tangled in each other and sticky and sore, he stepped outside to run into the ballistic green missile that was a naked She-Hulk. Thor decided to let this one play, with She-Hulk slamming him into the wall. With She-Hulk's hands pinned to either side of Thor, she looked him in the eyes.</p><p>"Did you really think I would leave without having some fun?" She-Hulk asked him. "Did you?"</p><p>"It would be out of character for you," Thor responded.</p><p>She-Hulk's only further response was to turn around and grind her ass against Thor's divine meat. Thor grabbed She-Hulk's chest and squeezed her breasts. The lovely women could feel Thor's strong, large hands palm over the top of her breasts. Thor grabbed her chest and made her moan lustfully with each push. Thor knew precisely all of the right buttons to push to make She-Hulk a very happy woman.</p><p>"Yes, and now bend me over and fuck me silly...well sillier."</p><p>Thor decided that anticipation was the cornerstone to any great sexual encounter. With skill and precisely, Thor probed She-Hulk's insides and very casually put his prick against her. Thor rotated around her wet slit and drove himself a little bit deeper inside of her. She-Hulk's wet pussy lips hungered for a very casual encounter with Thor's meaty prick. Thor grabbed She-Hulk's chest and casually tormented her. His hands moved all about and got She-Hulk all riled up something fierce.</p><p>"Go ahead. Take me. Please this is killing me."</p><p>"Oh, I disagree, I think you're quite durable."</p><p>Thor lined up to drive himself as deep into She-Hulk and finally gave her what she wanted. And what she had been riled up about all day. She-Hulk's wet walls clamped down onto Thor's cock and squeezed him as he pushed into her. And push deeper and deeper he did until Thor's skilled hands moved over She-Hulk's lovely body. She let out a cry of lust as Thor bent over the nearest railing and plowed her from behind.</p><p>"Oh, we could tumble over this thing if we're not careful."</p><p>Despite this observation, this did not stave off She-Hulk's breathy encouragement for Thor to plow her hard and deep from behind. Thor clapped his hand down onto She-Hulk's amazing backside and smashed her hard, in more ways than one. He plunged a bit deeper and took She-Hulk for one good, long and vigorous ride, just hitting all of her buttons at the same time to get her going.</p><p>"Are you ever careful?" Thor asked her. "Hmmm?"</p><p>The question had been answered with Thor vigorously thrusting away inside of She-Hulk and hitting every single right button to drive her completely wild. Thor knew precisely all the ways to thrill She-Hulk and take her on quite the little joyride, to drive her completely mad with pleasure.</p><p>"Never with you!" She-Hulk yelled. "I swear there's something about you that makes me reckless."</p><p>Thor elevated She-Hulk up by her legs. She-Hulk grabbed the railing of the balcony hard with Thor rocking her insides with vigorous pumps. He knew precisely all of the buttons to hit to drive She-Hulk over the edge. With She-Hulk responding quite gleefully by tightening her pussy walls around Thor to milk him hard. Thor plunged further into She-Hulk and took her, very good and vigorously, hard and fast.</p><p>She-Hulk tightened around Thor. He pulled her back and pushed her up against the nearest wall. Thor and She-Hulk enjoyed the sensation of their sweaty, naked forms pressed against each other. Thor rocked back and forth, to send a quivering amount of anticipation though She-Hulk. She tightened around the prick of the Thunder God and squeezed him so hard.</p><p>"Working hard," Thor said. "But, don't worry, I can do the same to you."</p><p>Glorious anticipation spread through She-Hulk. Thor pounded her and used her body as his own personal fuck hole. They would leave cracks in the walls which needed to be prepared.</p><p>"I swear, we have the world's most dangerous nookie sometimes," She-Hulk mused.</p><p>Thor just smiled and plunged deep inside of her. Jennifer tightened around Thor and milked him. Her eyes glazed over and so much pleasure it was almost obscenely raced through her body. Thor's large swollen testicles cracked Jennifer at every single point and brought her closer and closer to the point where she swore her mind was going to be mad.</p><p>Sometimes, Jennifer thought she was just along for the ride. Thor pushed a little bit deeper inside of her and rocked her body.</p><p>Yes, this green-skinned temptress tested Thor more than once. Thor knew precisely how to hammer She-Hulk's buttons and hammer her as well. Thor pushed deep inside of She-Hulk and stretched her pussy out with more hard pumps than ever before. She-Hulk tightened around Thor's prick and released her juices all over the place. Thor held her against the wall and hammered her good and tight to make her lose it completely.</p><p>"After you, my fair lady."</p><p>Thor plowed She-Hulk so hard, she had no comment about how inaccurate Thor's assessment of being a fair lady was. She-Hulk just grabbed Thor with her walls and milked away at him. Thor swung his meaty testicles at her thighs and drove deep inside of Jennifer to make her just gush and explode all over the place. Thor matched She-Hulk's strokes with the deepest, most skilled precision possible. Her eyes shifted back and just pure lust danced through them as Thor worked over She-Hulk with as many vigorous thrusts as he could muster.</p><p>"One more time," Thor said.</p><p>She-Hulk grabbed Thor and came all over the place. One determined look spread through She-Hulk's face. She would have Thor. Those eyes glared and said one thing, that it was Thor's turn to finish.</p><p>Thor groaned with his ride coming to an end. She-Hulk's snug walls wrapped around Thor and milked him until finally Thor could take no more. He finished the ride.</p><p>The two came together and it was quite prolific. Thor finished up inside of She-Hulk and splattered her insides. She-Hulk soaked Thor's cock as he burst again and again inside of the green-skinned babe.</p><p>The moment Thor finished, he pulled She-Hulk into his arms. His still half-hard cock pressed up against Jennifer's thighs.</p><p>"Let's find a bed to wreck."</p><hr/><p>Jennifer Walters had been all in on that plan. Thor guided her to the bed, only to find Diana in all of her glory dressed in a satin bed sheet.</p><p>"How nice," Diana commented. "You brought me a nice, minty treat."</p><p>Thor passed She-Hulk over to Diana. It was time for Jennifer to get more acquainted with Diana. The two only met less than a handful of times in passing, but now, they were most certainly ready to enjoy each other's company. Diana attacked first and grabbed only She-Hulk's glorious tits before squeezing them hard and making her gasp.</p><p>"Oh, Thor, I swear, this bed is done!" She-Hulk moaned.</p><p>"Oh, I know it is," Thor said.</p><p>Diana knew it was as well. She zeroed in on the cum still packed in She-Hulk's pussy from earlier. Diana planted a good, long, warm kiss on those nether lips and sent She-Hulk's hips just blasting up to meet Diana's able and very skilled tongue. The Amazon folded that tongue against She-Hulk and buried deep inside of her.</p><p>Thor treated Diana to a good rubdown and hit every single point as he knew how. Diana spread her legs and after Sif departed some time ago, she was in desperate need for attention. Thor decided to give it to the Amazon, first with his hands and then with other parts of his body.</p><p>She-Hulk fell back onto the bed. She wondered if it would be inappropriate to say Diana should have a lot of experience in eating pussy due to growing up on an island full of nothing but women. Well, likely so, but She-Hulk had never been the model of political correctness.</p><p>Fortunately, or unfortunately, such comments disappeared into the ether when Diana's tongue disappeared between Jennifer's warm lips. The Wonder Woman licked and slurped on the pussy of She-Hulk while their Asgardian Lover pushed inside of her, the tip of his prick teasing Diana's hot opening.</p><p>"Closer," Thor breathed. "Right where I want you, Princess."</p><p>Diana's hungry walls gobbled up as much of Thor as she could take inside of her. Thor knew precisely the right points to touch and the right ways to drive Diana completely to the brink with pleasure. Thor leaned in and pushed as far into Diana as humanly possible, to fill her tight body with several deep, powerful thrusts to drive her completely wild with pleasure as he buried deep inside of her.</p><p>"P-perfect!" She-Hulk moaned. "Absolutely wonderful."</p><p>Diana licked and sucked at Jennifer's snatch and loved the taste of it. So sweet, and yet so wild at the same time. With Thor buried deep inside of her, Diana got a full barrage of different sensations. Ones which Thor's skilled hands and able body could bring her with growing intensity.</p><p>Diana came for Thor and allowed his prick to get a workout as it drove inside of her pussy. The God of Thunder pulled almost all the way out of Diana and plunged deep inside of her. His balls rattled deep inside of her with thrusts just driving inside of her.</p><p>"I can't wait to taste how her pussy is all over your cock!" She-Hulk cried in between moans.</p><p>"Wait no longer."</p><p>Thor gave Diana a break and buried his cock all the way down her throat. Diana let out a cry as Thor buried his prick as deep into Diana's throat as humanly possible, stretching her throat out completely with a long plunge to drive her completely wild.</p><p>"Go ahead and work it like I know you want to. Those lips are just begging for attention."</p><p>Thor's long hard prick between Jennifer's soft pillowy lips just felt right. The green skinned woman locked eyes onto Thor as she bobbed up and down. Diana never once broke from what she was doing and kept licking and enjoying She-Hulk every step of the way.</p><p>With another smile, Diana slid up Jennifer's body. Wonder Woman and She-Hulk exchanged a very long kiss with each other. When suddenly, Thor was on top of both of them. His length slid against their warm and tender thighs, very carefully edging against their bodies.</p><p>"I could make you drip at any time," Thor said. "But, I'll enjoy this just as well."</p><p>Thor buried deep inside of She-Hulk's pussy, while carefully playing with Diana's as juices flowed all over the place. Thor knew precisely all of the ways to hit the pleasure points and make both of these women overflow. Thor groaned and slipped a little bit deeper inside of She-Hulk.</p><p>Any comments had been lost between Diana's luscious breasts. The soft, heavenly moans of the Amazon Princess filled the room as She-Hulk drove her mouth down onto Diana's glorious chest. While Thor pushed deep inside of her. That thick veiny prick pushed her down onto the bed.</p><p>Back from She-Hulk into Wonder Woman. Diana clung onto Thor's massive prick as he pounded deep inside of her. Another huge thrust brought Thor all the way all inside Diana and she tightened around his prick. It filled her with another hard vigorous pump as Thor rocked her body quite hard.</p><p>Thor tried to give both of these lovely ladies equal time. However, they both competed for Thor's attention and the eventual load of the Asgardian. Thor thrust a little bit deeper inside of Diana and then switched to Jennifer. Both of them tightened around Thor's prick as he slammed deep inside of their bodies with increased vigor. Thor leaned all the way in and made Jennifer just clamp down onto it.</p><p>Diana and Jennifer played with each other's breasts. Now they were on their sides with Thor switching between one woman to the other with added vigor. The bed cried for mercy as the two women showcased their enjoyment for what their God was doing to them.</p><p>Jennifer was not quite sure when she ended up prone bone on the bed with Thor sliding into her. Her nipples dug into the mattress like little blades as Thor rocked the inside of her body with thrust after thrust driving her.</p><p>"You don't like losing at anything do you. But, I think that Diana wants it more."</p><p>Jen could not really protest. Even though Thor's cock left her, Diana dove between the green-skinned babe's legs and munched on her. This Amazon Princess munched a good rug and She-Hulk found herself almost breaking the bed posts as she grabbed onto them.</p><p>Thor plunged into the familiar confines of Diana's wet, savory pussy. The Amazon tightened her walls around Thor and he plunged a bit deeper, harder, faster, riding her. Diana clutched Thor and milked his savory prick as he rode her all the way to the finish line.</p><p>"Now it's my turn to finish."</p><p>Thor plowed deep inside of Diana. Her walls tightened around Thor and milked Thor all the way to that point of release. Diana clamped down onto Thor's tool as he pushed into her depths and filled up her hot wet pussy with as much cum as he could blast straight from his throbbing balls.</p><p>Release had always felt intoxicating to Thor, especially alongside a woman of Diana's calibre.</p><p>The moment Thor pulled out of Diana, he left her to collapse on the bed, a heavy breath leaving her body.</p><p>"You know, this bed is still pretty intact," She-Hulk said.</p><p>She-Hulk and Wonder Woman walked over and played with Thor's manhood. His cock stood straight up and Diana and Jennifer sandwiched Thor between their breasts. The sight of Thor's prick between Diana's bronzed breasts and She-Hulk's ripe green globes had been enough to make any man nearly bust a nut. They worked Thor to get him on the edge for some more hard fucking to come.</p><p>
  <strong>The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of A Three Chapter Set(31, 32, and 33)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Sif, Jennifer/She-Hulk, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Shuri, Ororo/Storm, Hela, Shayera/Hawkgirl, Natasha/Black Widow, Diana/Wonder Woman</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on April 27th, 2021.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 31:</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"So, what did this guy do again?</p><p>Thor, Diana, Sif, Jan, and Tony arrived outside of a very impressive and posh home. Thor thought that it must take a lot of meticulous effort to set up a home in such a way. Even every blade of glass appeared to be cut just perfectly and the occupant appeared to have taken great care to maintain an image of superiority.</p><p>"We're at the home of a billionaire social media mogul, who really needs no introduction," Tony responded. "Guy made his fortune offering a social media platform for free."</p><p>"Well, that's not a bad thing, right?" Thor asked.</p><p>"Well, you see, while they got this free social media platform," Jan continued. "He mined every single detail of the user's personal life and gave them advertising targeted especially for them. Thus making this rich man richer. Of course, people tend to be a bit careless about what they give away online."</p><p>"But, it's not the man we're looking for, right?" Sif asked. "It's his wife."</p><p>"Yes, she's of great interest,' Thor confirmed.</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Well, if you've looked at her, you'll see just how interesting a woman like her could be," Tony remarked. "I wouldn't mind taking a closer look at her, if you know what I mean."</p><p>"Careful,' Thor warned Tony. "If it is who I believe it to be, this is not a mess you want to get tangled in. But, alas, she may be our best lead to figure out where Amora is and what her plans are."</p><p>"Are you on the list?" the man at the door.</p><p>Tony gave a look of mock agitation and really poured it on, to the amusement of most of the group.</p><p>"Am I on the list? Am I on the list? You must kid. You must jest. You must not understand the situation that you are in, my good man. Am I on the list? Of course I'm on the list, I'm Tony Stark, the one and only."</p><p>The man flickered through the documents in front of him and then his eyes brightened.</p><p>"Sorry, Mr. Stark, I didn't recognize you without your other suit," the doorman said. "You're the guest of honor and your friends as well. Especially this gentleman right here."</p><p>The doorman extended a thumb to Thor and Thor looked aghast at this. And also very suspicious and potentially rightfully so.</p><p>"The lady of the house is holding court with several gentlemen," the doorman said. "This is her party."</p><p>"Is it now?" Sif asked.</p><p>"Something the matter?" Diana asked.</p><p>"Princess, everything's the matter," Thor confirmed. "But, nevertheless, I would like to see her and have a nice little overdue chat with our lovely lady."</p><p>The doorman parted ways and allowed the group to step inside. Thor did not have to remind them all to be on their guard, given the person they were dealing with.</p><hr/><p>After a series of circumstances which banished her from Asgard, Lorelei found herself living the high life. She had been surrounded by a small group of men who pampered to her every whim. None of them worth lying with of course, but feeding her grapes, massaging her feet, and giving her gifts of affection, very expensive gifts of affection, Lorelei really could go along with.</p><p>"My lady, Tony Stark is here."</p><p>"Mmmm," Lorelei said. "Well, that's interest."</p><p>"And Thor as well," one of her subordinates said.</p><p>Lorelei sat up more straight at the news that Thor had graced her with his presence. He did come with a loving trio of females, one of whom Lorelei recognized as Lady Sif, who cast Lorelei a very dark look. The other, could only be the lovely Princess of the Amazons. The third's identity escaped Lorelei.</p><p>"Thor, come over here," Lorelei practically cooed. "Come with me. You must be ran ragged lately, with all that is going on."</p><p>"What is your game, Lorelei?" Thor asked.</p><p>"Game?" Lorelei asked. "Whatever do you mean? I just want the simpler things in life."</p><p>"Yes, because this mansion is really simple," Jan piped in.</p><p>Lorelei just brushed past this opinionated woman. While she did keep a moderate amount of attention on both Sif and Diana, the majority of her attention was on Thor. Lorelei leaned in and the nightdress she wore allowed Thor a glimpse of her tantalizing assets.</p><p>"Your sister, Amora, she's up to something," Thor said.</p><p>"Well, the sun rises in the morning," Lorelei said. "But, I haven't been in touch with her in sometime. We weren't on the best speaking terms. She seems to resent me for some reason. I can't imagine why."</p><p>"Well, I have some ideas," Sif answered.</p><p>Thor cleared his throat and looked straight forward at Lorelei.</p><p>"You must have some idea?"</p><p>"I told you, after your dear daddy booted me out of Asgard for trying to enslave him and take the throne for myself, I've been after the simpler things in life," Lorelei said. "Well, not everything is that simple."</p><p>Lorelei flashed a diamond bracelet in front of Thor. Slowly, Lorelei rose. Sif and Diana had been ready to attack at a moment's notice in case Lorelei tried something underhanded. Lorelei put her hands on Thor's shoulders and leaned forward.</p><p>"Perhaps though, we can discuss things in private, and maybe there is something that I know, if you help me jog my memory with a good enough force."</p><p>"You are a married woman," Thor said.</p><p>"My husband is married, not me."</p><p>Before this could go any further, a loud thunder echoed outside.</p><hr/><p>Tony, Jan, Diana, Sif, and Thor all rushed outside. They had been surprised by what they saw, although Tony's eyes narrowed in disgust.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me. Hey, pal, the Brony convention is just up the road."</p><p>A unicorn cast its eyes on the entire group. It had been sniffing the air for something and Thor clutched his hands over his hammer.</p><p>"I don't like this," Thor said. "Not at all."</p><p>"Come on, it's just Twilight Sparkle, the Avengers have taken on far worse,' Tony said. "I really don't know how much trouble one unicorn could be."</p><p>"Don't take it lightly," Diana said. "There's something off about this beast almost like it's been spawned from the gates of….HERA!"</p><p>The beast lunged forward and knocked straight into Tony who just armored up at the last moment. One of his stronger repulsor blasts did not knock the creature back too much. The creature landed down onto the ground with another horrific thud and then turned before it sent an eye beam attack.</p><p>Diana lassoed the unicorn's horn only for the creature to teleport away. Jan fired several stinging blasts at the creature, but it smashed through the front of the mansion.</p><p>"It's seeking something!" Thor yelled.</p><p>The screams of Lorelei pierced through the air. Thor charged at the unicorn only to find a field of pure magical energy to knock Thor back.</p><p>The Unicorn snatched Lorelei by the wrist and dragged her across the room. Thor, Diana, and Sif worked their way through the field and broke it just as the unicorn dragged a screaming Lorelei through the portal.</p><p>"Oh, no you don't!" Thor yelled.</p><p>Thor blocked the portal from sealing shut with Mjolnir. It rattled a little bit, with Thor struggling to hold the portal completely open. From behind him, walked Sif and Diana and the three of them slipped through the portal.</p><p>Iron Man and Wasp have been left behind, when the portal shut up. However, Iron Man raised his hand and waved it to the air, scanning all of the air particles.</p><p>"Some kind of strange residue left behind," Iron Man said.</p><p>"So what do you think it is?" Wasp asked.</p><p>"It's interesting, and I have a feeling that I'm not going to like the answer."</p><hr/><p>Lorelei found herself flung out of the portal at the feet of her sister, Amora. Amora rose up, almost bored from the entire situation.</p><p>"So, Thor seems to think we are working together in this plan," Lorelei commented.</p><p>"As if I would work with a bubble heated nitwit such as yourself," Amora responded.</p><p>Lorelei cast the look of highest loathing towards her sister. Amora bent down and grabbed Lorelei by the neck and dragged her up. The magical cage sealed Amora as she finished the scanning.</p><p>"Gaudy bauble as always," Amora said. "But, your attention span is such that you are distracted by the easily shiny. Your goals are too simple sister."</p><p>Amora pulled the bracelet off of Lorelei and put magical pressure on it. Lorelei's eyes widened as the bracelet had busted into pieces. Slowly, Amora slipped a small sliver of wood out of it. Triumph just filled the face of the Enchantress as she casually played with the small piece of wood.</p><p>"My mythical pet sniffed it out," Amora said. "You have no idea what kind of power that I wield and now I have half of it pieced together."</p><p>Amora placed the small sliver of staff with the rest and caused it vibrant with a small jolt of power.</p><p>"Half does not mean all Amora!"</p><p>"Yes, I'm aware of that, but I need more time to acquire the rest," Amora said.</p><p>"Your time is up, Thor closes in on our plan, and you will forfeit our deal."</p><p>"Take Lorelei," Amora told her.</p><p>"What?" Lorelei asked.</p><p>"Sacrificing your sister has only bought you a little more attire to complete my quest. I can make this very difficult for you, Enchantress. Fail me and you will suffer beyond anything."</p><p>The cage in Lorelei glowed. Lorelei screamed and Amora was pretty certain that she swore vengeance, even though Amora could not hear the words.</p><p>Time, oh, Amora held half of a mostly useless staff in her hand. She wanted to be Queen and her desperation was such that she made a deal that the Enchantress grew to regret.</p><hr/><p>Thor, Sif, and Diana picked up the trail. Diana bent down every now and then and just came to the edge of the pathway.</p><p>"The unicorn's path stops here," Diana said.</p><p>"It must have reached this destination and returned to its master another way," Sif said.</p><p>"Or it realized we were following it and found a way to mask it's tracks," Thor said.</p><p>Thor lit up the path, in one last attempt to locate something. Diana and Sif stepped a few feet behind Thor.</p><p>"Diana, what is it?" Sif asked.</p><p>"Something is not right," Diana said. "I don't know what….."</p><p>"Amora's fortress," Thor said. "This appears to be too simple."</p><p>Suddenly, the fortress flickered and a figure appeared in the image. Diana's expression darkened when she realized who had turned up to face them.</p><p>"You."</p><p>The one and only Hades appeared and Thor was beginning to understand.</p><p>"You swallowed the bait," Hades told them. "Amora and Faust both work for me and I now will claim a prize with Hela salviates over and so much more. I will rule every domain in the afterlife and anyone who passes through will have to answer to me."</p><p>"You must be mad," Thor said. "We will stop you."</p><p>"The last words of a dying hero."</p><p>Hades snapped his fingers and more unicorns appeared. Who turned black and demonic and quite feral. They foamed from the mouth as they approached Thor, Sif, and Diana with solid spikes jutting out of every part of their body.</p><p>They were in for quite the fight against these snarling beasts. Time for them to stand tall or fall hard. That was really their only two options at a time like this.</p><p>"We fight," Thor said.</p><p>Diana withdrew her sword and shield, as did Sif. They had to stop the plan of Hades, no matter what the cost. The unicorns charged them and Thor raised his hammer for battle.</p><p>"HAVE AT THEE!"</p><p>When the first one was brought down, there still were several more problems to tackle.</p><p>
  <strong>The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32(4/27/2021 Update 2 of 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on April 27th, 2021.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 32)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Amora tapped her foot and held half of the staff in her hand. The power of it would be grand and she only decided to put it in the hands of Hades in exchange for Thor and him bowing before her as she ruled all over the Nine Realms.</p><p>"Thor will be dealt with soon enough."</p><p>Amora's eyes snapped towards Hades and her hand started to shake. How dare he go back on an arrangement by trying to kill Thor?"</p><p>"I gave you my sister!"</p><p>"Obviously not worth much to you if you just so willingly handed her over," Hades said.</p><p>"I have half of the staff. The deal was the staff and Hela for Thor. That was the deal and we cannot conclude the deal if you mangle Thor."</p><p>Hades just chuckled. Amora did not like that laugh. In fact something about that laugh caused Amora's blood to boil ever so slightly. She clutched her hand and drew in the deepest breath. With her fingers curling around each other, Amora walked closer to Hades to almost get in his face.</p><p>"Half is not the full staff, and you still haven't convinced me you can deliver Hela," Hades said. "Perhaps you think you can twist the deal around for your benefit."</p><p>Amora unleashed her most powerful attack on Hades. She realized, seconds too late, how this was a very grave mistake. Hades clasped Amora around the throat and brought the woman to her knees. For one brief second, Amora thought she would be choked out by Hades. She gasped, gasped extremely hard at his grasp.</p><p>"Too easy."</p><p>Amora found herself dragged up like a puppet on the string.</p><p>"I have prepared for everything. Which includes your treachery. Did you not think I would?"</p><p>Hades leaned forward and got directly in Amora's face.</p><p>"Now, you will watch as Thor will be out of reach for eternity. And you will join your sister as a captive, and as a plaything. A fate which awaits the Amazons in due course."</p><hr/><p>Normally Diana respected all creatures. However, these creatures were just feral beasts, without any sense of reason whatsoever. So she cracked off a kick to the top of the head of the creature and flipped down onto her feet. The beast stampeded at Diana once again.</p><p>Sif flipped one of the creatures over her head and sent the two beasts colliding together. She picked up one of the horns which broke off and impaled it through the torso of one of the demonic unicorn creatures.</p><p>"More of these are coming!" Thor yelled. "I'll try to hold the line."</p><p>"And we'll watch your back," Sif replied.</p><p>Thor smashed all of the creatures back. They were more demonic than ever.</p><p>"You fight me through a proxy? Perhaps you are not as strong as you say you are Hades? Perhaps you cannot withstand the power of Mjolnir?"</p><p>Thor thought his trash talking was a bit off, but to be fair, he had to combat almost a dozen unicorn creatures who would eat Thor's heart and feast upon his flesh at a moment's notice.</p><p>A rumbling on the ground caused Thor to turn around. A large three headed dog chomped down three of the unicorns, one for each mouth. The bloody unicorn chunks shot out of the ground.</p><p>Upon the back of the three headed dog, Hela stood and held up her hand.</p><p>"Sit!"</p><p>The army of unicorns dropped to the ground having been smacked down. The portal shut down thanks to Hela's wave of her hand.</p><p>"We have a situation," Hela said.</p><p>"Yes, I gathered as much," Thor said.</p><p>"Hades has half of the staff, as I have half of mine," Hela said. "And he has taken Amora and her sister as servants to serve his whims as he wishes."</p><p>"Then they are peril," Thor said.</p><p>"Their souls are not worth saving, given they made some poor deals," Hela said. "They had everything they had coming through their arrogance."</p><p>"Yes, perhaps," Thor agreed. "But, are you willing to forfeit the lives of two powerful women and have Hades use them as a tool of whatever plan of conquest he has towards them?"</p><p>Hela thought about it. They would have to move. As while her pet ripped up Hades, the Underworld God did not take defeat gracefully. He would come up with another plan. And while Hela had half of the staff, Hades held half of the staff which she did not have.</p><hr/><p>"I've isolated this residue," Tony commented. "And now I am going to pinpoint the source."</p><p>No callback from Thor, which was not particularly odd or out of character for the God of Thunder. He had often been out on some adventure and Tony only heard about it weeks later. The energy which this unicorn came from had to come from somewhere.</p><p>A blip on the screen flashed off. Tony frowned.</p><p>"Retrace the origin again," Tony said. "Isolate it to the most exact point."</p><p>And the same exact spot. A place which did not exist on any map. Of course, as Tony found out many times before, just because something did not exist on any map, does not mean it was not there. The armored clad avenger checked one more time to see what he was dealing with.</p><p>"One more time."</p><p>Tony had to be for sure. And once he was certain, Tony realized what he had to do, even though he was not too particularly fond of the process.</p><p>"Well, it has to be somewhere out in the middle of the ocean,' Tony said.</p><p>Thankfully, Tony Stark had a special set of armor which he had packed for any emergency. Tony prepared to suit up and fight the unknown.</p><hr/><p>Thor stepped out in the middle of nowhere, with Hela, Diana, and Sif close by his side. Hela walked ahead of Thor and pressed her palm flatly upon what appeared to be invisible air. Another flicker came through Hela's hand before she pulled back.</p><p>"He's close," Hela said. "Way close."</p><p>"I'm on top of you."</p><p>Hades dropped down dressed in black and red armor. He swelled with the most immense power possible. Thor wrapped his hand around Mjolnir, and prepared to call upon all of his might.</p><p>"Hand me your half, Hela, and we can do this easily," Hades said.</p><p>"Nothing is easy with you," Hela said. "And give whatever happens to pretty much every person who makes a deal with you, I'm going to have to pass on that."</p><p>"Then, I will destroy your beloved God of Thunder with my own hands."</p><p>Thor reared back and sent the most violent attack possible at Hades. The attack did not even ding the armor. Hades reached out with one hand and hoisted up Thor with a choke hold and slammed him down to the ground. This chokeslam rattled Thor and caused great misery to ache through his body.</p><p>Hades stood on Thor's chest as if winning. However, Thor reached from underneath and hurled Hades up into the air. Thor came crashing down onto Hades and hit him with everything until Hades grabbed Thor and whipped him down again. Hades picked up Thor and hoisted him up high and dropped him low.</p><p>Diana had seen enough. She crushed through, only to find a mystical rope wrap around her. The Enchantress appeared just in front of her.</p><p>"If the stories about Amazons are true, tying you up renders you powerless," Amora said.</p><p>Diana struggled to her feet and despite being bound, she launched a kick at Amora. The mystical shield caused Diana to bounce down to the ground and then Amora stood over her.</p><p>Sif rushed to defend her fellow warrior. A shield erupted and smacked off of Sif with a force that would break the nose of a mortal woman, at the very least. Lorelei turned up and waved her hands. Flaming daggers rained from the sky onto Sif who dodged the attack.</p><p>Thor clutched his hammer and realized that he would not get any help. He dodged the attack from Hades and flipped over onto his feet. Thor got onto the back of Hades but Hades shrugged him off.</p><p>"You are in my domain child, for I make the rules."</p><p>Hades smashed Thor across the back and caused Thor to fall at the feet of Hades. Thor struggled to rise up only for Hades to slam him back down with the most violent force possible. Hades hoisted Thor up and whipped him around the room until Thor crumbled, breathing heavily.</p><p>Hela and Hades locked eyes with each other.</p><p>"One last opportunity."</p><p>Thor struggled to his feet, and Hela remained steadfast in her convictions. Hades might have held all of the cards, but Hela refused to yield any power to such a man.</p><hr/><p>Iron Man passed through an energy field which caused his armor to crackle briefly. After Iron Man passed the field, he dropped down. Tony Stark found himself on an island paradise which looked far more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. Something about it seemed familiar.</p><p>"There is some armored intruder on the shores of our island, Artemis!"</p><p>Oh, yeah, the armor might not be popular with the residence. Several strikingly beautiful women appeared on the island. Beautiful, strong, dangerous, oh Tony Stark briefly thought he had died and gone to heaven.</p><p>"Right, right, okay ladies, listen I come in peace."</p><p>The armor retracted to reveal the image of Tony Stark. Which only got spears pulled on him. The second largest amount of weapons Tony has ever had pointed at him from a group of angry women.</p><p>"You're a man."</p><p>"Hey, did you just assume my gender?" Tony asked.</p><p>Tony's attempt at humor did not endear himself with the locals. Okay, Tony reminded himself to play it cool, and not say anything that would get him cancelled by a Twitter mob and it would all be good.</p><p>"Why would to step foot in this place?" the leader of the army asked. "It is forbidden for a man to step foot on this island."</p><p>"Oh, right, I know where I am now," Tony said. "But, seriously, I'm tracking some really dangerous people. Some devil unicorn came out of a portal and left a bunch of strange residue around, that's just science that cannot be explained, I swear. I managed to track it."</p><p>The leader of the army snatched Tony's scanner away and frowned.</p><p>"This comes from the Gates of Tartarus," the general said.</p><p>"What does that mean, Artemis?"</p><p>"It means, he's found a way to influence the outside world."</p><p>"Wait, who is he?" Tony asked.</p><p>As if on cue, a portal opened. The Amazons braced themselves, only to find Thor flying out of the portal and landing onto his face. Tony noticed the bruises on his fellow Avenger's face and realized that could not be good.</p><p>Diana, Hela, and Sif found themselves shot out of a portal next.</p><p>"Princess Diana!" Artemis yelled.</p><p>"Hades is coming, we have to prepare!" Diana called out. "Inform my mother of….."</p><p>"I'm already here," Hades said. "And Hela, if you don't give me what I want, I will destroy this island."</p><p>"Fine, you like making deals," Hela said. "Try this one on for size."</p><p>Hades looked intrigued and beckoned Hela to continue.</p><p>"My champion against a champion selected by you. Winner take all. If I win, you will do as I say. And if your champion wins, I will serve you for eternity."</p><p>Thor struggled up to his feet and Hades looked thoughtful.</p><p>"Well, this is a much bigger prize than anything I anticipated," Hades said. "I assume you choose the Thunder God as your champion."</p><p>"Yes," Hela said. "I assume you'll choose one of the harlots you put under your power as yours."</p><p>Hades laughed and everyone who heard it found it completely unsettling.</p><p>"No, I have a different idea. Something much more entertaining. Let me introduce you to my champion."</p><p>A very familiar growl echoed and from the heavens, smashed the Incredible Hulk himself. He looked savage, possessed, and if Thor had to hazard a guess, completely under Thor's control.</p><p>"One final rule, this battle will be to the death," Hades said.</p><p>"Hulk?" Thor asked.</p><p>Hulk did not even give Thor any indication he recognized the God of Thunder. So if this is the battle that Hades wanted, then so be it. Thor and Hulk circled each other.</p><p>Both fighters jumped into the air their fists raised for battle.</p><p>
  <strong>The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Bring the Thunder Chapter 33(4/27/2021 Update 3 of 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on April 27th, 2021.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 33:</strong>
</p><hr/><p>It had long been debated who was stronger. Thor or Hulk. To be perfectly honest, it was one of those things which Thor did not want to touch. Still, Hades had control of Hulk and stirred Hulk up. Hulk's large green fist almost impacted the side of Thor's head.</p><p>Thor caught a glimpse of the Amazons out of the corner of his eye and they had not moved. Or perhaps had been unable to do so thanks to some mystical force. Hulk smashed down onto the chest of Thor. Thor blocked Hulk's hand and smashed the Incredible One a few steps back with a huge windup punch. Thor swung for the fences and nailed Hulk with multiple punches to rock him a couple more times.</p><p>"You need to snap out of it friend!"</p><p>Hulk decided that he would rather throw a large marble statue at Thor. Thor dodged the attack with about as much precision as one could in Thor's state. The heaving breathing of the God of Thunder showed he was not having a good time. If Hades was not bad enough, Hulk now took him.</p><p>"You can't hope to defeat my pet, Thunder God."</p><p>Those words from Hades sparked an idea in Thor's mind. Simply bad and at the same time, simply genius. It would have to work. Thor dodged the attacks from Hulk.</p><p>"Hulk strongest that there is? I think not!"</p><p>Thor's bellowing voice caught Hulk's attention. Hulk rattled the entire island.</p><p>"Hulk weakest that there is. Because Hulk let puny god control his mind. Hulk might be strong of body, but he's not strong of mind. Because he allowed himself to be controlled. It just proves that I, Thor, God of Thunder, and Prince of Asgard is the strongest that there is."</p><p>Three huge hammer swings punctuated every single word out of Thor's mouth. The vein bulging on Hulk's head.</p><p>"And he's just getting madder," Tony said. "Thor, what are you doing?"</p><p>"I may have an idea," Hela replied.</p><p>Thor thundered towards Hulk and hammered him with the full force of Mjolnir.</p><p>"You might be able to defeat me, if you weren't so pathetic in being guided around by this puppet on a string. You can't even scream Hulk Smash, you're so brainwashed. This is quite sad."</p><p>Hulk's fist swung in the air and Thor blocked it. Thor grabbed Hulk in a full nelson and jumped him high into the air before he threw Hulk back down onto the back of his head. Hulk took a large fall onto his thick neck and snapped back up only for Thor to come down with a violent hammer strike down onto the man's head.</p><p>"HULK….NOT….PUPPET!"</p><p>Despite the fact Hulk backhanded Thor, Hulk turned his attention to Hades.</p><p>"Finish him off, you vile creature."</p><p>Hulk decided to turn his attention to Hades and abandon his fight with Thor. Hulk had gotten so angry, he was a force of nature and he trampled across the island like a tornado.</p><hr/><p>Diana hoped that this distraction would allow her to break free. The magic in the island protected the Amazons from Hades, but unfortunately, it had been a double-edge sword in some way. They had been unable to be touched by Hades, but at the same time, unable to fight him either.</p><p>Hulk rammed down onto the top of the head of Hades. The god caught a flying Hulk and hurled him through the air with the javelin.</p><p>"Thor, to your right!" Iron Man yelled.</p><p>Iron Man super charged the biggest most intense blast and struck Hades. This allowed Diana to slip in through the other side and slice Hades in the side. Hulk and Thor brought the attack from either side and the piece of staff Hades held flew out of his hand.</p><p>Hela caught the staff and snapped it back together. Almost fully charged, but not quite.</p><p>"There's a piece missing!" Hela shouted.</p><p>Thor and Hulk had been flung off. Hades almost crushed Iron Man like a tin can. Wonder Woman jumped on Hades and tried to take him down to the ground only for Hades to hurl her off to the side.</p><p>"You will stay away from my daughter."</p><p>Hippolyta finally arrived, sword in hand. The Queen of the Amazons did not look too pleased at the uninvited guests upon her island and showcased her displeasure by attacking Hades by stabbing him. Hades grabbed Hippolyta by the throat, but she broke free and allowed Thor to come down and hit Hades with the full force of his super charged weapon which managed to rock the god.</p><p>"We have to get the final piece out," Hela said.</p><p>"It may be lodged in the gate," Hippolyta said.</p><p>That made way too much sense. The piece of the staff lodged in the gate and Hades got a whiff of its power, which started this entire convoluted scheme.</p><p>"Hulk and I will keep him busy," Thor said. "The rest of you work and getting the weapon out."</p><p>"Once the staff is out, we'll send him back."</p><p>Hades pulled himself up and sent many of the Amazons who surrounded him flying. Some returned to the battle and Hades summoned Amora and Lorelei to act as a way to block their charge.</p><p>"You think you can use me as your pawn," Hulk said. "Hulk doesn't think so!"</p><p>Hulk rushed at Hades and drew his attacks away. Thor grabbed Hades by the arm and snapped the man back to the ground.</p><p>"You're trying to distract me!"</p><p>Hulk punched Hades as hard as possible in the face which even could rattle the god. Several swinging punches rocked Hades many times over.</p><p>Hela, Diana, and Hippolyta extracted the final piece of the staff, while Tony and Artemis watched their backs. Finally, the staff had been one once again.</p><p>"Hades!" Hippolyta said. "You will not win."</p><p>Hades realized something. With the final piece now out of the gate, Hippolyta was able to seal him back inside of the gate. Hulk and Thor gave him a parting double punch to suck him back into the gate.</p><p>Hela waved the now completed staff, tauntingly at Hades, who had been sucked down onto the gate.</p><p>Amora and Lorelei dropped down to the ground, completely drained, but still breathing. Everyone on the island stood, in the aftermath. Hela waved her hand and several strands of light shot from Amora and Lorelei, straight into Thor's being.</p><hr/><p>The staff in Hela's hands felt like a bomb just about ready to go off. The entire world watched to see what she had done.</p><p>"Queen Hippolyta?" Hela asked.</p><p>Hippolyta nodded. Being in the presence of this Death Goddess had been quite humbling indeed. What happened next was even more humbling as Hippolyta passed the staff off to Hela. Hippolyta blinked, unable to believe the great gift she had now possessed.</p><p>"I know of not a person who will be able to secure the staff better, until I am in position to do so myself," Hela said. "But, given recent events which have come to light, perhaps it would not be wise to keep this staff in my domain."</p><p>"I thank you for your gift, and I will honor you by keeping it as secure as possible," Hippolyta said. "Today could have gone much worse, but by standing together, we took down Hades and stopped his plans."</p><p>Hulk nodded. He folded his arms. Island was beautiful, but he did want to return back home. He had not been back for a very long time.</p><p>"Now, men are not generally allowed on this island."</p><p>Thor just gave the Queen of the Amazons a smile.</p><p>"Well, given the circumstances, your highness, I believe that it was unavoidable."</p><p>"Yes, I understand," Hippolyta said. "And tonight, we celebrate your victory, before you head home."</p><p>"Thank you and we will not intrude on your hospitality for too long," Thor said.</p><p>"Although, I wouldn't mind setting a vacation home up here," Tony said, which got him his fair share of cross looks from the rest of the group. "Kidding, kidding, kidding, of course this is your island paradise. I would only bring my fair share of baggage along. Nice place to visit."</p><p>"It truly is," Thor said.</p><hr/><p>After they all had a chance to regain their bearings, Hela invited Thor to talk with her for a moment.</p><p>"Amora and Lorelei?" Thor asked.</p><p>"They were bound to Hades," Hela told Thor. "And now their bonds have been transferred to you."</p><p>Thor rubbed his chin. Well that was fascinating, to say the very least. Amora really did get what she wanted, although perhaps not how she wanted it.</p><p>"You could release them," Hela said. "But that would send them to an afterlife of torment."</p><p>Thor responded with a deep, heaving sigh and offered his assessment on the matter.</p><p>"Despite all that they have done, I would not wish that upon anyone. No, I believe it will be time to claim them."</p><p>"Do not be soft on them, Thor Odinson, for they would have both enslaved you if they had the opportunity," Hela offered.</p><p>Yes, of course. Thor intended to deal with a firm, but fair hand to them. Still, today had gone well. Hulk was out of the control of Hades, as was Hades back to where he is.</p><p>"So, what of Faust?" Thor asked.</p><p>A loose end which needed to be tied up.</p><p>"Well, his deal was more willing and less coerced," Hela said. "His torment will be eternal and ironic."</p><p>"Much like rain on your wedding day," Thor said. "Which is tormenting and not ironic."</p><p>Perhaps, with Hades out of the way, Thor and the others could catch their breath. Although, if Thor understood one thing, that was adventure lurked around any corner.</p><p>Now, Thor had two lovely, although very naughty, goddesses to deal with.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set on May 4th, 2021.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34:(Thor/Amora the Enchantress and Thor/Lorelei)(5/4/2021 Update 1 of 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Those Of You Who Have Seen the Message on Control, I should point out that I will still be posting the content I have finished. And considering this story has been completed a long time before I started posting it, it will not affect the publication of it. The upcoming three week posting break between this set of chapters has been planned. For more of what I'm talking about, head to https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721280/chapters/76775951</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on May 4th, 2021.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter 34:(Thor/Amora the Enchantress and Thor/Lorelei)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The door opened and Amora waited for Thor, dressed in a bedsheet. The bedsheet dropped casually as Amora rose to her feet. In all of her naked glory and despite the past the two have had, Thor would be blind to not see she was an extremely beautiful woman. Albeit an extremely beautiful woman who made her fair share of really bad choices. Amora sauntered a little bit closer to Thor and put a nice little sway into her hips in the process.</p><p>"You know why I'm here?"</p><p>"Is it to make all of my dreams come true?" Amora cooed. "Because, I will show my worth to you, if you give me the chance."</p><p>Amora wrapped her arms around Thor and began to feel up his muscular body. Thor grabbed Amora and kissed her hard. Dominant, intense, Thor wanted to show Amora who was in charge here. Amora submitted to the kiss of the God of Thunder and their tongues merged together, hard. Thor slipped out of his garb and found Amora's hands all over him.</p><p>"Lie back and let me worship you as if you deserve," Amora breathed.</p><p>Thor, despite Amora not being able to do anything underhanded thanks to being bound to him, still kept a close eye on her. Of course, one would want to keep as many eyes on Amora as they had to spare. Amora laid on top of Thor. The Enchantress pressed her round breasts against the chest of the Prince of Asgard and kissed him quite vigorously and quite hungirly. Thor enjoyed the feel of her soft silky skin.</p><p>Amora, determined to make a favorable impression on her new master, planted him with kisses and moved down Thor's face, neck, and chest, hitting him with every single last kiss. All the way to the point where she reached Thor's beautiful throbbing cock. It almost smacked Amora in the face, as it stood up into the air so proudly. Amora very lightly stroked Thor's manhood and made it just jump all the way up into her hand. Amora kissed the tip and slid it a little bit deeper into her mouth to hunger for Thor's impressive cock. It slid a bit deeper and stuffed Amora's throat.</p><p>"So good," Thor told her. "You're doing amazing. Remarkable."</p><p>Amora aimed to please this man, this god, this delightful hunk of meat just pushed down into the back of her throat Amora wrapped her lips tightly around him and inhaled him. Amora would be disappointed if she did not have a chance to fondle Thor's balls.</p><p>"Let me see if I can assist you a little bit."</p><p>Thor grabbed the back of Amora's head and pushed down all of the way. He owned Amora's mouth and vigorously fucked it hard. Amora just moaned as Thor rocked her back and forth. The hungry, tight, wet mouth popped around Thor's length and edged a little bit further inside of her. Thor grabbed Amora's head and pushed her mouth down all the way onto his hard prick to stuff her throat far and fast.</p><p>"Do you deserve it?"</p><p>Damn right, Amora thought she deserved Thor. She wanted to suck him to the very last drop. Amora squeezed his balls and milked them fluidly, hungrily. Thor pushed a bit further into the back of Amora's throat, stretching it until Thor's balls sized up and finally, he launched an immense and very thick load all the way into the back of her throat.</p><p>Amora drank every single last drop of cum from Thor's balls as it fired and hit her in the back of her throat. Thor rocked Amora back and forth and finished feeding her his cum.</p><p>The moment Amora pulled back, and licked her lips, Thor rose up. Amora had to lick his cock again and feel it harden against her tongue.</p><p>"On your hands and knees."</p><p>Amora got on her hands and knees. The goddess was well presented. Thor ran his hands up Amora's body, and touched pretty much every inch of her body to light her up with pleasure. Thor knew precisely what he was doing and kept running his hands all over Amora's body to get her riled up good and well. Thor massaged Amora's breasts and got her hyped up for what was to come.</p><p>The God of Thunder lined up his prick and pushed deep inside of Amora. Finally, what Amora had been waiting for this entire time. Amora screamed up.</p><p>"Fuck me like your whore!"</p><p>"Acknowledgement is the first step to redemption," Thor said.</p><p>Thor's powerful legs allowed him to thrust very deep inside of Amora. Her warm and silky walls pressed down onto Thor and milked him. Thor knew precisely all of the right spots to hit to drive Amora completely and blissfully mad with pleasure. All he had to do was hammer on her and hit all of those buttons. Thor leaned in and grabbed Amora's chest before he slammed deep inside of her body from behind.</p><p>"Let yourself go."</p><p>Amora did, without any restraint, without any shame. She screamed like a cock-hungy whore. Fully aware that Lorelei was in the next room and would judge Amora for her actions. But, to be honest, Amora did not care. As long as she got Thor deep inside, she was more than content and more than ready. Those big balls slapped her on the thighs and brought Amora to the breaking point. She gushed around Thor's prick while squeezing it very vigorously. Her juices just spurted hard as Thor rode Amora, deeper and deeper until she was creaming all over the place. Thor knew what he was doing and knew all of the right buttons to push to drive Amora completely mad.</p><p>"One more time," Thor grunted.</p><p>Thor slapped his sizable balls down onto Amora's thighs and rode her. His cock churned and was about ready to finish up inside of Amora. Right as she finished up as well. Thor grabbed Amora's ass cheeks and pushed all the way deep inside of her, with a big plunge rocking her body. Thor slapped hard and fast against Amora's thighs when he fucked her vigorously from behind.</p><p>One more last plunge and Thor finished inside of Amora. His cum spurted all over the place and filled her body up. Amora let out a hungry cry and clamped down to finish milking Thor one drop at a time of his cum. The silken walls rubbed Thor until he finished.</p><p>With a smile, Thor pulled out, satisfied. And Amora, Amora, offered her breast to Thor, to toy with as he pleased. The God of Thunder accepted the challenge and squeezed them hard.</p><hr/><p>The moment Thor left Amora dripping with his cum, both on the outside and on the inside, Lorelei caught Thor and dropped to her knees. The delicious redhead woman wrapped her wet, plump lips around Thor's prick and sucked it. With a hunger, Lorelei slurped and took Thor very deeply.</p><p>Oh, this one would be a sure keeper, Thor thought. He always thought the pair of sisters were extremely gorgeous. However, their attitudes and vanity made them less so at times. Now, Lorelei succumbed and began to pleasure Thor to get him nice and hard.</p><p>With a very sultry smile upon her face, Lorelei began to lick Thor, from the tip of his cock, all the way down to the base, and back around. Lorelei edged all the way back down and began to inhale Thor's cock into her mouth, quite vigorously, not to mention very noisily as well. Thor put his hand on the back of Lorelei's head and guided his prick down her throat with a few more plunges.</p><p>Lorelei broke away from Thor and squeezed his balls while licking Thor like an ice cream cone.</p><p>"I love it. I love how your cock gets hard in my mouth. But, I also would love it if I got to sample your divine pussy eating skills as well."</p><p>"That can be arranged."</p><p>Thor missed the opportunity of eating Amora out, but perhaps there would be other opportunities in the future. In the meantime, he spread Lorelei's legs and dove into her pussy to begin to lap the juices out of it. Lorelei's hips moved back and forth to meet Thor.</p><p>Lorelei flushed with pleasure. Thor hit all of the sweet spots with his tongue and did not relent. Nor did Amora really want him to relent. She wanted Thor to keep going and keep licking until he could not lick any more. Thor's able tongue hit a hot spot and made Lorelei buck up.</p><p>The Asgardian God knew precisely what he was doing and every single step on the path guided him forward. Thor made one solid loop around Amora's pussy and made her just gush extremely hard. Thor planted his tongue all the way inside and then out to make her squirt all into Thor's mouth.</p><p>The moment Thor pulled out, he laid his strong chest onto Lorelei's delicious breasts. The two of them kissed each other, good and hard. Lorelei's hands ran over Thor's strong body and brought him further into her mouth. Those powerful hands hit pretty much every point on Lorelei and made her just ooze with pleasure underneath Thor's hands. Thor ran his way down Lorelei's legs.</p><p>"My pussy is much better than my sister's," Lorelei breathed in Thor's ear.</p><p>Thor pulled himself up and planted a few kisses down Lorelei's neck before he grabbed her hips and made her thighs just spread for Thor to feed her his cock.</p><p>"I'll be the judge of that."</p><p>Most certainly very wet and very warm. Thor lowered himself all the way into Lorelei and could feel that massive cock just push all the way down inside of her body. Her walls grew tight around Thor as he pushed down inside of her. Thor grunted and pushed forward to rock Lorelei's body.</p><p>Lorelei clamped around Thor and enjoyed the feel of his cock. Lorelei intended to blow Thor's mind and get him to cum. Slowly, her legs wrapped around Thor, and tried to maneuver him where Lorelei was on top. However, Thor shut that one down for now and pinned Lorelei down onto the bed. Thor fucked her quite vigorously and made sure Lorelei's insides tightened around him when he plowed inside of her hard.</p><p>"I judge this to be...extremely hot!" Lorelei cooed for Thor. "Oh, punish my tight little cunt and pound me into your bed! We both know that's what you want, Thunder God!"</p><p>Thor lined himself up and began to vigorously pound Lorelei silly into the bed. The loud slap of balls on her thighs kept echoing the deeper Thor plunged inside of her. Yes, this was so hot, so hot it was almost scorching. Thor leaned in and pushed deep into Lorelei with several gut busting plunges to rock her.</p><p>"I have you now," Thor groaned.</p><p>Oh, Lorelei's insides put a heavenly grip on Thor. Her pussy felt amazing while it squeezed and milked Thor's prick. Whether or not it was better than Amora's, well Thor had no clue whatsoever. That was something which mandated hours upon hours of scientific experimentation, as far as Thor was concerned. His big balls slapped down onto Lorelei and repeatedly and endlessly fed her to drive her completely wild. Her silken walls clamped down and released Thor's big, strong phallus as he pushed deep inside of her body with each step of the way.</p><p>"Make me explode for you!" Lorelei gasped. "Please, don't stop! Don't you ever stop."</p><p>Oh, Thor did not intend to stop. He just kept going, he just kept riding. He just kept smashing Lorelei's amazing body until she finished all over his prick. Her insides formed a very hot and wet seal around him as he rocked faster and faster to make Lorelei cum.</p><p>Lorelei's eyes flashed white with pleasure. All she could see and feel was Thor fucking her utterly. The inside of Lorelei's body would always have the imprint. She lost control. Thor reshaped her insides and kept pounding her into the bed. This made Lorelei just gasp out in pleasure the quicker Thor slammed into her body.</p><p>"I believe you understand who is in control."</p><p>Thor took Lorelei's breasts and squeezed them.</p><p>"Is this what you want? To be nothing but a woman writhing beneath me. I bet that all of your plots were cries to be dominated, weren't they? Well, guess what? Your dreams are coming true."</p><p>Deep down, Lorelei longed to be taken in Thor's strong arms and fucked extremely vigorously like he did now. Thor pounded her to the point where Lorelei knew no one else compared.</p><p>Thor marveled at his own restraint in not losing himself inside of Lorelei at once. It was tempted to fill this one up. Thor grunted when he pushed deep inside of her. Lorelei and Thor kissed each other, and then Thor moved down. He drove Lorelei wild by using his tongue on her breasts and then on her legs.</p><p>The kinky goddess exploded one more time. Thor kept feeding her. His muscles tightened up and finally, Thor climaxed alongside Lorelei with his seed splattering against her walls. Thor filled Lorelei up with push after push as she milked him completely dry.</p><p>Lorelei, dripping with sweat, wrapped her arms tightly around Thor as he rested on her chest. Thor's hands still roamed around her body. The two lovers basked in this afterglow with Lorelei feeling content with Thor's seed buried inside of her body.</p><p>"So better than my sister?"</p><p>"I'm going to have to judge both of you many more times before I decide that," Thor replied. "If I ever do."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Sif, Jennifer/She-Hulk, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Shuri, Ororo/Storm, Hela, Shayera/Hawkgirl, Natasha/Black Widow, Diana/Wonder Woman, Amora(New), Lorelei(New)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35:(Thor/Amora/Lorelei and Thor/Hela)(5/4/2021 Update 2 of 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Those Of You Who Have Seen the Message on Control, I should point out that I will still be posting the content I have finished. And considering this story has been completed a long time before I started posting it, it will not affect the publication of it. The upcoming three week posting break between this set of chapters has been planned. For more of what I'm talking about, head to https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721280/chapters/76775951</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>First posted as Part Two of a Three Chapter Set On May 4th, 2021.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter 35:(Thor/Amora/Lorelei and Thor/Hela)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Lorelei and Amora dropped to their knees in preparation of the worship of their god. Their lips and tongues eagerly worked down Thor's length and Thor groaned when the two beautiful women pleasured him. For the two of them, it appeared to be almost an informal competition to see who could please Thor the most. Those eyes told the story, neither intended to lose.</p><p>A mouthful of balls and a heavenly suck which followed put Lorelei in the lead. Then, the lovely Amora deep throated Thor's cock. She still had a bit of a struggle, but the Enchantress managed it all. The two sisters gave each other the evil eye while they pleasured Thor with more vigorous slurps yet. The sounds the two made with their mouths grew louder, more intense and hotter than ever before.</p><p>Lorelei pulled back and licked Thor's balls. Plump and full. She grabbed Amora by the hair and pulled her back.</p><p>"You're not doing it properly," Lorelei said.</p><p>And with those words, Lorelei deep-throated Thor and made him groan. Amora frowned and grabbed the back of her sister's head and forced Lorelei down mouth first onto Thor's throbbing hard pole. Oh those loud sounds just echoed the faster Amora forced Lorelei to throat their mutual lover. Louder, more vigorous, and hotter than hell the faster Lorelei pleasured the man before them.</p><p>"Ladies, do remember that we're all in this together," Thor grunted.</p><p>"Of course, I forget myself at times," Amora said. "I lose all control when my sister takes your amazing cock like the whore she is."</p><p>Any protest she was not a whore fell upon deaf ears when Thor's prick drove deep into Lorelei's throat. Lorelei made a hell of a racket as she continued to pleasure Thor. Thor put his hands upon the back of her head and guided himself to the back of her throat.</p><p>As much as Amora longed for Thor's length buried inside of her mouth, the view of Lorelei just bobbing up and down was just too amazing for words. Thor held Lorelei's head and plunged, a little bit deeper until he shoved down her throat and made her moan.</p><p>"Closer."</p><p>Lorelei tested things out and cupped Thor's balls. The big fat load just waited for her and made Lorelei drool. Amora returned to help milk Thor's balls. Lorelei bobbed up and down, the hunger just burning in the eyes of the gorgeous woman. Amora's hands drifted to Lorelei's breasts and squeezed them. Amora's naughty fingers drifted all over the place and made her cry out in multiple waves of pleasure.</p><p>"Almost there," Amora breathed.</p><p>Amora shifted and grabbed Thor's hips to give him a helping hand. Which brought him deeper into Amora's throat. Amora watched the eyes of her devious sister widen, about half of an inch as Thor pushed to the breaking point. Pushed so his cock stuffed Amora's throat and made her gasp in pleasure. Thor's hands held Amora's head and sank down into her mouth to make her cry out for more.</p><p>"Here it comes," Thor groaned. "Hope you are….argh!"</p><p>The loins of the Asgardian God burst and went straight into the throat of the waiting goddess. The moment Lorelei took her load, she felt lighter than air.</p><p>"On the bed and present yourselves," Thor told them.</p><p>Thor's statement compelled both of them to obey. Lorelei and Amora situated themselves on the bed, with Thor in place behind them. Thor shoved his fingers into their pussies while Amora grabbed Lorelei by the hair. She eased up when Thor cast her a steely gaze. Still, Amora dove in deep and smashed her mouth to her sister's for a big, steamy kiss which Lorelei returned.</p><p>The two swapped Thor's cum. The question of which of them had the better pussy would be an interesting one to say the least. However, Thor knew precisely where he wanted to head. His fingers, dancing a little deeper inside of them, made their tight little holes wrap around him and milk his digits. Thor pushed a bit deeper inside of them and made both of these divine women cry out for the smallest amount of attention.</p><p>Finally, Thor settled on Lorelei and pushed deep inside of her welcoming walls. He had just been buried within them a short time ago, but nevertheless, they felt fantastic and clamped down onto him. Thor groaned and pushed deep into Lorelei to rock her tight pussy.</p><p>Then, with Amora set up, Thor switched tactics and drove deep inside of Amora. While Thor kept Lorelei at bay with one hand, the other explored the curves, soft and wonderful of Amora's hot body. The Enchantress made the most delighted sounds of lust when Thor just plunged as far into her as humanly possible. The size of those thick balls cracked Amora on the thighs the faster Thor plunged into her from behind.</p><p>Faster, oh, faster, Amora did not want Thor to stop at all. That thick prick just drove all the way into Amora's wet pussy and she clamped down onto him. Thor filled all of Amora's most base needs and got her dripping something fierce as the God of Thunder pushed Amora to the breaking point.</p><p>Lorelei craved attention. Despite Thor's skilled fingers inside of her, it was never enough. Once Amora reached a peak, Thor settled in between Lorelei's thighs. First his cock head rubbed against Lorelei's legs as a tease. This set the fiery haired goddess off before Thor leaned into her and pushed all the way inside to rock her body completely. Lorelei tightened around Thor's prick and moaned as the glorious god filled her up all of the way. Every single bit of stiff meat just rammed deep inside of her hungry pussy.</p><p>Back from one to the other. Thor still had yet to decide which pussy felt better. To be fair, and Thor was many things if not fair, it had been too close of a race to call. Some might call it the coward's way out, but Thor knew precisely not to test his luck in any way. He pushed deep inside of the bodies of these two gorgeous women, with Amora tightening around him and Lorelei doing the same. They both contested for Thor's seed.</p><p>The inside of Amora felt like jelly. This had been a dream come true. Almost worth the pain and misery of sharing it with Lorelei. To be fair, it was not all that bad, Lorelei bent over against the bed post with a fucked stupid look in her eyes was more than worth it for Lorelei.</p><p>Still, there could only be one and Amora would get that load. Her walls tightened around Thor.</p><p>The contractions of Amora's silken walls brought Thor closer and closer to his breaking point. He reared back and buried himself deep into Amora. Her breasts just jiggled and swayed with Thor grabbing onto them.</p><p>"Very good," Thor groaned.</p><p>"Your turn!"</p><p>Amora presented a very eager argument to tighten and to milk Thor of his seed. Thor lowered the boom down onto Amora and pushed deep inside of her tightening pussy. Amora milked Thor a couple more steps of the way before Thor bottomed out inside of Amora and could feel a tightening just erupt within his balls. That final plunge brought Thor deep into Amora and made him finish good, hard and fast.</p><p>The goddess collapsed on the bed, with heavy, heavy breaths escaping her. Thor finished riding Amora to a tight gripping finish.</p><p>Lorelei dove in and began to get her prize, Thor's gift buried between Amora's hungry thighs. A glorious, glorious end especially when Thor lowered himself to Lorelei. Time to fill the goddess again.</p><hr/><p>Hela had timing down to a key. The very moment Thor finished up with Lorelei and Amora, Hela slid into the room and announced her presence with a hearty grab of Thor's cock.</p><p>"Well, my champion," Hela said. "Are you ready for the spoils of your victory?"</p><p>Thor only responded by grabbing Hela's tasty ass and smiling. Hela's clothing dropped to the ground to reveal the death goddess in all of her naked glory. Which Thor enjoyed with his hands grabbing and squeezing her in every which way. Hela knew precisely what Thor wanted and was only more than happy to give it to him.</p><p>The God of Thunder pushed the Death Goddess against the wall and sought out her breasts. Hela breathed with Thor's fingers clasping Hela's nipples and squeezing them hard. The goddess gasped as Thor just played with her nipples which grew hard.</p><p>Thor stroked every part of Hela's fine frame. Every curve of her lustful body became one with Thor's hands. He had Hela right in the palm of his hand, quite literally, in more ways than one. Hela locked her eyes onto Thor. No question about it, Thor knew precisely what he was doing and how many buttons to push to drive Hela wild.</p><p>"It would be a waste if you did not fuck me into this wall," Hela begged him.</p><p>"Yes, it would be."</p><p>Thor spun Hela around and cupped her breasts. The teasing continued with Thor putting his hands all over Hela's ass, chest, and then he planted numerous intense kisses all over her body. Thor had Hela in the palm of his hand, in more ways than one and had the death goddess seconds away from melting underneath his grasp.</p><p>"Do it."</p><p>That cry just brought Thor a little bit closer to the entrance point. Hela's warm lips parted and Thor knew precisely what she wanted and what he had to give her. Thor lined up for a push to fill Hela. Hela's warm ,soft walls welcomed Thor as he pushed deep inside of her tight body.</p><p>Hela closed her eyes and just sank into pleasure. Thor once again showed great strength and fulfilled many of Hela's most delicious fantasies. One of them was being pinned down and fucked relentlessly against this wall. Thor knew how to make that happen.</p><p>The insides of Hela tightened upon her latest orgasm. Thor thrusted a little bit harder as she responded with a tight grip. The warm, wet insides of Hela pushed Thor to the edge. He massaged Hela's chest as she pulled slightly away from the wall. Those breasts needed to be touched and needed to be grabbed.</p><p>Hela spun around and kissed Thor vigorously. Thor lifted one of Hela's legs and pushed deep inside of her from behind. The loud slaps echoed against Hela's thighs and made her cry out for more. Thor had Hela against the wall and now was plugging her pussy with an immense length.</p><p>"THOR!" Hela cried out.</p><p>So she wanted more, did she? Well, who was Thor to turn down such a woman? Thor picked up a steadier pace and pushed deep inside of Hela's tight body from behind. His balls struck Hela on the thighs loud and fast with Thor just hitting all of the hot spots within Hela. Her insides molded around his cock and pumped Thor a little bit further.</p><p>Thor rode out Hela's orgasm and made her just squirm with lust. Thor groped Hela's body with a heavy pounding. Hela's ass bounced back and forth as Thor landed multiple hard thrusts inside of her and took Hela for a hell of a ride all over the place.</p><p>The divine Thunder God pulled all the way out of Hela almost, and then pushed back inside of her. Thor's massive balls hit Hela at the right points and drove her completely wild with pleasure. Thor squeezed Hela's hips and plowed into her body to really get her going.</p><p>A gift, that's what Thor was in Hela's eyes. A gift. Hela came one more time from Thor's intense thrusting. He pulled out and left Hela longing for more.</p><p>Not for long though. Thor spun Hela back around, spread her legs, and plunged as far into her body as humanly possible. Hela's tight pussy clamped down onto Thor's pulsing prick as he drove inside of her. Hela screamed her head off from Thor hitting all of the right spots inside of her. The moans only escalated the deeper Thor plowed inside of Hela's hungry cunt. She squeezed Thor and hit him in all of the right places with several milking motions driving the Asgardian Goddess to the brink of all pleasure.</p><p>"Just like that," Thor groaned.</p><p>Yes, Hela mentally agreed. Just like that. Thor lifted her legs up and plowed her body. Her insides turned into jelly from how hard Thor smashed her. And Thor knew how to hit all of the right points. While Thor's hands worked magic on her body, Hela found herself quivering. He already left Lorelei and Amora on the bed, broken. And now, Hela would lay in a puddle of cum in the hallway.</p><p>Worst fates to be, to be honest. Hela thought as she milked Thor's incoming prick and tried to drain him.</p><p>Thor understood what the Death Goddess was doing and was more than willing to ride this one out, in a fashion. He picked up the pace and rocked Hela good and tight. Hela squeezed Thor's length and made her just tense around him with intense waves of pleasure.</p><p>Hela lost it completely and tightened around Thor in an attempt to milk him. Thor refused to break so easily and made Hela work for it And boy did she work for it, every pump rocked the inside of the Death Goddess's body. Thor's heavy testicles slapped down onto Hela's thighs and drove her completely to the edge with more pleasure than her mind could ever sustain. Hela dragged her nails down Thor's shoulder and gasped in pleasure.</p><p>One more time, and Thor bottomed out inside of Hela. He could feel it, the churning of her walls against his cock. Thor pushed and then with one more loud grunt just let it all out.</p><p>Hela collapsed in Thor's arms when she came. Thor on the other hand blasted Hela's insides. Hela's tight walls grabbed Thor as he filled her. The hands grabbed Thor's arms and held them steady. Thor on the other hand clung onto Hela's legs for leverage and plowed her body.</p><p>All in a day's work, Thor mused, as the last drop of cum spilled into Hela. Hela dropped down onto the ground, a heavy breath hitting her.</p><p>"I'll just need a moment to compose myself. Or more."</p><p>Thor grinned. Many times it was often more.</p><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Sif, Jennifer/She-Hulk, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Shuri, Ororo/Storm, Hela, Shayera/Hawkgirl, Natasha/Black Widow, Diana/Wonder Woman, Amora, Lorelei</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36:(Thor/Jane/Amora and Thor/Sif/Lorelei)(5/4/2021 Update 3 of 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Those Of You Who Have Seen the Message on Control, I should point out that I will still be posting the content I have finished. And considering this story has been completed a long time before I started posting it, it will not affect the publication of it. The upcoming three week posting break between this set of chapters has been planned. For more of what I'm talking about, head to https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721280/chapters/76775951</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on May 4th, 2021.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 36:(Thor/Jane/Amora and Thor/Sif/Lorelei)</strong>
</p><p>Thor went to check up on things, only to see Amora pinned down on the bed by Jane. Jane ran her hands down Amora's chest, who submitted to Jane's grasp. Oh, those fingers just worked their sinful magic and while Thor wanted to watch, he went back behind Jane.</p><p>"She's not giving you any trouble, is she?" Thor asked her.</p><p>"Not any more," Jane admitted. "She's learned the pecking order here. And let's face it, she's good for a few things, isn't she?"</p><p>Amora could not say anything on the account of her body just being bombarded with so much pleasure. Jane really hit all of Amora's pleasure points with a few good squeezes of her chest. Thor right behind them, with his cock at the ready just brought Jane's attention off of Amora and only it. Jane practically inhaled Thor's scent, which included the other women he fucked throughout the day. The eyes of Jane Foster shifted when she guided towards Thor and then with a sweeping motion, took him into her mouth.</p><p>Jane's feet dangled in front of Amora's open mouth. Oh, this woman could not be serious. And yet, those toes looked so succulent, that Amora had to suck them. She would suck them, good and hard. Amora sucked on Jane's delicious toes like they were candy and made the woman moan as she rocked down Thor's length and took into her mouth.</p><p>"Well, Amora, I learn more and more about you every day. Do you love having Jane's toes in your mouth like that?"</p><p>Amora could not answer, on the account she enjoyed said toes. And also enjoyed the sounds the woman made when sucking on Thor's big prick. Oh, yes, Amora found herself tingling with excitement in more ways than one. Thor grabbed Jane's head and pushed down her throat, with a few more good thrusts until Thor pulled all the way out and left Jane breathing heavily.</p><p>"She's a good little foot slave," Jane said. "Keep licking my toes while Thor fucks me."</p><p>This statement brought Thor closer to Jane. A tight grab onto her and Jane's legs spread far for Thor to push in between. The hungry pussy lips parted and practically swallowed Thor's length as he pushed inside of Jane. Jane groaned and then moaned with Amora licking Jane's toes.</p><p>Well, if Amora must be a foot slave, she would do an extraordinary job of it. She sucked Jane's toes, and licked the woman's soles while Thor pushed deep inside of Jane. Those big balls struck off of the thighs of the recently enhanced woman and brought certain thoughts to Amora's head. Thoughts which pretty much told her she would rather have those balls.</p><p>Jane squirmed at the very familiar feeling of Thor pounding her from behind. So good, with Thor filling Jane up completely and then almost pulling all the way out of her. Jane had been left hanging and boy, was it a feeling of dire consequences. Thor leaned in and pushed deep inside of Jane to make her tender lips just part for Thor's incoming thrusts. Thor brought himself a tiny bit deeper inside of Jane and filled her.</p><p>"Release yourself."</p><p>Jane did and milked Thor's prick. The worship Amora delivered upon her feet just brought Jane to a new level of contentment and pleasure.</p><p>Thor could feel no better position than to be buried deep inside of Jane. Amora's hungry eyes locked onto him. Thor would get deep with her in a minute.</p><p>"Ride me to the edge. And then I can sit on her face, and enjoy her mouth in other ways while you fuck her."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," Thor groaned.</p><p>Thor rode Jane and made her tight walls just clamp down. The pleasure only doubled the faster Thor rode Jane through one of the most prolific orgasms ever. She splashed all over Thor's prick as he lowered himself down into her tight cunt which gripped him vigorously with each plunge. Thor held on and rode Jane until she squirted all over the place. Finished hard and finished very fast.</p><p>With a smile, Jane finally pulled her feet away from Amora and motioned for the woman to lie back. Amora did not hesitate in doing so. With legs spread, Amora beckoned for Thor. The Enchantress wanted the Thunder God deep inside of her body. Thor pressed down onto her body but did not enter just yet. Amora wondered what he was waiting for. She hated being left hanging.</p><p>Jane, Jane slid onto Amora's face and drove pussy first down onto her open mouth. The first slip of the tongue inside of her, drove Amora completely to the breaking point of pleasure. The tongue which danced against Jane's opening allowed the lovely woman to ride.</p><p>The perfect seat to watch Thor stretch this woman with his mighty prick. Thor lined up and with a plunge, filled Amora deep with a long thrust. Amora's insides appeared to take in Thor and swallow him hard. Thor knew precisely what to do and Jane just loved observing this action from afar.</p><p>The lovely empowered woman rocked up and down to ride Amora's tongue. Amora made a loud sound as she devoured Jane's womanhood.</p><p>"Eat my pussy. It's your job now."</p><p>Yes, Amora would have to agree. It was her job. Amora squeezed Thor's length and then she licked Jane's sweet box. The honey just trickled all over the place and Amora knew precisely all of the right spots to stroke to get fed. She moaned and licked and enjoyed every single last drop which flowed out of Jane's sweet, sweet honey pot. The moan only echoed throughout the room.</p><p>It was Amora's job to really lick this sweet pussy and drive Thor deep inside of her in the process. She could handle that. Thor held her tight and plunged inside of her to ride her.</p><p>Jane rocked back and forth onto Amora's mouth and let herself become unchained. The tongue just drove inside of her body. That tongue just drove deep inside of her body and made her cry out, cream and squirt all over Amora's face. The hornniness of Jane could not be defeated and Amora was going to bring it out of her.</p><p>The moment Jane came, she slid down. Thor took over and pressed his mouth against Amora's. The two kissed madly as Thor filled Amora's body with thrust after thrust. Those breasts jiggled and Thor groped them extremely hard when plowing down inside of her.</p><p>Jane was a sucker for watching Thor humble another woman. Amora, Amora, just just oozed underneath Thor as Thor plunged far into her body. Amora tightened around Thor and squeezed his big cock as he plunged deep inside of her body with thrust after thrust rocking her to the breaking point.</p><p>"Mmmph!" Amora cried out. "Take me! Take me all night long."</p><p>Thor just rode Amora to her orgasm and could feel one of his building up. The finish was all about timing and if Thor timed it against Amora's next orgasm, it would be magic. Thor pressed down against Amora and filled her body while pushing into her.</p><p>And once again, Amora opened herself up for Thor and once again, Thor spilled his seed deep inside of Amora. Amora tightened and milked Thor until finally Thor finished up inside of her.</p><p>The moment Thor pulled away from Amora and basked in the glory, Jane threw herself into Thor's arms and eventually down upon his cock to ride him all night long.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>Thor decided to check up on the other half of his newly captive duo of sisters. The moment he moved around the corner, Thor should not be surprised, with Loreli on her knees, between Sif's legs and eating her out good and hard. Sif smiled and beckoned for Thor to walk over to join them.</p><p>Well, it would be quite frankly rude not to join. Lorelei's thighs glistened and practically sang for Thor as he walked over. Thor put his hands on Lorelei and pushed up against her. Her insides started to engulf Thor the very moment he touched his cock into Lorelei's damp hungry opening.</p><p>"We're just making up for past misdeeds," Sif said. "Although, Lorelei has a lot of apologizing to do."</p><p>Lorelei began to do so with her tongue dancing inside of Sif. While Thor edged a little bit further and began to fill Lorelei with as much as he could. Lorelei's insides just felt like they were scorching and on fire. The feeling just made Thor smile as he brought himself a little bit deeper inside of Lorelei and slid against her. Her walls wrapped around Thor and enjoyed his cock just pressing against her as Thor entered.</p><p>"She might," Thor groaned. "Perhaps, yes."</p><p>Thor leaned into Lorelei and filled her pussy up with as much cock as he could give her. Lorelei tightened her grip around Thor and milked him. She would never turn down a chance to be filled by the handsome Asgardian behind her. Especially those hands, oh so sinful with how they grabbed her body and pushed all the way to the breaking point.</p><p>The God of Thunder pushed deep inside of the seductive goddess. The lovely warrior goddess in front of her made sure Lorelei kept busy with the pussy eating. She made several loud sounds, with Lorelei eating and enjoying every last little bit of Sif's pussy. She could get used to this.</p><p>Thor cupped Lorelei's chest and squeezed it with another plunge. He rocked her a little bit harder and made Lorelei cum all over his cock. Thor pressed down inside of her body and pushed Lorelei to the breaking point. It sounded like Sif was about to cum as well.</p><p>Sif continued to feel Lorelei her juices. Lorelei literally dove tongue down into her.</p><p>"I'll get to you in a minute, Sif."</p><p>"Take, your time," Sif breathed.</p><p>Oh, she was more than content to allow Thor to give a humbling pounding to Lorlei with that big cock. Thor grabbed the redhead woman's breasts. This forceful and controlling action made Sif's hips jump off. Thor took advantage of the situation and Sif could not be happier to share upon the rewards.</p><p>"You like when I do this, don't you?"</p><p>Thor's thumb slit against Lorelei's sensitive asshole and made her cry out. Yes, she loved it. Thor leaned in and Sif sucked Thor's finger. Now wet, Thor slid his finger into Lorelei's tender back passageway and stretched her to drive her completely wild with pleasure.</p><p>"It's as easy as that. I have a new plan."</p><p>The thought of what Thor could do to her made Lorelei burst with pleasure. Thor rode Lorelei to the edge and smiled when he dropped her down onto the bed.</p><p>For a brief second, Thor left Lorelei in suspense so he could go over. A short, but vigorous, love making session with Sif was in order. Sif's insides clasped Thor's cock as he slid inside of her.</p><p>"I'm going to fuck her ass," Thor breathed.</p><p>Well, obviously. But knowing it and hearing it whispered in her ear was the difference of how Sif's pussy tightened around Thor. Thor rocked down inside against Thor's love organ as it pushed deep inside of her body. Thor held on tight and rode her good and fast to make her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Lorelei could hear the whisper. Considering Thor made no effort to keep his voice down, of course she did. Thor pulled out of Sif. Lorelei had been struck numb with Thor's prick glistening with her juices and with Sif's as well. Thor lined up for Lorelei and spread her asshole open.</p><p>"Please, it's my first time."</p><p>"Don't worry, I know what to do."</p><p>Thor spread Lorelei's cheeks far and plunged his length deep between them. Lorelei's eyes shifted over a fraction of an inch as Thor stuffed her ass full of his cock. Thor kept Lorelei well distracted from the fact a foreign object shoved deep into her anal cavaity by several long strokes and delicious pinches of her nipples. Lorelei dripped with pleasure as Thor pushed inside of her hard.</p><p>"Oooh!"</p><p>That sound just echoed through Lorelei as Thor pushed down inside of her. Sif, returning the favor from earlier, licked Lorelei's sweet pussy. Lorelei let out another cry from Thor as he pushed deep inside of her anal hole and pushed down inside of her.</p><p>"Mmm, the spoiled bitch can't take a real man fucking her in the ass?" Sif taunted.</p><p>Lorelei could not deny Sif's words. Nothing compared to what Thor was doing, nothing. Sif massaged Lorelei's clit and sent her spiraling over the edge. Every tug, every squeeze, every motion just drove Lorelei completely and utterly mad with pleasure.</p><p>"A little bit more," Thor groaned. "Do you like it when I feed your asshole like this?"</p><p>The fiery-haired rocked back and moaned. Thor knew precisely all of the right steps to make to drive Lorelei completely and utterly insane with pleasure. Thor slid deep inside of her and made Lorelei just break down utterly. Juices spilled into Sif's mouth.</p><p>"She loves it. The anal slut loves it."</p><p>Sif licked the part of Thor's cock which did not enter Lorelei's ass. Lorelei pressed down and bottomed out to feel Thor's hardened prick press just a tiny bit deeper into her uncannily hungry ass. Thor knew all of the right buttons to push and he was driving both women wild.</p><p>Sif worshipped Thor's balls as he pressed them against Lorelei. One loud slap and Thor filled Lorelei's ass with a couple more plunges inside of her. Lorelei knew precisely all of the right steps for Thor to take. Thor slid his hands all over Lorelei and continued to feed her.</p><p>One more push ought to do it. Thor could feel himself tighten as Lorelei's snug little asshole pressed up against him. Thor leaned in and pushed deep inside of Lorelei's very tight hole. He felt her milk him. Thor knew, with Lorelei's snug back passage, and Sif's milking hand, it would not last too much longer.</p><p>Anticipation spread Sif at the thought of Thor creaming Lorelei's ass. Sif aggressively milked Thor's balls.</p><p>Lorelei's mind shut down before the first blast of cum filled her ass. Only instincts ruled Lorelei from this point on as Thor pushed down into her ass and then filled her up with so much cum. Those balls were fit to burst as Thor launched blast after blast of warm, savory seed deep inside of Lorelei's hot, hole.</p><p>Thor rode out the delightful goddess to the end and finished filling her up completely. Thor leaned in and plugged her asshole as deep as possible while riding her. Thor slapped his balls down upon her pussy as he finished emptying himself inside of her.</p><p>"Perfect," Thor grunted with one more pump finishing up inside of Lorelei.</p><p>Lorelei thought so too. The goddess's gaping asshole overflows with cum after Thor finished up inside of her. Sif shifted into Lorelei and began to eat her out.</p><p>Thor spread Sif's puckered hole and tongued it. To get ready to do it all over again with his lovely companion.</p><p>The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(37 and 38) on May 25th, 2021.</p><p>Collective Tracker: Sif, Jennifer/She-Hulk, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Shuri, Ororo/Storm, Hela, Shayera/Hawkgirl, Natasha/Black Widow, Diana/Wonder Woman, Amora, Lorelei</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>